XSinning on a MikoX
by XXkagomeX
Summary: When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth. Full summary inside. Pairing; Meliodas x Kagome. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**So, starting the first story of InuYasha X Seven Deadly Sins. Maybe some are reading this because of XDemon HunterX? The story isn't on hiatus; I'm just trying to improve my writing skills by writing some others. Because HxH is a long series, I want to make the best out of it. So you could say I'm practicing. Might be OOC. Forgive me for that, I'm just writing and trying.**

 **At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

" **..** _ **ooo**_ **.." - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1 X Welcome to Boar Hat**

* * *

' _The tale between humans and beings from other worlds, is a story of ancient times. The Holy knights who protected this country used immensely powerful magic. They were both feared and revered. However, there was a group who betrayed their country and turned their blades towards the remaining Knights. To the mass, they were known as the "Seven Deadly Sins." I have to find them.'_

A large armor walked across the hills with a yellow backpack hiding beneath its cape. "We're almost there… just hold on…" a tired voice whispered.

"There ya go! 5 giant steins of beer!" A man no taller than 5' feet, placed it on the small table. Dressed in slightly bigger, clothing. He had shining blond hair and emerald green eyes.

"Is there room for any more?" a new costumer asked. "Right here is fine! Sorry, but do you mind if they sit here?" the young man guided.

"He really works hard as a waiter for being so small." Someone commented. The man turned his head as he answered; "I'm the owner of this place, not a waiter. It is my bar, after all."

"Here you go! A Boar Hat's special meat pie!" He placed the order on anther table. "It looks delicious!" one of them said. " _Itadakimasu_!" the costumers all took a big bite out of the pie. But the moment it touched their taste buds, they spit the cursed food out.

"Disgusting!"

"I knew it. I guess my bar's known more for its alcohol than its food, after all." The blonde reminded. "Are you tryin' to pick a fight with us, kid?" the larger one of the group rolled up his sleeves.

"Hey, wait, he's got a sword on him." One noted. "Good grief. What troublesome guests we got here. Clean it up." The blonde said as he snapped his fingers. The small group stood cautious of what would happen.

"Geez, what a waste of time." They slowly looked in the direction the voice came from, afraid of the creature. "What do you want from me?" a small pink pig came from the shadows standing next to the blond.

"The pig is talking!" they looked shocked at the animal. "Don't y'all of you get surprised now. This is why I hate county bumpkins." The pig looked annoyed at the costumers who threw the food from the table. "Hawk, can you clean up the floor for me?" the blond asked.

The pig now named Hawk complained as he still went, eating the sustenance on the floor. "What a pain. Having to deal with eating leftovers isn't exactly fun, you know." A few moments later the floor was shining sparkling clean. "Honestly, how about making something good for once?"

"I guess if I were to make a pig roast, it would taste pretty damn good." The man retorted. " _Umai_! The leftovers here are amazing!" Hawk quickly said excited. The crowd laughed at the sight.

But attention was taken when a panting guy came through the door. "I-It's real! I'm not joking! I saw him with my own eyes." The man continued as he joined his friends. "I'm absolutely sure of it. It's the Wandering Rust Knight."

"It's a rumor that's been floating around recently. There's no way something like that exists. It's just something we make up to scare the children: "Don't tell so many lies. If you do, the blood-rusted knight of the Seven Deadly Sins will come get you." right?" his friend joked as they laughed.

"The Seven Deadly Sins?" the owner asked them as he joined the table. "Yeah. The young owner here doesn't know the story?" one asked. "You even have a poster of them. You know, that one over there." The other pointed to the wall with wanting posters.

"It was 10 years ago, right? When many of the Holy knights that gathered from all over the kingdom lost their lives. It was a huge ordeal. Those are the murderers there. They're known as the "Seven Deadly Sins." The Great Holy Knight was murdered so brutally that you could barely recognize him anymore. Their captain, Meliodas, was the worst of the bunch. There's a rumor that he destroyed part of the country single-handedly." One explained.

"They still haven't been caught yet, have they?" someone asked. "Yeah, not a single one of them. Some rumor is going around that they've died already, though." Another answered.

"There's no way they're dead. The Holy knights wouldn't have just let them go." The other reasoned. "Even though the king passed away due to an illness, the Holy Knights are doing a pretty good job protecting the kingdom."

"But these wanted posters are renewed every year. Maybe there's a chance they're still alive."

"Even if they are, it's a bit of a stretch to say there's a knight in rusty armor wandering around, don't you think?" the people tried to lighten up the mood. But their scary thought in the back of their heads were only encouraged as a big old armor came through the door.

"The… Seven… Deadly… Sins." A voice from the armor said painfully. The crowd yelled in fear an excited the bar in no time. "He really came!"

Hawk was shivering in fright hiding behind the counter. The blonde took it upon himself and stood in front of the armor. "Who are you?" he demanded. Instead of answering, the armor took off its hidden backpack and offered it to him.

"She… needs… food." With those last words it passed out. The man was able to catch the flying bag and looked surprised of its weight.

When he opened it, he saw a girl, looking around 6 years old, with long silver hair, sleeping. "What is this?"

"Hey, look! There's a girl in the armor." Hawk yelled coming out from his hiding place. The man slowly looked towards the armor seeing the helmet came loose. There, in the armor, was another girl. But she had long raven hair, with a beautiful lightly, toned skin.

"Is this really one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Hawk asked as he came closer.

They stripped her from the armor and laid the two girls next to each other on the bed. The older girl was wearing a black, spandex shorts and tops. And black knee socks to go with her shoes. On her top was a golden crest with an unknown symbol.

While the younger girl was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt stuffed in her grey shorts with braces holding it up. She was also wearing knee socks but hers were white.

Hawk, looked in shock, as the blond got closer to the older girl. "This sleeping face. This bodyline. This smell." He then stopped, stretched out his arm, and groped the girl's breast. "And this elasticity… It's definitely a woman."

"You can tell just from looking!" Scolded Hawk. Suddenly the girl's eyes opened revealing sapphire blue eyes, she sat up, still in a daze. Her eyes met those of the man.

"U-Uhm…" she hesitated, as the man kept groping her breast. "Yo." He smiled. Her cheeks became red of embarrassment. " _Hentai_!" the man found himself on the ground with a throbbing handprint on his face.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here." He stated as he came up. The girl looked hateful at him, but when she heard a small grunt coming next to her she changed. Her eyes showed worry.

" _Onee-chan_?" the small child slowly came up robbing her eye. "Eli! Are you alright?" The girl asked her concernedly. When she saw that the kid, only known as Eli, had no injuries and was overall fine she turned to the two. "I'm sorry, and… thank you." She bowed slightly. "You're the one that took care of us, no?"

"Yeah, but you sure surprised us. You came into the bar in a daze and suddenly fainted." He explained. "Bar?" the girl asked him. "It's called "Boar Hat." It's my bar."

"So you're the owner?" she asked in disbelieve. Noting the suspicious in her voice he asked; "Is that strange?"

"N-No." she quickly denied. "I saw the sword on your back, so…" she pointed at the dragon form handle behind the man.

"Oh, this thing?" he pulled it out of the case and showed, a broken sword. "Even if it's just the hilt, it still looks pretty authentic, right? I guess you can call it a deterrent for people to who eat and run."

"I feel worse for the customers who actually pay to eat your food." Hawk commented. The two girls looked surprised at the pig as if it never was there. "Look, _Onee-chan_! A talking pig!" the young child launched at him.

"Oi, don't pull." He complained and the child quickly went to hugging the animal. "That's good. I'm Hawk. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"A talking pig." The blonde, who was watching the interaction between Hawk and Eli, looked at the woman. "Of course, of all the things, a talking pig wouldn't be the strangest." She sighed tiredly.

"Oh, that reminds me. Are you two hungry? Since you came in and asked to feed her." The man suggested. "Of Pork _-chan_ here?" Eli asked innocently, Hawk visibly winched. "My name is Hawk, not Pork!"

* * *

The older girl was sitting, leaning on the table as she observed the wanted posters on the wall. Ignoring the giggle of her little sister chasing Hawk. "It's ready!" she heard the man call out.

The food stood in front of them and the girl smiled. "In addition to taking care of us, you're also feeding us. I don't know how I can possibly repay you." She bowed again.

"Give it a try before you say that." Hawk said in some kind of warning. "Okay… _Itadakimasu_." The two took a bite. While Eli immediately spitted it out, the older girl bit through the horrible taste.

"Well? It's bad, right?" The man leaned to them with a sly grin. "Not sure if you're suppose to say that with confidence, but yes…" The woman swallowed. " _Onee-chan_ , can't you make some?" the child suggested.

The girl looked surprised as her sister softly pleaded. "Alright. I'll make some." The woman gave in and then turned to their host. "You sit too. I doubt that you could live on eating that horrible food." She went to the counter and made a sandwich for all of them.

"Such a perfect woman." Hawk fake cried. "Perfect indeed…" the man softly murmured. "Here, feast on!" She smiled. As they all enjoyed the food the man said something as if forgotten.

"By the way, what were you doing in that suit of armor? Hiding her behind you back in you bag." He motioned to the small girl. "We're searching for the Seven Deadly Sins!" Eli answered excited. "Eli!"

"Them again? You don't even know if they're alive or not. Not to mention they're dangerous." Hawk noted. Loud banging on the door interrupted them.

"Open up! We've got a tip from one of the villagers. We are the knights stationed at the base of the mountain. We serve the Great Holy knight himself. We're here to capture the Rust Knight as a lead to the Seven Deadly Sins. Come out peacefully!" the voice demanded.

"We've got some pretty noisy guys out there." The blond commented. "Holy knights…" The woman said slightly scared as she pulled her sister closer.

* * *

"Looks like they're not coming out." One of the knights noted. "Aside from that… Since when has there been a bar on top of this hill?" another stated. "Now that you mention it, I was here three days ago and the hill was desolate."

"Don't let your guard down. It might've been 10 years ago, but he's still one of the Seven Deadly Sins." Their leader lectured. "There's no need to worry, Alioni. He's probably an old man by now." The others agreed.

"That's right. We were trained by Lord Twigo, so he'll be no match for us." The leader, Alioni, turned sharply to them. "Don't take them lightly. Don't make me repeat myself. During that incident 10 years ago, dozens of Holy Knights were killed in an instant."

"About that… Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration? If one Holy Knight is as strong as a country there's no way dozens of them were killed, right?" one commented. Their leader got in a heated debate with the other.

"All right, all right. But please stand down this time, Alioni. Leave this one to us." Another knight stopped them. " _Oi_ , get your ass out here!" he yelled.

"You called?" the owner came out calmly. "Who the hell are you?" Alioni, said rudely. "I'm the owner of this bar." He answered. "Where's the Rust Knight? Bring him here!" Alioni ordered.

The man sighed. "Come out!" loud walking was heard, and instead of the armored man they expected, a pink pig dressed in part armor revealed himself. "Were you looking for me? The Rust Knight, Hawk?"

"Th-This pig is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?!"

"Of course he isn't!"

"Wh-Wh-What was that?! I'll have you know that I'm the leader of the knights in charge of leftover disposal!" Hawk protested.

"There is no such group of knights!"

"If this pig is who you're after, please feel free to do as you plea-" The blond wasn't allowed to finish his sentence. "Like hell they can!" Hawk shouted.

"You brat!" Alioni pulled the guy on his collar. "You've got some guts to mock us knights!" he glared at the smaller man.

The woman looked around the corned hesitating to go and help them, but the thug of her sister brought her back to her mission. She quickly ran away carrying Eli on her back.

Sadly, a knight noticed her but not Eli who was hidden by her older sisters body. "Alioni, a woman is escaping out the back!" he pointed at their direction. Alioni let the blond fall to the ground. "What? Tell Lord Twigo immediately! She's most likely the Rust Knight!" The knights went all after the duo.

"You bitch!"

The woman somehow managed to maneuver her way through the forest with the child. "If she really is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, she must possess some incredible power. If that's true, I can finally become a Holy Knight!" Alioni exclaimed with a sick smile while chasing the girl.

But his smile faded when one of his men was kicked down. "H-Huh? What's wrong?" he asked surprised. "Th-The pig is charging at us!" One said not long before Hawk too knocked him down. "No, don't come near me. Stay away!" Alioni begged feeling intimidated.

He stopped when he was nearing the cliff on the side of the forest. "She's gone?" he asked, as he was sure that the woman ran that way.

"Take this!" he could hear when he was launched up in the air off the cliff. "I've got nothing against you guys, but I'm gonna get double the dinner tonight for this!" Hawk yelled after him. "

"Um… You saved us for the second time… I really don't know how I can ever repay you." The girl smiled as she laid in the hands of the blond man who was holding her in bridal-style balancing Eli between them. Her smile disappeared when she felt his hand groping her breast again. "On second thought, I don't think I want to, you _Hentai_!" a slap was heard again.

"So… Why are you two searching for the Seven Deadly Sins?" He asked after he descended the two from the tree he had climbed in order to save them. Another handprint was placed on his face. "To stop… the Holy Knights."

"Why do you want to stop the Holy Knights? The Holy Knights are the ones protecting the Kingdom of Liones. They're heroes, aren't they?" Hawk reasoned.

"Yes, but… What if they were to bring war to this kingdom? A few days ago, the Holy Knights captured the king and the rest of the royal family and confined them one by one." The woman said as she looked out in the distant. Her sister came up to her hugging her leg in comfort.

The man's eyes widen at the new information. _'The king has been captured?'_ he looked at the girl waiting for her to continue. "I though the king died of an illness?" Hawk said surprised.

"That's just a lie made up by the Holy Knights. I don't know why they would choose to start a war. But… They've begun recruiting people from town and villagers around the kingdom, steadily preparing for war. I'm sure the effects of their actions will reach this area soon as well." She explained.

"Seriously?" Hawk was getting concerned. "That sounds pretty bad." The green-eyed blonde stated. "How are you always so calm?" Hawk fired at him. "So how do the Seven Deadly Sins tie in with all of this?" he then asked.

"The only hope we have of stopping the Holy Knights' plan is…" The woman turned around, blue clashing with green. "With the help on the Seven Deadly Sins!" she claimed.

"Come on, you're searching for them despite knowing fully well what they're like?" The man summed.

"The Seven Deadly Sins… They were originally seven brutal criminals who had the mark of seven beasts carved into their bodies. They were known as the strongest and cruelest knights. And 10 years ago, they attempted to overthrow the throne. However, the Holy Knights launched a grand offensive at them and the vanished from this world." She answered.

"And then there's the rumor that they were all killed." The man added. "There's no way those people were killed!" The attention was taken when the child, Eli protested eagerly. "But they were criminals, right?" the man tried again.

"The ones making people suffer right now are the Holy Knights!" The older sister stepped in. "When I first came here, **he** told me about them. Although they were the Seven Deadly Sins, they were still the best!" The woman said. But her speech was cut shortly by heavy banging. Then suddenly they could find themselves flying.

"Eli!" In a quick reflex the woman got ahold of the child and held her close to her body, protecting her from the fall.

"Whoops. I forgot to confirm whether they were the people in the report or not. Confirmed. Three unknown people are dead. Is that alright?" a dark voice, owned by a large man, was heard on the top of the cliff as he spoke to the soldiers.

"B-But Alioni was beneath that cliff!" one objected. "Then we'll report that four people died." The larger man ignored. "Lord Twigo, that's terrible!" the other yelled at him.

"Well, how about I make it nine people, then?" Twigo threaded, looking down on the knights. "Anything but that!" they begged.

Suddenly a man jumped up. Holding a woman in bridal style, while she held a child. On his back a pig was glued on him. And in his free arm he dropped the knight, Alioni.

"What're you lot doing alive?!" Twigo asked in disbelieve. "Don't just go and change my confirmed death toll like that!"

"Don't confirm it so easily then!" Hawk rebelled. "Hey, you awake?" The man asked the woman, inching his face closer to hers. "Oh! Yes! Thank you!" she smiled flustered.

"All right. When I give the signal, take your sister and run to the forest. Got it?" He let her down while she kept the child to her chest. "Hai." She answered.

"So, which of you is the supposed member of the Seven Deadly Sins? Neither of you resemble the ones in the posters, but…" Twigo muttered as he observed the group. His eyes then landed on the crest on the top of the older female.

His eyes shot wide. "Oh… It seems I'm in luck. That symbol on your crest means you're from the royal family." His eyes went to the child. "The youngest, Princess Elizabeth. Than that means you're, Princess Kagome! You two are always together, I have heard." He confirmed.

"Princess?" The man looked at her while she just glared at the man who was closing in. "Princess Kagome and Princess Elizabeth? As in the crown princess and the fourth princess of this kingdom?!" Hawk shouted in disbelieve.

"I'm not the crown princess! Nor a princess in that matter!" The girl called Kagome protested. "There's a search order out for you throughout the kingdom. The orders are to capture you alive, but… It can't be helped if you die in an accident on the battlefield, can it?" Twigo smirked at the face of Kagome.

"We're leaving!" The blonde man announced. "Got it!" Kagome turned around and ran with all she got. "There's no way I can allow myself to get captured now! I can't just give up now!" She exclaimed as her feet continued to drag her.

"Confirmed! Accidental death!" Twigo yelled as he drew his sword and lashed it in the midair, creating an incredible force as the slash went after the sisters.

The trees on the mountain got cut off. Kagome had closed her eyes and shielded Elizabeth with her body waiting for the blast. When she didn't feel any pain, she opened her eyes only to see the bar owner protecting her with his own body. "Yo!" he smiled.

They kept eye contact, mesmerized my each other attractive face. _'So close…'_ she thought he then turned his face towards the pig. "It seems you're fine too, from the looks of it."

"You call this skewered-pig state "fine"?!" Hawk cried as he bled from a wound he got of a flying stick. "Mom!" he ran away with tears in his eyes.

They saw Hawk off, in the same direction Twigo came up. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She stood up and handed the still unconscious Elizabeth to the mysterious man. "Please protect her." She whispered.

"Kagome… Hey, where are you going?" the man asked. She walked away from them without turning back. "I won't be able to escape. So the least I can do, is to protect that child…" She answered silently.

"You… Didn't you say that you'd never give up?" The man reminded. "If I surrender to him quietly, there's no reason for him to take your life as well. Please, just protect my little sister from the war." She begged him as she kept on walking.

But Twigo ignored the princess and flashed his sword for another attack. As it closed in, Kagome had frozen. And before it hit her, the blonde had saved her life, again.

"Why did you save me? I beg of you! At the very least, you should make it out here alive, please take my sister with you!" Once again Kagome begged as she lay beneath the man together with Elizabeth.

Part of his shirt was torn from the blast while he shielded them. "It looks like he'll kill us either way." He ignored her. "Why are you…?" His attention went back to the girl, while her hands were covering her eyes for him not to see her cry. He could see the tears flow down, despite her efforts to hide them.

"I was so happy… I went to search for the Seven Deadly Sins while taking care of my sister all on my own. I though another journey had started. I was worried because I was own my own, with Eli. In order to hide our identity, I wore armor I wasn't used to and carried her in my backpack, walked until I was exhausted. I wasn't able to rely on anyone…" She stopped to catch her breath.

"But you… Someone who didn't even know who I was… treated me so kindly. That's why I don't want to get you involved any further. I don't want people to die because of me, anymore! You, whose name I don't even know! Don't give your life for me!" She stopped her cries as the man removed her arms with one hand. She looked up to see a smiling face, with his emerald eyes looking at her.

"Meliodas. That's my name."

Her eyes widen, as she looked at him. "Then you really are… That's… But you look like…"

* * *

Alioni shot up, looking around searching. "Where's he at? Where's the guy with the sword?" he shouted as he asked his fellow knights. "Alioni! Please calm down, Alioni! Lord Twigo is chasing them right now." One of them answered.

He glared at them. "Baka! It'll be bad if he enrages him! The country will be destroyed! When he saved me, I saw it! He's the real deal- the most dangerous of them all. The symbol on his shoulder…" He didn't finish; he just sat there shivering.

* * *

Kagome's eyes strayed to his shoulder. "That symbol is one of the beasts- No. The dragon…" Her eyes darted upward, seeing the sword of Twigo descend down to them.

There was another explosion. But this time, Twigo received it. "What's the meaning of this? My sword should've hit you. But the one getting hit instead is me?! What is that?!" Twigo exclaimed looking at the broken weapon of the bar owner.

"A sword with a broken blade?!" Meliodas stood protectively before Kagome while she held her sister. "Meliodas, you really are…"

"I remembered seeing your face before. But how can this be?! You haven't changed a bit since then!" Twigo yelled as he took a few steps back. Meliodas got into a stance ready to launch his attack. "So you've finally realized who I am."

"I-It can't be! Is it really you?!" In panic Twigo threw his sword down. Too fast for eyes to follow, Meliodas swung his sword sideways, Twigo then felt the air around them changing.

"C-Confirmed. This immeasurable power… The legendary…" His words were never finished as he flew through the sky, by the power of his opponent.

"The Seven Deadly Sins, Wrath of the Dragon. Dragon's Wrath, Meliodas!"

* * *

"Kagome!" Meliodas called as he entered the room. He pointed behind his shoulder. "Take a look outside." He instructed. "Okay!" answered Kagome smiling.

She couldn't believe it. She had found one of the Seven Deadly Sins, above that, it was the leader of the band Meliodas! 'This isn't a dream! I've really found one! I think…'

She stared at the poster and back at the man behind the bar. _'Not sure if it really is the same person…'_

"So? What do you think?" Meliodas asked as he eyed her up and top. A blush blossomed on Kagome's face. At the moment she was wearing a long-sleeved white blouse, which stopped above her belly button, with a black necktie decorating. With that she was wearing the same type of school-uniform skirt as in the old days, only black. Her knee socks were changed to one coming till her thigh and the other till her knee. "Isn't this a little bit too… revealing…?"

"Not at all!" He looked proud at his work. "It's my bar's uniform." He declared. "Sorry that his taste is so obvious." Hawk apologized.

" _Onee-chan, Onee-chan_! Look!" From the corner appeared Elizabeth, wearing a pink non-sleeved blouse, with instead of a necktie a dark blue bowtie on her collar. Matching the bowtie was her skirt held up by a brown belt. She still had on her white knee socks.

"Oh my, Eli! You look stunning!" Kagome complimented, watching as the girl spun around showing off. "All I have to do is cooking and gather rumors and information on the Seven Deadly Sins while I wait on the costumers, right?" She asked until she felt a heated gaze aimed at her, turning to the source she saw Meliodas approaching her in an observant manner.

"Uhm…" he kept going. "Information on the Holy Knights would be helpful too." Stated he while continuing his odd behavior. Suddenly he lifted her skirt up boldly looking at her panties.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!" She yelled not knowing what else to do. This had never happened to her. Being groped? Check. Being licked? Check. Heck, she was even asked to bear someone's child! But never had she imagine, this would happen.

"Don't worry, just making sure it's nice and snug." He comforted. "No need, thank you very much!" she moved away from him while Hawk attacked.

" _Baka_! We just got some eye candy in here and you're gonna molest her, in front of a child no less!" He scolded. Elizabeth just kept watching the interaction.

"Meliodas- _sama_ … are you as evil as those others people say?" Elizabeth decided to ask. Not waiting for an answer she continued. "What did you do?" she looked at him.

"What did I do? As in what crime did I commit…?" he muttered. " _Onee-chan_ says that we have to decide for ourselves what people are to us. We can't decide that a person is bad just because someone said so, is what she said." Elizabeth smartly said the exact same thing she heard.

Meliodas smiled at her, kneeling down to her level while ruffling her hair. "Well… 10 years ago, I traveled all around Liones and stole all the women's underwear I could find." He confessed with a straight face.

"Huh?"

"What?!" Kagome raised her voice as she joined their conversation. "All woman's underwear? You're kidding, right?!" She asked irritated.

"Yep." They sweat-dropped. "Actually, I went around groping the breasts of over 1000 women." He said bashfully. "There's a child in this room!" Both Kagome and Hawk kicked him.

"Don't listen to him, Eli! He is just a weird man!" Kagome went over to her sister brainwashing her with the information. "Even though he saved us a few times…" she whispered.

"But, what is the bad thing you committed, Meliodas-sama?" Elizabeth turned to the man. "Eli." Kagome sighed as she brought the attention to her.

"Some things are so bad that people can't talk about it. If Meliodas is joking to avoid the answer, it must be something very serious. We must respect that decision." She said as her eyes soften looking at the child.

' _You're too innocent for war…'_ She stood up and turned to the blonde. "Right?" she smiled. He had gotten back up and looked at her. "It's something like that." He answered.

Suddenly the place shifted and both Kagome and Elizabeth lost their balanced. Elizabeth got a save landing after being caught by Hawk. Kagome, however, was saved by the "oh, so generous," Meliodas.

He grabbed her around her waist and used his short height to his advantage, by burying his head in her breast. "Whoa, watch out!" he said. " _Oi_!" Hawk and Kagome joined.

"Here we are!" Meliodas released her when she stood stable again, and pretended nothing was wrong. "Our next target for gathering information. Bernia Village!" He announced.

They stepped outside and watched as Mother pig submerged herself in the ground holding Boar Hat at the surface.

"My bar stocks alcohol from all over the kingdom, but the booze from Bernia is on a different level. Using water from a river hailed as the best in all of Liones and grout that's found growing along the banks, Bernia Ale is renowned throughout the kingdom." Meliodas explained as they all walked towards the village.

"But…" Hawk started as he analyzed the river. "It appears that the famous river has dried up." Kagome too saw the damage. "The herbs are wilted as well. We could've use the Aloe Vera for this journey…" She muttered under her breath.

Meliodas caught her last comment and wanted to ask about her knowledge, but the little sister disturbed him. "Those poor plants… What could've happen?" Elizabeth asked, leaning over the bridge.

They walked further to the center of the village, where people gathered round. "Whoa! So many people! Is there a festival?!" Elizabeth exclaimed as her eyes lit up in excitement.

Kagome looked around and noted the auras of the people. "Meliodas, I think there's something wrong." She said serious closing in on the group. He nodded and followed suit.

"Hello!" Meliodas greeted casual, joining them. "Oh, the manager of the Boar Hat." One of them turned around and returned the gesture.

"Today is the festival of…?" he asked them. "This ain't a festival. We are trying to draw a sword that a Holy Knight buried." The man replied angry.

"A Holy Knight did it? Why?" Meliodas asked. "A few days ago, we witnessed the wrath of a Holy Knight…" the group heard an old voice from behind, and when they turned they saw, what they assumed, the village head.

"And with the magic of his sword, the flow of water to this village has been cut off." He stopped. The locals joined in, some showing sadness others expressing anger.

"So not only will the water be gone, but the grouts will die as well."

"If this happens, Bernia Ale will…"

"Was it the bad big guy you defeated, Meliodas-sama?" Elizabeth questioned him. "You mean Twigo? He's not a Holy Knight." He answers. "Nor does he have the power to damage the flora from the inside." Kagome responded while she observed a wilted flowers.

"Only the power of a Holy Knight can pull that sword. It's hard to tell this to the residents, but this village is doomed…" She heard the old man. She glanced at Meliodas who just looked at the hard-working man. _'Why don't you…'_ her thoughts were cut short by another voice.

"You're all pathetic." A young boy, year or two older than Elizabeth came forward.

"Mead!"

"To which Holy Knight did this sword belong to? This is nothing to my friend, a Deadly Sin!" he exclaimed proudly. Kagome sweat-dropped. _'Your aura doesn't even have the slightest of their aura, mixed.'_

"Mead! Do you know what you're saying!? Don't mention the names of such criminals!" A woman yelled.

"That's right! We can't irritate the Holy Knights any more."

"What do you have against us?"

"What? This isn't what I wanted…" The boy, mead, tried to defense himself, but was shutdown by the villagers.

"Enough of your bullshit!"

"Mead, you asshole!" A young girl threw a stone aimed at the boy. She missed, but instead it landed on the face of Meliodas. Elizabeth softly snickered at the sight together with Hawk.

Kagome however watched on how the kid tried to stand for himself. "I hate you!" he shouted.

"We also hate you!" everybody began throwing stones at the boy who held back his tears. Before any of them actually hit him, Meliodas had interfered and dragged him away. "Shaddup, you shitheads!" Mead yelled as he was taken away.

'Why did I get involved in this?' Meliodas asked but then remembered what Kagome told him. _'Oh yeah…"The boy is about to lose it, it would be for the best if we just took him away for a little while." She said…'_

"Aren't you all ashamed of yourself!" Kagome shouted. Surprised faces looked at her. "He's a child for _Kamis_ sake! Yet you treat him like he betrayed you, like he's a criminal! Are you out of your mind!?" she became more enraged. Feeling the tension rise, Hawk took Elizabeth on his back to the bar.

"I don't know what he did to deserve this, and I don't even want to know, but… is this really the best way to solve it?" she calmed down; her oceanic blue eyes stared at the crowd, reading their auras like an open book.

"He's a good kid at heart, but…" the elder began.

* * *

"My, my, looks like you don't have the best of a reputation around these parts… Hey, kid… about-" Meliodas wasn't allow to finish.

"You're a kid, too, you know." Mead retorted. "No, I'm not…" He countered. "This is my bar, the Boar Hat." Answered the owner.

"I'm hungry." Mead complained. "If you answer my questions, I'll give you some food." Meliodas proposed. "Food first." Mead won.

Placing down the freshly made food in front of meat, Meliodas sat opposite of him.

"All right! _Itadakimasu_ ~" Mead happily stuffed the food down his throat. Spitting it out soon after. "This tastes awful!"

"I didn't say the food was good." Meliodas secured. "I told you to stop doing that." Hawk's voice was heard in the entry joined by Elizabeth. "That's why _Onee-chan_ cooks." She giggles.

"Oh, you guys are back? Where's Kagome?" Meliodas asked, preparing his own drink. "She stayed behind." Elizabeth sat next to him, sharing the table with Mead.

"So, is it true…? That your friend is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas asked. "The food's so bad that I forgot. That smell is…" Mead came closing in on the drink. "Bernia Ale, is it not? You're a kid and you can drink that stuff?" He asked.

"I already told you, I'm not a kid." Meliodas replied, glaring slightly at the chuckles from Elizabeth and Hawk. "That's good, right?" Mead continued. "This is the best beer, sweet and strong! That's what the adults say."

Again the door was opened, but this time it was Kagome. "Yo! Back again?" Meliodas welcomed but was ignored. She walked straight up to Mead. "Mead- _chan_ … You're quite the child, aren't you? I asked the elder." She began.

"What are you saying…?" Mead protested in denial. Kagome sat next to him and smiled. "You know… I took a lot of scolding when I was little. About; how I am too kind for my own good."

"Me too, me too! Father and Onee-chan scolded me too, when I was very little." Elizabeth jumped in exited she could talk with them.

"S-So what?" Mead turned his head away from them. Kagome smiled and turned to her sister. "Eli, do you remember why I was very mad that day?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I found out that father wasn't mine or Onee-chan's father. I got upset. I climbed a really tall tree that was in our garden. Because I wanted to scare them… But then, father climbed the tree without thinking… he had never climbed a tree before… After that he fell and injured himself, Onee-chan dragged me out of the tree."

"And do you remember, why you did that?" Kagome smirked a knowing smile. "I wanted attention." Elizabeth admitted. "I also have a story…" Mead confesses Kagome and Meliodas shared across the table a glance smiling at each other.

"My father and mother were travelers. But they both died during an epidemic in the village of Bernia. The people of the village raised me when I was alone. I was very happy. But deep down, I wasn't anyone's family. I was envious of the people with real families. So I lied and made messes…" he began crying.

"Is that why you put a bug in the drink of a Holy Knight?" Kagome asked him kindly. "No!" he denied quickly. "It was because they were mocking everyone!"

* * *

 **KT:** Wow… I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Wonder what will happen next. I will soon post designs of the clothing in my social media, feel free to check it out! Also, I decided to make drawings of each chapter, most awesome/cute/memorable/funny moments. I call it **Weekly FD** ; **Weekly Fan fiction Drawing**. Since I update normally, every Sunday. So follow me on Instagram, to keep up to date with the stories I'm planning to write! Ja ne!

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Itadakimasu:** Enjoy the meal (?)

 **Umai:** Delicious

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Onee:** Older sister

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Kami:** God

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	2. Chapter 2

**KT Comment end of chapter!**

 **At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

" **..** _ **ooo**_ **.." - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2 X Who are you?**

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

"This year's ale is the best batch we've ever made. It's our pride and joy." The village elder poured the drink in a class for the Holy Knight. The knight with pink hair and blue eyes took a sip and stated his judgment. "Disgusting."

"It's only slightly better than a horse's urine." The knight soon found himself staring at a bug in his drink. He shifted to the right, where a boy stood with an angry expression.

The knight threw the drink to the ground and drew his sword. "N-No!" Some of the people begged as they watched in horror, the sword descend to the floor. Lighting surrounded the object as it spread it's magic to the ground.

 _ **-End flashback-**_

* * *

"All the adults and even the kids worked hard every single day to make the very best ale. But he…" Mead continued telling the tale. "Holy Knights are all a joke!"

"So, when you said your friend was one of the Seven…" Meliodas asked getting back on the subject. "I-It was a lie…" Mead mumbled in respond.

"I see. Got worked up for nothing." The blonde sounded disappointed as he took a sip from his own drink. "But why would you make a lie like that?" Kagome asked.

"Because the Seven Deadly Sins are being chased by the Holy Knights, right? If the evil Holy Knights are after them, that means they must be good people, right?" Mead answered innocently.

Kagome and Hawk looked over at Meliodas who was still drinking. He noticed their eyes on his person and made eye contact. "Hmm?"

' _Don't expect too much…'_ Kagome sweat-dropped, then turned when she heard Elizabeth's voice. "Yeah, the Seven Deadly Sins are super good people! Because Melio-" Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a commotion outside.

"It's coming from the village." Mead quickly ran outside. The others right up behind him.

* * *

"Listen up, you scum! If you aren't able to pull out the Holy Knight's sword by sunset, we're going to increase the taxes on this village tenfold!" one of the two nameless, lower class knights claimed as they stood on the platform where the sword was impaled.

"That's insane!"

"Forget about being paid tenfold. With the water dried up, we won't even be able to make a single glass ale!"

"This is your punishment! Not only did you insult the Holy Knight, you even claimed that one of the villainous Seven Deadly Sins was a friend of yours!" the other shouted, reminding them of their anger to Mead.

"Shit, if only Mead hadn't shot his stupid mouth off!" they began again, but soon noticed a small figure running to the sword pulling as hard as he can.

"Mead!" An old woman stretched out for him. "Not you again. It's boring to watch a brat like you try all the time." The knight complained. "Soon the taxes will be twenty times as high!" the other threatened.

"There's no way you'll be ale to pull it out. Idiot!"

"Stop embarrassing us even further!"

"Shut up!" a loud girls voice stopped the criticism. They turned to see Elizabeth walking up to the sword. "Why can you people only complain and not see that he's working hard for this village." Elizabeth said wisely as she too tried to help him pull it out.

"More children? Just give up, there's no way you can pull it out." The knights began their teasing with sick smirks on their faces.

"The child is right. Who was is that insulted our pride as ale brewers? Was it Mead? No! That child said what we were all feeling, did he not?" The village elder spoke.

Slowly, but surely, the villagers realized their mistake and joined the two kids. Everyone was pulling, together. "Hey, did you fools not hear what we said earlier? It's going to be twenty times more, twenty!" the knights kept pestering.

"Wow, look at her go." Meliodas whistled as he, Kagome and Hawk stood back. "Right! She is my _imouto_ after all." Kagome grinned. "Besides… don't you have a job to do? Dragon's Sins, Meliodas?" She raised her eyebrows at him. He just smiled.

"Haha! It's not even moving an inch! We're gonna sit back and watch you fools while we enjoy your cheap beer!" The knight laughed. The others were working hard. Robes were tied around the handle for, the men to pull well. "Come on! Come out, goddammit!" Mead cried out.

The knight laughed even harder. "Look at their desperate faces! A toast, to these fools!" at the moment they wanted to clash their drinks together, it disappeared.

They looked ahead to see a blonde walk to the platform with their drinks. "People who don't appreciate the taste of alcohol don't deserve to drink this ale." He kept on walking.

The ropes got lose, and everyone stumbled backwards at the change in their gravity. Drinking the left over ale, the man walked up to the sword. "That hit the spot." He thanked as he placed the cups near Mead.

Coming up on that empty platform, he stood next to the sword. "Sorry, but I don't have anything on me to pay you with." He started. Elizabeth face lit up, as she stood up from the ground to get a better view. "So how's this instead?"

"Meliodas _-sama_!" The child cheered as she watched her hero pull out the sword with ease.

"No way! A sword that only a Holy Knight can pull out… was taken by a kid?!" the knights gaped at the sight. The ground began to shake, and in a spur of a moment water sprang out of a well.

The knights tried to escape but in their path stood the man who drew the sword, Meliodas. "You forgot something." He smiled dropping the sword to the ground. They picked it up and scrambled away.

' _Amazing… even though it's small fracture of his power. It's still amazing…'_ Kagome walked up to him. "Nice, work!" She greeted. He returned the smile, slowly creeping up to her. "I'm still waiting…" He began. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer. "For my reward."

Kagome's face reddened, but she couldn't take her eyes away from his beautiful lime eyes. Luckily for Meliodas, Mead had come before Kagome could hit him.

"Hey, could you possibly be the real…" he strayed off. Kagome pushed the bar owner away, trying to control her blush. "That's right! This is the real, great Melioda-" Elizabeth interfered as she tried to brag, but was once more cut off, this by Meliodas. "Proud owner of a bar!"

"That's not what I meant." Mead protested. "By the way, you still have something you need to do, right?" Meliodas dodged the question nudging his head in the direction of the villagers.

"Why did you stop me?" An angry little princess asked. Meliodas looked down. "Who knows…?" he brought his attention back to the interaction.

"Mead, we're really sorry. Can you forgive us?" The village elder asked for them all. "Whether or not I forgive you… For someone who's alone like me…" he muttered out of his breath.

Hands were found on his back pushing him forward. "Come on." Meliodas directed. "Wh-What do you mean, "Come on"? I… don't get what you're saying…" Mead, felt tears gathering in his eyes, even though he tried his best to hold them back.

"Mead?"

"Mead!"

"Mead!"

The townspeople began calling his name, until he finally gave in and launched at the village elder for comfort. "No matter what lies you tell, you can't fool you own heart." Meliodas heard Kagome sweet, honey voice say.

"You've got some wise word. Where you get it from?" He asked. A smirk came on her face while she turned around. "Who knows…?" Looking back one more time, Kagome didn't miss the painful and distance look in Meliodas eyes. _'Just what could've happen?'_ She wondered

* * *

"To Boar Hat's Meliodas! Cheers!"

"I wonder if I can pull this off…" Kagome thought out loud, watching her sister in the corner of her eyes, while she was playing with the other kids. Hawk heard her soft mumble and reacted. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Well, it's the first time I've done anything like this. I'm just a little bit nervous." She answered flustered as she casted her eyes down, making her look adorable. Meliodas overheard them, and misinterpreted the meaning.

"I see, I see. So this is your first time. Can you say that one more time? Just once more." He asked eagerly, closing in. "What are you getting all excited for?!" Hawk yelled at him.

"Well, don't worry about gathering information today. Just focus on being a waitress for now. At any rate, you should take it easy for now." He instructed. " _Hai_. Thanks, I'll just keep it cool." She smiled relieved. _'But then again… the klutz I am…'_ She thought with a painful expression.

She took out a few orders and slowly made her way to the customers, sadly she didn't see the upstanding nail in the floor, and tripped. The beer was all over the costumer, and Kagome got very ashamed. "Sorry! I'm really sorry!" She bowed with her cheeks red.

After a few more embarrassing blunders, she decided she had enough. "Meliodas, you serve, I cook." She stated making her way to the bar. Mead sat on one of the chairs that were seated next to the bar.

"You don't have a lot of experience in serving, have you, lady?" He continued when he saw Kagome flinch at his statement. "I can tell just by looking. You've never done a chore in your life."

"I-I have! Just not in a bar." She defended herself. "And for a long time." Her eyes sadden, as she remembers her world. The places she called home.

"Stop it, Mead. Acting all high and mighty. You need to reflect on your actions more. If you get too cocky, we'll throw you into the Forest of White Dreams." And old woman lectured him. "Not that!" He begged.

"Forest of White Dreams? What is it?" Kagome asked curious. "A forest even the powerful Holy Knights avoid! _Obaa-san_ , I'll be a good boy, so please forgive me!" Mead explained while still begging the woman.

"Ooh…" Kagome looked outside through the window, until something else caught her eyes.

"Ah, Eli! Don't sleep on the floor!"

* * *

"We've received a report from the soldiers stationed in the Village of Bernia. An unknown boy withdrew the sword, Sir Gilthunder. I'm sure it's some coincidence…" the messenger said nervously, as he strayed after the pink haired, Holy Knight.

"Do you really think he could pull out the sword of a Holy Knight by coincidence?" the male, named Gilthunder questioned him. "No, never…"

"Tell me the precise distance and coordinates fro Bernia." Gilthunder made his way higher up the tower and stood before the window. "Yes, sir! It lies southeast of this fortress. The distance is 11 km."

"Lend me your spear." Gilthunder ordered the guard that stood in the room. As asked, the guy gave the Holy Knight his spear. "This angle…" he muttered as he activated his magic power. Lighting surrounded the spear, and Gilthunder threw it in the direction of the village. Waiting for destruction.

* * *

' _Nani_?!' Kagome quickly went outside. She had already brought Elizabeth to bed, while the villagers kept drinking the night full.

Inside Meliodas felt it too as he abruptly stopped his movement. "Everything all right?" Asked Hawk. "The princess worked out all right! Where are you going?"

"Gotta use the toilet." Meliodas answered half-heartedly. "Now's not the time, Manager. This bar is surviving thanks to me." Hawk complained

Kagome looked at the stars sitting on the grass. _'They're so clear. Just like. Back there, in the Feudal Era.'_ A nonchalant smile came on her face, as she remembered. She then felt an aura closing in and without turning around, she greeted. "Are you joining me, Meliodas?" she asked.

"Yo!" he walked around her sitting space. "Sorry, I'm in the middle of work, but… I just had to go outside. I needed some alone time." She began. "I see."

"I hope they're okay…" she looked down. "Who are they?" he asked while searching in the distance. "Just some very important people I can't see. But I got no time to worry about them, I must do everything I can to protect the kingdom." She answered.

"A little more to the left." Meliodas muttered while he listened to her. "There are so many people suffering from the tyranny of the Holy Knights. And if the crown princess gets slaughtered for it, the future will be bad." Kagome continued.

"But you found me, right?" Meliodas commented, Kagome looked up and stared at him. "If you did not want to protect the people and come to my shop, none of this would have happened."

"I have a mission." She said. "That's right. And I have mine." Meliodas replied returning his eyes to the distant sky with a stern face. 'I guess it's too early to show him…' Kagome though while she stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"Oh, yeah, Meliodas?" She caught his attention for a few seconds. "A little bit to the right." She gave him a dazzling smile. Taken aback by her words he unconsciously listened, and when he did a spear came at a lighting speed towards them. Meliodas caught it in the spur moment it passed him and got dragged along.

"Maybe I should've set an barrier… I didn't think he would actually get dragged along with it." Kagome said surprised as she watched him go. All the way down the mountain, which resulted in a loud crash. "Meliodas!" Kagome shouted shocked.

But it didn't end there, it continued through a few houses until the blonde finally managed to stop it. He returned the favor by throwing the spear back in the same direction it came from.

Following the spear it landed right where it came from, the tower. The building collapsed and the happening bewildered every soldier. Except Gilthunder, who was still sitting on his chair with the spear impaled right there where his head used to be if he hadn't shifted. "So he's still alive… Meliodas."

Back at the village Kagome and Hawk went down to the square, where Meliodas stood with his sleeved ripped off again, making the dragon's wrath visible.

"Meliodas! Meliodas, you alright?" Kagome asked as she examined him. "Probably." He looked at his left hand that was bleeding. "I better get out of town soon." He said.

Kagome nodded. "But who knows if he'll attack this place again…" Kagome said concerned for the people. "It would be very dangerous to stay here." The blonde stated. "Is there a place we can hide?" Hawk asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Kagome started. "Recently, Mead said he would go to the Forest of White Dreams, if he misbehaved. Seems that Holy Knights want to avoid this forest as well."

"It sounds too dangerous!" Exclaimed Hawk scared. "Then it's decided. But, we will not hide. We will do what we need to do." Meliodas ignored him. "And…?" Hawk pursued.

"You don't think that…" The miko caught up. "Yes, maybe there's someone else over there. Let's find our friends!" he cheered. When they got back at Boar's Hat, Kagome stopped him from going to bed. "Give me your hand, I'm going to treat it."

"Huh? You know how?" he questioned. "Just because, I'm a claimed princess, doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself. Now give it to me." She grasped his hand annoyed and got her stuff together. She treated the wound while he observed.

' _I guess, more things like this will come… only worse. He will have to fight. Maybe I can just pour a little bit of my Reiki…'_ Kagome notched her fingertips until they were shining a dim pink light. Unobtrusively she placed it on top of the wound, waiting for her powers to come in contact.

She winched away her hand when she felt something dark, and evil. _'Youki?'_ she looked at his hand, wide-eyed. "What's wrong?" Meliodas asked oblivious to the power. "No… nothing." Kagome muttered looking at him, and then when back to tending his wound with the small portion of her powers. _'He doesn't know? About the demon…'_

* * *

Walking through the mysterious forest, both Elizabeth and Hawk walked close to Kagome, with her sister holding her hand. "Are we really gonna be okay? It's been three hours since we entered the forest, but we haven't seen a sign of man or beast anywhere." Hawk said looking around suspiciously.

"Beast?!" Elizabeth winched, visibly. "Don't worry, Eli. Were together, besides we have Meliodas, don't we?" Kagome reassured her. "Actually, Meliodas." She called out. "Are you sure one of the Seven is hiding here in the forest?"

"Probably." He answered as he kept walking behind. "So we came here with no hard evidence?!" Hawk overheard and shouted at the bar owner. "There are rumors of a crazy monster in this forest, you kn-" he was cut off, by the Kagome's scream.

"What is it?" He asked worried. "S-Something is touching my butt…" Kagome felt uncomfortable, she hadn't met up with any kind of beast ever since she arrived here, she never even been outside the palace since that day.

Would she be able to purify it? Or maybe some special attack works? She had no idea, but this… creature, was freaking her out! "Don't worry. It's just me." Meliodas stated, revealing himself from behind her with his right hand on her butt.

She let out a sigh of relieved, but soon found herself blushing. "You pervert!" She moved her hands to slap him, and once again, another handprint on the face of the great Meliodas. "That's what you get…"

"For some reason, I'm getting accustomed to it, and… I think I kinda like it." He smiled while rubbing his cheek. "That's creepy!" Hawk and Kagome yelled together.

"Aren't you happy, that you are so close with Meliodas _-sama_ , _Onee-chan_?" Elizabeth asked her innocently. "It's not really a matter of being happy for being close, or not…" Kagome answered with a sheepish smile.

"Well, moving past that… I do have a hunch." Meliodas began. "This Forest of White Dreams is covered by fog, making it difficult to traverse on horseback. It's easy to lose your sense of direction, so even hunters and travelers avoid this place."

"Indeed, it would be very easy to hide here…" Kagome agreed, but stopped her tracks. "Huh?" her hands went to her butt, while Elizabeth ran off to Hawk, she couldn't feel a certain fabric that belonged there.

'Th-They're gone! No way!' she screamed in her head, not believing the situation. "What's wrong?" she heard her sister ask. "Ah! W-Well, it's nothing." She denied the others kept on walking.

' _This can't be happening! No, you need to calm down and think this through, Kagome. I'm sure I put them on in the morning when I woke up. But how can they just… disappear? It's weird!'_ She shouted inwardly in panic.

She stopped, checking her butt once more. " _Oi_ , quit slowing us down and keep moving!" Hawk complained. " _H-Hai_!" she carefully followed. "No need to be in a rush. No one likes an uptight piglet." Meliodas commented with a sly smirk. But was surprised of what came in sight.

"Huh? Who's an uptight piglet?!" Hawk looked around him when he heard multiply voices say the same, only to see a few exact look-a-like. "What? There are so many of me!"

"Hawk- _chan_ , multiplied!" Elizabeth added, but also saw a few copies of herself. "Kyaa! _Onee-chan_!" They all screamed trying to make their way to Kagome who stood next to Meliodas. "Could this be the monster of the forest?" She asked.

"Well, this is a bit crazy." Meliodas answered laid-back. "Meliodas! I'm telling you I'm the real one!" One of the pigs shouted and soon the others followed. " _Onee-chan_ , believe! I'm Elizabeth!" An Elizabeth said.

Meliodas needed a way to dispose of the imposters and in a flash he had passed the pigs, hitting all of them on the head. "N-No mercy…" Most of them disappeared leaving one wounded Hawk over.

"You want to have a go?" Meliodas asked the group of Elizabeth's. They shook their heads, while the fog thickened, letting the real Elizabeth scoot over to Meliodas side. "Hawk- _chan_?" Kagome asked when she came closer to check on his injury.

"Waa! Kagome!" The young pig ran and hid behind her smooth legs. "She doesn't hurt me like you!" He directed at Meliodas who just shrugged.

The fog got even worse, and figures started to immerge around them. They looked around as more beings came and when the fog cleared up for Kagome to see…

"M-Me?" the real on asked bewildered at a reflection of herself. "Meliodas!" Some yelled.

"You know I'm the real one, right?"

"I'm right here."

"No, I'm the real one!"

"Meliodas, obliviously, I'm the real one!"

"Eli, you should know who your real sister is."

One after the other shouted claims of being the real one, while Meliodas stood observing the group with Elizabeth behind and Hawk next to him. "Wow, boobs galore!"

"Now's not the time for that!" Hawk scolded. "There's a child presence, if you keep forgetting."

"You _hentai_!"

"Stop looking!"

"You don't change…"

A few gave reactions Kagome would have given. "Leave! Leave, human! Leave this forest!" a creepy voice said coming from the sky. Meliodas noted most of the Kagome's coming to him.

"Hmm, I can't tell them apart by looking." Meliodas commented while the Kagome's came towards him with one hand covering their chest and the other ready to hit. "You pervy, Meliodas!" they shouted stimulatingly.

The blonde avoided the attack while carrying Elizabeth to place higher up, leaving Hawk for the blow. "Hawk- _chan_!" Elizabeth shouted worriedly. "I'm alright!" Hawk said not to worry her. "Now, now, let's see. Which one of you is the real one?" Meliodas asked.

"It's me!"

"Come on, Meliodas! You should know!"

"I'll do anything to convince you, I'm the real one!"

One stated and Meliodas took it. "Perfect! Then you have to do exactly as I say, all right?" he asked them. "Huh?" they looked up unsure. "Well?" he asked again. "H-Hai!"

"First…" he started as he sat down while Elizabeth stood with Hawk who joined them. "Raise your right hand and put your left hand on you cheek." They all did as they were told embarrassed, she did say she would do anything, and Kagome, **always** kept her promises.

"Now, say my name with an embarrassed face." He ordered and as he expected, he hadn't even heard his name once.

"Idiot…"

" _Baka_!"

"Stupid."

"Hentai!"

"Pervy…"

"Sadist."

"Okay, massage your breast." He said next, and all of them did it very softly, turning away from him and for some it was too hard to see if they were actually doing it.

"Wow, what a view!" Meliodas looked at the eye-candy, with a dirty grin on his face. "Take this seriously!" Hawk came on his face notching for him to find the real one.

"Leave! Leave! You will never pass through here." The same voice said again. Meliodas took this as a hint to finish. "All right, last one!" he announced. "Jump as high as you can!"

"All of them jumped as high as they could, except one who dropped down. "No matter what, I will definitely not jump!" the sole Kagome yelled with a red face, her hands trying to keep her skirt down.

In a flash of a moment, Meliodas passed all of them hitting them with his sword. A poof came and the Kagome's disappeared. Tiny creatures appeared and quickly left the scene. "It's the Hide-and-See Prankster Imps! So those were the forest monsters?" Hawk said as he got down with Elizabeth sitting on his back.

"Let's follow them!" Meliodas began running, Kagome and Hawk, with Elizabeth on his back, ran after him. Then Meliodas suddenly turned around to Kagome. "Oh right." He went for his pocket. "You can have these back!" he handed her pink-laced underwear.

"So you… at that time…" Kagome crushed it in her fist out of anger, her face hidden beneath her bangs. "Meliodas…!" He ran as fast as he could. "Get back here, you perverted Sin!" she went after him.

"Do you think Meliodas- _sama_ likes _Onee-chan_?" Elizabeth asked Hawk as they strolled behind. "Maybe, it's hard to tell with guys like him. "But _Onee-chan_ smiles more around him." Her sister stated. "She does?" Hawk asked. "Yeah! Meliodas-sama makes _Onee-chan_ happy!"

"Don't lose sight of them!" Meliodas said for the woman who was chasing him, as they followed the monsters. "They must be running back to something!"

"Get back here! At the moment I don't really care about anything else!" Kagome speeded up, but the moment she got closer she forgot her anger. "I-Is that a girl?"

"They're not going to attack her next, are they?" a child's voice joined them. The priestess looked to her side to see the youngest princess, riding the piglet. "Attacking a little girl like that…" Hawk growled.

With each step they got closer. "Attacking a… little… girl… Little…" Hawk halted and looked up at the sleeping little girl, or actually, the **giant** little girl. "Diane- _sama_!" One of the monsters yelled to wake her up.

"She not really little, now is she?" Kagome joked she somehow managed to get her underwear back on while chasing the hentai. "Diane-sama, a Holy Knight made it past us. Diane-sama!" they reported.

The giant's eyes open and her hand clashed down to push her up. "A Holy Knight?" Diane looked down at the group. "Sh-She's huge!" Elizabeth and Hawk hugged each other. "No, we're definitely not Holy Knights! But if I'm right, then you…" before Kagome could finished her hand swooped down, and Meliodas went missing.

"Meliodas _-sama_!" Elizabeth cried out. "Are you a Holy Knight?" Diane asked the small man in her hand. "You're not going to eat him, are you?" Hawk asked scared. "Let go of Meliodas _-sama_!" Elizabeth tried again.

"Huh, Meliodas?" the girl brought him closer to see him better. "Yo, Diane! It's been a long ten years!" Meliodas greeted. It only took the giant a moment to realize. "Captain! Captain, Captain! I really missed you, Captain!"

"I knew it." Kagome smiled in relieve while she watched the reunion. "Who is she, _Onee-chan_?" Elizabeth asked tugging her older sisters skirt. "She is the Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane the giant!" Kagome introduced.

"That's her?!" Hawk shouted in disbelieve catching her attention. Diane crunched down while looking at the pig. "Captain!" she said lovingly. "You remembered how much I love a whole pig roast!"

"No! I'm not food!" Hawk protested while the giant picked him up. "No, let Hawk- _chan_ go!" Elizabeth begged her. "Hot!" before they knew it, Hawk was already lying over a campfire. "Can't eat it until it's roasted." Diane ignored the small voice.

"Let me go! My back is already roasting! Get me off this thing!" Whishes were granted when Kagome, with the tiny help of Elizabeth carried him off the fire. "Hey! That's my present from Captain!" Diane complained.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this little piglet is our friend, Hawk- _chan_. I can't let him get roasted." Kagome smiled apologetic, loosening the ropes around the pig. "Sadly enough, she's right. Even though it did smell delicious." Meliodas teased still in the clutches of his comrade. " _Oi_!"

"So, who're those girls?" Diane asked her captain. "Nice to meet you, Diane _-sama_. My name is Elizabeth!" Elizabeth greeted happily. "I am Kagome, her older sister." Kagome smiled standing up fully, which resulted in her body and curves, viewed by a particular pervert and observed by a giant girl.

"We're travelling together with Meliodas." She said. "Alone with Captain?" Diane asked.

"Together with, Eli and Hawk _-chan_."

"I wish we were."

Kagome and Meliodas said at the same time, Kagome glared at his slip, while he just looked away. "Oh, is that so?" Diane smiled happy, too happy. "Yeah! Anyway-" Meliodas got thrown to the ground. "You cheater!"

Diane fell to the ground, dramatically. "Just when I thought I was finally reunited with the man I love, you bring another woman with you? You've scarred a maiden's heart!" She cried. "But… If you have any excuses, tell me now!"

"Well, I don't really have any excu-" Meliodas was bout to answer honestly but was pounced to the ground by Diane's fists. "I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it! You pervert! You womanizer!" Diane shouted in denial.

"Poor, Diane… I can't believe she fell in love with such a jerk…" Kagome said with pity towards the girl. "Not, like you can talk, _Onee-chan_." Her sister reminded her. "Remember the guy you told me about? He was also a jerk. Since he couldn't choice between you and-" Kagome's hand quickly slapped over her mouth. "Hush, Eli."

"Huh? What is this about?" Hawk asked the sisters. "Captain, you… Baka!" they heard Diane yell as she slammed her fist together down. They finally managed to calm Diane down, and explained the situation the princesses were currently in.

"And that's why Kagome and Elizabeth are searching for the Seven Deadly Sins to stop the Holy Knights." Meliodas finished the story, looking at Diane who was sitting on her knees hanging her head low, in shame. "Oh… So that's why. I got ahead of myself and lost my temper. Sorry for trying to eat piggy over there as well." She apologized.

"That's all you have to say?! You went as far as putting fruit inside me! If it wasn't for Kagome, I would've been a roasted pig by now." Hawk huffed at the giant. "Hey, I helped too!" Elizabeth whined. "Yeah, thank you." Hawk nudged his body against her in a form of comforting.

Diane ignored the bickering of the pig and glared down at Kagome. "You don't have that kind of relationship with Captain, do you?" She asked her with suspicious eyes.

She quickly shook her head. "I don't fall for perverts. Not my type." She stated as she turned away her head. "By the way." Came the voice of Meliodas. " **We** don't have that type of relationship either." He directed at Diane.

"Eh?" Diane pouted. "Anyway, Kagome and I are tracking down the Seven Deadly Sins, while protecting her sister. I have a few questions for them myself." He added.

"Hmm, I see. Well, I'll tag along as well." Diane affirmed as she stood up. "The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane, shall lend you her power." She smiled at them. "Thanks! That'll help." Meliodas thanked her with his dazzling smile making Diane blush. "Thank you very much, I really appreciate it, Diane!" Kagome joined.

"Let me say this first!" Her blush disappeared as she talked to Kagome. "The only reason I'm lending you my power is because of Captain here." She confirmed, Kagome smiled, she was long used to these kinds of behaviors. "I know. Besides…" her voice got softer while she hid her eyes behind her bangs, making it hard to read her expression. "I'm not planning on getting in the way of another relationship."

The others assumed that she was whispering curses to the perverted blonde, but he heard her loud and clear. 'Another?' he kept his question to himself, sharpening his eyes looking at her. 'Just who are you, Kagome…?'

Suddenly a loud crow cry was heard. "Just now…" Kagome didn't finish as she shot up and glared at the sky. 'No question about it, that was magic I sensed. But who's?' Kagome searched for the crow she could not find.

"That's weird. I'm sure most of the animals from this forest have left already." Diane shared. "Smells like rain clouds. Look!" Hawk sniffed around and then turned to the sky. "Those are… Thunder clouds?"

"That means…" Kagome said her thoughts lightly. "Hawk- _chan_!" The pig shifted as she called his name, more serious than the normal girl he knew would do. " _H-Hai_?"

"No matter what happens, protect Elizabeth!" She ordered him. Elizabeth's eyes widen, Kagome would almost never call her name, and if she did Elizabeth had to listen. Hawk obeyed her and pulled Elizabeth on his back running away.

" _Nani_? What's wrong?" Before anybody could answer Diane's question, lighting struck on Meliodas. Strings of electricity bounded the former Holy Knight so that he wouldn't escape. "What is this?" Meliodas asked not even trying to get out or struggling.

Another lighting stroke at this time it was Diane who got caught. Soon another one came and Kagome got stuck too. "My body has been paralyzed… I can't move…"

Heavy footsteps came closer to the trio. "You're…" Meliodas recognized. "We finally meet, Seven Deadly Sins." The voice said as it came closer. Fog cleared up and revealed a young man in his early twenties, pink hair and ice blue eyes.

"This power… yep, without a doubt. It's a Holy Knight." Meliodas analyzed. "So it was you…" Kagome's voice got their attention. "Gilthunder."

"You know him?" Meliodas asked her. "Yes. He's a Holy Knight very close to the king. He's the son of the Great Holy Knight Zaratras, so he would visit the royal palace often. I've known him since he was young." She explained.

"The Great Holy Knight's son? You're Li'l Gil?" Meliodas exclaimed with a smile. "Huh?" Diane and Kagome looked questioned him. "Yeah. He'd tag along to my training sessions in the palace!" the blonde answered.

' _Now that I think about it… he did used to tell that he trained with Meliodas…'_ Kagome recollected. "You've gotten big!" She turned back to Meliodas who was looking at Gilthunder. "Then again, it has been ten years."

"If you've got time to be joking around, then you've got an escape plan, haven't you?" Gilthunder glared. "You were the one who did this…" Kagome snatched. "Pardon?" He looked to her.

"You sealed the underground river at Bernia and attempted to destroy the village… That was you, wasn't it?!" Kagome's anger got the best of her. "How could you do that? They were innocent, what the hell did they do wrong?!"

"No one told me that… being alive is a crime…" Kagome stated coldly. Gilthunder stood cautiously. He knew that Kagome went through a lot; she resented people who manipulated and involved innocent citizens.

He remembered, he was looking for her once and found her near a well. When he got closer, he froze on the spot; Kagome's eyes were cold, ice cold. No emotions were shown; it was like another being stood there. She turned her head around after noticing his presence. Tilting her head slightly, Gilthunder could see only void in her eyes. _"Ah… Gil."_ She smiled and gone was the demanding presence.

"This is nothing…" Diane had been struggling against his electric chains while he was taken back in time. "It's futile." He whispered low. "Diane, stop struggling." Meliodas repeated differently and she obeyed. "But, Captain…"

Meliodas then felt a sword land on his right shoulder. "Do you know why the Holy Knights are after the Sins' heads?" Gilthunder had made his way behind the bar owner. "Beats me." He shrugged.

"One half says it's to kill the traitorous knights who attempted to overthrow the kingdom. The other half says it's to prove our might by defeating the legendary Seven." The Holy Knight explained. "And what do you say?" Meliodas asked him.

"Both. No, more than that. Revenge for the murder of my father, the Great Holy Knight Zaratras. He was hailed as the strongest of the Holy Knights. So killing you will be proof… that I have surpassed my father." He answered, stealing a glance at Kagome, whose eyes had widened.

"So, in other words, you're saying I'm your father's enemy?" Meliodas continued. "Is that incorrect?" Gilthunder replied almost surprised. "Who knows…? But I don't have much of a recollection of what happened back then. The last thing I remember was being called to an old castle on the outskirts of town." Meliodas said.

"It was the National Foundation Festival, so I thought I could finally go drinking." Meliodas began as he thought back.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback ten years ago-**_

"As if you need a festival as an excuse to drink, Captain." A heavy voice commented, stuck in a big armor. "That's true." The smallest of the group, the captain, laughed.

"Lord Great Holy Knight said he had something important to discuss." A matured, feminine voice announced. "Maybe it's special reward for killing the Troll Queen a while back?" A more childish, girl voice said. Compared to the others, the captain and the younger girl had no helmet, and one could see Meliodas and Diane's head.

"Oh well, doesn't matter. After the scolding, let's hit the festival!" Meliodas decided. "You already decided we're in for a scolding?" a teasing voice in the red armor said.

"Yo!" the group of seven opened the door, but to their horror, some sadistic murder was displayed. "Great Holy Knight!" Meliodas exclaimed worried. Spears were impaled in the body, and blood splattered everywhere.

"This is brutal…"

"He's completely skewered!"

"Who would do such a thing?"

One after the other Sins said as they observed the crime scene. "The most importuned question is, why was the Great Holy Knight targeted?" The other woman stated.

"Yeah. Holy Knights are guardians of the kingdom and divine, war like entities. Killing one is basically an act of treason." The man in the red armor summed. "So this was premeditated?" Diane asked a little bit afraid.

"This presence…" the man in the bigger armor noted. And Meliodas went to the window. "This is… There are knights from all over the kingdom!" he announced as he looked at the army of soldiers.

"What's going on?" Diane kept questioning. "What's the meaning of this?" the tower shook and grumbled, rocks were falling from the ceiling. "Shit! They've begun attacking!" the red armored man called.

"No time to figure this out now! Just get out of here! We'll regroup later!" their captain ordered, and the Seven Deadly Sins disappeared, each their own way. "Understood!" they said.

"Captain, _gomen ne_ …"

 **-End flashback-**

* * *

"Those were the last words I remember. When I came to my senses, I was lying in a hole somewhere. That's where I met Hawk." Meliodas finished his explanation.

"That means the person who killed the Great Holy Knight isn't Meliodas-" Kagome was cut off by the stern voice of Gilthunder. "Who cares what he says?"

"Gilthunder!" Kagome was surprised by his coldness. "The traitorous knights who attempted to overthrow the kingdom…" Gilthunder started his thread. "I've just found them."

"I care!" Kagome yelled. "I care about what he says. Which words can I trust but his? You weren't there when he found the body. I wasn't there, or any knight has real proof he is the murderer. Besides, Diane was there too, when they discovered the body. You have no right to accuse someone of things they didn't do!"

"Kagome _-sama_ …" He turned his head to face her. "The Kingdom's top priority is to ensure your and Elizabeth safety. But you are our crown-princess, you must stay alive."

Kagome felt her anger rise, why was it that in every world, heartless people must get what they what, irrelevant to the people that get used, and hurt in the process. "Are you claiming, that it doesn't matter what happens to my sister, to any of my sisters, to… to Marga-"

"Shut up!"

Gilthunder hid his expression behind his bangs. "It has nothing to do with me." He stated. Retreating his sword from Meliodas shoulder he directed it to Kagome. "The matter of your life or death is a mere grain of sand in the path toward the Holy Knights' rule. Yet… he needs you for some unknown reason." He released his hold on her. "Get out of here. I only have business with the Sins." He sighed.

 ***Slap** *

"Whoahohoh… Kagome's Reality Slap." Meliodas whistle naming her slaps, while looking at the two, stuck in their position. Kagome stood with an outstretched hand, and Gilthunder with his head to his side.

She walked past him and stood between him and the two Sins with open arms, facing Gilthunder. "Who do you think I am? There's a reason why I'm crown princess! And there's a reason, I won't let you lay a hand on them!"

" _Onee-chan_!" Kagome snapped to the side, seeing a crying Elizabeth being hold back by Hawk. "Don't come near!" she shouted at them, but before she knew it, Gilthunder was already standing before them.

"No!" he kicked Hawk away who tried to protect the little princess, Elizabeth had a strong hold on the pig and didn't let go even as she was kicked away in the fog. "Eli! Hawk- _chan_!" Kagome glared at the enemy.

"Go to them, Kagome… I can handle this." She heard Meliodas whispered. Fighting against her will she listened to him and went after the two. "Now that I've taken care of the nuisances…" Gilthunder turned to the Sins.

"You sure about this? You've never beaten me before, you know." Meliodas teased lightly with a smirk. "The past is merely the past." He leaned towards Meliodas. "I'm stronger than any of the Sins now."

"That might be true, but you don't know for sure." The blonde brushed it off. "Well, then. I'll release you and we can find out." Gilthunder stood straight. "Nah, no need for that." That was the signal for Meliodas and Diane to break through their chains of electricity.

"I could've escaped whenever I felt like it." Meliodas expanded his teasing. "If I felt like this, I could cut you down along with this entire forest." The Holy Knight retorted. "That's impossible." Stated Meliodas.

"In that case, I'll just kill you." Gilthunder replied. "Right back at you. Stay out of this one, Diane." The captain order, she submitted and backed away. "Okay, Captain."

"Too embarrassed to lose a fight with a two-on-one advantage?" Gilthunder taunted as he raised his sword. He got in a stance, but before getting to do anything, Meliodas placed his right feet next his left. "You don't get it, do you? I'm trying to be polite."

Thunder came down and the fight begun. Not a scratch was made on Meliodas body as he encountered the attack. "I told you, didn't I? "Right back at you."

" **I** told **you** , didn't I?" Meliodas turned around in defense when he heard the voice. "That I'd kill you." On time, Meliodas managed to block the sword. "It's pointless!" Gilthunder latched again and again.

The fought through the forest and Meliodas landed on a large stone avoiding the last swing. "Looks like you've gotten a lot better in the past ten years."

"Looks like you think you're still better than me." Gilthunder speed-stepped to his target, and they clashed swords, or rather sword and broken sword. "I can tell. You won't be able to handle this for much longer."

"Oh, really?" Meliodas asked teasingly. Because of the pressure they placed in the swords, the stone broke, resulting in a blast. They jumped up and continued their fight. "So persistent!" Meliodas complained when they got back down. Gilthunder lashed at him again.

Meliodas came out of the rumbles and deflected the attack coming his way. When he cleared his path he realized his miss, because Gilthunder got behind him and hit him.

Meliodas got pushed up; taking to long for him to get his guard up, Gilthunder had jumped and was coming to him. "Too slow!"

Meliodas was blasted to the ground, creating a crater of his size. "I never imagined you'd become this strong." He chuckled as he came back up. "Don't fret. The remaining six will be joining you soon." Gilthunder commented as he stood behind the blond, slashing down.

Kagome had caught up with Hawk and Elizabeth, but her worry returned when she heard a loud clash. "Let's hurry!" she said as she guided them back. When they arrived they saw Diane and Gilthunder around some sort of crater.

They got closer and Elizabeth immediately felt her tears sting. "Captain?" Diane looked surprised at the ground. "Meliodas!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

 **KT:** OMG, this is one of my favorite chapters I wrote so far! XD There are a lot of mysteries coming in the story and I wonder if all of you can figure them out... Also I know it might not be kind of asking for it, but if you could all check my social media, you can see the **Weekly FD** of this week and the clothing of Kagome! I'm also wondering if anyone ever read this...?

I want to add a rule, and it might be too much to ask, but can you blame me? I get really motivated and happy when people share their thought with me! Be it positive or negative (Hopefully positive XD) I want you guys to review anything you thought about the chapter.

 **Review:**

10 Next week

59 Two weeks

04 Three weeks

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** I hope you love this one as well ^^

 **Silver Crimson Moon:** Thank you so much, it actually took me a lot of courage to post this as well, because I wasn't so sure how others would react... :S

 **AzmarieLeeLee:** Kagome and Elizabeth are just (adopted) sister, but Kagome does treat her like a daughter. Also I let Kagome take the slapping from Sango's influence. And because she had Inuyasha, she didn't need to slap Miroku, because he did it for her, but I figured she would. ^^

 **Sagira:** You're very much welcome! And Kagome is still a Miko as shown in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

 **Guest:** Maybe not every day, but hopefully every week! XD

 **Bless you:** Thank you! *blushes* I hope you liked this chapter too ^^

 **Guest:** Thank you! Was this soon enough?

 **Tina86Roses:** Thank you! ^^

 **BenecolentBizzy:** You're welcome^^ But your story sound cool too, I'm curious to it! When you decide to post it, I'll be reading it! :3

 **Alize:** Soon enough? ^^ I hope you liked it!

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Imouto:** (Younger) Sister

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Oi:** Hey

 **Nani:** What

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Reiki:** Spiritual Enery

 **Youki:** Demon Energy

 **Obaa:** Aunty/Grandmother

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Gomen ne:** I'm sorry

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter, I know and I'm sorry. But you'll find a drawing on my Instagram based on one of these moments go heck it out! KT Comment end of chapter!**

 **At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

" **..** _ **ooo**_ **.." - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3 X Bonding**

* * *

Gilthunder used his foot to turn the body around, letting it face the sky. "Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins, do you have any last words?" he asked.

Meliodas slowly opened his tired eyes. "The others… What happened to the others? That's all I want to know…" he muttered out. The pink haired man withdrew his sword.

"Very well. I'll tell you. Of the remaining five, the whereabouts of three are unknown. However, we know the location of the other two." He began.

"The Fox's Sin of Greed is imprisoned at the Baste Dungeon. The Grizzly's Sin of Sloth has passed. He perished in the City of the Dead. Do not worry, I will see to them personally." He narrowed his eyes, as he made the promise.

"I see…" Meliodas breathed out as he closed his eyes. "Meliodas _-sama_!" Elizabeth cried out struggling against Hawk, who held her back. "Calm yourself, Eli." She looked at her older sister, while she was glaring at the body. "He's not dead yet." Kagome let a smile slip.

"Thank you! Li'l Gil. The Baste Dungeon and the City of Dead, right? Guess I'll pay 'em a visit."

Meliodas eyes shot open and he jumped up to his full, small, height. _'Sometimes being able to read and sense auras, is not a bad thing.'_ She inwardly smirked.

"I see… You let yourself come to harm in order to find out where your allies are." Gilthunder glared down at the smaller man. "We'll continue this some other time, okay?" Meliodas smirked back at him.

"You wish!" he snarled as he attacked again, only this time, Meliodas moved too fast for him to see and got behind him with his broken sword drawn. Again Gilthunder attacked, while Meliodas avoided. It went on for a little while until Gilthunder got him from behind, his blade threatening at his shoulder.

"Farewell." Gilthunder prepared his attack. "See ya…" Meliodas waved back at him, and the Holy Knight felt a hand around his body, picking him up like a doll.

"Captain said "some other time," didn't he?" Diane's voice was heard. "Unhand me!" Gilthunder demanded as he activated his thunder around him.

"Didn't I tell you a long time ago that "shocking" men aren't popular with girls?" Diane told him as she threw him in to the distance with Meliodas waving him off. "Thanks, Diane." He pointed at her gloves. "Looks like you'll need a new one of those."

"Hey, you!" the attention flew to Hawk who had stayed quiet. "You've got a lot of nerve messing with me! You bastard pig! It's my turn now!" he shouted stomping his hoof. "But, Hawk-chan… you're a pig as well, are you not?" Elizabeth noted as she tilted her head in question.

"Meliodas!" Kagome ran to him, looking worriedly at his wound. "You're wounded, we need to treat it." She stated looking around for her backpack. _'Where is it? I'm sure I took it with me when…'_ she halted when the realization came upon her. _'I didn't take it with me when I left Boar Hat.'_

"It's no big deal." He answered smiling at her; it felt good to see her worry about him. "But…" she strayed off. _'I can't use my powers now, especially with-'_

"D-Don't get so touchy-feely with Captain!" Diane complained. "It's my job to look after Captain, okay? If anyone's gonna help him, it'll be me." She stated. "Hey, I'm injured too! He really did a number on me!" Hawk busted in.

"Listen." Kagome sighed and turned to the giant girl. "I don't want to stand between you and Meliodas, but at the moment I'm the only one with at least a little bit of medical knowledge. I can treat his wounds and yours too, Hawk- _chan_ , the moment we get back to Boar Hat. Okay?" she questioned directing a kind smile to Diane. She didn't want to cause any misunderstandings… not anymore.

* * *

Kagome placed a cooling pad on Hawk's back with Elizabeth watching with concerned eyes. "Ah, that's the spot!" Hawk took a deep breath of satisfaction. "That damn Holy Knight. I won't go easy on him next time!"

"So, Kagome- _chan_ , you knew that guy?" He asked blushing a little while he turned around. "Yes… Gilthunder was originally my younger sister Margaret- _chan_ 's escort. So I treated him like a brother, I'm sure he was one for Elizabeth as well. Even after his father, the Great Holy Knight passed away, he continued his loyal service." She closed her eyes.

"I admire that, even though I hate to admit it. He is very loyal to his duty, and yet… I cannot believe that boy would do something like that…" Kagome shook her head in denial; she opened her eyes looking outside through the window. She needed her head elsewhere.

"Are you worried about Meliodas?" Hawk asked her, she ignored him. Meliodas had refused her help with the patching, saying it will heal. _'I guess, I just need to heal the critical wounds tonight when everyone's sleeping, and wrap bandages around him. So he could still feel the pain, but still move his arms.'_

"So the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, was thrown into a dungeon, while the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King, is dead and buried… What do you think?" Meliodas asked Diane while he's sitting on her shoulder with the Wanted photos of his comrades.

"I don't care… I have no interest in men other that Captain. But enough about that." She brought out her own poster to show him. "I've become such a fine woman over these ten years!"

"That's just a sketch, y'know." He blunted out, the others came outside standing on Mamma Pig's head. "It's decided!" Meliodas jumped down to Kagome, her sister and Hawk. "Let's go pick up Ban at the Baste Dungeon first!"

"You could've kept riding on me…" Diane pouted, upon hearing Kagome chuckled. Diane glared down to her. "You should leave him, men are like that. They don't want to depend on women too much. Let him protect you sometimes, believe me, I would know." She whipped away a tear of laughter. Despite the clash, Diane couldn't help but feel more resolve from Kagome's supporting words. "Yeah, I won't give up!"

"That's the spirit!" Kagome winked. "Why the Baste Dungeon first?" Both Elizabeth and Hawk asked Meliodas who had been oblivious to the conversation of the girls.

"It's closer." He answered right away. "Hold up!" Kagome interfered. "You're not ready to fight, yet! We still have to treat your wounds!" she reasoned. _'Now I can't wait until tonight to treat your wounds…'_ She cursed inside.

He stared at her for a while, not saying anything. And then in a flash he had his head under her skirt by her panties. "Maybe this'll help." Kagome readied her fist. "No way in hell that would help!" she slammed down hitting him hard. "Oh, no! Now I'm just making it worse." She face-palmed herself. Today was not a good day for her.

Meliodas stood up and patted her head at the moment her head was slightly down, it was easier since there only was a 2-inch difference. "Kagome… It's just a few scratches. No need to worry." He gave her a dazzling smile, resulting in her blushing. "I'll be fine with a little rest. G'night" He disappeared behind the doors.

"Is it really okay?" Elizabeth asked with her finger in her mouth. "You're never sure with that guy." Hawk answered her. "But I figured he would've asked you to sleep with him or something."

"I've never trusted him, and I won't ever." Kagome had taken control over her blush and stomped off to the door. "Where are you going?" her sister asked. "Because I don't trust him, I'm going to check on him." She answered making her way to the bar owner. "Sleep with him, you mean?" Hawk commented earning a harsh glare from Diane.

Kagome came upstairs and knocked on the door. "Meliodas. Are you able to change your clothes with that shoulder?" she heard no answer, so she allowed herself inside. Once the door opened, she was greeted with the sight of Meliodas passed out on the floor. "Meliodas!" she shouted kneeling down to him.

' _Wait, maybe I can heal him now…_ ' Kagome placed her hand on the bleeding shoulder. But halted before she activated her powers. "Should I really…?" She questioned herself.

"If it suddenly healed, then surely Diane would notice, and it is too soon for that!" she discussed with herself. Suddenly an idea came through her head. _'What if I heal just a bit and then…'_ she smiled and started her act. "Help!"

* * *

 **-While in Baste Dungeon-**

"A report from the Royal Palace. We've confirmed the presence of two Sins at the Forest of White Dreams. I fear that they'll be coming here in search of a certain someone." A young woman with lilac hair, dressed like a man, had kneeled in front of a pink armor and grey which were playing chess.

"Oh! They're finally coming? Little Sins." The pink armor answered. Holy Knight Fresia, a Weird Fang. "Whether he comes straight here or stops by the neighboring town first, I suppose we should be ready to welcome him." The grey added making his move. Holy Knight Golgius, also Weird Fang.

"Oh come now, Golgius. What an unpleasant move!" the female voice complained. "It's your turn, Fresia." The grey could be heard grinning behind his helmet. "Um…" the young soldier tried to speak.

"No need to worry, Jericho. You see this dungeon was built in preparation for battles to come. As experimental fort, you could say. Even for the Seven Deadly Sins, it won't be easy to conquer this place." Fresia reassured.

"That's true." A sudden voice said behind Jericho. "Don't forget that we, Weird Fangs, are here as well." The Holy knight Ruin said. "O-Of course not, Ruin _-sama_." She quickly replied. "However," he began with an eerie voice. "I wonder if they'll really come." He directed to the Holy Knight sitting in the back. Jude.

A woman's laughter came out the helmet. "Good point. There's no way anyone would take such a huge risk just to save **him**. Since we captured him five years ago, he hasn't basked in the sun, nor has he moved an inch or been allowed to speak a word. He hasn't been fed anything worth eating, either. He's just going to be tortured until the day he dies."

"Although he was a member of the Seven, I don't know why they'd bother saving him." Ruin commented. "To think he was the legendary Fox's Sin of Greed. How pitiful." Golgius added.

A low humming startled the guards standing before the lonesome door in the dungeon. "That sound…" one of them said. "Where's it coming form?" the other questioned as the looked around.

Heavy steps were heard in the town, Dalmary Town. The people looked up hearing the sound come closer, the came face to face, with a giant. "Hey, townspeople!" Diane shouted down holding something protectively in her hand.

"It's a giant!"

"Run!"

"Whoa, you're huge!"

"Wait!" Diane begged as she was left alone. "I just want to know where the doctors are!" she looked at her hand where a small blonde laid unconscious. "Captain…"

"I told you so!" a high-pitched voice shouted to her. Hawk was as usual carrying Elizabeth on hi back as he yelled at the girl. "Hawk- _chan_ , Eli and I will look for a doctor in the village. Diane, can you-" Kagome was cut off by the worry Diane.

"I'll be the one to save Captain!" she stated firmly. "You're scaring everyone away!" Hawk reasoned, after hearing Diane felt complicated. True as it was, she didn't want to admit it. "I get it. Go start looking. I'll wait here." She accepted and sat down on the street.

"Don't worry, we'll find one." Kagome clenched her hand to a fist in determination. She, her sister and Hawk were off to look. A few minutes later they came back and guided Diane to a house, bringing Meliodas in to lie in the bed.

"This is a medicine I've prepared myself. It'll make him at peace." The doctor poured some liquid down Meliodas throat. Kagome glared at the bottle, she didn't like the way it smelled. _'His aura is anxious.'_ She turned to the woman, who was his wife. _'Hers is more scared.'_ She noted. _'What's going on…?'_ she thought suspicious.

"Miss?" the older female looked uncomfortable with girl the staring at her. "Oh, thank you very much, Dr. Dana." She smiled at them. He smiled back.

"Honestly, I'm amazed he's still alive. The wound from the sword is deep, and he's got a burn as if he was struck by lightning." He explained while he missed the sheepish smile the raven-haired gave.

"But why would a kid like this…" he looked over the man. "It's partly my fault. It's because I wanted his help to stop the Holy Knights. In order to get information about the Seven Deadly Sins…" she felt her wall break. "You're wrong, _Onee-chan_!" Kagome snapped her head to the side, looking bewildered at the child who was almost ready to cry out.

" _Onee-chan_ , you always try your best to do things right. But you always blame it on yourself when something bad happens, have a little pride!" the child yelled, seeing as her words had a strong effect on the crown princess.

" _Onee-chan_ , you're amazing, you've always taken care of me as long as I can remember. _Onee-chan_ , **I** don't blame you." She finished smiling as she slowly came closer to hug Kagome.

Kagome complied and brought her in a hug, almost crushing her with feelings. " _Gomen ne_ , and _arigatou_." Kagome whispered in her ear. Kagome broke the interaction and continued her caring for the Dragon's Wrath. "Meliodas _-sama_ , I hope you get better soon." Elizabeth supported from the side of the bed.

"Kagome smiled. "We all hope so." she placed a wet towel on his head. "What should we do now?" Hawk asked. "For starters, I have a secret mission for you, Hawk- _chan_ , Eli." Kagome turned to them. "I want you to fetch something for me, after that we will wait until Meliodas wake up so that we can go-"

"I'm going to the Baste Dungeon myself." Diane stated. "I'm sure that heading to the Baste Dungeon is the first thing that Captain will do when he wakes up." She stood up. "Until he's fully healed, I won't let that happen."

"Hold up, Diane!" Kagome screamed after her running down the stairs to the streets. "I'm coming with you!" Hawk and Elizabeth had joined her. "Me too!" they said in determination.

"Oh, please, you'll only slow me down." Diane refused them harshly. "With that tiny body and those skinny arms… What exactly do you think you can do? You may be a princess, but all you can do now is be Captain's nurse and change his linens."

"What's with that attitude!" Hawk began annoyed. "Not every girl in the world is big and strong like you!" he mocked but was silenced by the glare from Diane.

"I know, that I might not be able to fight with you guys." Kagome stood with her head low. "And I know I can only help you by nursing and treating wounds. But…" he looked up, her sapphire eyes clashing with Diane's lilac.

"I refuse to be helpless! I wasn't born a princess, so you know! And if there were anyone who knows how much I can do, it would be me! I will do anything if it means I was able to help. I don't want him to hurt himself just for me." She stood firmly, fire dancing in her eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Diane shouted angrier. "Captain isn't doing all this just for you! Captain… helped me out, too… He's always been like that."

"It was when I left my hometown and went traveling on my own. I got into some petty argument with a few knights…"

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

" _K-Kisama_! How dare you!" one of the soldiers pointed his sword at the giant girl, Diane. "That's what you get for drawing your sword against such a beautiful girl." Diane turned away.

"Like hell you're a beautiful girl! Damn giant!"

"Go back to your homeland!"

"There are no men or woman for monsters like you!"

"You make me sick." Diane muttered under her breath. "You humans are so full of yourselves just because there are so many of you!" She taunted. "You think we're just gonna let you run your mouth? Let's teach her a lesson!" one said announcing they would attack.

As they came closer to her, one of them got kicked to a tree. The others looked shocked at the offender, seeing it was only a small blonde man. "Who's this brat?"

"Do you understand that you're fighting Knights of the Golden Wheats?!" one threatened. "You guys shouldn't act so high and mighty, ganging up on a girl like this." The unknown man said.

"Damn you! Are those your last words?!" one fired back but was stopped the moment the fist landed on his face. And so went down the others, until they gave in. "R-Retreat!"

Diane and the man were left alone. "Well, that's that! Were you scared?" he asked her. The man turned around and Diane was drowned in the beautiful green eyes of the stranger.

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"It was the first time in my life that someone asked me if I was scared. And it was to a girl much bigger than he was. I still remember it clearly, even now. At the time, I felt like I'd become the same height as the boy in front of me."

"I understand, of course. Those were just silly feelings. I'm not small and cute like you, Little Princess. I can't go inside a house, so I can't even take care of Captain. The only thing I can do is fight for him. That's it." Diane finished.

"What?" Kagome sighed. "Than we're not so different after all." She smiled sadly, while Diane looked behind her, surprised. "You see, I had this guy I liked, but he loved his ex-girlfriend. We had similar faces, so I got mistaken and compared a lot."

"Every time I messed up, it was like my self-esteem got crushed. The only thing I could do was, tell him when I saw **it**. In the beginning, it was horrible, but I worked harder each and every time I failed. Only to do the things I could do… for him." She made eye contact with Diane.

"I know the feeling of your power being limited. So let's do this together. You do what you can do, and I do what I can do." She smiled stretching out her hand. Before Diane got the moment to answer, people noticed the black cloud-like thing coming their way. "It's coming from the Baste Dungeon."

"This… This is the sound of…" Diane started frightful. "It wouldn't be…" Even Kagome couldn't finish while the "cloud" approached. "Bugs?!" Kagome quickly pushed Elizabeth inside the house where Meliodas was resting. "No matter what, don't come outside." She ordered for her safety again.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked scared. "They're just bugs, right?" she questioned. "No," Kagome shook her head. "It's a whole swarm of poisonous ones. And I need someone to look after Meliodas." She went outside, leaving her sister.

The bugs started spouting their toxin on to the town. When the liquid landed on the buildings, streets and monuments, they started to dissolve. People were panicking, searching for protection.

"Why would they attack the town?" Kagome asked no one in particular while running, avoiding the attack. "The Holy Knights are behind it, they will involve innocent people if needed." Hawk answered. "Diane, we're counting on you!" Hawk looked back.

Diane froze for a while, and then crunched to the ground. "Waa! I hate bugs!" Hawk looked stunned at her action. "Well, girls stay girls." Kagome sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Come, have a taste of my adorable insects' "Rain Capriccio"!" Fresia yelled outside, swinging her whips in a rhythm to control the bugs.

"No way! At this rate, the whole town's gonna be annihilated!" Hawk shouted panicked while he and Kagome were hiding under a bridge. "Hawk- _chan_ , I want you to bring me to Baste Dungeon."

"Eh?!" Hawk looked shocked at his friend. "If Diane can't do it, then I will. And what's better than to look for the source and destroy it." Kagome slammed her fist in the other hand. "That's too crazy! I won't do it!" Hawk refused. "Fine, I'll go alone." Kagome dashed off pretty fast. "Kagome!" Hawk shouted after her.

* * *

"Ahaha! You're going to melt along with the whole town!" Fresia saw the girl run and directed her bugs to the princess.

The bugs kept closing in and Kagome kept a close eye on them, ready to place a barrier between them. But before she did, a huge hand clashed down. "I hate bugs, but… If it's for Captain's sake, I'll do anything!" Diane yelled activating her powers. Huge pillars of stone appeared from the ground, expanding in height, it crushed the bugs merciless.

"Diane?" Kagome looked at her work. "She destroyed 'em all! Amazing!" Hawk complimented as he joined the girl. "I'll crush every one of your insects!" Diane stated.

* * *

Fresia halted her whips and brought them back in her hands. "I should say… As expected, right?" she turned around and went inside, coming up with another plan.

* * *

"Hey, teach me that move you just used-" Hawk asked her, or more tried. Diane had jumped away before he had the chance. "I'll leave Captain to you!" she said as she sprinted to the Dungeon.

"I guess I have no choice." Kagome sighed. "Leave him to me!" she waved off. Making her way back to the house, seeing Elizabeth holding dearly on to Meliodas hand, Kagome's heart warmed.

"He's sure resting comfortably despite all the racket outside." Hawk complained lightly. " _Onee-chan_ , Hawk- _chan_! Thank goodness, you're back!" Elizabeth dragged them both in a hug. The loosened and Kagome patted her head. "Good job, you did well, Eli." She smiled.

They heard a knock, and the doctor revealed himself. "How's the patient doing?" He asked, Kagome still didn't trust the guy but what else could she do? "He's sleeping very deeply, thanks to your medicine."

"Almost like he's dead." Hawk stated. "Hawk _-chan_! Don't say scary things like that!" Elizabeth said teary-eyed. _'Dead?'_ Kagome snapped to the body and pulled the covers away. She placed her hand over his chest. _'What…?'_

She turned around and glared at the Dr. Dana. " _Teme_ … you poison him!" she exclaimed. The man took a step back, shocked that he was discovered, while the onlookers were wide-eyed. "H-How?"

"Dr. Dana, thanks for your hard work. " a sudden voice was heard in the room. "You suitably held up your end of the deal."

"W-What was that?!" Hawk looked around confused. " _Onee-chan_ …" Elizabeth whined. "Wolfsbane, deadly nightshade, cantharidin and henbane's leaf, a deadly poison. If it weren't for the smell and Hawk for pointing it out, I wouldn't have known." Kagome explained.

"The boy will never open his eyes again." The man hid his expression as he turned away. "It wasn't medicine for healing his wounds?" Elizabeth asked feeling betrayed.

"Even we wouldn't come unscathed in a battle against the legendary Seven. Besides, for the kingdom to accomplish its goals, we have to take drastic measures." The mysterious voice began again.

"I'm just about sick of you." Kagome growled. "Who are you? Show yourself!" she looked around, and when she noted the presence she stopped at a specific spot. As she kept staring, a grey armor appeared.

"I'm surprised you were able to detect me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Holy Knights Golgius of the Weird Fangs. Ohime-sama, Princess Elizabeth, I have come to pick you up." He bowed.

* * *

"Hey, wanna bet on who wins?" a guard asked his companion, as they stood in front of one of the most wanted criminals. "Between the Weird Fangs and the Seven Deadly Sins! They're fighting in the town now, aren't they?"

"That's not even worth betting on." The other answered. " The Seven Deadly Sins just have their captain and one more, right? They have o chance against the Weird Fangs-" his sentence was cut short by a voice coming from behind the iron door they were guarding. "Hey!"

"That's pretty interesting." A loud bang was heard, and a foot was implanted in the door. It easily came down and the guards looked in disbelieve at the figure coming from the dark. He was only wearing rundown pants. His hair and facial hair had grown and he was bleeding from his feet and arms. "N-No way!"

The unknown man let out a tired sigh. "It's nice to get out for a walk every now and then." He ruffed his hair while stretching out his arms. "Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, of the Seven!" one exclaimed frightful at the sight.

" _Kisama_ … How did you break out?! Why now?" the other asked as they both drew their swords. "You can tell just by looking. I kicked the door down. It's because you guys were having such an **interesting** chat. He was live? Our cap'n…" Ban asked.

"What's the commotion?" a womanly heavy voice asked as it came closer. "Jericho _-sama_!" the men cheered hopeful. "The Deadly Sin, Ban… I don't know how you got out of your cell, but you'd better go back in." she ordered.

"Look here, brat." Ban started as he was annoyed by her attitude. "That's no way to speak to a hero, is it?" he questioned with a teasing voice. "You dare to address an apprentice Holy Knight as "brat," huh? For a half-dead criminal, you sure like to run your mouth." Jericho talked back.

"Send a message to Golgius _-sama_! A prisoner broke out of his cell and resisted, so Jericho-sama had no choice but to kill him." She ordered the guards, very confident of her abilities.

She slowly placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, and then sprinted to Ban attacking him with multiplied slashes. Ban screamed in pain, while in the motion his facial hair had disappeared and most of his hair was cut off.

"Wonder if this is too short?" he stroked his chin. " _N-Nani_?" Jericho looked up in shock. "Well, it feels refreshing. Guess it'll have to do. You've got talent, you know… as a hairdresser." He taunted.

"You dodged me blade despite having wounds all over your body?" she said in disbelieve. "Wounds? What wounds?" he asked surprised. Jericho got a better look at his body, everything was healed and he had no scar. "No way… You just had steel stakes hammered through your limbs."

"Remember this well, brat." Ban started. "This is what you call a wound, got it?" he pointed at the scar the climbed up his neck. "Though the wound he gave me… is what you'd call a special case."

* * *

"Whoa, there! First you'll have to get past Hawk, the captain of the Knights of Leftovers Disposal!" Hawk stood protective in front of the sisters. But he was easily kicked away by the Holy Knight, Golgius.

"Hawk _-chan_!" Elizabeth exclaimed as her eyes followed his flying form. She hid her person behind her sister. "Besides…" Golgius began.

He pulled the blankets off the bed, and revealed Meliodas, patched up while still holding on to his sword. "There's no reason to leave this sword in your possession. I'll just be taking this back." He said as he went to retrieve the sword. He placed strength to pull it away from the Sin, who held it in and indestructible grip.

* * *

 **-Flashback 10 years ago-**

"Hey, Cap'n… C'mon!" the bored voice of Ban begged. "Lemme have a look at that sword." He and Meliodas sat by the fireplace in front of their huge haul. "What's so interesting about this piece of junk?" Meliodas replied.

"Why would the captain of the Sins always carry a piece of junk with him wherever he goes? It'd be weird if I wasn't at least a little curious." Ban reasoned as he came over to the side of his captain.

He stood behind him with his hand over the hilt of the sword; wile Meliodas kept looking in the distant with in one hand his beer. "C'mon, show me."

Meliodas dropped his beer and went with his left hand to hilt. "Let go, Ban." He said serious. Because of the motion, Diane woke up. "What're you two still doing up?" she asked.

The blonde ignored her and ordered Ban once more. "Let go, Ban. Don't make me angry." He threatened. Ban looked surprised for a moment, and then his face went over to amusement. "Cap'n… Angry? I've been with you for many years, but… I haven't even seen you get angry once."

"Let go." Meliodas warned, his voice grew darker as the minutes past. "Besides," Ban continued. "I'm curious as to why you're called the Sin of Wrath in the first place." He admitted. "Ban, what are you doing to Captain?" Diane questioned.

"All this talk of Cap'n actually getting angry," he began using two hands to pull the sword while the leader held on with one. "Makes me really want to see the sword-no, to steal it!" Before Ban knew, blood was spilled and he had jumped back, away from the danger.

Ban felt his neck bleeding and then looked at the now standing blond, licking his lips. "So that's Cap'n's hidden side. A new discovery." He sang. "I'm sorry, Ban, but this sword is…" Meliodas tried.

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Stop it! What are you doing to Meliodas _-sama_?!" Elizabeth wanted to stop the stranger, but was held back by her sister. "I see…" Golgius muttered.

"So it's this sword." He observed the object, and got surprised when he saw the same hands he stole it from, holding the hilt again. "I-Impossible! Even after all that poison…" Mr. Dana exclaimed shocked.

"You just refuse to die." Golgius stated, glaring beneath his helmet at the small man. "Let go of the sword!" he ordered. As answer he felt a dark presence coming from the blonde in an overwhelming wave. _'Of course, he would be immune to poison, it's feeds his youki.'_ Kagome sharpened her eyes, and watched his demonic aura flare.

"I can never let go of this sword, even if I die. That is the one and only thing I can do to atone for my sins!" Meliodas declared while Golgius laughed. "Your heroic words mean nothing! I'm taking the sword and the princesses!"

Meliodas looked up and glared at the Holy Knight, on his face was a symbol visible above his left eye. His eyes held no emotion. Very intimidated, Golgius escaped through the window and ran away.

"Um…" Elizabeth hesitantly tugged the pants of the shirtless, blonde. "You're still Meliodas- _sama_ , aren't you?" she questioned almost scared. He stayed quiet and turned around revealing his bright green eyes. "Yo, Kagome, Elizabeth and the ass-hog." He smiled as a greeting.

"Thank goodness!" Elizabeth's face lit up and she went to hug the injured man. "If you can joke, then you're alright." Kagome smiled as she joined the picture. "But this guy just called me ass-hog." Hawk pouted.

"Hey, where are we?" Meliodas asked. "We're in the town of Dalmary. It's close to Baste Dungeon." Kagome answered sitting on the bed the man just laid a few minutes prior. "And who was that guy just now?" he continued the Q&A.

"A Holy Knight called Golgius or something. Seemed like he was after he girls and your broken sword. That rotten doctor's with him too." Hawk directed his snout to the door, where the Dr. Dana was suppose to be.

"He ran away! Let' go after him!" Hawk announced ready to sprint out of the room. If not for the little princess stopping him. "Wait! Meliodas- _sama_ hasn't fully recovered yet!" she protested, glancing worriedly at the bandage of the said man.

"Oh, don't worry about that, he's all patched up." Kagome smiled brightly. "Hmm…?" Meliodas did no longer feel pain in his shoulder. He removed his strapping and revealed a fully healed shoulder. "It somehow healed."

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and moved her hand along the strong muscles beneath the skin. Her fingers then met up with rough skin and she eyed the scar that was left behind. _'Hey, no one is perfect.'_ She mentally protected herself from imaginary criticizers. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked up and saw Meliodas face getting closer. "You're awfully assertive today." He smiled content at her roaming his body. Kagome pulled her hands back with an embarrassed face. "Stop teasing me!" she complained. "Why are you so shy? Feel free to touch me some more. Come on!" Meliodas stood confidently in front of her inching closer.

"Stop it…" Kagome said very embarrassed, secretly stealing glances at his muscular body. "Hurry up and put some clothes on." Hawk stopped him. "There's a kid here, to remind you." He added.

Meliodas got dressed and they went outside, while walking Elizabeth explained what happened, from what she heard, and told him that Diane had already gone off to the dungeon.

"There!" Meliodas pointed to the armor walking across the street. "Whoops." Golgius responded. "Looks like I've been caught." He said in am unchanging tone. "Don't underestimate my nose that can smell leftovers from a mile away!" Hawk said tough. "Is that true?" Elizabeth asked impressed. "Yep! Interested?"

"You're going to tell us who sent you after the princesses and my sword." Meliodas began. "If not, things will get troublesome-" He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as the Holy Knight replied immediately. "Okay! I surrender."

"Eh?"

"I, Golgius, am of a cowardly nature and dislike fighting to begin with. Especially against someone like the captain of the legendary Seven." Kagome felt something approaching and before she could warn Meliodas of the secret attack, he had already deflected them.

"I threw those assassination blades the moment I raised my hands. Did you actually notice them?" Golgius then asked. "Don't underestimate my eyes that can see exposed panties from a mile away." Meliodas answered unaffected by his words. " _Oi_!" Kagome smacked his head, with a clear thick-mark on her face.

"Golgius- _sama_ , there you are!" a voice behind the travelling group called out. They turned around and saw Dr. Dana. "I-It's the rotten doctor!" Hawk insulted. "Although I didn't manage to kill him, I made him drink the poison as instructed! Please return my daughter like you promise!" Dr. Dana begged.

Golgius vanished without a trait left. "He disappeared!" Meliodas said alarmed. "Wh-Where's he go?" Elizabeth asked scared. "Kagome, keep Elizabeth close to you and don't leave my side." Meliodas requested from her, side glancing to ensure her safety. Kagome did as asked, and took Elizabeth in her arm, having her barrier ready to be activated if needed.

"Come to think of it, he's always appearing out of nowhere!" Hawk noticed. "No need to raise your voice. I will return your daughter to you." Golgius's voice could be heard through the air.

"Thank you!" Dr. Dana cried in relieve. Kagome's eyes widen in realization and Meliodas noted the presence as well. "Watch out!" Kagome warned trying to reach to him. "Hey, get away from there!" Meliodas yelled as well.

"In the next world, where she'll be joining you shortly." Golgius appeared behind the doctor and pierced his body with his sword. "There'd be serious trouble if world got out that the Holy Knights are ordering people to poison kids."

"Dr. Dana!" Kagome ran to the man leaving her sister behind. "Kagome!" Meliodas called after her. "Just leave that bastard alone!" Hawk yelled while he watched the woman kneel down to the man and turned him over. "Dr. Dana, hang on!"

"It's dangerous here!" the blonde told her. "We have no idea where he'll appear next!" Kagome glared at him. "I can save him! I won't let someone die in front of me, especially when I can do something!" she yelled back, when suddenly she felt the presence of Golgius appear in front of her.

"Take this!" he swung his sword down. " _Onee-chan_!" Elizabeth shouted frightful. Before the sword came in contact with Kagome's body, Meliodas had stepped in. He blocked the sword and stood between them.

"Meliodas!" she looked at him. Hawk came running together with Elizabeth in panic. "He disappeared again!" Hawk yelled. "Is this what they call teleportation?" the youngest princess asked.

The sick laugh of Golgius rang trough their ears. "You're a smart little girl. Yes, all your powers are useless against my teleportation!" Both Meliodas and Kagome's eyes could follow the presence, but only the bar owner was fast enough to block the attack. Meliodas decided it was enough and motion to Hawk to take Elizabeth while he went for Kagome's hand. "We've gotta run for it!"

"But… wait I haven't healed Dr. Dana yet!" she protested. "He will be fine!" he responded, as he grabbed her by the waist and carried her, while Golgius came back with attacks. "Dammit." Hawk cursed under his breath. "I can trace his metallic smell, but… If we're running, there's nothing we can do!"

"Trace his smell…" Meliodas muttered at the words of Hawk. He then finally kicked the Holy Knight away, who landed several feet away. "No matter where you run or hide, I will find and corner you." He said darkly.

Meliodas had found a hiding place and guided the group there. "Why are we hiding in this abandoned building?" Hawk asked. "Hawk," sighed Meliodas. "Were you planning on getting the townsfolk involved in this?"

"Well, that's true, but…" Hawk entered the room behind the rest. "Let's wait here until he's gone." Their "supposed" leader said. "But man, what a rundown building. It's so moldy in here." Hawk began complaining, while Elizabeth snuggled up to him for comfort.

Kagome sat down on the floor and noticed how the weak wood handled her weight. _'I'm not even that heavy…'_ she pouted, her attention was brought to Meliodas when she heard her sister's voice. "What are you doing, Meliodas- _sama_?"

Kagome watched as he swung is sword too fast for her to see. "A magic spell that'll keep him outta here." He answered slightly teasing. "Magic my ass." Hawk shut him down. "Really?" he then turned to Elizabeth who looked at the Dragon's Sin in admiration. "It's not true Elizabeth! There's no way that'll do anything." Hawk told her.

"We'll see about that." He smirked, and Kagome felt her cheeks glow, so she quickly looked away. "You alright, Kagome?" Meliodas had noted her behavior, his face remained blank but his voice had a hint of teasing behind it. "Yes, everything is just fine." She stated.

"But are you sure about this?" Hawk began asking. "We're on the top floor of a narrow abandoned building. There's no way to escape. Close the door, at the very least."

"If he can teleport, the door won't do anything, Hawk- _chan_." Elizabeth claimed. "That's right." Her sister supported. "He could just appear in the middle of the room." She watched as the youngest two of the group huddled together. "S-Scary…"

Kagome then glared behind Meliodas, while he just kept standing, with a poker face. "Too bad." They recognized Golgius's voice. "I'm behind you." He snickered. Meliodas turned around and snicker as well giving his perfect smirk. "Too bad, it's underneath you."

They watched as Golgius felt through the floor. "That's smart. You used the old wood to create a trap." Kagome giggled. "He fell all the way to the bottom of this building." Hawk looked at the hole that was created. "So your spell earlier was to…" Elizabeth looked at the blonde man with shining eyes.

"A cut on the floor of the entrance?" Golgius questioned, stuck beneath the mess. He watched as Meliodas jumped down and began his deduction.

"So your power's invisibility, huh? I couldn't figure out why it took you some time to reappear after you vanished. It was weird that we could trace your smell even though you "teleported." In other words, you've been moving at the same speed as us. Which mean that the door was the only you could get in. Also, since we're down here, I don't need to worry about Kagome." Meliodas said quite scary. He showed his sword and Golgius started to panic, Meliodas swung down and an explosion of light came forth.

Golgius was blasted outside with Meliodas carefree strolling towards him. "Well now, let's hear it, Li'l Golgius. Why are you after the princesses and my sword? Who put you up to it?" he inquired.

"Meliodas!" he heard Kagome's sweet voice call out, together with her came Elizabeth and Hawk. "For a second there I thought you were a goner!" Hawk admitted worriedly. Kagome looked past him and in a split second Golgius had disappeared again. Meliodas looked behind him and sighed. "Oh my he got away."

Loud yell was heard and Hawk winched when it reached his ears. They turned to the source and saw a horse coming their way. "Oh, it's just a horse." Hawk said relieved. "It probably got frightened by the loud noise earlier. Such a timid animal."

"Not so sure that's the reason." Kagome mumbled staring strongly at the animal as it passed them. "There, huh?" Meliodas looked on. They all took a closer look and saw Golgius's form slowly appearing on the horse saddle.

"Too scary. The brass gave me such a crazy mission." Golgius said to himself as he escaped the town. "The horse must be headed towards Baste Dungeon." Meliodas noted. "All right, let's go then!" Hawk supported as Elizabeth cheered for him.

Kagome turned around, remembering something important. She ran away towards her target. "Hey, Kagome!" Meliodas yelled, after he noticed she had turned her heel. "Baste Dungeon's not that way!" Hawk joined.

As if gasping the situation, Elizabeth inhaled. "Of course," she placed a fist in her hand. "Dr. Dana!"

* * *

 **KT:** I'm so happy! I am kinda disappointed in myself about Kagome healing Meliodas, but oh well... As always you can check out my social media for information or questions, as well as my Weekly FD.

We got over 10 reviews, YEEEAYYHHH! so that meant a update the week after! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'm not that proud of it, but I did my best...^^

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Alize (Guest):** You're welcome^^ I hope you like this chapter as well^^

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Is it good? I hope so...^^

 **Silverflamingkitsune:** Thank you^^ If you go to my instagram you can see a drawing a made about that^^ Please check it out, and I hope you liked this chapter^^

 **Duvessa Phantomhive:** Kagome is 25 years old, hope it helps ^^

 **Tinas86Roses:** Thank youXD

 **Guest:** Thank you XD

 **Shiro Mugi:** It has been a long time^^ Thank you for reviewing and as always thank you for pointing out my faults, It really helps me. I hope I did it better this time, otherwise please tell me^^

 **Guest:** You're welcome^^

 **Detectivegirl12, Pinky3, Animenium (Guest):**

I understand you being confused by Kagome being the crown princess, but there are reasons for that, which will all be explained in future chapters. And Kagome is 25, meaning she is older than Margaret. A lot would be explained in future chapters, so please keep patient and enjoy it^^

 **BenevolentBizzy:** Thank you for reviewing ^^

 **HOrseWIthnoNamE:** It will be explained, but I'll give you a hint ;) It has something to do with Merlin ^^

* * *

 **For those who do not these words:**

 **Gomen ne:** I'm sorry

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Kisama:** Rude way of saying you (?)

 **Teme:** Bastard

 **Nani:** What

 **Youki:** Demon energy

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	4. Chapter 4

**At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

" **..** _ **ooo**_ **.." - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 4 X Ban, the Undead Ban**

* * *

"Dr. Dana!" Kagome yelled landing on her knees next to the bleeding man. "Pull yourself together! Why did this...?" Kagome looked down as the doctor was breathing weakly. When he felt wet droplets fall on his face he took the chance and studied the girl "Why…" he questioned. "Are you crying for me?"

"I'm sorry… I just wanted… to save my daughter…" he began confessing. "Cenette… I just wanted to protect…" he breathed out as his words died with him. Kagome tried her best to hold all of her tears; it was a while since she witnessed someone's death. "It's all my fault…" she muttered.

Elizabeth was now crying as well, holding tightly on to Hawk's ear. "What're you talking about? Golgius killed the doctor." Meliodas reasoned. "But if I didn't decide to stop the Holy Knights, no innocent people would've been effected more than they should've." Kagome kept looking at the man.

"Dr. Dana wouldn't have died, and his daughter wouldn't have been taken hostage by the Holy Knights, right? And if I hadn't found you, while searching for the Seven Deadly Sins, none of this would've happened!" she shouted angry with herself.

Meliodas kept quiet and then went to her side, kneeling. "I understand why you're crying. But… Is your desire to protect the kingdom from the Holy Knights so easily broken by a few tears?"

Kagome open her eyes in realization and switched her gaze to meet his emerald, green eyes. "I resolved to find the other Sins with you and stop the Holy Knights. Even if you were to die, I would fulfill the promise I made with you." Meliodas brought them closer, while Kagome's eyes just wondered over his handsome face. "Meliodas…"

He stood up, looking away from the older princess. "Everyone has to die someday. But… What they believed in will never fade away as long as someone protects it. Once you've made the decision to protect those principles no matter the cost in blood and tears… You follow through with it! That's what it means to be a knight." He walked away.

" _Onee-chan_!" Elizabeth went to her sister. "Eli…" she placed her tiny hands around the small waist of her guardian. "You're not at fault. You're always doing your best for others! You're amazing!" Hawk had already followed after Meliodas leaving the royalties alone.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, thanks Eli. I think I just sometimes need to hear that." She looked at the man and back at the child. _'I'm amazed she can actually handle this.'_ A smirk formed on her lips. _'It's not like me to just quit, even I can do something…'_

"Eli… can you keep a secret?"

* * *

"Well, let's get going to Baste Dungeon then, shall we?" Meliodas walked over the bridge with Hawk walking on railing. "Hey, you're not gonna leave them behind, right? They haven't come out of the clinic ever since they carried that useless doctor in." Hawk asked him.

" _Baka_. They'll be much better off laying low in town. There are Holy Knights at Baste who are after them, especially Kagome- _chan_. Geez, how stupid can you be?" Meliodas returned. "You called me stupid twice, didn't you? Well, it takes one to know one!" Hawk retorted.

"My bad ass-hog." Meliodas insulted with a smirk. "Calling me an ass-hog is no different at all, you bastard!" Hawk shouted, while Meliodas pinched his cheek, hard, in respond. "You're stretching my skin…"

"Meliodas- _sama_!" they heard a child call out. "Meliodas!" as well that one of a woman. They turned around and saw the princess sisters come their way. "What are you doing?" Meliodas asked as they came closer.

"Here." Kagome handed him a bag with a sword scabbard within it. "I fixed it for you while you were sleeping. It might not be that great, but…" she strayed off. "Such a good girl." Hawk complimented. "I helped too!" Elizabeth claimed raising her hand. They giggled at the girl, except Meliodas who kept looking at the **woman**.

He took it from her without saying anything, positioned it on his back, and placed his sword in the sheath. "Thank you…" he looked up staring directly in Kagome's sky blue eyes. "Kagome."

Lost in thought Kagome blushed on the sight, not really hearing anything at the moment. "Y-Yeah… you're welcome…" she managed to say, while trying to hide her face beneath her bangs.

"Let's go! We ain't got all day!" she switched, pushing Meliodas forward as another way to hide her blushing face.

They kept walking and the pig and the girl were on ahead. Kagome had calmed down and decided to walk next to the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas.

"I may not be a knight," she started. "but… I will keep fighting for the kingdom and its people." She stated looking at him, listening. "So even if you were to die right now, Meliodas."

He interfered. "Don't be killing me now." He stated blankly, she dropped. "That's not where I was going to." she sighed and looked back at him with a small smile.

"I have a stubborn charm of not knowing when to stop. They often tell me." A bright smile came on her face, as a certain silver-haired dog-ears having, guy flashed through her mind. _'Yeah… I never gave up.'_

"Now then. Let continue!" she walked to the other two. "Kagome- _chan_ , what about me? What if I died?" Hawk asked as he secretly overheard the conversation. "What about me, _Onee-chan_?" Elizabeth joined in with the questions. "For both of you, I'll never give up." She patted their head as they kept walking.

Meliodas looked at her back, and alluring swaying hips. Somehow, it just happened. He needed her, not for now, not for later. Just for… forever. He caught up to them. And passed Kagome, by fondling her ass, quickly.

"Hey! Shouldn't you concentrate on getting your teammate back, Ban?" she yelled after him, so when he came close she could hit him.

"No, Cenette." He stated and Kagome felt excitement and happiness wash over her, hoping that he was going to say what she thought he would say. "We've gotta save Dr. Dana's daughter, Cenette."

"But what about Ban- _sama_?" Elizabeth questioned holding her sisters hand. "Well, if he knows that we're on the way, he'll probably just bust himself out." He casually brushed off, but soon found himself in front of the princesses with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

They had heard a loud bang, and afraid it was an enemy, Meliodas got in stance. But he relaxed after recognizing the shoes of the creature that came down on them. "Diane!"

"What are you doing here?" Meliodas asked. Diane kept a blank look with no real expression on her face to see. 'Her aura, something is off about her aura!' Kagome glared. But her suspicions were soon proved wrong as Diane changed back to herself.

"Captain? Captain! You're supposed to be resting! What are you doing up and about?" she exclaimed worried. "Enough about me. Are you okay?" Meliodas asked back. "You're asking if I'm okay?" she replied confused.

Hawk to it upon him to enlighten her. "After you crushed all the bugs in Dalmary, you went charging toward Baste Dungeon, didn't you?" Diane looked even more confused. "Huh? Did I?"

"Diane- _sama_ …" Elizabeth muttered worriedly. "Sounds like there's a really troublesome enemy." The blonde stated. "Are you really okay, Diane?"

"Uh, yeah." The giant answer sounded unsure. "I'm just a little out of it." The light in her eyes suddenly disappeared, and she looked like she was turned into a doll. A man dressed in armor appeared before her.

"I am Ruin, Holy Knight of the Weird Fangs, here to bring ruin upon the Seven Deadly Sins." He stated. "A Holy Knight!" Diane exclaimed. "Captain, protect the prin-" She looked shocked around her. "Captain? Guys? Where did everybody go?"

Ruin gave a dark chuckle. "They're already in my hands." Ruin told her. "Give Captain back!" she yelled kicking the ground where the Holy Knight stood…

…in **her** illusion.

The knight being in reality, Meliodas was launched up and then punched down by Diane. "Meliodas!" Kagome and the others ran after the flying man. _'I knew it! It must be an associate of Golgius; they must've cast a spell that makes Diane mistake Meliodas as that Holy Knight.'_

She made it to Meliodas side, checking for injuries. "Diane! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" he shouted. "Meliodas, listen." Kagome began serious. "Diane must be under a spell that makes her delusional. Don't hurt her, she must come back one way or another."

"Let me just say this now: I won't lose to some Holy Knight!" she yelled and Meliodas understood what the princess meant. He looked closer. "Those eyes. She can't see us at all."

"Wh-Wh-What should we do?!" Hawk asked scared. Meliodas turned around and took Kagome by her waist and placed her on his shoulder, he dragged Elizabeth over Hawk's back with his other hand. "We're running, duh!"

"W-Wait! If you carry me like this." Kagome yelled embarrassed hitting his head with her fist. "You can see my panties, you _hentai_!" he shifted their position and carried her in bridal style while avoiding Diane's attack.

"Uh-oh, innocent bystanders!" Elizabeth warned, pointing at the two figures crossing their path. "Hey!" Meliodas called out. "You two better run." He advised, and when they came closer he could see a young child with the father.

"Where are you hiding, Holy Knight?" Diane looked around the place filled with trees but no human in sight. "A midget like you should be smashed, twisted, and torn apart in your armor!"

Hiding beneath the lower layer of the hill, were Kagome, Elizabeth, Hawk, Meliodas and the travelers they came across. "Someone help!" begged the father.

"Keep an eye on this little guy." Meliodas handed the young boy he saved over to Kagome. " _Hai_!" she held him protectively and watched as Meliodas went out. Only when she came in contact with the boy, she noticed the odd aura.

"What were you guys doing out here?" Elizabeth asked, slightly jealous of the attention the boy got from her sister. "We're shepherds from Dalmary. We were just returning from the pasture. What's gonna happen to us?" the boy in return asked, sobbing against Kagome's chest.

"Don't worry. He'll protect us." Kagome smiled, gently patting him on the head. _'But, I want some answers from you.'_ She glared.

Meliodas looked around, staying close to the ground. He then heard something like a bell and looked up. "You're-" he looked shocked at the Holy knight. _'How could I not sense his presence?'_ he questioned himself.

"I am Ruin, Holy Knight of the Weird Fangs, here to bring ruin upon the Seven Deadly Sins." Ruin told him as he looked down. "Hey, you big oaf! You're the one who did something weird to Diane, aren't you?"

"More likely… you're speaking to Diane…" Hawk noted as he looked from afar. "Not him too…" Kagome started to worry. Diane attacked. "Return Diane to the way she was before!" Meliodas shouted as he too began attacking.

Diane started working her magic, when pillars of stone came shooting out of the ground. "Run, run, run!" yelled Hawk as he now carried two children on his back. "We must find a way to stop these two from fighting!" Kagome opposed as she avoided the attacks from the ground.

"Maybe…" Elizabeth began, almost losing breath of the tension building within her. "If we find the… the Holy Knight…" Kagome eyed her. "Attack the brain rather than the body, huh? Let's do it!" Hawk nodded his head in agreement and they went off.

While the events went on, Fresia laughed evilly standing save on a higher place of the hill. "Old man Ruin is really getting into this!" she laughed some more. "Guess I should join in on the fun soon, too."

* * *

"Jericho _-sama_!" an underling yelled. "Find him!" She ordered. "Find the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban!" she shouted at the man lurking around her. "B-But, Jericho _-sama_ … Y-You're" one stuttered eyeing up and down the woman only in her underwear.

"It's fine! Just bring me a change of clothes and armor! Hurry up and go!" she yelled desperate, and they quickly scrambled away. "Hai, ma'am!"

"That bastard!" she mumbled to herself, recalling the past happening.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Kill me! Kill me now!" she almost demanded as her chin, with the hand of the Fox's Sin, Ban, was holding her up. "Listen, hairdresser…" he brought her face closer to his. "That's a nice set of armor you've got there. Doesn't really suit you, though." Ban insulted.

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Ban…" she muttered hatefully. "I will get you back for this!" she promised, while the man in subject was wandering around trying the armor out. "Ah, guess it's too small." He complained as he threw the arm piece back on the pile of armor. "That's a real shame. I liked to look of it."

"Cut off all the exits! He might be hiding in the vents!" Ban heard a voice yell and walked to the source. "It's been noisy for a while… Did someone escape or something?"

As he came closer to the hall a sudden figure appeared from the shadows. "Where exactly do you think you're going? Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins." Recognizing the voice and the armor, Ban smirked. "Hey, if it isn't the Holy Knight Jude."

Jude came closer to him. "You are going to die here, Ban. And I shall be the one to kill you." The man stated. Ban's smirk widens. "You're going to kill **me**? Why now, of all times?" he questioned.

They came to stand face to face, Jude lingering to attack. "You are of no more use to us. You were the bait for the captain of the Sins, and you've fulfilled that role. Right now, the other Weird Fangs are disposing of the two members of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas and the Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane. And once I kill you, there will be four fewer criminals in this world."

Ban had listened in amusement, and when he heard that he chuckled. "I sure hope all your dreams come true." He teased. "Five years ago, who was it that caught and tortured you?" Jude asked, threatening him with the past. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Well, I'll be going." Ban brushed off, as he kept looking Jude straight in the eyes. He wanted to walk past the Holy Knight if it wasn't for the spear pierced in his stomach. Ban leaned against the wall, eyes wide, but then a smirk was placed. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"You're pretty tough for a midget Holy Knight!" Diane hatefully admitted as she stomped her feet to the human beneath. "You're pretty quick for a giant Holy Knight!" Meliodas retorted as he latched out a few powerful kicks.

They parted allow each other and themselves to catch their breath. "So both of them think the other is a Holy Knight or something?" Hawk ensured, while it has been answered many times. Kagome nodded. "Both of you stop it!" Elizabeth tried to reach them. "Just stop it!" she yelled.

By the sound of Elizabeth's voice both of the Sins turned their head, and their emotionless eyes returned to live. "Huh? _Ojou-chan_? _Ohime-sama_? What are you doing?" Diane asked confused. "That's our line!" Hawk shouted.

"Huh, Captain's here too? Where'd the Holy Knight go?" Diane ignored Hawk and looked down on the blonde. "Oh, speaking of which…" Meliodas looked around searching.

"Giant Lady! Are you okay?" the young boy, they had saved prior, ran to Diane. She crunched down a little to be closer. "Ah, you're still here?" she asked as he came a halt on his way. When he stopped, the small bell in his staff moved.

 ***Cling** *

Diane's eyes went back to the hypnotized stage, unable to see her comrades. "Everyone disappeared again." She looked around. Again the bell rang as the boy moved. Now Meliodas got back to the trance. "Damn Holy Knights."

" _Matte_ , Meliodas- _sama_! No!" Elizabeth tried to protest, in hope is would stop them again. But this time her calls were unheard. Kagome had been quiet the whole time, observing. 'Why did they come back when Elizabeth called them? They didn't listen before, why now? And how were they able to be transfer back in the hypnotism?'

Her eyes opened in realization and she glared at the innocent bell hanging from the young boy's staff. 'That must be it…' she went to go closer to the boy while he just stared at Diane, scared.

"You hid everyone again, didn't you?" Diane yelled as she hit Meliodas to the ground. "Scary! I don't wanna die!" The boy ran off to the man, who was frozen, stuck to the ground. "It's okay." Elizabeth began. "I'll protect you with my body if I have to." she declared bravely.

"That won't be necessary, not even over my dead body." Kagome replied sternly, coming closer to the boy, dragging Elizabeth and Hawk with her. "You-" Kagome couldn't finish as a Holy Knight appeared.

"What a caring princesses, we have." Fresia had spoken. "I wonder how true those words of yours are, though." She threw her hand with the whip in the air, summoning the insect surrounding them in one whole swarm.

"Is that the Holy Knight?" Hawk asked surprised, while seconds later a bug latched on his nose. But no one answered his question, luckily enough Elizabeth did respond to his crying of the bug attack.

"Storm Rondo!" Fresia announced. "Come, my cute little bugs! Tear their flesh apart with your hard claws and sharp wings!" she continued her rampage.

"Wah!" Kagome snapped her eyes behind, to the boy who began running further from the group. "I'm scared! I'm so scared!" he shouted. Fresia turned to him, sounding very pissed off. "Such an annoying brat. I'll start with you! Die!" she directed her whip to him and the bugs obeyed, creating a hurricane of bugs.

Elizabeth looked shocked as the bugs kept attacking him as he screaming in agony. "Hmm, "I'll protect you with my body if I have to," was it? You know how to sound cool, but deep down, you're hoping someone else will come to the rescue, aren't you?" Fresia mocked, obvious directed to the youngest sister.

"So cruel!" Hawk muttered watching the scene. Elizabeth began walking. "Eli? What are you doing?" Kagome asked. She didn't stop and kept on walking. " _Matte_!" Kagome tried to run after her, but another swarm of bugs blocked her path and she glared at Fresia.

"She's really going to do that? This is bound to be interesting!" the female Holy Knight laughed darkly. _'Elizabeth…'_ Kagome looked concerned to her sister. Her eyes sharpened and she glared down at the bugs. _'At least, to protect…'_ Her hands glowed softly, and a rosy pink layer was created, burning with power.

Elizabeth walked straight in the hurricane, with no regrets left. "I…" she started looking at the slight older male. "Made a promise, right? Even if you were to die… Even if I'm the only one left… I will protect the kingdom and its people from the Holy Knights, that's what I promised with _Onee-chan_ after all!" she smiled brightly stretching her hand out to the boy.

" _Shoujo-san…_ " the boy looked with widen eyes at her, and then let himself be embraced by the small figure. "Elizabeth…" Hawk muttered. Clicking her tongue, Fresia retreated all her insect. One of the reasons being that Kagome, mystically, made most of them disappear in thin air. And that wasn't lying good with her. _'How come she is not wounded, by my insects attack?'_ she questioned as she glared at the child.

The bugs vanished and Elizabeth breathed out a relieving sigh, she didn't know she was holding. She loosened her grip on the boy and fell to her knees. "Are you okay?" Hawk asked. "Yes." She answered with a smile.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" she then asked the boy. "No. It's quite admirable that you would even put your body in harm's way to protect a child no older than yourself." The boy's voice had darkened. "Though I'm curious to know how you are not harmed…" Elizabeth looked surprised until the voice of her sister went through her. "Elizabeth, get immediately away from that boy!"

"Eh?" Elizabeth was stunned, and then a dark laugh emerged from the young man. "Reality is harsh, isn't it?" The boy's physical appearance changed, and its body manifested so it became and armor. A Holy Knight.

"The kid turned into a Holy Knight? So his appearance until now was an illusion?!" Hawk exclaimed surprised. "So then…" Elizabeth tried to speak but was shut down by her own fear, scared and afraid of the man before her. "Before me, the Seven Deadly Sins are like mere children." Ruin said.

His staff came closer in a dangerous matter, in order to attack her. But before it was able to touch her, he came in contact with some kind of invisible barrier. "What?" he exclaimed.

"I told you, not over my dead body!" Kagome yelled as one hand was stretched out to their direction. Kagome winched. _'Damn… it had been too long… I've become rusty.'_

Hiding his surprise and noticing the small moment of Kagome's guard dropping, he and Fresia shared a quickly glance and they knew what to do. Fresia let her bugs bite down Kagome, and in the handling she dropped her barrier. With that Ruin was able to take a hold of the child who had watched her sister fall down after the poisonous insects released her, with cuts and bite marks all over her body. " _Onee-chan_!"

' _Damn it! Why can't I…? Why don't I have any power?'_ Kagome repeatedly scolded herself for failing at such an important time. She looked at Elizabeth, tears gathering in her eyes. "Elizabeth!"

"You bastard!" Hawk decided to move on his own, and first ran to the man who held the princess hostage. With a simple movement, Ruin slashed his staff on the head of the piglet.

' _What was protecting the girl? Was it Kagome Ohime? Her sudden appearance in the kingdom and claiming the crown, it's mysterious just like her powers…_ ' Ruin noted the memories down, someone's gonna give him the answers he wanted.

"Haha, those two Sins are probably killing each other by now. Their lives are about to reach their ends. Just like _Ohime-sama_ …" Ruin said as he watched the sister struggle to break free. "Return those two to normal!" she yelled.

Annoyed, Ruin hit her with his staff, resulting in her flying away from the man. "Elibabeph!" Hawk tried to talk. "Wait, Ruin. Wouldn't be bad if we killed the princesses?" Fresia reasoned as she came to stand next to him. "I'm fully aware of that." Ruin replied annoyed. "Hey, Princess Elizabeth. I'll tell you something in commendation of your bravery." He began.

"The thing that hypnotized those two is…" he raised his staff. "the bell of this staff-" he looked closer as the bell didn't ring at the movement. "It's gone?!" he exclaimed. A quick glance to the young girl, gave his answers. Elizabeth smirked and spitted out the bell. "Y-You wench! You were going after the bell all along!" Ruin insulted angry.

' _Not all along…'_ Elizabeth told herself grinning. Ruin took that for mocking, she was making fun of him! "How dare you do this?" he went and threw his fist down at the girl. But once again was blocked by an invisible wall, but also a hand.

"No. How dare **you**?" Ruin looked at the owner of the voice who raised their hands away from the girl, the grip being so strong on the arm it even crumbled a part of his armor. Meliodas.

"The spell was broken?" Ruin questioned himself. "Elizabeth…" Meliodas turned to the girl who was supposed to be lying down, sleeping. Then again… supposed to. "Meliodas _-sama_!" the young princess was already up, al happy that her hero had shown up. " _Onee-chan_ took a direct hit!" she said and he immediately went to the woman who wasn't that far.

" _Arigatou_ , Elizabeth, you did well. I'm convinced by your dedication." He whispered to the girl raffling her hair. He crunched down and lifting the woman up a little, stroking her cheek. "Kagome…" he placed his hand in hers and raised it. "I'll be keeping my promise no matter what." He kissed her hand sweetly.

"Ignoring me?!" Ruin shouted as a child, irritated by the lack of attention. "He who strikes first, wins!" he attacked the blonde in the back as he had not turned to him yet. Meliodas dodged the swaying staff. And the fight began. Meliodas had supposedly brought the Holy Knight further away from the injured sister, to protect her and the other two.

The staff swung down, letting cracks spread trough the ground. "Meliodas!" Hawk shouted worried as Ruin had caught Meliodas by the face and raised him to his eye-level. "Haha, what a joke. To think that the kingdom is terrified of such a small child." He taunted confidently.

But that soon disappeared when he saw Meliodas eyes stare at them from the gap between his fingers. Meliodas placed his hand on the arm that was holding him and blasted the man away. "Hey, wait, Ruin!" Fresia yelled after him, seeing as Meliodas was following the figure as it flew closer to the dungeon.

Suddenly foots steps were heard, really close by. Fresia turned around knowing what to expect, but still hoping it wasn't. Facing upwards, she came face to face with the giant, Diane. And Diane wasn't happy.

While at the Baste Dungeon, guards and soldiers alike were shaken up by the human flying and crashing into the wall. "What the? A person just came flying over?!" one said bewildered.

Ruin came to stand on his legs, and noticed blond hair beneath him, but before he could look, he was again thrown to the wall. In his glory, the people looked on as Meliodas had successfully knocked Ruin, the Holy Knight away.

But Ruin would not give up that easily. "Yes… it'd be boring if it weren't like this. Right, Dragon's Sin, Meliodas?!" he stood up glaring at the small man walking towards him.

"Don't tell me he's the captain of the Seven?!" one began and watched how he land a hit in Ruin stomach resulting in his middle part of his armor, to be destroyed.

"To break my armor with a single punch…" Ruin tried his best to fight the weakness in his knees and kept standing. "I-Impressive." He threw his had up in the air. "Is that what you were expecting me to say? You fool!" His body began to change, skin became darker and his muscles were now showing.

"This armor is nothing more than a shallow skin! So! What will you do-" He couldn't even finish his speech as a quick elbow of Meliodas made him shut up. Blood started dripping from his helmet. "I don't have a choice." Meliodas said coldly. "You hurt someone important to me." He moved away letting the Holy Knight fall. "That is your sin!"

"Ruin _-sama_ … in one hit. He's the real deal…" Soldiers panicked and fear washed over them as they looked at the blonde man. "He's really one of the Seven Deadly Sins!" one exclaimed as they all didn't know what to do. "Run for it" Some had already run, be it in the dungeon or away. It did not matter, as long… as long as you escaped from the Dragon's wrath.

* * *

Ban and Jude had been staring at each other, waiting for one to move or talk. Ban had decided he wanted to go. "Five years ago… Do you know why I was captured by you five years ago?" he asked Jude as he leaned against the wall with a spear still pinning him.

"Back then, I longed to feel pain… Pain that could make me feel truly alive… But I'm sick of your pain already." He pulled out the spear that was impaling him, with ease. Jude watched shocked as the blood dripped from his opponent, and he took a few steps back.

"Since now I know that Cap'n is alive, things are bound to get interesting, right?" Ban said with a teasing smile. "There's no reason for me to stick around in this boring place anymore!" he pushed the weapon through Jude's armor, in his body. "B-Bastard!" Jude cursed. "You're not planning the same thing as ten years ago, are you? Overthrowing the kingdom?"

"Overthrowing the kingdom?" Ban repeated as if not understanding the meaning. "Oh yeah, now that you mention it." He remembered, slightly teasing the knight. "Just try something like that. This time, for sure, every single Holy Knight in the kingdom will declare all-out war on the Seven Deadly Sins-" Jude tried to threatened, blood erupted out of his mouth, blocking his words.

Ban gave a sick smirk, watching the Holy Knight die. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

Diane had just finished beating Fresia up, and settled it with a final attack, Stepping on the female human. Clapping her hands together, as a motion of being finished, Diane looked at the two princesses.

" _Gomen na_ , Kagome- _chan_." Hawk apologized hovering over her form together with her younger sister, Elizabeth. "If I only were stronger." He cried silently. "Please wake up, _Onee-chan_." Elizabeth held strongly on the hand of her sister.

"Those are some serious injuries. We need to get her back to town right away. You too, Ojou-chan." Diane decided crunching down at the two crying. " _Matte_ … I'm alright… so take me with you." Kagome's voice said painfully. "Take me to Meliodas… and Ban…"

"What are you saying? You're severely wounded!" Hawk protested. "I also want to go!" Elizabeth declared. "You're also wounded!" Hawk scolded. "but…" Elizabeth began. "I've decided… I will continue fighting… for the kingdom, its people and _Onee-chan_."

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible." Diane rejected. "We're going to Baste Prison, where the enemy is awaiting us, you know. Even if you go, both of you… you can't do anything in your current condition."

Kagome snickered, but then felt the pain of the poison still lingering around her body. "True as it may be… I told you before didn't I? I will do what I can do." Kagome stated with resolve, her eyes fully opened staring at Diane's eyes. "Besides…" she smiled, sitting up with groans. "Meliodas and I… made a promise, we won't give up."

"So you won't cry?" Diane asked, where Kagome smiled. "No." The giant girl sighed, and removed her bag and placed it down. "I'll put you two inside of my bag. It'll be a bumpy ride. Your wounds might get worse as well. Is that still okay?" Diane asked, mostly at Kagome since her wounds were worse and very dangerous if it got infected.

"That won't be necessary." Kagome declined with a smile. "Eli?" her secret request got across and Elizabeth began her act. "Ah! Look, it's Meliodas- _sama_!" She pointed away from Kagome. "Where!" Diane's eyes snapped immediately at the direction searching for her crush. Hawk, fooled by the sisters, was also looking.

When Diane couldn't see him she turned back disappointed. "What are you saying _Ojou-chan_? Captain is nowhere near here-" Diane's eyes widen, her mouth was open, welcoming flies. She stared at Kagome up and down, and again! "N-No wounds?!"

"See… I'm already patched up. And Eli can handle a few small hits, right?" Kagome was standing with no visible wounds to see, only the ripped parts of her clothes as evidence. "Right!" Elizabeth answered happily.

"Well, then. What are we waiting for?" Kagome and Elizabeth went ahead to the dungeon. " _Arigatou_ , Eli." The older sister held out her hand with a smile. "No problem, _Onee-chan_." Elizabeth complied with the same bright smile.

"Hey!" they both looked back after hearing Hawk call out. He was cornering the man they came across. "You're a soldier from Baste, aren't you?" Hawk started threating. "N-No, I was threatened by a Holy Knight-" the man protested.

"You know the location of the captured Sin and the doctor's daughter, don't you?" Hawk came over more violent than he actually was. "Wait! Do you have any idea what the Holy Knights will do to me if I tell you-" he was cut off by loud steps, stopping behind him.

He turned around, swallowing his nerves. "Between the Holy Knights and us, who'd you prefer?" Diane said sweetly holding the beaten up Holy Knight, Fresia. The man soon gave in.

"Are you sure it's this tower?" Meliodas asked Diane as he stood by the entrance. "I'm sure of it. He didn't seem like the type of soldier who'd lie to my face about this." She answered. "I see…" he wondered off. "Wow, this sure is big!" Kagome looked around surprisingly impressed by the building.

Meliodas watched from a far, and if you knew him, one could say he was in love. Diane saw how her captain's eyes softened while looking at the older princess. "Arigatou, Kagome." He muttered.

"But it sure is awfully empty in here." Hawk commented as he walked further in. The others followed suit behind. The ceiling was so high that even Diane was able to go with them. "It's probably because I sent their boss flying." Meliodas answered. "What a cowardly bunch." Hawk responded.

* * *

"Looks like they've gone inside." Jericho who was looking from the vast ground, watched as the group went inside. "What are your orders, Golgius- _sama_?" she turned to her mentor. "I must admit that I'm impressed. However, your strength will bring your own agonizing death upon you!" he revealed a black little ball.

"That's the incantation ball?" Jericho was surprised, seeing the Holy Knight throw the object down. Purple smoke appeared and covered up the Dungeon. "The Eternal Seal Spell! Even ten tyrant dragons would be unable to destroy this magical containment barrier." Golgius laughed evil. "All the Sins can do is rot away in agony inside that sealed cage!"

* * *

"Oh, yeah! Elizabeth- _chan_ , I've been meaning to ask, how did you know it was the bell that did the work?" Hawk asked as he walked next to the girl. The others heard his question as well. "Well, that's because One-"

"Elizabeth, is just very smart, and caught on." Kagome answered for her place. She got closer to the two and took Elizabeth with her by the arm and went on ahead. "Look Eli!" she excitedly went further as if seeing something very interesting.

"You don't want me to tell them?" Elizabeth asked, her sister stopped and turned to her with a secret smile.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Elizabeth watched as the staff came closer to her, but was fortunately halted by a barrier firmly placed between them. "I told you, not over my dead body!" she could hear Kagome's voice. _'Damn… It been too long… I've become rusty.'_ She could hear her sister's voice in the barrier, and apparently, others did not hear her.

' _Eli, can you hear me?'_ Kagome then proceeded to ask. " _Hai_! _Onee-chan_ , how come I can hear you thinking?" Elizabeth asked. _'Because their part of my powers. At any rate, I need you to do something for me. I want you to get a hold of the bell on his staff. It's because of that, that Meliodas and Diane are under his control. Can you do that?'_ Kagome asked as she winched from the pressure of her body.

Before Elizabeth could answer, a swarm of insect attacked her sister and bit her. " _Onee-chan_!" She exclaimed wanting to run to her, but was stopped by the Holy Knight. She had only one choice left now. Get ahold of the bell

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

Diane also wanted to question, how Kagome was able to heal all those wounds, as well as the poison. But by just one look, Kagome had given her. She knew that asking wasn't an option. _'Just who are you… Kagome Ohime-sama?'_

"That's her." Elizabeth pointed to the sleeping woman behind the bars. They had found the prison section where the found the daughter. "There's no doubt about it. She's the doctor's daughter." Kagome added. "Let's take her with us. Can you fit her inside your bag?" Meliodas asked turning to Diane who was waiting in the hallway.

"Yup, should be fine!" Cenette eyes fluttered open and saw Diane's hand intimidating going towards her. "Kyaa!" Diane broke the bars and the woman fainted. They placed her in the bag, letting her rest. "Is she okay?" Hawk asked skeptic. "Yup, looks like she just fainted." Kagome answered.

They heard footsteps coming from behind them and turned around. Slowly a figure revealed himself from the shadows, they could already see blood red pants. "Ban." Meliodas greeted.

"Ah, Cap'n!" Ban looked up to see some familiar and some not so familiar faces. There was a moment of silence, while the glared at each other. "They just reunited, so what's with the tension in the air? I have a bad feeling about this…" Hawk backed away, together with Elizabeth they hid behind Kagome.

"Yep. I think you should hide behind me." Diane told Kagome as she sat down. Kagome didn't question it, and stood behind the giant. Their faces then suddenly turned happy.

"Ban!"

"Cap'n!"

They slapped their hands together, faster each and every time. "Phew," Hawk breathed. "They get along really well!" Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah." Diane just brushed it off. And they watched as Ban threw his joined hands down, hitting Meliodas in the walls. "Cap'n! Come on, Cap'n!"

Meliodas stood up and launched his head in Ban's stomach, sending him through the other walls. "What in the heck?" Kagome's face was stoic, what could she possible think of this. "Just let them be." Diane replied.

Both of them laughed. "The hell?" Ban got back up. "I thought you'd be sluggish be now, but…" Meliodas finished. "You seem pretty energetic!" The grabbed each other right hand in the high-five and slammed to the ground. "Ready?" Ban smirked challenging. "Go!" Meliodas announced and they started their arm wrestling.

They both placed full power on to their hands, to where the ground gave in. "Wh-What's going on?!" Elizabeth held on closer to her sister, who was now in the arms of Diane together with Hawk. "Is this normal?" Kagome asked Diane as she pointed to the two men, who were destroying the floor. "Those two have always been like this. Really, men are so childish."

"Our record was 361 wins out of 720 in my favor, right?" Ban said as a way to brag, taking his captains arms slowly down. Meliodas placed more power in his hands so that they were once again in the middle. "Are you sleep-talking? I'm the one with 361 wins!"

The floor finally gave in and they were all falling, funny enough the part where their contest was held was still in pact. "Captain's serious face is so cute, too!" Diane squealed.

From the outside one could see the purple smoke disappear entirely. "The barrier! Impossible!" Golgius called out stunned. The Dungeon fell apart, to where the soldiers began running.

"This is how powerful the Seven Deadly Sins are?" Jericho asked, in disbelieve. "I'm retreating…" Golgius backed away, and then snapped his eyes to his subordinate. "Temporarily." And with that he vanished. "Wait…" She looked around. "Wait!" she then ran as well.

* * *

They all had safely made it back to the town, but once they got there, Kagome gave in to the tiredness from her body. She used a lot of Reiki in one day, it was even harder since she hadn't even practice in a long time. They brought her upstairs, letting her rest.

Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk had decided to drop Cenette off by her parents. And when they got by the room, a healed Dr. Dana greeted them. " _Tou-sama_? _Tou-sama_?! _Tou-sama_!" Cenette threw herself in the arms of her awaiting father. "Cenette! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Same to you, _Tou-sama_ … I thought you'd be…" Cenette cried. "H-He came back to life?!" Hawk muttered very surprised. Dr. Dana had heard, and removed his shirt. "Take a look."

On his chest was one big scar right down the middle. "This is…" Hawk analyzed, there was no sign of a wound except for the scar. "It's the same thing that happened with Meliodas's wound!" Hawk exclaimed looking back and fort.

"The same thing?" Dr. Dana facial expression saddened. "It's embarrassing to say this as a doctor, but… I have no idea how I survived." He placed his shirt back on. "Well, you're alive. That's what matters, right?" Meliodas smiled, it seemed like he was unfazed by the miraculous incident.

Elizabeth was grinning; she just couldn't hold it back. "What are you smiling for?" Hawk asked, she just turned her head holding back for any more laughter. "Nothing." She brushed off.

"Anyway, we're off. Once the Holy Knights hear about this, there's a chance they'll march straight to this town." Meliodas was about to turn away, when Dr. Dana stopped him. "Meliodas- _kun_! Is there any way for me to return the favor? Even if it's as simple as a meal."

"Well, I guess I'll take you up on that offer." Meliodas smiled. "Please, no poison this time." Hawk added, earning him a punch on the head from the Sin.

* * *

"How's Kagome?" Meliodas asked on top of Diane's shoulder together with Hawk. They looked through the window, at a sleeping Kagome, with Elizabeth sitting next to her waiting. "She calmed down a lot." Diane answered.

"I see." He felt reassured and kept watching her until Hawk decided to speak. "Why exactly is she sleeping in your room? Kagome- _chan_ 's and Elizabeth- _chan_ 's room is on the third floor, y'know."

"About that…" Meliodas thought back. "Ban just went ahead and slept on their bed, claiming that it's his room now." He jumped down, Hawk following him. "Then what are they going to do?"

"Elizabeth found it very comfortable in Diane's bag, and she'll let her sleep in it for the night. Kagome, she'll be fine sleeping with me." Meliodas answered with a perverted grin, and slightly drool. "That works." Hawk sighed. "There are no other rooms so there's nothing we can do-"

"As if!" Hawk interrupted his own sentence. Kagome winched, slowly her eyes opened and she was met with the almost crying little princess. "Eli?" she said weakly. " _Onee-chan_!" Her sister immediately glued herself to the waist.

"What about Cenette? Did she get home save?" Kagome asked. "We brought her back to town, safe and sound." Diane answered, and Kagome shifted her body so that she could talk directly, face to face.

"I see. I'm glad." She smiled, whipping away a relieving tear. "So this time you are crying, huh?" Diane teased a little, remembering her last words. Kagome giggled. "Apparently."

Night came, and they decided to eat at the roof of Dr. Dana's house. Kagome was still tired, yet they managed to make at least some sort of bed for the lay on. "Well, then Kagome, Elizabeth. I'll introduce him again." Meliodas walked over to the barrel ban was sitting on. "This is the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban."

"Yo, nice to meet ya." Ban smirked at the woman and the child who was clinging to her. "Where did those clothes come from?" Meliodas asked after he noticed.

"There's no way I could be naked in front of princesses, especially a kid." He answered. "You had money on you to buy clothes?" Meliodas continued. "I just happened to find them lying around." Ban remembered how he stole the clothes from a guy he passed in the streets.

"Come to think of it," He looked up to the giant. "It's been a while, Diane." He gave a goofy smile. "I could've gone without seeing you for another hundred years, though." Diane turned her head away.

Ban stood up and walked to the princesses, as Kagome tried to sit up. "I'm Kagome, and this is Elizabeth. Please forgive me for greeting you in such a state." She apologized by bowing her head.

"No need, _Hime-chan_. We sins aren't really ones for decorum." Ban placed his left hand on his right chest and bowed. "Here's to the five of us getting along." He smiled at the child, hoping it would not scare her off.

"Six. There are six of us." A voice stated. Ban looked surprised and turned to his captain. "Huh? Don't be silly, Cap'n. Of course it's the five of us." Again the voice interfered. "It's six! Do you have a screw loose in your head or something?"

"Ah?" Ban got annoyed. "Who's there?" he looked around. "Me!" his eyes felt to the ground looking at a pink pig. "The pig can talk?!" Ban jumped back. "Why's that freaking you out now?!" Hawk yelled back.

"No way! What's the point of a pig being able to talk like a person? Oh, I get it. You, you're King, right? I see you were cursed and then turned into a pig, huh?" Ban kept denying. "You're wrong." Diane answered.

"King died. So the rumors say." Meliodas went in further. "I'll have you know, I'm not just some ordinary pig." Hawk got Ban's attention. "I'm Hawk, the captain of the Knights of Leftovers Disposal!" he sad proudly. " _Sugoi_! I've never heard of anything like this before!" Ban exclaimed very impressed.

"Finished with the introductions yet?" Dr. Dana cut in. "Eat up before the food gets cold." He welcomed them to eat. "Well, let's eat!" Meliodas didn't hesitate. "Cap'n, no fair!" Ban went after him. "Leftovers belong to the Knight of Leftovers Disposal, okay!" Hawk claimed.

Cenette brought food especially for Kagome, Elizabeth and Diane. "Here, this is for you three." She said, placing the boards on the table next to them. "I'm sorry that you're the only one eating standing up." She apologized after Diane had taken a piece.

"No, that's okay." Diane smiled. "I'm glad that I get to eat with everyone!" Elizabeth smiled as well and snuggled closer to her sister. "Me too!" Kagome ruffled up her hair. "Yeah, friends are the best things you could have!"

After all the food had been eaten, they were ready to leave. "Don't be so harsh, Cap'n Hawk! Please, Shishou!" Ban had placed his whole weight on the poor young piglet. "Someone, do something about him…" Hawk begged. "Ban, stop being such a pain!" Diane stepped in from her place. Kagome gave a giggle.

"This does truly remind me of the old times." She snickered, and looked up at the people watching her. "I wish this moment could last forever. But that won't be possible, will it?" She smiled sadly casting her eyes down stroking the now asleep Elizabeth's head.

"Hey, _Ohime-sama_ …" Diane began. "I don't know anything about humans or their countries. Honestly, I'm not really interested, either… But… I don't think I'd mind fighting for you. You were really cool today." Diane smiled.

Again a smiled plastered itself on Kagome's face. "Baka. I don't want you to fight for me," she looked up. "I want you to fight **with** me." Diane's eyes widen at the statement, she felt reassured.

"You definitely have a power within you. The power to move the hearts of Captain and me… By the way, _Ohime-sama_ … Can I call you…" A small blush formed on the giant's cheek. "Kagome?"

Kagome brightened up. " _Hai_!" Kagome then noticed the falling star. "Look, Eli." She shook her sister awake. "Huh? What's wrong _Onee-chan_?" Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, confused. "Look…" Kagome guided her head up, watching the stars.

"This is…" Dr. Dana strayed. "Just like that stanza from one of the ancient poems of Britannia…" Slowly one by one, they looked up at the falling stars.

"When the skies are crisscrossed with shooting stars, Britannia will be visited by a dreadful menace. It is the omen of the beginning of a trial of ancient origins. Between those guided by the hand of light, and those of the bloodline of darkness, a holy war shall begin."

* * *

"Ban has joined up with Meliodas and Diane." Gilthunder reported as he looked at a flying child. "Hmm. I don't know why they decided to make a move now." The child answered. "Don't you dare betray my trust…" Gilthunder glared.

"King."

* * *

 **KT:** Finally done! Yeey! There's more mystery for the sins on Kagome! Now what will happen? I honestly I love the mysterious bond between Kagome and Elizabeth, it's just Kyaaa XD I know that I shouldn't say that about my own character design or rather interaction, but it's just so cute! Okay, sorry about that, just my own ego growing, ignore me please... but do review... I'm sorry...

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Real quick! Some reviews were made at the second chapter, I was really confuse by it. But I still included it, because you guys are still hoping for an update as quickly as possible, and the reviews were made later than the chapter update. Also because I wanted to reply seriously to some of them, that's why! Sorry if somehow some of you aren't happy that, but I hope who reviewed are^^**

 **Duvessa Phantomhive:** You're welcome! And I hope you enjoy this one as well! ^^

Wendy (Guest): Thank you! That makes me happy! ^^

Anime Hotty Lover.18: Here he is! I hope you enjoyed it^^

Kakashi's Hoe: I will thank you for the support! ^^

Tinas86Roses: Thank you! I hope you love this one too^^

Alize (Guest): Thank you so much, it's a really big compliment for someone like me... After reading your review, it gave me so much pride in this project, that I really want to keep it up. And that the support of the readers is really important, and that the bond between the writers and readers really strengthen it! That's why sooo many thanks for this! I hope however that I didn't disturb that flow with this chapter... ^^

Guest: You're welcome :3

Guest: Thank you *blushes* I'll definitely won't stop posting this story!

Guest: Thank you, it's such a big compliment! /

HOrseWIthnoNamE (Guest): Kagome fought in some way, but it's really gonna be far in the future to see her fight, since I'm also considering writing a second season (only if it comes out!) of it. And Kagome would play a even bigger role. But for now this is a part of the fighting skills she will show. Hope I helped you good enough \^^/ Also thank you for the compliments on Kagome!

Animenium (Guest): Well, hope there will be a season two, for me to continue on... But I'm not sure... At any rate I will write a extra chapter based on the ova, as well as a sequel on Kagome's live in the ten years she stayed in the palace... I hope that's good enough for now... ^^

Guest (Guest): Could be, not sure ^^' But oh well... Let's not mind the small details *laughs nervously*

Chibi-Aibou-Midna: Thank you ^^*

* * *

For those who do not know these words:

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomen na:** (Other way of saying) Sorry

 **Sugoi:** Amazing

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **Ojou:** (Young) Lady

 **Shoujo:** (Young) Girl

 **Tou:** (Other way of saying) Father

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	5. Chapter 5

**At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

" **..** _ **ooo**_ **.." - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 5 X Precious Memories**

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Ah, there it is." A young Ban pulled himself up the branch, looking over the Fairy Forest. Where in the middle stood a big sakura tree. He moved as quick as he could to the base and started climbing.

"A lick will add ten years to your life. A swallow will add a hundred! Drink it all, and you'll live forever!" he sang as he reached the top. There was a small, pink colored pond. In the pond was a silver cup, held up by wood that came from beneath the water. Seemingly the magic was released from that single cup.

"So this is the Fountain of Youth, protected by the Guardian Saint. Drink the water flowing from the cup and you'll be granted eternal life, or so they say." He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Seems the story was pretty exaggerated, though. I don't see a Guardian Saint protecting the treasure." He looked around, and then something small before him caught his eyes. A young girl, with blond, almost golden hair, all dressed in white.

' _A girl?'_ he crunched down. "Huh? Are you lost, little girl?" he asked laid back. The girl raised, and stood face to face, or rather flew. "I'm protecting the fountain. From bandits like you." She pointed to him, and he felt a burst of energy blasting him off the tree, in to the forest. "Whoa! I'm gonna die!"

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

 ***Bang** *****

Through the Boar Hat building, something falling down was heard. "Eh?" Ban looked up the ceiling, and released a sigh.

"Hey, guys! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Hawk yelled together with Elizabeth from downstairs. Kagome groaned and turned around, facing away from the sunlight. Her tiredness had somewhat disappeared, but now it felt more like a muscle-ache. Her eyes opened, and she stared right into those of Meliodas. " _Ohayo_ , Kagome!"

"Ah!"

 ***Slap** *

"Sorry, I panicked." Kagome apologized for her action. "No… It's alright…" Meliodas reassured with a bruised cheek. But he quickly returned to normal, after seeing what his roommate was wearing. She wore white, silky shorts and a loose tank top, of the same fabric, with spaghetti straps. Covering her arms till the elbows was a light pink _haori_. "Ohayo."

He nodded in respond. "I'll untie you…" Kagome moved over to him, noticing his eyes straying off from her face and stopping at her chest, since her cleavage was very visible. "Thanks… Please be gentle." He looked back up with a face of innocent and embarrassment. Kagome hit him lightly on the head. "Stop that!"

They got dressed, **separately**. And when they came down, Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Her cute little sister somehow managed to make her and the others, scrambled eggs.

"Um, _Onee-chan_ , _Hawk-chan_?" Elizabeth began slightly nervous. "Hmm?" they both reacted and glanced at her. "Do you have to tie Meliodas _-sama_ so tightly? Wouldn't it be hard to sleep like that?"

"What?!" they both exclaimed, while the man self just kept eating. "There's no point unless we do it tight!" Hawk started. "With beast like him, I don't even think that with the two of us, it's tight enough!" Kagome directed at Hawk.

"Sleeping in the same bed as Kagome _-chan_ … His hands would run free!" Hawk reasoned. "And knowing him, it wouldn't even stop there…" Kagome hugged her body, sneaking glances at the captain.

"If you think of it like BDSM, it's not half bad." Meliodas smirked, catching Kagome in the process. "B-BDSM!" Kagome yelled in shock, her cheeks immediately grew red. "Maybe we should tie Kagome up next time." He proposed. "Not even after death!" she slapped him for the third time that morning.

"What are we tying up now?" Diane's face appeared outside the window as she overheard some parts. "Hawk?" she suggested. "No!" he protested angry. All their heads were turned when Ban came sluggishly down.

"Cap'n, where's the booze?" he asked lazy. "It's morning, you know…" Diane lectured with a glare. "Ban, what about breakfast?" Kagome asked. "There's no way in hell I'd eat Cap'n horrible food." Ban caught the bottle thrown at him.

"Luckily for you, Eli made it today. But…" Kagome stood up and joined Meliodas at the bar, standing before the door to the kitchen. "If that isn't enough, I make something just for you." She offered and disappeared.

"Lucky you, I also wanted to eat Kagome- _chan_ 's dish…" Hawk pouted disappointed. "She can cook?" Ban looked surprised at his master. "Not only that, she's a great cook!" Elizabeth cheered. The Fox Sin, then noticed a dark presence glaring at him, he shot his head to Meliodas who looked away the very same moment.

' _You're jealous aren't you…'_ both Hawk and Ban thought as they looked at the sulking blond.

"Our next target is the Capital of the Dead. We'll look for King there." Meliodas pointed the locations on the map. Ban had just finished eating, with Meliodas killing him with glares.

"Didn't that fat bastard die or something?" Ban wondered taking another gulp of his drink. "That's the only lead we have so… may as well check it out." His captain responded.

"What's the Capital of Dead like?" Elizabeth asked looking up at the adults. "Beats me. I didn't even know the place existed." Meliodas shrugged. "I've read about it in a book." Kagome took her sister on her lap while she sat on one of the chairs.

"The Capital of the dead. It's the gateway to the other side, where one can join there loved ones. Normally you should die to enter the place, but it seems some people have seen the ones they love without the need to die. They say; when the love is so strong, even death can't separate them." Kagome pecked her sister on the head.

"So, ghosts?" Meliodas tilted his head to the side. "Kyaa!" Elizabeth felt scared and buried herself in to her sister's body. "Bugs?" Diane asked scared, not hearing the word. "Ghost! Where do you hear bugs?" Hawk shouted annoyed. Kagome let out a sigh, she then noticed the sleeping Fox's Sin, Ban.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"That was close." The young Ban looked down the depths he would've fell in if the branch didn't save him. "So that's the Guardian Saint of the fountain." He let out a snicker.

"It's okay now. I've gotten rid of the bandit." The young girl turned to the fountain, but she snapped back when she heard a voice singing. "A lick will add ten years to your life. A swallow will add a hundred! Drink it all, and you'll live forever!" Ban jumped up.

But was thrown off again.

This time he landed on one of the magic mushroom; he smirked and began climbing to the top again. "A lick will add ten years to your life-" this time he didn't even reach halfway when he was blast off again.

He ran up the moment he touched part of the tree, before hitting the ground.

Reaching top, blasted off again.

Once more, thrown off.

Not giving up, chased away.

"Give it a rest!" Ban yelled annoyed out of breath. "That's what I'd like to say!" she shouted back. "How are you even alive? No human should be able to survive after falling from this height!"

"Well, I happened to land on some branches or had my fall broken by a large cluster of trees." He answered sheepishly. "No way. Why would the forest save a human?" she asked the air watching with open mouth as the man before her stood to his full height.

"Haha! How should I know?" he walked casually closer. "But I'm sure surprised that you, _ojou-san_ , are the guardian of the treasure." He stood before her and his smirk widen. "Guess I'll be serious this time." He brought out his weapon.

The girl's eyed sadden. "Kill and steal…" she muttered. "All humans think alike." Ban glared back, while his three-section-staff glowed pink. _'Magic?'_ she got her senses sharp.

Before she was able to do anything, Ban already thrown his end, her way and a pink ball formed around it. When it returned to him, the pink light disappeared, leaving the cup from the fountain exposed.

He brought it closer to his face and smelled. "It's… not alcoholic." The female gasped and looked behind her where the cup was supposed to stand. "Well, down the hatch!" Ban yelled ready to gulp it down his thrown. "N-No!" she yelled and tree branches gathered around.

Ban ignored her and continued his feast. "Cheers to my new life-" Before the cup was even close to his mouth, the branches ceased his movements. "What the hell is this?!" he yelled out. One of the branches took the cup away from him while he kept struggling. "Oi, let me go!"

"I don't expect you humans to understand." The fairy had flown to his length, to stand face to face. "But without the Fountain of Youth all the trees in this forest will die! Give it up and leave this place immediately." She turned her head.

"Okay, I get it." Band stated leaving her to glitch. "You get it? How dare you spout such a lie?" she asked suspicious. Ban laughed a little. "Nah, I'm being serious."

' _Apparently he doesn't know that I can read people's minds.'_ She activated her power, and took a peek in his head.

' _Guess I've gotta give it up. The ale made from this forest's wild berries is really good… It'd be a shame if I couldn't drink it anymore. What a wasted trip…'_ Ban sighed disappointed _._

The girl eyes widen at her discovery. _'This person…'_ she retreated her branches letting him free. "You… Who on earth are you?" she asked him flying around him. "Can't you tell by looking?" Band shook his shoulder free. "I'm a bandit. I go by Bandit Ban."

"You, _ojou-san_?" he asked her. "I'm not a child." She answered first. "I'm Elaine."

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

Ban fell once more to the ground, as he was sleeping on the small stair to enter the bar. "We've arrived!" He heard Meliodas yell. "So this is the Capital of the Dead?" Diane looked in the distance, but was disappointed by the sight that she came upon. It was a poor looking village with not many citizens.

"How exactly is this desolate village the Capital of the Dead?" Hawk complained. "From what I've heard, this village is just the closest to it." Meliodas answered. "First, let's gather some information on King and the Capital of the Dead. We have to make some money for food, too. Let's get ready to open up the shop!"

"So it really is true that Cap'n is waitin' tables." Ban commented with a smirk. "Captain is so dreamy when he's working!" Diane squealed. "You guys are working as well!" Meliodas pointed at Diane.

"You're in charge of attracting customers, big eye-candy!" A star had formed in Diane's eyes. "Me?" Meliodas then pointed at Ban. "And I'll be counting on the Jailbreak Chef for tasty food! Elizabeth you serve!"

"I can serve instead or cook, you know? I'm practically back to my old self." Kagome stepped in. "Ban is better at cooking rather than serving." Meliodas responded. He then let out a kind smile as he turned to her. "Don't force yourself." She didn't notice the small blush that came on her face as she returned the smile. " _Hai_."

Suddenly, the captain of the Sins was swept away by Diane, who was rubbing him against her cheek. "Captain! Making me a showgirl… I-I'm so happy! Thanks, Captain! I'll make sure I work extra hard, okay!"

"Oh right, Ban!" Meliodas called out when Diane calmed down. "The pantry is at the back of the shop-" he noticed that Ban had disappeared. "Huh?

"He-" Hawk began.

"Ran off." Meliodas ended.

"Cap'n must be joking." Ban was already in the village wondering around. "I mean, how much information could you even get from a run-down village like this?"

"The best drinks in town!" he turned around to the bar, he could even hear Diane's voice from here. "Boar Roast, a bar where cute waitresses serve you!"

"it's Boar Hat." Hawk corrected. "There'll be lots of **special** service!" She continued. Her last sentence resulted in Kagome glaring at the bar owner. "Special… service?" she growled. " _Maa, maa_ …" He came to her with open arms. "Kagome, don't worry. I won't let anyone other than me, touch you."

" _Hentai_!"

 ***Slap** *

"But, man… This place is seriously dilapidated." Ban had just continued. When he noticed something, he stopped in his track and stared at a girl who was leaning against the wall, her head faced away from him. "Elai-"

He almost said her name, until the girl showed to be someone totally different. "Hmm?" She had turned around, and revealed another face. "No, never mind…" Ban sighed, and then left out a small laugh. "There's no way…"

 ***Drop** *

Ban turned to the girl, only to find out she had fallen face down to the ground, and she wasn't getting up. "Oi…" Ban kneeled besides her and took her in his arms, softly slapping her cheek. "Oi, _ojou-san_!" slowly the girl opened her eyes, tiredly. "You awake?"

"Get your hands off Ellen!" a voice butted in, and Ban turned to the source. There stood a young boy with a rake as weapon. "What are you doing to my _imouto_?!" the boy demanded an answer.

"Oi, _teme_ , if you're her _aniki_ , are you giving her enough food to eat?" Ban asked in return. "Shut up! Get away from my _imouto_!" the boy shouted once more. But Ban didn't give in. "I'm asking you if you give her enough food to eat." His eyes narrowed. "I'm taking her."

Tears began to form in the eyes of the unknown boy. He released out a battle cry and charged at the Fox's Sin, stabbing him in the chest. Actually shocked at what he done, his eyes widen in fear.

" _Onii-chan_ , this person looked after me!" the girl, apparently named Ellen had run to her brother. "Eh?" he looked even more surprised. "I…" the boy began and bowed. " _Gomennasai_! How can I atone for my sin?" he questioned.

"Atone for your sin?" Ban muttered as he stood up, he had already removed the rake from his body. "Watcha talking about, _gaki_?" the younger boy, looked up again, determinate to make it right. "You know, I…" he observed closer and stopped in his sentence. "Your wound?"

"Let me tell you something. A real sin…" Ban began. "Is something you can never atone for." His body froze over, and he couldn't move because of the feeling of something impaling him. He coughed out blood as he stared with wide eyes at the person in front of him.

"Seems like you understand that well." A young looking boy was leaning on the handle of the spear that had impaled Ban. The boy smirked as his eyes turned sadistic. "Yo, Ban. Hey, it's our touching reunion that's long overdue. Don't you have anything to say to me?

"Who… are you?"

* * *

"Meliodas?" Kagome got his attention; all the while she whipped the counter clean. "King… What type of person is he?" she asked. "Hmm, let's see…" he leaned his back on the counter behind him, while Kagome stood before it. Elizabeth and Hawk were both cleaning the smaller tables around them. But listening in with the conversation.

"In a nutshell, he's like the mascot of the Seven Deadly Sins. Or like a pet, I guess?" Meliodas began but was interrupted by Hawk who came closer together with Elizabeth. "Oi, that pet thing has to be a joke. What kind of restaurant keeps a pet inside?"

They all kept quiet while staring at the pig… inside a bar. "Funny hearing that from you." Meliodas commented. "Well, about King. A long time ago, Ban went through a phase of collecting stuffed animals."

"Stuffed animals?" Kagome held her hand before her mouth to muffle up the giggle Elizabeth laughed openly. "That's kinda cute!" Hawk said.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

A fat going by the name of King, was crying as he clutched several stuffed animals to his chest. "I'm so sad!" A Ban with longer hair, looking drunk, was lying on his bed of the stuffed animals. "Give it a rest, will ya."

"Stealing all the stuffed animals in the kingdom… Every one of these guys had memories and feelings of their owner stuffed inside them! But you… You're just so horrible!" King cried even harder.

"No, they're just stuffed with cotton or old clothes, aren't they?" Ban showed one of the stuffed animals that had his back open with cotton leaking out of it. "No, stop it!" King stole it from him.

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"King cried through the night. Around the time of morning Ban was finally satisfied and started snoring… King returned all the stuffed animals to their owner." Meliodas finished.

"That's a little different than what I had imagined. But…" Kagome's eyes softened staring at the ground. "King does seem like a nice person." Kagome looked at the side to see Elizabeth nodding and smiling at her statement.

"On the other hand, Ban is really a good-for-nothing. I bet the two of them got along really well." Hawk said with sarcasm. "Why do you think that?" Meliodas asked before continuing. "King was always right behind Ban, wherever he went. Maybe it was to clean up Ban's mess. Either way, they were an unlikely dynamic duo."

* * *

"Who am I, you ask? You've forgotten that as well?" the unknown boy, returned the question. "I haven't the slightest idea. Sorry 'bout that." Ban admitted without much interest. The other snickered. "Well, it doesn't matter." He retreated his spear creating an even larger whole in his body as it pierced through.

"The important thing is that… you're Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed." The boy landed on the tip on the spear as it floated in the air. "Or should I say…" he strayed off watching as Ban's wound closed and healed.

"Undead Ban." He smirked. Ban looked up with a glare. "I don't like your attitude, pal. What do you know about me?" he asked him. The magician released a sigh. "Your sin. Even if you don't remember who I am, you remember your own sin, right?"

The young man continued. "The grave, grave sin that you committed… to satisfy your own greed with the price for immortality. You killed the Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth."

Ban recalled the memories of **that** day. "Oi, _gakis_ , you'll get in the way." Ban loosened up his knuckled as he talked to the children behind him. "Let's go, Ellen!" her brother took her away.

"Hit the mark, did I?" the boy with auburn hair came to sit on his spear, moving towards his target, Ban. When attacking, Ban job, avoiding the blow. "I asked you who the hell you are!" he threw a punch, but his opponent had dodged it with the speed of his flying spear.

"Either way, I'm glad you came. Baited by my trap and all." His hand moved in an odd manner, and his spear attacked solo. And kept attack while Ban dodged. "You're not getting away. The flying Bee, Bumblebee!" he called out the attack.

"I don't get what you're trying to do at all!" Ban jumped and when for a kick, but the illusion of the young man was only left. Ban landed on the ground with the boy right before him. "I want to show it to her. The sight of her sinful murderer… cowering and writhing in anguish."

"Like I said…" Ban muttered, giving a smirk. "Just who the hell-" his eyes shifted above to where the stranger was floating. "Hey!" another man butted in, hitting Ban on his head with a beer cup. "C'mon, Cap'n. Stay outta my way!" Ban clicked his tongue.

"What are you doing, skipping out on work?" Meliodas returned. "What am **I** doing?" Ban asked surprised. "This random midget picked a fight with **me**!" Ban pointed innocently at the floating boy. "My clothes are ruined now." He whined. Meliodas followed his finger and stared at the boy.

Heavy steps came closer as a female voice called out. "Oi, what's all the ruckus about?" Diane stood on the same height as the boy and looked at him observing. "Oh!" both Meliodas and Diane exclaimed. "King!"

Ban eyes widen in disbelieve. "How the hell is that king?!" he shouted pointing rudely at him. "Well…" Meliodas took a closer look. "He lost a bit of weight?" he wondered. "More than a **bit** , but that's not the issue here!" Ban yelled.

"King!" Diane started happily. "We've been looking for you! I'm happy to see you again!" King just stared at her and then turned his head away, flying in another direction off.

They got back to the bar, taking the two children Ban found with them. "Here ya go. Eat up!" Ban presented. "Wow, it looks delicious!" Kagome admitted. Watching as the kids were already feeding their eyes away. Hawk wanted to join, but held back by Meliodas tugging his ear.

"But… we don't have any money-" the older brother tried to protest, but was cut off by Ban. "If you're not gonna eat, I'll feed it all to the pug." After hearing that, Hawk got even more eager to eat the food. "Itadakimasu!" both of them quickly answered.

" _Oishi_!" Ellen smiled as she took another bite. "Please leave some leftovers for me…" Hawk begged. Kagome kneeled beside him, patting his head. "How about I make something small for you?" she smiled when Hawk eyes lit up. "You would do that for me?" he asked her tears falling like a waterfall. "Sure." She nodded. "It might not be as delicious as Ban's but it's something."

Hawk jumped her nudging her with his nose. "Oh, _arigatou_!" Elizabeth forced herself in the hug as she looked at her sister with big eyes. "Me too, _Onee-chan_!" Kagome smiled even more. "Of course."

Kagome disappeared in the kitchen, not too long before showing up with some food for the others to eat. "Thanks so much, mister!" The boy thanked. Ban took a seat across of them. "Give and take. In return, tell me where the Capital of the Dead or whatever is."

"Oi, Ban," Meliodas called to him from another table, where he and the others were eating. "We've already found King. We don't have to go there anymore, right?"

"There's no way that was King." Ban refused to believe it.

"He was real." Meliodas pursued.

"It was a fake."

"He was real!"

"Fake!"

"You guys want to go to the Capital of the Dead too?" the boy interfered stopping to useless argument. "Too?" they both questioned. "That kid asked a few times as well. He said he needed to go to the Capital of the Dead, no matter what."

"King did?" Meliodas inquired. "Yeah. Seems like he's been searching forever." The kid answered. "Is it in some really remote place?" Hawk asked. "No, it's right around here. The entrance to the Capital of the Dead is in this village. But you can't just go there because you want to."

"A life for a life, right?" Kagome joined them, and they stared at her for answers. "You need to die, to enter the city of the death, remember?" they remembered her saying that when they first came here.

"Have you ever been there?" Ban asked the boy, who shook his head in denial. "No way! It's just superstition!" Then Ellen began to speak. "A priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the Capital…"

"The old man next door always used to say that. I'm sorry." She apologized. Kagome smiled. "No need to apologized. You actually really helped us." She thought it over. "It does explain why some people said that they had saw their loved once who had died. Because they had shared a priceless memory."

"That's more than enough to cover your food." Ban patted the girl's head gently. " _Arigatou_ , Elaine." The girl corrected him. "Um, I'm Ellen…" Ban gave a sheepish laugh. "Ah, right… Sorry, Ellen. Come on, there's still food left."

"I wonder why King wants to go to the Capital of the Dead." Kagome leaned against the window frame, where she saw part of Diane's face. "Well, let's see… I guess we'll known once we get there!" Meliodas answered.

Diane stood up and looked around. "King, why did you run away earlier?" she asked the sky.

* * *

"I'm so stupid!" King shouted to the world, burying his face in his pillow. " _Baka_! _Baka_ , _baka_ , _baka_! I made it look like I ran away because I saw Diane!" he sighed as he continued talking to himself. "I couldn't help it, though. Especially after hearing her just come out and say something like that." in his mind Diane repeated her greeting. _'What she said…"I'm so happy to see you again!"'_

"Diane is just as cute as ever!" he flew rounds in the air, but halted at realization. "But what should I do if that makes her realize that I like her? What should I do?!" bringing his thought to another subject, he stopped his reckless flying.

"Nevertheless, Captain hasn't changed a bit in the last ten years. How is that even possible? But…" he hugged the pillow closer. "the two of them seem to be doing pretty well." His eyes narrowed. "You two… don't be fooled by that scoundrel. Ban!"

"I'll never forgive you!"

* * *

The group of the remaining Sins and the princesses with the pig, walked around the small village. "Even if the Capital of the Dead exist, there's no way to go to the afterlife." Hawk refused the possibilities.

"Since it's the afterlife, what if we just kill ourselves?" Meliodas propose, receiving a hit on the head from Kagome while, she and Hawk shouted. " _Baka_!"

"A priceless memory of the deceased…" Elizabeth muttered. "Hmm?" Kagome looked at her as she got her attention. "No, well… I was wondering if any of us has such a memory. I want to meet mama, who passed away when I was young, because I never got to know her."

"Me too… but that wouldn't work. Even if I wanted to see her again, I don't have a priceless memory with her. I can't speak for you, but I think you don't recall much of her." Kagome answered taking her sister's hand in hers.

"Do you have a priceless memory, Kagome?" Meliodas asked, overhearing part of their conversation. She smiled as she looked at him. "I got many memories, I won't forget any of them, and they are very precious. But…" she casted her eyes down.

"I'm not sure if they're alive, or dead… And even if they were dead and we happened to enter the Capital of the dead, I doubt they want to see me after all that. After all… I betrayed them." She said in a sad voice, and the others grew quiet.

Ban had already walked far ahead of them and stood lonely on a flat land. He remembered the sweet voice of Elaine.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Ban. What's your motive for going after the Fountain of Youth."

"Well, let's see… Even though my life hasn't been all that great, I figure that if I live long enough, something good might happen." He answered as they both looked in the distance of the magic forest.

"But what if you obtain immortality and nothing good happens to you?"

 **-End flashback-**

* * *

He heard a laugh coming from behind, when he turned around he saw Diane. "Haha, Ban, that doesn't suit you!" Ban gave a questioned face; looking around him he saw that the bald ground had turned into a rose field. "What the hell?"

"Kagome, Elizabeth the flowers are so pretty!" Diane called to them. "Wow! How pretty!" Elizabeth came running together with Hawk.

"What are these flowers? This is the first time I see them." Kagome noted she picked up one of them. Noticing the strong wind, her hands went to her ears, to hold most of her hair back from blowing in her face. Because of the strong breeze that passed by, made the flower petals come loose and follow the wind. Suddenly all of the flowers disappeared leaving the petals to fall freely,

King, who looked from afar, saw it happening and widen his eyes as he came out of the hiding place. "So pretty!" Elizabeth raised her hands trying to catch some of them. "Yeah…" Meliodas unconsciously agreed as he watched the Miko.

The petals were starting to create a hurricane. " _Minna_!" they turned around when they heard the young boy's voice. "Watch out!" he warned and that was the last thing they heard when the hurricane became stronger. At that moment King decided it was time to reveal himself, and he dived into the petal storm.

When everything calmed down and disappeared, the group was met with a place decorated by green gems, and an unbelievable sight.

"Yeah… No doubt about it." King was hiding behind a big gem. "It's the Capital of the Dead. One of them had a memory that opened up a path?"

"Could it be, me wanting to see mother…" Elizabeth looked around with a straight face. "No… it must be my memories of leftovers I was never able to eat." Hawk replied. "I have no idea!" Meliodas brushed it off. "Me neither!" Diane joined. "Kagome?" he turned to her. Was it her memories…?

"Ban." She suddenly said turning to him. "It's yours, ain't it? The priceless memory…" they looked surprised at her. She raised her hand and pointed in the distance. "I believe it's her… the one you share your memories with."

He looked around, and saw a familiar figure of a certain guardian fairy. In that instant he ran off. " _Matte_!" King flew after him. "King?" Meliodas looked up after hearing him.

"That's him?" Elizabeth asked. "Captain, what should we do?" Diane asked worriedly. "We'll chase after them for now." They followed the pair.

"I won't let you get away!" King exclaimed. "You won't get away from me!" Ban shouted, then the figure disappeared.

* * *

"Ellen… Did you see?" the older brother asked. "Yeah. Those people… disappeared." She said.

"I see. I guess the Capital of the Dead does exist." An unknown female voice came from behind them. And when they turned around, they met up with a woman dressed in a light pink armor, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Wh-Who is this person?" Ellen asked her brother. "Don't tell me… you're a Holy Knight?" as soon a he mustered those words, the woman grabbed him by the neck, taking both the children into the air.

"If you'd be so kind, please tell me how to get to the Capital of the Dead." She ordered with the same smile on her face. "As if…" the boy struggled to breathe. "we'd tell you anything."

" _Onii-chan_ , I… I can't breathe…" the girl stuttered out, gasping for air after each word. The boy eyes widen in shock. "Please tell me." The woman tightened her grip on the siblings. "A priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the Capital…" he gave in.

"I don't quite understand that." Her eyes were kept close even after the smile disappeared and turned in a frown. "Then how are we supposed to get it? How could we know about a city where dead people go?" The boy retorted.

"Dead people…" the woman muttered and a smile came back to her face. "I see… you have my gratitude." She released them, and all that the boy could see fall upon them; was a hand beneath armor with sharp tops. "S-Stop it…"

Waiting for the pain to come he closed his eyes, but opened them soon after. Instead the woman had pierced herself in the heart.

* * *

"Ban! King!" one after the other the group called out the names of the missing Sins. "Jeez, where did those two go?" Diane complained. Kagome was walking right behind Meliodas, as she really didn't like the atmosphere. _'Besides, I don't really have very good encounters with ghosts.'_ She sweat-dropped at herself remembering the old days.

With Kagome behind Meliodas, Elizabeth placed herself behind her sister. Kagome felt herself collide softly, with Meliodas broad back. "Meliodas?" she questioned. "Someone's here." He answered.

Kagome focused her aura around her. _'I can feel the others, that means I can only sense beings who are alive. But who does Meliodas sense?'_ she looked around.

"But it doesn't seem like there's anyone here beside us." Elizabeth scooted closer to her sister's leg. "There's not even a single ghost." Hawk added. "It's scary if there was one." Elizabeth and Hawk tensed up at the thought.

"W-We're not getting anything done hanging around here. L-Let's hurry and go find those two!" Hawk requested scared. "Y-you're right." Elizabeth agreed and they continued their way.

* * *

"You think you can get away from me?" King asked the running man below him. He landed before Ban, stopping him in his track. "It's you again? Impostor King!"

"Imposter King?" King questioned. "You heard me." Ban responded. " _Iie_ , _iie_ , I'm actually King." King replied. Ban ignored his statement and changed to an annoyed pose. "I'm busy right now. Shoo, shoo." He moved his hand along for the gesture.

"Not happening." King smirked, which resulted in Ban accepting the challenge he as well smirked. "Is that so?" he just ran pass by King who stood there. King looked uninterested behind as he followed. King caught up with Ban by flying with his pillow.

"You haven't changed one bit. You don't care what happens to anyone who gets in the way of your greedy pursuits." King commented until Ban went for a punch. Standing still, while trying to punch the flying man, he finally gave in. "Why, you… You're really King?"

"Didn't I say so?" King flew behind him. "Then… I won't feel bad clobbering you!" Ban punched behind him, but was surprised when it wasn't King he hit, but his pillow.

"That's exactly how you always used to try to hurt me, back in the old days." King landed on one of the gems. "If we're gonna dredge up the past, you showed yourself to us- no, to me." Ban fired back.

King narrowed his eyes as he glared at the undead man. "If it were up to me, we wouldn't have been reunited on these terms. Ten years ago, following my exile after being accused of overthrowing the kingdom, I headed back to my hometown, having nowhere else to go." He began.

"But what I returned to was… a town cruelly burn to the ground and beyond recognition." King's pillow turned into a giant teddy bear, holding ban down using his limps.

"I didn't think much of it back when we were in the Sins together. Why was a human like you immortal? I never would've imagined you obtained that power by killing the Saint and drinking from the Fountain." King continued as he came face to face with Ban.

" _Teme_ … how do you know about that woman?" Ban glared as King came closer and took a hold of his collar. "The Saint you killed… Elaine was my sister!" King shouted angry. He took a few deep breaths and released Ban; still letting the teddy bear hold him down.

"Oh, I see. So you want to kill me for revenge. But that won't do you any good. I'm immortal!" Ban mocked. "You know that my sacred treasure has many forms, right?" King retorted but when to explaining when Ban gave him a confused face.

"I see. Anything that doesn't interest you goes in one ear and out the other. Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Three, Fossilization!" King called fort as behind Ban, the teddy bear's stomach slowly revealed a spear coming. "What now?" Ban questioned. "Petrification." King explained as the spear impaled Ban from behind.

Ban felt could see his chest turning into stone. "I've been looking forward to this moment." Ban looked up at King who was smirking. "Are you watching, Elaine?"

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"I wish what Ban came to steal wasn't the Fountain of Youth… but me…" Elaine whispered as she was reading a book she got as a present from him. "Wanna make that happen?" she heard Ban voice from behind.

"Waa!" she shouted, feeling her face redden up from embarrassment. She turned around to face him. "Y-You… You said you were going to get food!" she pouted. "I found some cowberries right over there." He gulped the rest away. He then moved to her in a creepy manner. "All right, let's do this!"

"Don't make fun of me!" Elaine protested, so Ban stopped. "Nah, I'm being serious. For some reason, I don't get along with other people particularly well. And you're… the first person to really listen to what I have to say." Ban admitted looking down at her cute blushing face.

"I… I can't." she turned away. "I… I'm happy, but… I have to protect the Fountain of Youth, or this forest will-" she was cut off by him. " _Maa_ , just leave it to me. I'll find your _aniki_ and bring him back. You mentioned that a while ago, right? You have an _aniki_ that left some hundred years ago. If I do that, you're free to get out of here." He smiled, Elaine couldn't help herself anymore, she jumped in his arms for a hug and held close.

Then a devastating cry came out. Ban could only look at the enormous thing before him. "Ban, pull yourself together!" Elaine came closer. Ban coughed and looked ahead. "What… in the world… What kind of monster is that?" he asked her.

"It's from the Demon Clan. If the Fairy King's Forest is being burned, then it must be purgatory fire!" Elaine explained. "But they should have been sealed away after losing to the Holy Maiden Clan in an ancient war…"

"Where's the Fountain of Youth?" Ban asked worriedly. "Don't worry." She showed him the branch that held it. "I managed to hold on to it." Ban stood up. "Yosh. Take that with you and run!" he walked ahead. "You come with me! The demon hasn't noticed us yet." Elaine insisted.

Ban turned to her and placed a finger on his lips. "Sst…" he smiled and showed her his weapon. That's why we've gotta take it down in one hit while we can!" Ban watched as the demon released more fire to the forest. _'Now._ ' He hinted to himself and attacked. He hit the back and took out a heart with it. "See? One hit." He smirked satisfied.

But his eyes widen when the demon turned around. " _Dame_ , Ban!" he snapped his head to Elaine as she flew to him. "A _Oni_ has more that one hea-"

 **-End flashback-**

* * *

"If you have any last confessions, I'll listen to them. Not that I'm going to forgive you." King taunted as Ban was covered in stone till his neck. He smirked. "What's so funny? Don't act so tough. You're really frustrated, aren't you?" King's smiled disappeared as he watched the contented smile of Ban. " _Sayonara_ , Ban."

As the fiasco slowly ended, on the other side the remaining people kept searching. "They're not here." Diane muttered. "Couldn't they have already returned to the real world?" Hawk asked, but no answer was given as they were all staring at the woman in front of them.

"Who's that?" Diane questioned. "Greetings, Dragon's sin, Meliodas and Serpent's Sin, Diane. I am Holy Knight Guila." She introduced herself, which left the question for Hawk. "How did she get here?"

"She killed herself." Kagome stated. "What?" Elizabeth looked at her sister. "No wonder I couldn't sense you, or maybe now it's there but very faint. The only reason possible would be if you weren't alive."

"Indeed… as expected of Kagome _Ohime-sama_." Guila bowed. "I got here by dying." Hawk paused. "Did she just say; "I got here by dying?" Meliodas decided to answer. "That she did."

"Does she have something wrong with her?" Hawk kept complaining. "Yeah. Very wrong." Meliodas answer as the woman unsheathed her sword with so much power it blasted Elizabeth and Hawk away, with Kagome struggling to stand.

"Hawk, take Kagome and Elizabeth as far away as you can run." He ordered without looking back. "Agreed." Hawk complied; he turned to Elizabeth and took her on his back. "You too, Kagome- _chan_."

"I won't run away!" Kagome refused stubbornly. For an instant, Meliodas turned around come so close that their noses touched. " _Onegai_ , Kagome?" blushing and not knowing what else to do, Kagome took a step backwards. Having something block her way, she fell and landed on Hawks back.

" _Ike_ , eluding pig trivet!" Meliodas shouted as Hawk began to run. "I'll get you for this!" they could hear Kagome's voice fade away in the distance.

After a while running, Hawk began to speak. "I sensed something really dangerous about that Holy Knight Guila… It's just my animal instinct, though." Kagome shook her head. "I also sensed it. I might not be able to sense her aura completely, but…" she narrowed her eyes. "She was dangerous.

She felt something shift under her arms. "Eli?" Elizabeth looked up wit little tears around her eyes. "I hope those two will be safe." Kagome smiled. "Don't you worry. They do just fine." Hawk came to a halt. "This should be far enough away."

"Maybe even a little bit to far…" Elizabeth had dried her tears and sweat-dropped. "But I can still sense Meliodas's-" Kagome couldn't finish as she felt the captain's aura close in at an incredible speed.

 ***Crash** *

They looked up at the huge gem and saw a hole implanted, in that hole was Meliodas. "Aura…" Kagome finished her sentence sweat dropping. "Meliodas- _sama_!" Elizabeth cried out worriedly. "What are you still doing here? Keep running!" he ordered and jumped down after Hawk took off. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Meliodas looked up and saw Diane's huge figure coming down on him and a very sharp looking gem. Meliodas held her body back from impaling itself. "Captain!" she smiled.

" _Omoi_ …" he complained in a respond. "That's mean! Don't you have any delicacy? How could you say that?!" she whined. "Now's not the time!" he shouted at her.

"Serpent's Sin, Diane." Diane sat up and looked at the female Holy Knight. "Your superhuman strength is among the highest of the Seven Deadly Sins. You wield an ability which has a deep connection to nature and is exclusive to the Giant Clan, Creation." She deducted.

"I've been looking forward to seeing it with my own eyes." Guila watched as the giant stood up. "Well, what do you think?" Diane questioned ready to fight again. "Honestly, I'm disappointed. It's not as impressive as the stories I've heard." Guila answered.

"Then how about this?" Diane slammed her fist together and then placed it on the ground. Guila smiled disappeared when she felt herself being lowered in the ground. "Sand Whirl! I can also turn minerals into sand. Take good notes." Diane taunted.

"I see. This is very informative." Guila said as she disappeared in the sand, not long after, she jumped up again. Diane quickly got ahold of a piece of gem and threw it at the Holy Knight. "Take that!"

All it took Guila to destroy it, was to touch it with the tip of her sword. Diane was again thrown back. Guila landed on a gem with a smile, but is vanished once she notice the presence of the Dragon's Sin approaching. Meliodas attacked her, while she dodged.

She landed on the ground, and Meliodas came soon after her. Punching down, he was blocked by the handle of Guila's sword. Because of the force he gave, Guila was pushed in the ground. "I'd expect no less from the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas. You really do have such remarkable abilities." She began.

"But it's strange. Why do you not use your sword?" she asked him, while backing away. "Do you really think you can defeat me with your bare hands?" she came at him, her sword stretched out to pierce him.

"Well, if you insist." Meliodas took ahold of his own handle, giving the woman a smirk. "Captain's got this." Diane said out loud watching the fight. When Meliodas swung down, his sword connecting with the tip of hers, blasting her away.

"You did it, Captain!" Diane cheered. "I see. So that's your power. Full Counter." A figure appeared in the smoke that was created by the explosion. When it disappeared, Guila was shown. "It reflects attacks targeting you back at the enemy with far greater force. Very interesting."

"So stronger your opponent's attacks are, the stronger your power becomes. But it has one weakness…" she stated. "You can't initiate your own attacks."

"Why, you." Meliodas smirk widen in excitement. "You figured that out, so you pulled my punches." Guila just readied her blade and stretched out her other hand. "Come on, you two. Bring it on. Please satisfy me."

* * *

 **KT:** Once again done with another chapter! Yeah! And in the next chapter, a familiar character will be revealed, who is it? Hint: from Inuyasha^^ I hope you liked it, and please review^^

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Here's King! I hope it made it to your expectatiom^^

 **Alize (Guest):** OMG! I was so happy when I read your review! I like to give small hints in the story without anyone noticing. So I was really impressed when you said you noticed the twist I'm giving. Though the result aren't shown much now, in the future chapter they play a big role. So thank you so much for the compliment^^

 **Guest:** Thank you and you're welcome^^

 **Guest** : I'm surprise you know about XDemon HunterX I'm not that confidence in the series, and I really want to make the best of it. So thank you so much! You're pretty bomb too^^

 **Guest:** Thank **you** for reviewing, and you're welcome!

 **Guest1 (Guest):** Your review made my day! \^^/

 **Moon Star Heart:** Thank you for the huge compliment. I also prefer Kagome to stand steady and so weak as some has portrayed her. And yes, Inuyasha has indeed left a scar, and somewhere in the future there will be an impact because of him^^

 **Animenium (Guest):** I will, but you have to wait until the story is done^^ And let's all hope that there will be a season 2 so that I can write that one as well^^ Thank you

 **Duvessa Phantomhive:** I'm trying to place some fluff of the two, but I hope it's enough for now… Thank you ^^

 **HOrseWIthnoNamE (Guest):** She will, believe me^^ And there is a Sins, she has been really close with, before Diane and Meliodas ^^ But who is it? If you know/figured it out let me know!

 **Guest Star (Guest):** I also noticed quite some of them, but it would be a shame to fix them now. I hope I did better this time; I'll definitely put a stern eye on it ;)

 **Chibi-Aibou-Midna:** Here it is! I hope this one is good too^^

 **Iyris Musetta:** I'm glad I made you watch it, it's so amazing, right? And yes, a lot will be changed, only it'll be noticeable later on^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie:** No

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Ohayo:** Good morning

 **Sayonara:** Goodbye

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomennasai:** I'm sorry

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **Ojou:** (Young) Lady

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Onii:** (Older) Brother

 **Aniki:** (Other way for older) Brother

 **Imouto:** (Little) Sister

 **Teme:** Bastard

 **Haori:** (Traditional Japanese) Jacket

 **Oishi:** Delicious

 **Minna:** Everybody

 **Matte:** Wait

 **Ike:** Go

 **Omoi:** Heavy

 **Maa:** Well…

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	6. Chapter 6

**At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

 **"** **..ooo.."- Saying**

 ** _'_** ** _..ooo..'_** **\- Thinking**

 **..** ** _ooo_** **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..* - Happenings/doings**

 **"** **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 6 X Secret Revealed**

* * *

"Unrepentant to the very end, huh?" King observed the now stone figured Ban. "I can't say I'm surprised, Ban." He continued as his spear retreated back to his side.

"Well then you can spend an agonizing eternity all alone in the Capital of the Dead, where you'll find neither peace nor release from suffering. That's a suitable fate for you, in return for stealing everything from Elaine." He flew away.

But not moments later he had to look back, because of a strange light gathering around Ban. "What is that? One of Ban's tricks?" he kept on looking. "No, he should no longer be able to do anything. No way…"

"Elaine?"

He could not see Elaine's real form, only her spirit, but that didn't stop him from trying to understand the scene. His eyes never turned away from the pair, even as Elaine cupped Ban cheeks and brought them closer together. Kissing him. When she pulled away, Ban was free again from his rock prison.

"What? The petrification was reversed?" King was surprised to see his sister do something like that. And then he remembered the words of the girl that Ban and Meliodas were with. _"Ban. It's yours, ain't it? The priceless memory… I believe it's her… the one you share your memories with."_

Ban kept his smirk while he looked at the beautiful fairy. "Yo, Elaine." He greeted. "Ban, how did you get that scar?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side. As answer the Fox's sin clicked his tongue. "So you haven't been watching from this world at all?"

After hearing her voice, but still not able to see her, King was sure it was his sister. "Th-That voice really is… Elaine, it's me! You recognize me, don't you?" he tried desperately to catch her attention. " _Onegai_ let me see you too!"

Ban glanced at the Fairy King. "You should let him see you." Elaine shook her head and proceeded to cup with one of her hands, Ban's cheek.

"Those who still live and those who passed on… The Capital of the Dead is where the strong bond is created by their memories allows them to see each other for the first time." she answered.

King gasped, his head hung low ashamed of his action. "You're still mad at me, huh? That I abandoned you… everything… I left and threw it all away!" Elaine was at a point to answer if it wasn't for the loud crash they heard.

"What's that? A Holy Knight?" Ban stood ready to go. " _Matte_ , Ban!" Elaine stopped him. "Why did you come to see me?" she then asked. He didn't turn to her as he gave an answer. "No reason. I just wanted to say one thing…"

"Someday, I'll definitely make you mine."

King began to protest to his declaration. "Ban, What do you think you're doing to my sister?" he yelled, but was halted by the last words of Elaine. " _Arigatou_ , Ban." He took that as a chance to run to the battlefield. Falling to the ground, King questioned. "Why?"

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"No, Ban! A demon has more than one hea-" Elaine's sentence was cut of by the Demon's attack. Both Elaine and Ban were hit and they dropped to the ground on the brink of death.

Elaine ordered her tree branch to brink the cup of the Fountain of Youth to Ban. "Ban… Ban… Take this water… Please, drink it…" her strength faded as she couldn't control the branch properly.

The water fell but was caught by Ban who shoved it back in the direction of the Guardian Spirit. "Y-You drink it." She shook her head, but as Ban's eyelids began to close she complied. She took the water inside her mouth. Ban could rest assure now, he closed his eyes to welcome death.

His eyes shot open when he felt a familiar pair of lips on his own, carrying the water inside his mouth, forcing him to drink it. Elaine was feeding him the Water of Immortality.

The Red Demon came closer and lifted his feet up, and then stomped it on the dying pair. Before the both of them were crushed, Ban brought them to safety. " _Baka_ …" he laid Elaine down. "Wait here. I'll put a swift end to this."

The demon turned around and grabbed his body with his claws. Ban fought through, and cut off the Demon's fingers. His wound slowly healing, he stood in his stance. Let's have a contest. Who'll be turned into mincemeat first?!"

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"I don't understand." King continued from his place trying to communicate with the spirit of his sister he could not see. "How can you forgive Ban, the man who stole everything from you?"

"After you threw the country away, for 700 years… I lived that whole time fighting loneliness by myself." Elaine finally spoke. "But he took those 700 years of solitude and buried them in just seven days. Because Ban found out that you're my brother, he provoked you and took your spear." King looked up and was greeted by the beauty of his sister.

"He's not the person you think he is." She stated. "E-Elaine!"

* * *

Placing a finger on the ground, Diane activated her power and a pillar came forth launching Meliodas. His and Guila's sword came in contact and separated again, to let Diane get a hold of the Holy Knight in her hand.

An explosion came loose, blasting Diane and Meliodas away. "A little more effort, please." Guila taunted. "Attack like those won't be able to stop my power, Explosion." She raised her sword to attack again, but her movements froze, or rather, her sword.

Looking behind her, her eyes met those of the Fox's Sin, Undead Ban. "My bad, I think I just stopped it." He teased back. "Ban!" He heard Meliodas call out. "Fox's Sin, Ban. Take your hands off my rapier." She ordered him.

His smirk never faltered. "That's no way to ask for a favor, Miss. I'm not touching anything." He pulled hared. Indeed he wasn't physically touching the sword, his powers were pulling it to him.

"I see. This is your power, Snatch." Guila deducted as she too pulled on her sword. "Here's something more suitable for a little snitch like you." She released her power, letting a small ball go to Ban.

It exploded right in front of him, bringing quite some damage. "I've been told that you're immortal, but from the looks of it, you'll be sitting out the rest of this one." She came closer, but was back on defensive when Meliodas attacked from behind.

"Oops." She smirked and let another explosion explode in front of Meliodas, who was luckily caught by Diane. "Captain!"

Pointing her rapier to the two she spoke. "No matter how many times you try to reflect my attacks with your Full Counter, as long as I don't let you read the nature and timing of my attacks, it's not a problem."

" _Ite_ …" Meliodas complained. "Are you all right?" Diane asked with a smile, looking at her chest. "Why do you look so happy?" he questioned back. "You alive, Cap'n?" they looked at Ban, who just stood up, recovered.

"Impressive. The legends of your immortality were true." Guila said as she observed the healed wounds of the man. "That's right. You can't defeat me because I'm immortal."

The female Holy Knight snickered. "Immortality and invincibility are two different things. I can think of so many ways to dispose of you." She said full of confidence. "I don't like her one bit." Ban stated cracking his fist.

"Ban, did she hit the mark?" Meliodas questioned. "Come on, you two, save the chitchat for later." Diane interfered as they were going to fight like the Seven Deadly Sins would.

* * *

"How am I able to see-" Elaine didn't allow her brother to finish. "If you can see me, then it's because… I want you to understand Ban. I want you to help him." King looked hopelessly at her. "Elaine…"

"Kyaa!"

He shot his head behind him, and saw three of the people that were with Meliodas who he didn't recognized. "I-I'm done. I can't run anymore." The pig dropped down.

"You've done well, Hawk _-chan_. _Arigatou_." The older woman petted the pig on his head, and stood up holding a child in her arm. "Two girls and a pig?" King questioned the sight. He remembered the conversation before the distraction and turned back. "Elaine!" but she was long gone.

"Um…" King looked behind him, at the child smaller than him. "You're King- _sama,_ right?" she asked. "And you are?" he returned the question, to woman rather than the young girl. "I'm Kagome, and she's Elizabeth. We happened to travel with Meliodas and the others."

"And I'm the Captain of the Knights of Leftovers Disposal-" Hawk yelled through it. "Just now, a Holy Knight appeared and started attacking Meliodas- _sama_ and Diane _-sama_." Elizabeth continued the story when she realized something. "Weren't you with Ban- _sama_?"

"He's probably a target as well, so we have to let him know." The girl stated determinate. "And? You want me to help them out?" he asked darkly.

"You don't have to." he looked up when the older girl, Kagome, spoke up. "If you lend me this spear I can fight as well, you could run away to safety." Kagome started pulling as well as complaining about the weight.

"You… Can you really fight?" King asked her, getting slightly worried. "With the bow and arrow, sure! But I don't have that now, so the only thing I can do is what I'm able to do. I'll use this if there's no other way."

" _Onee-chan_ …"

"Kagome- _chan_ …"

"Yosh, let's help her!" Hawk joined in together with Elizabeth trying to pull the spear. "Why?" he asked them, hiding his expression behind his bangs. "Because they always had helped me. I have to return the favor." She answered.

The spear finally came loose with the three of them still holding it. "All right! It came out!" Elizabeth cheered happily. "Piece of cake!" Hawk boosted proudly.

"Actually…" they both turned to the woman who was sweat-dropping. "I don't think we pulled it out." She looked at her feet, which were dangling above the ground.

* * *

Another explosion erupted the place. "My, my." Guila walked through the smoke with the smug smile on her face. "Even if it wasn't at full strength, to take my Explosion head-on and not be blown away… The toughness of the Giant Clan is to be respected indeed."

She looked at Diane who was crunching as if protecting something, and lying before her was Ban bleeding. "Captain, are you all right?" Diane asked as she brought Meliodas on the ground from her shielding. "Thanks, Diane!"

"If you're gonna take the hit, cover me too!" Ban complained at her.

" _Yada_."

"Oh, 'Kay."

"Captain, I think I'm dying. Can I have a parting kiss-" Diane had already put her lips together waiting for his. "Just rest there for a bit." He brushed it off. "All right, time for the two of us to throw down!" Ban exclaimed.

"So these are the legendary knights?" Guila asked herself. She snapped to Ban who came closer and quickly let another explosion happen, and when Meliodas came closer from behind she snapped her fingers and a poof of smoke appeared in front of him, kicking him and blasting him away.

When the smoke disappeared, Ban was already in front of her. But she was a step ahead and had pierced his air pipe. "Were the legends just fairy tales after all?" she made fun of him with the question.

Then a spear pierced through Ban's back and attacked her through it. She was blown away. " _Nani_?" Ban looked at the spear and when the weight increased from behind he followed it. Standing on the spear stood King.

"Yo, Ban."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

In a burned off forest Ban had taken Elaine in his arms for her last moments. "Take this…" she gave him a pink leave what was holding a seed. "This forest's last seed… Plant it… somewhere."

"You really… All for this? Do it yourself!" he tried to encourage her to keep living, even though they both knew that it could not happen. "The forest must have known… that you would… protect it…" her speaking began to become more tiring.

"The forest doesn't matter! Stay with me, Elaine!" he begged her. "I was… really happy… When you said… "Wanna make that happen?" Hey, Ban…" she lifted her hand with remaining strength to place it on his cheek. "Can you… say it… aga…"

"Yeah, Elaine. Someday, I'll definitely make you-" her hand fell back to her side. A tear landed on her arm.

"Come one, at least let me finish."

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Oi, King. What's the deal?" Ban asked annoyed by his presence. "Isn't it obvious? I came to save you." King answered, both of them didn't even care about the spear that was impaling Ban, anymore. "Save me, eh? Much appreciated." He answered.

"You're most welcome." King answered sarcastic. "I'm doing this for Captain and Diane." He admitted, to where Ban whined. "Oh? You're leaving me out?"

"And there's also… Elaine's feelings for you." King added, and the two shared a moment of silence. Until a burst of crystals got their attention, they looked at the source and saw Guila already back to her feet.

"I always figured you'd betray me. But it's still a shame, Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King." Guila said disappointed.

"You really call this betrayal? I had no intention of siding with you from the start." King shrugged it off. "It just happened that the Kingdom's goal of defeating the Seven Deadly Sins coincided with my goal of defeating Ban. But the situation's changed."

"I really couldn't care less, but would you stop literally talking about me behind my back?" Ban complained as he interfered the conversation.

"I see. That's quite the assumption you have there." Guila created eight small explosion balls and fired them. "Short Bomb!" King flew up, and moved his finger forth. Directing his spear to go through Ban at the balls of light.

"Whoa!" Elizabeth admired the explosion from afar as they came closer. Hawk had tried once more to carry the two princesses on his back, to the others. "Eli, I don't think that explosion means anything good." Kagome felt eerie and just hoped to be there to help.

"Looks like something big is going on over there!" Hawk noted. "Let's hurry!" he heard Kagome encourage him to go faster, but fear was also there. "Let's turn back!" he tried to change her mind. "No!" was what he got as answer from the sisters.

"Amazing…" Guila looked surprised even with her eyes closed, as she watched her explosion disappear. "So that's the legendary Spirit Spear, Chastiefol, a holy weapon crafted from the Sacred Tree found only in the Fairy Realm." She perceived the spear with detail. "They say it's stronger than steel, and that it holds the mysterious qualities of the Sacred Tree. And your power to evoke those qualities is… Disaster."

"Seems like this might be fun after all. Please, come at me four-on-one." She challenged them all. King took it upon himself and came forward. "No, it'll be one-on-one." The woman watched him, as if she's been offended. "Is that a joke?"

Ban and Meliodas looked at each other and then sat down near Diane. "We're counting on you, King!" Meliodas exclaimed with a smile. "If you lose, I'll kill you!" Ban promised.

"As you wish." Guila smirked. "Well, whenever you're rea-" She couldn't even finished as the spear shot right next to and cut a part of her cheek. "That's not goo. You should at least try to dodge." King stated.

 _'_ _I misread it?!'_ Guila looked behind to see the spear come straight to her. She was able to dodge on the last minute, but with no doubt it surprised her. _'This speed… Compared to the other Sins…'_

Elaine looked from afar, as her brother fought the Holy Knight. _'I already know… that you'll grant my wish. Your power is stronger when you wield it for others. Not just for me, but for your friends who need you. I know that…'_

The pursuit continued, with Guila blocking most attacks until she finally decided to attack. "Brilliant Detonation!" An immense amount of power was building up for her biggest explosion yet.

 _'_ _You're kinder than anyone else. After you saw that your hometown had burned down, I know how you kept blaming yourself and shed countless tears for your people and me… I know… that your powers can be immeasurable._

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Form Five. Increase!" King summoned and an uncountable amount of duplicates of his spear surrounded the area pointing at the enormous ball.

 _'_ _In the past, the Human Kingdom was at peace with the Fairy King's Forest. Not only was it a sign of friendship, it was also an agreement not to interfere with each other's kingdoms. But what commanded the most respect…'_

Snapping his fingers, King signaled for the attack. The spears launched at the balls and they exploded in mid-air.

 _'_ _But what commanded the most respect… What repelled every invasion and struck fear into those who tried… was the power of the Fairy King.'_

Once everything had been cleared, they could clearly see the unexpected face of Guila. She looked behind feeling corned and was met with many spears aimed at her.

 _'_ _King… His true name…'_

King motioned for the spears to fall and it pierced right through the crystal Guila had been standing on.

 _'_ _Fairy King, Harlequin.'_

"Oi!" they turned their head, and saw Hawk carrying Kagome and Elizabeth on his back, coming at them. "That's quite a mess you've made!"

"Is anyone hurt? If so, let me take care of it." Kagome proposed. They came to a stop and joined the group. "Hey! We're all fine!" Meliodas answered as he helped the girls off the piglet. "Thank goodness…" Kagome sighed relieved.

King turned to them and gave a small smile. What no one expected was that Guila was not defeated just yet. "At this range, not even defending with the Spirit Spear will save you!" she charged at the Grizzly's Sin.

Before coming in contact, only a few could see a flash of pink dart around King. After that Meliodas stood in front of him, encountering the holy Knight. "Worry about saving yourself." He gave her a smirk. _'Damn! Full Counter!'_ and with that last explosion she was gone.

"Guila's presence disappeared." Diane noted. "It is possible she went back to the real world. Seeing as she didn't actually came with a physical body, but just her soul." Kagome placed a hand on her chin.

"M-My ears are gone!" Hawk shouted suddenly. They looked at him and saw his ear glow. "Hawk- _chan_!" Elizabeth went to the young pig, and found out that her own hands had begun disappearing. "Kyaa! _Onee-chan_ , my hands too!"

"Eli!" Kagome could now feel it on herself. "It's happening to me too…" her cheeks redden when she tried to get used to the feeling of her body parts disappearing. "I don't like this feeling!" she then squealed.

Meliodas took it upon himself to comfort her. "Here! I'll make you feel better!" he groped her breast, she glared down and their eyes met. " _Hentai_!" She punched him away. "You just made things worse!"

"It appears this world has begun to reject you, since the living do not belong here." They hear a familiar voice speak. Turning around they saw the village children they met a few hours ago. "It's great that you found who you were searching for."

"Why are you guys here?" Ban questioned. "Don't tell me, you guys are from this world?" King asked them. "Your cooking was really delicious. _Arigatou_." The girl, Ellen thanked the man. "Sure." Ban smiled

" _Nee-san_ …" the young boy made his way to the crown princess. "What is it?" Kagome crunched to his eye-level. "There's someone who was waiting for you…" he turned around and pointed in the distance. "For me…?" Kagome muttered, slowly standing up.

The others got curious as they listened in. No one knew a lot about Kagome. Just who was she really? And who would wait for her?

"It has been a long time, Kagome- _san_ …" before them stood a pale child, cladded in white, unrecognizable clothes holding a mirror. They watched as Kagome's eyes widen and tears were threatening to fall. "Kanna…"

She ran at full speed at the child and buried her in a hug. "Kanna! Kanna! _Gomennasai_! I'm sorry I couldn't save you in the end. You and the others… especially Kagura, who suffered the most." Kagome kept repeating over and over.

The girl with no clear expression, showed a soft smile. Dropping the mirror and hugging the older woman back. "You do not have to worry about that… You already had granted our wishes. We are no longer tied to Naraku…"

"Kanna… How are-" Kagome broke away to look at the black eyes of Kanna and watched as her expression saddened, fearing for the worst. "I'm afraid I do not know…" Kanna shook her head. "I see…" Kagome hung her head low.

Everyone could only hear so much, but they could clearly see the disappointed expression of Kagome. Who was the girl, named Kanna? "Elizabeth…" Meliodas decided to turn to the young girl. "Do you know who she is?" he asked her.

As answer she shook her head. "No, but I have heard of her. Kanna, she was one of Naraku's incarnations. _Onee-chan_ said that she always wished she could saved her from the many people who lost their lives in the war."

"The war…?" Meliodas kept the rest for himself. "But please don't ask _Onee-chan_ about it!" she turned to the group. "It's a very sensitive topic for her, and she hardly talks about it!"

They looked at her in question. " _Onee-chan_ will always remember them, but it hurts a lot, so… please don't ask her!" She bowed her head for the request. Meliodas looked at her and smiled. "It's alright! We won't ask… Besides, I think she will tell us herself soon enough." he turned his head back to Kagome.

"You've grown…" Kanna studied Kagome's featured as she cupped her cheek to look at her face, she has really matured over the years. A small smile was seen again. "You seem to smile more." Kagome gave a tired smile with tears in her eyes.

"You too…" Kanna directed her eyes to the group behind Kagome. "It seems that… you still have the charm of making people join you. I'm happy… I'm happy that you're still able to smile. Even without that odd group…"

Kagome let out a giggle. "It's not like this group isn't strange… a giant girl, a talking pig, an undead man, a Fairy King and a very precious little princess…" Kagome looked back as well, and saw the smile of them all waving at her.

Kanna let out a small giggle as well. "Have you become dishonest, Kagome- _san_? It looks like you forgot one." She pointed at the blonde man who was looking at her with more meaning than the others.

Kagome turned away with a blush and pouted. "He is just a perverted midget…" her eyes softened and the smile came back. "Who is strong, sweet, protective, kind, funny and above all… he is considerate." Looking at Kanna, Kagome saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. "And a _hentai_! But I already said that…"

"Kagome- _san_ …" Kanna began. She cupped Kagome's cheeks once more and placed their foreheads together. "Please find happiness…" with that she disappeared. "Kanna!" Kagome called out, but was met with the real world.

Ban turned his head to the side, making eye contact with his love, Elaine. "I'm glad I got to see you, Ban." She smiled at them, Ban's eyes softened. "I'll see you later, Elaine."

" _Arigatou_ , _Nii-san_. For protecting Ban." Elaine then said to the Fairy King who had turned his head away. Tears building up, he just had to face her. "Elaine!" they as well had come back to the real world, just like the others.

"Looks like we've returned to the real world." Meliodas stated as he took in the surroundings. "Ah, I was so worried." Said Diane with a hand on her chest as she breathed out. " _Onee-chan_ …" Elizabeth shyly made her way to her sister who was still on the ground.

"I'm alright, Eli." Kagome looked up with a smile, but Elizabeth could clearly see that Kagome was sad to depart from her loved past. "Kagome…" Diane's voice got their attention. Kagome looked up from her place at the giant.

"I will wait…" Diane stated. "I'll wait until you're ready to tell us…" Kagome's eyes widen for a moment and then softened with a smile blooming on her face. " _Hai_ , _arigatou_ , Diane…"

"Look!" Hawk cut off as he pointed his snout in the direction. Following his line of vision, they saw Guila with part of her armor gloves pierced in her.

"I see… she came to the Capital of the Dead by leaving herself half-dead." Meliodas deducted. "That means she could wake up at any moment, right? Let's run away!" Hawk suggested scared. "Let's just kill her now." Ban said.

"How savage. I'll just petrify her." King wanted instead. They stopped brainstorming when Meliodas spoke. "No, leave her to me!" Kagome snorted. "What are you gonna do? Grope her?" she said sarcastic rolling her eyes. " _Maa_ , don't worry… You're the only one I'll touch, no need to get jealous."

"Who said I was jealous!" Kagome shouted at him with even fire coming out her mouth.

* * *

"Wake up." A heavy voice ordered. "Wake up, my disciple." A golden armor wearing a purple came stood before Guila who got tied on tree. "You're… Helbram- _sama_!" Guila was now fully awake.

"Looks like you failed, Guila. Perhaps it was too soon for you to face the Seven Deadly Sins-" he stopped midsentence as he noted her face. "What happened to your face?"

Guila had another face, drawn on her face. "Well, I guess…" Helbram started. "Yeah… It's not so bad."

"Eh?"

* * *

Already far away from the city, the travelers decided to rest by a lake, eating fish that they had caught. "Here, Captain! The food is ready! Open wide!" Diane offered him her giant fish by poking him with it.

"That's impossible." He kept sipping on his beer ignoring the annoying poking. "Hey, Diane, are you really okay now?" King asked her worriedly. "Huh? Oh… Y-Yeah!"

" _Baka_! I bet she was just fakin' it to get attention from Cap'n." Ban teased her while he was drunk. "Diane wouldn't do something like that!" King came up for her defense, while she just looked away in an attempt to avoid it.

"Calm down, you two." Meliodas asked of them. "That's right, I forgot to ask earlier." King lowered himself to the ground nearby to where Kagome and Elizabeth were sitting next to Meliodas. "What's your relationship with the Captain?"

"We're lovers?" Meliodas groped Kagome's left breast.

"In your dreams!" Kagome shouted wanting to punch him.

He quickly dodged and took her other hand to touch his chest. "We like getting touchy-feely?"

"Meliodas…!" Kagome grumbled low and finally blasted her fist up, connecting it with his chin.

After landing down, he seriously answered the question. "She's the kingdom's princess. Crown princess at that." He then turned to Elizabeth, who had long gotten used to the groping. "Elizabeth is the youngest of the four."

"P-Princesses?!" King started to panic. "You should've told me sooner! Had I known, I would've presented myself better!" Kagome smiled feeling uncomfortable for putting him on the spot. "No, that's…"

Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared and King had turned into his old, fat form. Seeing the transformation, Ban spitted out his drink. "Whoa, his clothes changed!" Meliodas noted. "That's not the point!" Ban yelled at him.

"You see…" King began. "Maintaining this appearance actually required a lot of concentration. I am the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King, of the Seven Deadly Sins. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He bowed in front of the sisters and stared intensely at them.

"A-Ah, yes… Likewise." Kagome spoke on their behalf, backing away from the man. "Please forgive my impropriety back at the Capital of the Dead!" Kagome waved her hands and shook her head in denial. "Y-You don't have to…"

"Please, you can relax. There's no need for you to be so tense." Kagome gave him a sweet smile, resulting in him to blush. "I… I see… In that case…" another poof came and the normal King was back.

"Phew, it's been a while. My shoulders are stiff." He landed back on his magic pillow. "Ah, his clothes are back." Meliodas noted again. "Like I said, that's not the point!" Ban yelled again.

"But, King- _sama_ , you really are powerful!" King looked down at the voice, and saw the small princess. "You singlehandedly defeated an enemy that three people were having trouble with." She said in admiration.

"It's true that I am strong, but… If you guys had used your true strength against that Holy Knight, it should've been a breeze." He directed at the other Sins. "You three… What happened to your Sacred Treasures?" he asked them.

"I lost it." Diane admitted trying to sound cute.

"I sold it." Meliodas wasn't even ashamed but still stood with a smile.

"It got stolen." Ban said as if he was almost sad about it.

"Ha?"

* * *

"Although the captured king had the power to foresee the Holy War that would soon be upon us, he ordered us to lay down our swords in an attempt to avoid the conflict. But that was a mistake!" a man dressed in a red armor, without the helmet spoke to the hundreds of Holy Knights who stood before him, listening. He had dark brown, almost red hair with red eyes.

"We, the Holy Knights, are the swords that protect the Liones Kingdom! Everyone, prepare yourselves for war! I promise you, we, the new Great Holy Knights, will lead the Liones Kingdom to victory in this Holy War." He finished and listened to the cheers of the followers.

"That's quite the flashy speech, Dreyfus." The man who stood next to the red armored man, Dreyfus, spoke. He was clad in a long cape covering most of his body. "Let it be, Hendriksen." Dreyfus replied to the green eyed, man with silver hair.

"Great Holy Knights," a young soldier came to speak. "Gilthunder _-sama_ and Hauser- _sama_ have returned from their fight with the barbarians." Dreyfus smiled. "Bring them to my chamber." He ordered.

"Gilthunder, Hauser, good work." Dreyfus greeted the two as they came in. "Great Holy Knight Dreyfus, when exactly is the battle going to begin?" the man named Hauser, asked. "All these little errands are just tiresome."

"Who knows?" The Great Holy Knight continued his reading. "Isn't that a bit irresponsible? At least tell us who we're fighting." Hauser inquired. "Hauser, you're out of line." Gilthunder lectured. "No, it's fine." Dreyfus responded.

"Anyway, about the Seven Deadly Sins..." he wondered off. "Hai. With King's betrayal, four of the Sins are now united." Gilthunder answered. "Oi, what's the meaning of this?" Hauser asked. "Do you mean to tell me that the Holy Knight is against the Seven Deadly Sins?"

Dreyfus stood up. "That's something I can't confirm yet. However, there is one thing I can say for sure. The Seven Deadly Sins, especially the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, are a threat that must be eliminated." He turned to the window and continued. "So you remember the kingdom of Danafor, who used to rival the Liones Kingdom in power?"

"Yeah, the Kingdom that was destroyed by some great disaster." Hauser answered. "It was completely annihilated… by the power of Meliodas, who had lost himself in his wrath." Dreyfus finished.

"You can't be serious!" Hauser exclaimed but then rethought. "Even if that was true, the Liones's Holy Knights vastly out number the Sins. We also have these "New Generation" Holy Knights showing up one after another!" he said happily.

"You're too much of an optimist." Gilthunder complained. "You're just way to negative." Hauser passed him with a shoulder pat. "Well, I've got some work to do, so I have to get going." With that he left the room.

Gilthunder walked closer to his superior and whispered in his ear. "I've received reports of Hendriksen's men calling for several apprentices."

* * *

" **New Generation?"** What the heck is that?" Meliodas questioned King. "Holy Knight apprentices who were considered failures are suddenly obtaining powers far greater than those of the average Holy Knight." He started.

"Take Guila for example. If I told you that just a few days ago, she was an apprentice with barely any power, would you believe me?" asked the group. "Now with all this going on, the Sacred Treasures entrusted to us by the King of Liones… Sold?!" He glared at his captain. "I needed money for the bar." He said sheepishly,

"Stolen?!" King glared at Ban next. "From when I was locked up." Ban hung lazily over Hawk as he answered. King then proceeded to Diane. "Am I a bad girl?" she asked him giving him her best puppy look.

"No, not at all! Everyone misplaces things from time to time." King quickly said. " _Maa_ , King. No need to get so fussy over a weapon or two. Even without them, they're pretty strong." Hawk commented.

"Li'l Piggy…" King turned around to face the lake. "For example, let's say that this lake represents the power of one of the Sins. How much water would you be able to scoop with just you palm?"

"Right. No matter how much power you have, there's a limit to everything. But if you use a weapon, such as a Sacred Treasure," he halted and started to activate his magic to toy with the water of the lake.

"You'd be able to draw incomparably more power than before." He finished. "Sacred Treasures are amazing, aren't they?" Meliodas commented as he watched the small show. "Ah, I see!"

Hawk turned to Meliodas and started to shake him back and forth. "You idiots! How could you get rid of something so valuable!" dropping the water back to the lake, King continued. "Either way, we have to search for your Sacred Treasures now. That is, if we're serious about saving the Kingdom."

"Um…" Kagome got the attention of the Fairy King. "King, you've been inside the city recently, haven't you? The King and the other princesses… Do you know if they're okay?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't, unfortunately. _Gomen_." He answered, feeling somehow bad. "I… see…" Kagome muttered as she looked away.

Evening came and they all got ready to sleep. Diane, being too large to fit inside was sleeping outside. King had to share his room with Ban on the third floor. And Elizabeth was vast asleep in the bag of Diane.

Kagome sat on the bed, already changed in her pajamas. She sat on the bed fumbling on a jewel received. Only this jewel didn't have tragedy following it. After hearing a knock, she looked up and saw Meliodas sitting besides her. "That's really pretty."

" _Arigatou_." Kagome smiled. "I got it from my other sister, Margaret when I became twenty. She was very kind and gentle even at that age. The second princess, Veronica, was tomboyish," Kagome continued not noticing her slip.

"And would get in trouble with the King for swordplay with the boys. And Elizabeth would always follow me, going even as far as the bathroom." She chuckled. "It was fun back then…"

"Don't worry! We'll save them…" Meliodas claimed, looking at her. "The people that are precious to you, together with everyone else! That's why we're on this journey!" he declared.

" _Arigatou_ …" Kagome's featured soften as she looked at him. Meliodas eyes widen at her beauty and he inched closer. Kagome as well got attracted to the male, leaning forward with a small blush. They got so close that their lips were inches apart, as the held eye contact.

Kagome then closer her eyes, and let their foreheads touch, just like Kanna did with her. "Meliodas, I…"

 ***Sigh** *

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "There are many secrets I am hiding. And I can't promise I will ever talk about it. But… will you wait?" she asked him shyly.

He smiled in returned. "Even if I had to wait forever, for you…time freezes." Kagome smiled as well, even giggled at the cheesy pick-up line.

" _Baka_ …" she whispered, and they laughed softly.

"I'm not a real princess…" she admitted. "I was found ten years ago and was adopted. But because I was the oldest, it was only natural to be the crown princess." She sighed again. "I know…" Kagome shot her eyes back at Meliodas and took some distance between them, much to the dislike of Meliodas.

"Huh?" he smiled sitting straight. "I knew all along that you weren't crown princess. You referred to your supposed father, as the king. And you talked about your supposed sister as princesses. Well, not with Elizabeth, but I think that's because of the bond you have."

He cupped her cheeks and once again brought their foreheads together. "Kagome… I know that there are many secrets you have. But we'll get there, one by one you tell me. I as well will have to tell you some of mine too. But for now…"

He laid himself back on the bed, taking her with him. They lay there with Kagome having Meliodas's arm as pillow. "You should get some rest for tonight. Come on, sleep with me." He inched their face together.

But when he got close enough he could feel a sharp pain entering his gut, by the punch of Kagome. She was also pushing his face away from hers, while Hawk had jumped in, tying him down.

"You never really learn, do you?"

* * *

Down below the dungeons of Liones were two people dragged with a sac around their head. After it was remove, one could recognize Twigo and Jericho. " _Kisama_ , what are you doing here?" Twigo began cursing after he saw Guila. "I have no obligation to tell you." She responded.

"Confirmed! I'm gonna kill you later!" Twigo threatened until he was stopped and interrupted by Jericho. "Weren't we summoned by the Great Holy Knight Hendriksen? Where is he?" she demanded an answer.

"I'm right here." They turned their head and met up with the silver haired man as well as a horrifying sight. "If I recall correctly, you're Twigo and Jericho, correct?"

The two couldn't even react as they looked at the demonic beast behind Hendriksen. A demon. "Welcome, ye warriors who thirst for new powers!" the Great Holy Knight greeted and they watched as he cut the dead demon, making purple blood drip out.

He gathered the thick blood in two glasses and offered them to the two. "Today, you two shall be reborn. Drink it. This is demon's blood. "

"Demon's… blood?" Jericho looked with fright at the cup in her hand. "The Demon Clan shouldn't been sealed away for eternity by the Holy Maiden Clan after losing to them in the Ancient War." Hendriksen began explaining.

"Why it was found in the Fairy King's Forest, we have no idea. However, if you drink this, and you're compatible with it… You'll gain much more power… assuming you can control it. Like Guila has." The two knights looked shocked behind them and stared at the woman.

"You wish for power, don't you?" Guila's mentor commented. Because the word, power, both Jericho and Twigo recall their embarrassment against the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban and Meliodas. And without hesitation they gulped the drink down their throat.

Coughing up blood Jericho fell to the ground while Twigo was able to hold it in and get used to the power. Only one of you is compatible." Hendriksen noted. "Seems like it." Guila's mentor agreed.

"What is this new feeling?" Twigo stared at his hands for any kind of answers. "C-Confirmed! I have attained the power to explode!" as he said that his body deformed into a giant ball of flesh and exploded.

Jericho, who was down on the ground, finally managed to get herself up, together with a whole new personality. "Welcome." Guila raised her chin to meet her eyes. "Now you're on our side, Jericho."

* * *

 **KT:** This is one of my favorites! I'm so proud of myself for these moments that happened! The character from Inuyasha was Kanna! I doubt anyone expected that ;) I updated a day earlier because tomorrow, I have an Anime Convention, so I'll be gone the whole day. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this early chapter, and as always please review^^

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Thank you! :*Here's the next one!

 **Alize (Guest):** Thank you for such a big compliment^^ I hope you liked this part where Meliodas got horny XD

 **Guest:** Thank you and I will *.*

 **Tinas86Roses:** Thank you^^

 **MCRDanime:** Updated! XD

 **Animenium (Guest):** Wow, I honestly did not expect someone knowing about the drawings… Though they aren't very good. I'm improving every time^^ Thank you!

 **HOrseWIthnoNamE (Guest):** Even if I want to give you an answer, you will have to wait until the ending… But you're good XD And? Did you expect Kanna to come? I hope I surprised you with this^^

 **Guest:** Sadly you were wrong, but I hope this was alright^^

 **Guest Star (Guest):** Damn it! Haha, guess I still have to improve some more before I make it to the next level XD No, you guessed right. I have them all ready, and I check them before posting. I add my replies to the reviews and done. If someone thinks I need to do something, like add more action or fluff I'll just do it in the suitable moment of the chapter. Does that answer your question?

 **BlackcatJiji (Guest):** Thank you\^.^/ The next chapter will be the begin, so wait until then! ^^

 **Leslie2132:** Here it is! Thank you!

 **Alan (Guest):** Fast enough? XD

 **Guest:** Thank you, enjoyed the chapter?

 **Sophia (Guest):** Here you go^^

 **NareSasu-forever2132:** Thank you, that means a lot^^

 **Hijjack-fangirl-4life2132:** Thank you, I hope this one was just as amazing! :D

 **Chibi-Aibou-Midna:** Arigatou^^

 **Guest:** Who knows…. MUHAHAHAHA. You just have to wait and find out ;)

 **(I was wondering if all those 2132 accounts were the same person… but… are they? I'm so confused….)**

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Ite:** Auw

 **Yada:** No way

 **Nani** : What

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomennasai:** I'm sorry

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Onii:** (Older) Brother

 **Kisama:** Bastard (?)

 **Matte:** Wait

 **Maa:** Well…

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I know yet another short chapter. Sorry but with this one I had to. Hope you'll still enjoy it though.**

 **At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

 **"** **..ooo.."- Saying**

 ** _'_** ** _..ooo..'_** **\- Thinking**

 **..** ** _ooo_** **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..* - Happenings/doings**

 **"** **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 7 X The Fight Festival**

* * *

"That town at the base of the mountainside is Byzel. It's a merchant town." Meliodas introduced the rest to the place. "Is it really here?" Hawk asked him uncertain. "The other day we heard a customer say a huge hammer that no one could use was brought here, didn't we?" the blonde replied.

"That no one can use?" Elizabeth questioned. "Could it be, Diane's Gideon?" Kagome guessed to where King gasped. "It couldn't…."

"Who cares about that? Can someone do something about my clothes first?" Ban complained interfering with the conversation. "Just go shirtless with an apron or something." Meliodas brushed aside.

Then a huge fist came down starting the giant's commotion. "Who cares about that?!" Diane sat there crying. "Why am I house-sitting again?!" she asked them all with tears. "It's not your fault. Some giants caused an uproar at a festival a few years back, so they're banned now." Meliodas reasoned with her.

"Don't worry Diane," Kagome smiled at her other female companion. "We'll be back once we've confirmed the rumor." Diane shook her head frantically. "No! It's so boring!"

"Then how about I stay with you?" They all turned to look at the youngest royalty. "Eli!" Elizabeth let her eyes meet those of her sister. "It'll be fine. Beside if anything happens Diane would be here to protect me." She smiled at her.

Kagome sighed. "Why not, I'll stay too." She turned to Diane. "We might as well have an all girls day!" She smiled happily. When she looked back, she saw the disappointed look of Meliodas. "Can I…" he started, but could never finish because of the shoe that connected to his head. "Don't even think about it!"

"All right. Well, let's go!" Meliodas exclaimed with a swollen cheek walking towards the town with the two other guys, and a pig. Ban did as his captain suggested and wore an apron over his lasting pants.

As they roamed around they saw lots of sellers and exotic items. "How are we gonna find anything like this, Cap'n?" Ban asked. "You really went shirtless with an apron…" King studied Ban with judge eyes. "Let's check out the weapon shop first." Meliodas continued to lead.

"Are you looking for something?" and old sounding voice asked the group. "Or are you participants in the festival?" Meliodas looked up to the voice and saw indeed an old, small man sitting on top of a wood pillar.

"No, we're searching for a weapon." He answered. "A big hammer. We heard it was somewhere around here, but…" he strayed off. The unknown grandpa was stroking his beard as her responded. "Ah, now that's easy to find." He pointed to a hill with a small house on top of it. "Over there, behind that thing."

They followed his instruction and came to the other side of the hill. There. Implanted to the hill itself, was it. "That's Diane's Sacred Treasure! "Gideon!" King looked up the massive weapon.

"It really was here!" Meliodas commented. There attention was taken by a small being that began shouting. **"Okay! The annual Byzel fight festival is about to begin! The use of weapons is completely prohibited! If any of you bastards want to let your fists do the talking, step right up!"**

 **"** **The grand prize is a hundred gold coins! Also, you'll get a giant's war hammer!"** he presented the thing behind him. "Such a barbaric festival…" King commented as he listened to the host. "Right, Capt-"

"We're totally entering, right, Cap'n?"

"Shall we put an end to this once and for all, Ban?"

"Oi, three fighters here!" Meliodas announced dragging the unwilling King with him. "I don't want to!" King complained. Then, out of nowhere. A hand grabbed Meliodas by the collar and forced him off the ground.

Meliodas, still holding King, looked at a big muscled man with a nasty look on his face. "This isn't some kiddie fame at a carnival! Get outta here!" he yelled at the bar owner.

"I don't really get what you're trying to say." Meliodas just responded. " _Ossan_ …" another young man came forth, also having blond hair, but less bright as that of Meliodas. He placed his hand on the other man and lowered the arm that held Meliodas.

"No need to be so barbaric. It's a festival, right?" he smiled kindly. " _Teme_ … You know that I'm the three-time champion Taizoo, don't you?" the man now known as Taizoo walked away, annoyed. "All right!" the other man saw him off.

"Every year, I've wanted to enter, but my job kept getting in the way. Finally, it's my long-awaited Fight Festival debut! So let's just have some fun!" The young man smiled at the two he helped, Meliodas and King could now see that he had purple eyes.

"I've definitely seen him somewhere before…" King stated as he wondered off.

 **"** **And now the Fight Festival preliminaries shall begin! All participants come to the fighting ring!"**

"Well, let's go get Diane's Sacred Treasure back!" Meliodas announced.

* * *

"For the time being. Let's just gather anything that looks edible. We'll sort out what we can use later." Kagome directed as the girls entered the forest. " _Hai_!" the two agreed and they all went their separate way. At least Elizabeth was staying not too far from either one of the older two.

Elizabeth then saw a group of mushrooms together and stared at them with a smile. "How pretty!" She then noticed a shadow hovering over her. "Kyaa!"

Kagome and Diane quickly ran to the place they heard her voice. "Eli!" Kagome came closer. "What's wrong?" Diane asked as she followed the child line of vision. There stood a huge, purple, moving mushroom, with a face.

"That looks like…" Kagome wondered off in her head as she recognized the creature from a book she had read. "Look, an ingredient! Gotcha!" Diane then proceeded to punch the thing lightly on its head.

" _Matte_ , Diane!" Kagome tried to warn but it was already too late. A pink smoke was released from it. "Eli, don't breath this in, just hold your breath!"

 ***Cough** *

* * *

 **"** **The Byzel Fight Festival qualifiers will soon begin! I, Love Helm, will be the referee! The rules for the qualifiers are simple! Knock your opponents out of this ring! Throwing! Pushing! Sending them flying with your fists! Anything goes as long as you use your bare hands! The last eight fighters standing will advance to the next round. Now, let the qualifiers begin!"**

With that everyone started their advance. "You should consider yourselves lucky that I'm not participating." Hawk commented as he followed thee of the Deadly Sins. While Meliodas and Ban just attacked them or threw them out as a defense, King seemed to be visibly running away from them.

"Now then…" Hawk got a glint in his eyes. "The Boar Hat traveling bar is here! How about some delicious ale to go along with watching the fight? One silver per glass!" the customers started calling.

"Oi, Ban!" Meliodas called out to the Fox's Sin behind him. "Don't use your full strength on these guys, okay?" he requested from him. "Duh~ If I killed someone, I'd ruin the fun of the festival!" Ban shrugged off. His eyes then noticed a Man wearing a shirt similar to his previous one, and off he went.

"Jeez, Captain! You're just here for fun, aren't you?" King came walking up his Captain. "Don't be stupid! Does it look like I'm just in it for the fun of it?" Meliodas stated confidently. "Yes, it does." King deadpanned nodding.

"Listen, King…" Meliodas started serious. "If we win the Fight Festival, we can get Gideon back for Diane! Don't you want to see her excited face when that happens?" he bribed smartly.

 _"_ _Thanks, King!"_ A fantasy of Diane went through the Fairy King's head. "I'm gonna win it all!" He stated in his old form. "That's the spirit!" Meliodas supported him.

He then avoided the flying man that came at them. Looking at where it came from, he saw a woman fighting dressed in purple clad covering her body and a purple hat.

 **"** **Such incredible speed! You can't even follow it with your eyes! A female contender has knocked out over ten opponents in the blink of an eye!"**

"She's pretty good." Meliodas complimented. "Ooh, scary…" Ban joined him with his new shirt on. "I wonder if she'd ever get married." His captain then noticed that he was no longer half-naked. "Wait, where's you get those clothes?"

 **"** **Finally, the survivors still in the ring are…"**

Some of the crowd started counting but noticed the missing survivor. "Only eight?" one stated as he counted again. "What are they gonna do? There' can't be a tournament like this." Then a guy came by and pointed at the last person. "There's one more who didn't fall off!"

All their eyes turned to the young man who was floating over the platform on his pillow. King. _'Phew… That was close!'_ King kept his expression of the tension that surrounded him.

"Hey! He's floating? That's cheating!"

"You should be disqualified!"

 **"** **It's definitely cheap, but it's not considered using a weapon! Therefore, he's safe!"**

"Good work. Taking the cheap path to victory." Ban started his taunting. "Nice, coward!" Meliodas gave a thump up for his teasing. "You don't have to put it like that." King whined at the two.

 **"** **And now, we'll draw the lots for the main tournament! Would the eight contestants please come to the waiting room? Now, please draw lots. The person with the same letter as you will be your opponent in the first round!"**

They all went inside and stood in the line to draw a lot. "Man, I'm really excited for the finals!" Ban slipped out. "You'd better not get knocked out after saying that." Meliodas commented as he stood in front of the man. "Who do you think you're talking to?" Ban responded boldly as he walked behind him.

The small human with the helmet began talking. **"And now, I will announce the first round match-ups! First up! Griamor versus Matrona!"**

 _'_ _Griamor?'_

"It's that impressive girl from earlier." King remembered. "Never heard of her. The world sure is a big place." Meliodas added and noticed how the woman turned to look at him for a brief moment.

 **"** **Next up! Hauser versus Taizoo!"**

"Hauser…" the name floating in King's thought. "I remember now!" he exclaimed. "He's a Holy Knight! I saw him with Gilthunder a couple of times!"

"What's a Holy Knight doing at a festival like this? We'd be in trouble if our cover's blown." Meliodas stated. Then King realized something. "Ban! You're the one who registered us, right? You didn't use our real names, did you?"

Ban smiled patting the smaller guy's head. "Don't worry! I wouldn't slip up on something like that." He said with a big grin and they continued to listen to Love Helm.

"And now, the third fight! Cain versus… _Ossan_!"

King couldn't help but let a giggle at the name. " _Ossan_? Who'd have a terrible name like that?" Ban, who came to lean in, whispered in his ear with a sly smirk. "That's you, good sir."

"Why couldn't you pick something more decent?!" King fired at him. "It's fine. Just go with it, _Ossan_!" Ban snickered even louder. "What do you mean, _Ossan_?" King shouted back.

Ignoring his subordinate, Meliodas walked over the older man that had helped them earlier. "Yo, you entered too, _Jii-chan_?" The drunken man took another sip of his beer and grinned. "In a drunken spur of the moment."

"What the hell? My name still hasn't been called?" Ban complained as he became fed up with King's ratting. "Mine neither." Meliodas stated. As they realized they looked at each other, while they somehow listened to the host.

"The final set! Meliodaz versus Baan!"

"Already, in the first round? So early!" Ban said excitedly. "First of all," Meliodas interrupted him. "What's with those names? They're so obvious!"

"I couldn't think of any good names on the spot!" Ban brushed it aside. "Hey, you over there." The man named Hauser came to them. "That huge scar on your cheek…" he pointed at Ban. "Are you that man on the wanted poster?" Ban narrowed his eyes.

"And you, kid…" He went to Meliodas. "If I remember correctly, Gil said that the captain of the Sins is a kid." Observing the two, the young Holy Knight continued in his head. _'Could these two be…'_

The serious expression of Hauser caught them off guard. "But their names are different! My bad! It's just a mix-up! That's right. Why would they show up at a festival like this?" Hauser didn't stop as he walked away.

"We're saved." Ban began.

"By his stupidity." Meliodas ended.

* * *

 **"** **The main rounds of the Byzel Fight Tournament are about to begin! Once again, the rules are very simple! If your opponent gives up or you knock them out cold, you win! You can also win by knocking them out of the ring! And now, the first fight! Griamor versus Matrona!"**

Matrona came on the stage and waited for her opponent to follow. "Griamor." Hauser halted him. "To think that you'd participate too… Aren't you supposed to be taking care of Veronica?" he asked him rudely. "That's Veronica _-sama_ , Hauser." The tan male with green eyes said sternly as he continued his way up the stage. "Mind your manners."

 **"** **At seven feet tall and 400 pounds, Griamor! Her height, five feet, four inches. Her weight, a secret! Matrona!"**

"Tell us your three sizes!" a man yelled in the crowd.

"91, 58, 90." Meliodas abruptly answered. "What are those numbers?!" King yelled at him blushing.

"Excuse me, Miss! You can keep the hat, but we'll have to ask you to remove your cape! We just have to make sure you don't have any concealed weapons."

The woman did as it was asked and revealed her body. But only he Sins and Hawk who was selling ale. Noticed the suspicious resembles of the clothes she wore, it was exactly like Kagome's.

"Captain! Aren't those clothes-?!"

"Yeah, no doubt about it! It's our uniform!" Hawk came to stand next to them. "What?! It can't be… Kagome?"

"Was Kagome- _hime_ always that strong?" King asked Meliodas. "There's no doubt that she is strong but… If that's Kagome, there's something strange going on here." He answered.

"Strange? Like what?" King pressed on. "Her chest is slightly smaller, and her butt's a little bigger." He stated.

 **"** **And now, you won't be able to take your eyes off this first round! Without further ado, let the fight begin!"**

With the last word out of Love Helm, Matrona dashed to Griamor and punched him several times in the stomach.

 **"** **Too fast! Right from the start, she flies into his body and attacks relentlessly!"**

After noticing her attacks didn't left much damage, she looked closer and saw a dark purple glow around his mid-body. "There's no way I can lose here. Don't hold this against me, little lady." The glow began spreading around his body, covering every inch. "This is my ability!"

"Wall!"

"Oi, with a powerful move like that…" Ban looked on. "He's a Holy Knight as well?" Meliodas watched as the girl came up the barrier and tried to break through with her fist.

"It's too late, little lady. Ordinary magic and physical attacks have no affect on him at all. When he's in that stage, all you can do is wait for him to release or lose his power." Hauser explained from his spot on the sidelines.

"You should've finished the fight before it completely covered his body." He said troubled as the "wall" kept expanding.

Halting her attacks, Matrona tried to keep standing on her place, while it slowly pushed her away. "My Wall is the physical manifestation of my conviction to protect Veronica _-sama_ at all costs! I'll have you pushed out of the ring before long." He declared.

 **"** **Griamor's strange power has Matrona cornered!"**

"I will be the one to advance to the finals! As long as Veronica- _sama_ orders it, even the Seven Deadly Sins or Meliodas will grovel at my feet!" he spoke to her. Matrona wanted to take action, halted her movement and lowered her chin into her chest.

Afterwards she threw back her arm. "I'll never let… something like that happen!" she slammed her fist into the barrier and let it shatter. With the small hole she went for Griamor who was shocked by the happening to do anything. And before he knew it he was send flying.

"Yeah! You go, Diane- _sama_!"

"Eh?"

Meliodas, Ban, King and Hawk all turned to the side where a little girl stood, Elizabeth. " _Tadaima_!" she greeted them happily as if nothing wrong. They remembered her yell and snapped to the stage as they saw the hat fall to the ground.

 **"** **Griamor has been knocked out of bounds! The winner is Matrona! A gigantic, muscular man falls to an incredible attack by a beautiful lady! This year's Fight Festival is gonna be a storm!"**

Coming down from the stage, the woman stood in front of her group. "Ah, well… I wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer. Busted!" she leaned closer to Meliodas. "Who are you?" he stated bluntly.

Out of anger the woman punched him in the gut and walked away. "I don't care! Captain _baka_ , _baka_!" she left with Elizabeth going after her. "What did I do?" Meliodas asked.

"You really are stupid, Captain." King said as he left as well. "Wait up! He called after the girls. "I said _matte_ , Diane!" the girl stopped. "It's you, right?" The girl turned around. "King…"

"That appearance… How did you become that size? Do you know where's Kagome _-hime_ is? She's not with you?" He looked around. "About that…" a timid voice spoke. "Huh?" King turned to Diane who had an embarrassed face.

"If you're looking for me, I'm right here." Diane came closer to him and bended forward until his face was close to her chest. Moving her tie like a curtain, she revealed Kagome, naked between her breasts.

"Shoc-King!" King eyes went wide. "No way… Could that be really Kagome- _hime_?" King inched closer. "Pervert." Diane turned away from him, half-heartedly listening to his excuses.

"No, no! That's not what I was trying to do. Anyway, we should let Captain know." He quickly shook his head in denial.

After that they all met up again inside the small house next to the stage where Taizoo and Hauser were fighting. "Mushroom monster?" Meliodas questioned. " _Un_! After you guys went into town, we headed into the forest to gather some ingredients for dinner. And then…" Diane began.

"A huge, purple mushroom came!" Elizabeth continued excitedly. "And when Diane- _sama_ smacked it on the head, it gave a pink poof! _Onee-chan_ said not to breath it in, so I held my breath. But when the smoke was gone…" she turned to look at Diane.

"Me and Kagome had shrunk. So I'm borrowing her clothes for now, but…" They all strayed off the smaller human being. "We haven't found any clothes in my size." She said.

"So that's why you're between Diane's boobs." Meliodas stated openly staring in between the breasts of Diane. "You… If it wasn't for the situation, I would've slapped you…" Kagome raised her fist with her eyes closed as one could see a thick mark appear.

"Captain, how vulgar!" King shouted as he held his nose from leaking any more blood. "That was probably a King Trumpet type mushroom, the Chicken Matango. It's a timid monster, so you hardly ever see it…"

"That's what I thought." Kagome went in further King's deduction. "I know that when it's in danger, it would release spores that shrink other living beings. But I was too late to warn Diane about it." She sweat-dropped.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Meliodas scolded Diane. " _Datte_ …" She jumped on him. "I wanted to surprise you, Captain!" He caught her in princess style, and she was already content at him holding her.

"No!" King cried out desperately clutching his hair. "For Captain to hold me like this is a dream come true! I was always jealous of Kagome!" She nudged his closer to her. "You kinda jumped on me, though…" he strayed off.

"Diane, get away from him!" King begged her. "Oh, that's right! Put me down! Hurry! Hurry!" Diane directed Meliodas. "You sure are lively today." They ignored King completely.

"Here, Captain! Grope me all over!" She lifted her skirt and showed the panty she got from Kagome. King went down in one blow, while Meliodas kept looking uninterested at her.

"Hehe! Just like how you do it to Kagome every day." Diane presented. "Come on, now. Even if you tell me to do it…" Meliodas turned away thoughtfully. "That's not fair! It's always Kagome! What am I to you, Captain?" she asked.

"Diane…" Kagome whispered from her place. "What are you…" the blonde strayed off. "Just when… Just when I finally become smaller…" the once giant began mumbling. "I always used to tell myself that Captain doesn't care about me because I'm so big."

Her eyes widen when she felt a few pats on her head. "There, there." She looked at her captain. "I can't do something like that to someone so important to me. Just be content with this, okay?"

Diane grew a cute blush and let the smile shine in the room. "Okay, I'm fine with this!" Kagome listened in on the conversation, and felt a little left out. "So, what? It's alright if you do it to me…" she muttered softly.

"Ah! I forgot about the most important thing." Diane let her fist fall in her hand. "What is it?" Meliodas asked while he got a suspicious grin as answer. "We can have kids together now, Captain!" She pushed his head between her breasts.

"Were you listening to me at all?" Meliodas complained but piped down the moment he saw Kagome's naked form hide herself deeper in the chest.

"Oi, King!" Ban pushed the door open only to see an almost bleeding to death, King lying on the ground. "How come you're dead already?" he questioned. "How's the fight going?" his captain asked. "There's not much to say. That geezer's way too weak." Ban stated.

"The winner is Hauser!"

"Oh, he's not bad." Meliodas and the others went back outside to now watch the match of King. "Indeed." Ban agreed.

 **"** **And now, the third round! Cain versus Ossan!"**

"Guess that's me." King came forth. "Who's the guy without a shred of naming sense that came up with that?" Diane asked. "Over here." Ban called out. "That's what I thought." She gave him a hating look.

"What about you? You used a weird name, too." He retorted. "Where did this "Matrona" come from?" he asked her instead. "Someone I knew in the past." She answered him bashfully.

"I'll hang onto Chastiefol." Meliodas offered, and received the pillow. "Good luck, _Ossan_!" he ended. "Ki- _Ossan_ , good luck!" Diane followed suit. Stopping in his track, he turned around in his old fat self, giving a thump up. "So that's his game face." Ban commented. "This makes a great pillow." Meliodas hugged the Sacred Treasure closer.

 **"** **Height, five feet, four inches. Wight, five pounds. It's Ossan! Height, five feet, one inch. Weight, 108 pounds. Cain! Is it even gonna be a fight?"**

"Griamor! Open your eyes, Griamor. You _baka_!" the said knight open his eyes to see a familiar purple haired princess. "Veronica- _sama_. Please forgive me!" he went on his knees and bowed.

"Honestly. You let your guard down. If I knew it'd end up like this, I'd have taken Gilthunder instead." She lectured, ignoring his wince at the name.

"Yo, you all right, Griamor?" a distant voice called out. Veronica turned around and saw another Holy Knight come up. "And hello to you too, Veronica- _sama_."

"Hauser…" Griamor greeted through his teeth. "You're not going to watch the fight?" he asked. "It's an obvious throwaway match. There's no point in watching." Hauser answered.

"More importantly," he directed his eyes to the princess. "What are you and Veronica doing here?" he asked them seriously. "We're here to find Kagome- _nee-sama_ and Elizabeth." Veronica decided to answer.

"Kagome- _nee-sama_ … _Ohime-sama_ and _Elizabeth-sama_? They're here?" he questioned, "Most likely. Since the Seven Sins are here…" the all looked back to the place where the festival is being held.

* * *

 **"** **Let the battle begin!"**

"I've never seen King fight without a weapon before." Diane watched nervously. "I think this is my second time. Wait 'til you see him go at it!" Meliodas responded. "Is he strong, even without his magic?" Elizabeth asked the older male.

"He's that amazing?" Diane asked as well. "Yeah. King without his weapon is…" Meliodas began as they watched him launch at the drunken old man. But he stumbled over a stone and fell before his could even come in contact.

"Incredible weak!"

Cain prepared his own attack, and went for it. Standing ready for the defense, King got hit nonetheless. "He's strong!" he exclaimed with small tears in the corners of his eyes.

 **"** **Oh, wow! This is one incredibly low-level fight!"**

"Once, he even lost a fight against his own cat when it stole his snacks." Meliodas added. They saw how King backed away from the laughing old man. "Ready to surrender?" Cain asked taunting with his laugh.

'This is bad. I can't lose here! I have a duty to return Gideon to Diane!' He thought very concern. He stretched out his hand. 'It might be a bit unfair, but I'll have to use my power!' he zoomed in on the guy.

But before he could do anything, Cain had already attacked and hit King on his left cheek. "Eh?" King was blown out of the ring, meaning out of the fight and lost.

 **"** **Ossan is out of bounds! The winner is Cain!"** Love Helm exclaimed.

Lucky for King had Meliodas caught him with the pillow. "That's cruel. I just used Disaster to trigger his rheumatism a little bit." King said with a lot of self-pitying.

 **"And now, the final fight for this round! Baan versus Meliodaz!"**

* * *

"What? That little kid is Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins?! So, they really are…" Hauser growled while Griamor stood up. "Seriously?" the dirty blonde turned his head back to the festival. "I can't be dawdling around here, then!"

"Oi! I absolutely forbid you from making a ruckus until we've found Kagome- _nee-sama_ and Elizabeth!" Veronica yelled after him. "That goes for you guys, too! If you make a scene before this festival is over, I won't let you off easy!" Hauser shouted back racing to the place.

"This is my chance to see those legendary criminals and their power up close! Yahoo!" he sprinted even harder.

* * *

 **"** **Whoa there, weapons are prohibited!"** Love Helm shouted at Meliodas who came on the stage. "Oh, this?" he took it out. "It's just for decoration." He stated **. "W-Well… I'll allow it, then."**

 **"** **Height, five feet. Wight, 110 pounds. Meliodaz! Height, six feet, nine inches. Weight, 170 pounds. Baan!"**

"Well then…" Ban began. "Let's do this!" he cracked his neck to the side. "Yeah!" Meliodas cracked his knuckles for the fight.

 **"** **Well then, let the fight begin!"**

"It would've been nice if the ring were a bit bigger." Ban complained and looked at Meliodas. "What's wrong all of a sudden? Are you **that** excited to fight me?" he smirked.

"I was just reminded of something… It was bout this size back then as well." Meliodas smiled. "Back then? Tell me already!" Ban perused. "Don't worry, you'll get it right away!" Meliodas said before he disappeared. He reappeared in front of Ban, already having punched him.

"Ah, now I remember!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"This place sure is high-security." A younger Meliodas, looking exactly the same, said as he followed the guard. "Of course it is! This man is sentence to die for the great sin of burning down the Fairy King's Forest four years ago!" the guard replied.

"But he's still alive after being executed 33 times, isn't he?" Meliodas asked. "Correct. We've tried beheading and burning, but nothing's worked…" the guard answered. "H-He's not human!"

"I see. What a coincidence." The blonde whispered darkly. The guard turned around to hear once more what he said. "Open it!" Meliodas said instead.

A man with all his hair grown out opened his tired eyes. "Time for another execution?" he asked. "What a pain. I'm not moving an inch. If you're gonna do it, just do it here." The silver haired complained.

He stopped to observed the human standing before him. "A brat?" he questioned. Ignoring his comment Meliodas spoke. "Undead Ban. We're leaving." He stated.

"Huh? Didn't you hear what I just said, you brat?" Ban said annoyed. "Guess I'll have to bust you out by force." The further captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, said as he walked closer. "Go ahead and try." Said Ban. "Even if you're a brat, I won't go easy-"

A big blast cut through his sentence and Ban laughed openly. "You really did bust me out!" he stared up at the sky he had missed. "Guess the first round goes to me, huh?" Meliodas dusted some dirt of his white jacket.

"Let's do that again!" Ban wanted more of the man's unknown power. "If you want to continue, you'll have to come with me."

 **-End flashback-**

* * *

 **"** **A one-hit KO right off the bat!"**

Just before Ban was thrown off the stage, he placed his feet on the ground and let them slide till the end of the platform to stand stable again. He quickly grabbed the smaller male around the middle and threw him down.

Meliodas countered by placing his hands on the floor and held Ban captive by his neck with his legs. He than dragged him to the ground, head first. Ban used that as his chance to get a hold of Meliodas's ankles and threw him up and kicked him further. "Here I come!

Ban attacked with multiplied punches, while his captain kept his defense. "Take this!" Meliodas send him back with one single punch, into the ground.

"T-That Baan guy must be dead!"

"Is this even considered a fight anymore?"

Slowly Ban came up again. No injuries seen on his body.

 **"** **He's completely fine!"**

Suddenly Ban disappeared and Meliodas followed soon after. When they had reappeared they were fighting at high speed. The human eyes could follow them when Meliodas had punched Ban in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. And another punch got him flying.

Meliodas watched him land on his back, but confusion rose in his eyes. He suddenly couldn't stand anymore and fell on his knees.

 **"** **Whoa! Are they both down?!"**

Ban sat up straight, his hand stretched out to Meliodas with a wide grin. "Bastard, you've really done it, huh?" The blonde whispered with a grin of his own, secretly laughing at his own mistake. Ban started laughing. "Upsy-daisy." He came back up.

 **"** **Wh-What's going on?! Baan's wounds have completely healed!"**

Ban ran to his opponent. Meliodas snapped up with a punch, only to find out that Ban was already behind him, cracking his wrist. With the same hand, Ban slammed Meliodas deeper in the ground.

"Haha!" Ban started punching the air and jumping up and down, with a childish smile. "My body's as light as a feather!" the next moment he felt a sharp pain in his left cheek. There was Meliodas, who had given him a quick elbow.

"Ugr… You made me lose a tooth!" Ban complained as he stood across of Meliodas. "Just kidding!" he showed his teeth, licking the blood away. Meliodas came sprinting to him, intending to kick him. But Ban had already stepped aside and gave him a head-bum in his back.

* * *

"Hey, King!" Diane kept looking tense at the ongoing battle. " _Un_. Little by little, Captain's losing his ability to keep up with Ban." King began explaining. "You mean Captain's running out of stamina?" Diane guessed.

"When Captain started getting sluggish, Ban suddenly became more agile! Ban's power, Snatch, can take away speed and power- it can rob physical abilities!" king answered as they watched Ban delivered some punches.

* * *

Having enough of getting the receiving end, Meliodas decided to turn the tables. "Take this!" he got a hold of Ban's arm and slammed him into to the ground, over and over.

 **"** **Meliodaz turns around and smashes Baan back and forth like a rag doll! Such power!"**

Ban took a small opening to take more strength of Meliodas, to where he could free himself. Feeling more strength gather in his left arm, he punched Meliodas, creating some distance between them.

"This feeling of having Cap'n's power coursing through me… This ecstasy!" Ban started shouting. Meliodas looked at his hand and saw it shake from the usage of strength. "I wonder how much of Cap'n's power has been added to mine! Let me test it out!" Ban launched himself to Meliodas.

Both their fist met, and Meliodas, having superior strength, broke Ban's with not much effort and pushed himself even further into Ban's stomach. More blood came gushing out of Ban as he was send back with a broken arm.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Just how much strength lies within you, Cap'n?" He brought his arm back to its formal state. "Yosh, I've decided." They started walking to each other and Meliodas decided to finish for him. "Decided to give up?"

"Well, I don't think we can end this fight just by stealing a little speed or strength here and there, so…" Ban stretched both his arms out for his power. "I'll take it all!"

Feeling already a bit being taken by him, Meliodas quickly gave up several punches. But everybody watched as his strength and speed decreased the more he came in contact with the silver haired man. His last punch was all he could've give, before falling down. "That was delicious, Cap'n!"

 **"** **Whoa, what's going on?! Meliodas ran out of strength after a ferocious offensive!"**

* * *

"King- _sama_ , what happened to Meliodas- _sama_?" Elizabeth asked tugging on his clothes. "Ban has completely robbed Captain of his physical abilities." He answered.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" they all turned to Diane's chest, where Kagome laid watching along. "Indeed, Ban has probably robbed Meliodas of his strength, or…" she kept an strong gaze at the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. "At least his available strength…"

* * *

"The happy and fun brawl with Cap'n is about to come to an end…" Ban walked closer to the exhausted blonde, a dark aura surrounding him. "What would you like to do?" his attention was taken by a yell from the audience. "Ban!"

He looked to the side and saw King and Elizabeth both trying to protect Diane's front from being seen as she shouted. "If you do anything more to Captain I'll never forgive you! I'll cut all ties with you, too!"

"The audience needs to shut up. I'm the one winning this fight." He stated coldly before looking back at the now snickering Meliodas. "You can keep on dreaming. I'm the one who's gonna win!" Meliodas claimed.

Ban smiled again. "I knew it!" he began cracking his fingers. "Cap'n and I really do go well together! Well then," he raised his fist. "allow me to deliver one final blow!"

* * *

"Please stop Ban- _sama_! If this keeps going, Meliodas- _sama_ will-" Elizabeth tried to begged to lasting Sins. "This fight is gonna go to Captain!" Diane stated. "Captain's just pretending to be defeated, to bait Ban into delivering his most powerful blow. Then he'll reflect back with Full Counter."

"That's impossible." King interfered. "Sorry, Diane. Captain's special power can only reflect direct special power attacks. So it's useless against something like an ordinary punch."

"No way! Then what is Captain doing?" Diane pointed at them. "Even I don't know!" King answered worried as well. "I have an hunch…" they turned to Kagome.

"Of what Meliodas might use…"

* * *

"If you survive this, tell me how it feels!" Ban smirked looking down at his Captain. The power he stole from him was visible in a dark glow. "I want to know how the fist with out combined powers tastes!" he slammed down on him.

And explosion came forth and dust covered the stage. No one was able to see what exactly happened. "He really finished him off! Aren't they comrades?" Hauser exclaimed shielding himself from the blast.

"No way… Meliodas- _sama_!" Elizabeth shouted trying to search for him. "Meliodas- _sama_!" she yelled even louder, until a voice stopped her.

"Shh! Elizabeth- _chan_ , you can't be so loud!"

"Eh?"

"I knew it…" Kagome face-palmed at the outcome. Everyone stared astonish at the blond man with open mouths and wide eyes. **"The only person left in the ring is Meliodaz! Where did Baan go?"** Love Helm questioned.

"Look over there." Meliodas pointed far in the distance at a pillar where smoke was erupting. The people followed his finger and somehow could see Ban, blood all over his body.

"Then I guess… this means…" Love Helm never finished as Meliodas took over. "It's my win!" he announced with a grin. **"Winner, Meliodaz!"**

"Hell yeah! Sold a whole barrel before the semifinals! I always knew I was the best at this!" Hawk cheered along but with his own reasons. "D-Diane…" King began. "For a split second, I thought I saw something strange."

"It was strange, but all too true." They snapped to Kagome who continued. "Ban did indeed, hit Meliodas with everything he had. But at the same time, Meliodas's hand crushed Ban's wrist. And then, he blew Ban's body away with a single punch."

Kagome turned to Diane. "You saw it too, didn't you?" Diane nodded. "I've seen Captain like that once before… I don't know why, but it makes me feel uneasy."

Kagome nodded. "Probably, because it shouldn't be here. Even I don't know how Meliodas got it, but… I'm afraid we'll have to deal with it in the future…" she muttered.

"I've been wondering for a while…" King started, as he had been listening to the girls. "How come you know so much about Captain, despite not knowing each other for long?" He asked.

* * *

 **KT:** Do you love it? I sure hope you do! I think my chapters are getting better and better^^ I'm thankful for everybody that has been following the story and the reviewers because you guys really support me! Okay, maybe the reviews came because of the ten reviews rule I placed ^^' But I'm still grateful you guys try to review as many times to hit the deadline. In other words; **Thank you 3**

 **Now something important!** If you like my way of writing and you want more of my stories… **I have a poll going on right now about which story I should write next.** If you like XSoaMX then I would suggest voting for; **Nurarihyon no Mago, Shaman King and Kuroshitsuji**. Why? Because Kagome would be openly using her powers. The one prefer to be voted on the least; is **Ranma ½** because of the anime length. It's even worse than Hunter X Hunter! **So I hope you guys could help me out and vote! It would really help me….**

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Thank you^^ I hope this met your standards… besides… I also love BanXElaine. The only thing that bothers me; is Elaine's possessiveness… as I read the manga, I found myself to be disappointed by her attitude to others. But they're still cute though!XD

 **Guest:** Thank you! And it was tons of fun there! I was really enjoying myself! And I'll be going in a few months again but there will be futher notice… Anyway, thank you^^*

 **MangaPug (Guest):** Omg, thank you! Her story will be told in small pieces, but in the end it will be all revealed. I hope you can wait until then ;D

 **Tinas86Roses:** And I love you XD

 **Leslie2132:** Thank you^^ if it was a surprise, I did it good. Because that was what I was aiming for :D

 **NaruSasu-forever2132:** Thank you! Hope you didn't wait too long! And yes it was super fun there; I met some cosplayers who were just awesome!

 **Hijack-fangirl-4life2132:** Thank you, that's a big compliment for me… I hope you like this one too!

 **Animenium (Guest):** Thank you! I really did my best at the end scene to create some fluff^^ Now they have some progress in their realationship… But I will warn you for the real hitbreaker ;) Watch out for Chapter 11

 **HOrseWIthnoNamE (Guest):** Hihi, thank you! And I was hoping I surprised people by using Kanna. Because what not a lot of people know, is that Kanna (Kagura even more) had one of the most effects on Kagome. After all she was also the one that told Kagome how to kill Naraku.

 **Guest Star (Guest):** Thank you^^ I hope this time, that there are none. But I'm always grateful that you tell me^^

 **BlackcatJiji (Guest):** Almost the whole fighting festival… Hope you enjoyed and liked it^^ And yes, she was really quick but as you could read today, King is becoming suspicious… * **smirkes** *

 **Dark Moon Goddess52:** Thank you^^

 **Linwellin:** Here it is!^^

 **Alize (Guest):** Thank you, as always you give such big compliments. And this time it blew me away… To say that it's almost part of the real story makes me really happy. That means that I'm improving, and I hope I become better that even some Senpais will notice me XD

 **SilvermidnightKitten:** Well, here it is! XD Hope you love this chapter ^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Un:** Yes

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Tadaima:** I'm home

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Nee:** (Another way of saying Older) Sister

 **Teme:** Bastard

 **Matte:** Wait

 **Datte:** Because

 **Jii:** (A way of saying) Grandpa

 **Ossan:** Old man

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	8. Chapter 8

**At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 8 X Reunions**

* * *

Kagome flinched and then started laughing nervously. "Ahaha… Well…" she couldn't answer as Meliodas interrupted. "Yo! What's going on? Looking all gloomy like that…" he asked coming closer.

"Are you feeling okay already?" Elizabeth asked changing the topic. "Yep, as you can see! As soon as I blew Ban away, I returned to normal!" he answered with a smile.

"Then how was he able to move before Ban was defeated?" Diane mumbled under her breath. "What's wrong, Diane?" Meliodas stepped closer to her. "Are you nervous for once?" he asked her. "Your next opponent does look tough…"

"Yosh! Watching a fight like that has got me all fired up!" Hauser got on stage.

"Oh no, I have to get going! Here, Captain!" Diane removed her tie hurriedly and gave the bundle together with Kagome to him and ran off. Looking at his hand he observed the small, naked laying woman in his palm. The only thing protecting her now was the light cloth.

He raised his hand to his eye level and gave her a dirty grin. Kagome held the cloth closer to her body. " _Kuso_ … I can't do much in this form…" she cursed. "You were saying?" he teased her.

"Do your best, Matrona!" King yelled, back in his old form. "Please don't push yourself, Diane- _sama_!" Elizabeth cheered. "Don't lose!" Kagome added. Diane turned around and gave a bright smile. " _Un_!"

As Kagome's guard laid low for that small second, Meliodas used it to the fullest. He lifted up a part of the tie that covered her, and looked at the exposed back for his joy. "Meliodas! You _hentai_!" Kagome tried to punch him with her small hand but it only made it more exciting for him.

"Meliodaz!" Diane scolded angry from her place.

* * *

"Veronica- _sama_." Griamor dressed in armor came running to her. "Did you find them?" the purple haired princess asked. "I've searched the area, but there are no signs of her." The knight answered.

She recalled the plan they had discussed with Hendriksen.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"We will lure the Sins to the town of Byzel. We'll use Diane's Sacred Treasure as the extra prize in the festival." Hendriksen explained. "Then my _Nee-sama_ -" The Great Holy Knight cut of Veronica. "Kagome- _hime_ will definitely be with them, and of course that would mean that Elizabeth- _sama_ is with her as well."

 **-End flashback-**

* * *

' _Nee-sama is here, together with Elizabeth.'_ Veronica thought. "Somewhere in the venue."

"Veronica _-sama_ …" Griamor strayed off. "And not because Hendriksen said so. I feel their presence." Veronica admitted. "I will go and look once more." Griamor stated and went off.

" _Arigatou_ , Griamor…" Veronica turned around and went looking herself.

* * *

"Dammit, I can't believe myself…" Ban began complaining as he got dragged on the back of Hawk. "I totally forgot about Cap'n's trump card. Seriously, what was that?"

"Hey, you're heavy! Why don't you walk by yourself?" Hawk asked him with a thick mark on his face. "Don't be so cold, Master Pig." Ban reasoned. "What are you, a spoiled brat?"

"My body feels so heavy after using Physical Hunt." He whined. Hawk came to a stop at the hill looking over the festival. He began sniffing the air. "I smell something." He stated.

"Leftovers?"

"No!"

Hawk breathed out his annoyance. "There's a storm brewing."

* * *

" **Fight one of the semifinals, begin!"**

Diane glared at her opponent, Hauser looked away and pointed to his chest. Not understanding what he meant, Diane looked down and saw that her shirt, or rather Kagome's shirt, was still partly open.

" **Whoa, Hauser! What a gentleman! He let Matrona know that her button was undone! But he receives a hail of boos from the crowd!"**

"I can't fight if there's a distraction right in front of me." Hauser fought back. **"Despite his looks, does Hauser actually have a pure heart?"** Even the host began teasing.

"Well, this is what I'm used to looking like all the time…" Diane muttered softly as she still closed it. She then went straight to her fighting stance and they began.

Hauser came at her with his fist surrounded by a small tornado. "Rising Tornado!" Diane managed to dodge on time and watched it die out. "I'll be in trouble if I take a direct hit from that!"

"Looks like you understand!" Hauser said confidently. "However…" He kept chasing her with the same attack while she kept dodging. "Quit struggling an leave it to me! It'll feel amazing! You'll feel like you're flying through the sky!"

"That guy is amazing!" Meliodas commented, the other looked at him. "So many perverted comments in a row!" he said impressed. King and Kagome sweat dropped. "If it wasn't for my size, I would've hit you…" Kagome threatened.

"T-That's not true…" Hauser fell after hearing it. "Is that true?" Diane asked shielding her breasts away from the man. "Hell no!" Hauser denied fiercely. "I just don't like hurting women, that's all! No matter how strong they are!"

He went back to attacking and Diane dodged them all again. **"Whoa! Matrona finds herself on the defensive!"**

"Guess there's no other way. I didn't want to force a woman into anything, but…" Hauser muttered and started to give several punches in the air, which resulted in two tornados next to Diane.

" **What?! Two twisters appear on each side of Matrona! And she's backed to the edge of the ring! She's cornered!"**

"Whether you try to jump up, high or hunker down low," Hauser came sprinting towards her. "The twisters will hug the ground and rise to the skies! Check mate!" he shouted.

He went to punch upward, but it was immediately blocked by Diane's hand with little effort. "No way! But back then you said it's be bad if you took-" Hauser got cut off by a slap of the woman in front of him. "I borrowed these clothes, so I didn't want them to be damaged! Jeez."

"Interesting…" Hauser came back up. "Guess I can go all out for once." He gathered the wind around his arm. "If you don't want to die, run. Whirl Shock!" he launched it at her. "Waaa!"

"Diane!" King yelled looking if she was okay. There stood dumfounded Diane in a daze. "That scared me…" she mumbled. "I'm not done yet!" This time Hauser threw his hands on the ground and the contestants were stuck in a huge tornado.

"How does my strongest storm taste?! Super Cyclone!" Hauser exclaimed at he watched Diane struggle.

"This is crazy!" Meliodas said as he held a hand before Kagome, shielding her from the strong force, while he held Elizabeth behind him. "I can barely see inside." King however reacted more panicked. "At this rate, Diane will-"

"If you let your feet off the ground for even a moment, it's over." Ban said as he and Hawk had come back. "I-I'm sure I'd be able to hold my ground!" Hawk replied bravely.

"Fly!" Hauser demanded, waiting for the brown haired girl to give in. Diane tried her best to hold on, but finally her feet came loose from the ground. "Waa!" Diane got taken up, but her expression changed to a glare directed at Hauser.

He watched as her beautiful skin slowly turned grey. "Heavy Metal!" she came falling down at an incredible speed and lunched her knees in the abdomen of Hauser, knocking him out and stopping the whole fiasco.

The force alone, made the crack created by Meliodas earlier, even worse. "Th-This it…?!" Love Helm started. "H-Hauser is completely down and out! The winner of the first semifinals fight is Matrona!"

Slightly worried, Diane made her way to the young man. "A-Are you all right?" she asked him holding up his head. "I-It's my utter defeat." He admitted troubled. "I lost my self-control and got serious, sorry." Diane apologized.

"A member of the Seven Deadly Sins took me seriously… I-I'm honored." He sighed out with a smile. "Eh? I-I'm just a girl who happened to be in the area." Diane quickly came up and lied. Hauser laughed even with the pain. "Yeah, right…"

King was ready to go over there and just kill the guy. "They seem to be in a good mood." Meliodas said as he patted Kagome's hair. "Diane! Get away from that man right now!" King begged her. "Ugh, jeez!" Diane pouted slightly.

"Diane… I knew it!" Hauser exclaimed softly, but was dropped back as Diane ignored him and stood up. " _Matte_!" he called out. She turned around with one eye closed. "I'm really sorry." At the sight Hauser couldn't help but blush.

* * *

"I don't believe this. To think a human existed who can defeat a Holy Knight…" Taizoo said as he watched from the sidelines together with Cain. "This world's so big, yet so small, too." Caine chuckled with a smile. "Now it's time for me to confirm that." He walked away.

"And now, the second semifinal fight! Meliodaz versus Cain!"

"Captain, do your best!" Diane supported, having Kagome back at the spot between the breasts. "Please be careful, Meliodas- _sama_!" Elizabeth added. As answer and appreciation, Meliodas patted her head.

"Leave it to me!" He smirked, and then he made eye contact with Kagome, waiting for her encouraging words. Kagome noticed this, and turned away with a huff. "Avenge my loss as well!" King said instead. Not happy with what he got, Meliodas went in the ring. "Do it yourself."

"We're counting on you, shorty!"

"Show us something amazing again!"

"Don't lose, gramps!"

"You gotta beat a kid like him!"

"Do your best, both of you!"

The crowd went wild as they both stepped closer to each other. "You sure resemble him…" the old man began. "When I first saw your face, I thought it was possible, but once I heard your name, Meliodaz, I knew for sure."

"Hmm?" They came to stand face to face, leaving a small distance between for if one attacked. "You're Meliodas's son, are you not?" Cain asked. "Nope. I'm Meliodas." The blonde answered honest.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!" Cain shouted surprised. "Yeah, right! How could a little midget kid like you be Meliodas?" He shouted wanting an answer. "Shh!" Meliodas came closer with a finger on his mouth. "I'm trying to lay low right now for various reasons."

"Even if he was alive, he'd be in his thirties by now!" Cain protested. "Look, believe it or not…" Meliodas muttered but couldn't because of Cain. "I find it hard to believe you since you don't remember who I am." He stated.

"Well, sorry about that." Meliodas brushed off. "If you really are the Meliodas that I know…" Cain started darkly. He didn't finish and instead attacked the blonde with a kick.

More attacks came and the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins blocked them all with ease. Cain backed away and removed his cloak. "I'll never forgive you!" he exclaimed.

Meliodas observed his clothes and gasped. "That crest… It' Danafor's." he whispered.

' _The king told me about it before. The Kingdom where Elizabeth was born…'_ Kagome kept quiet with her thoughts as she continued to watch.

" _Jii-chan_ , you're…?" Meliodas wanted to ask, but couldn't. Cain had activated his magic and a fireball appeared in his hand. "Why did you destroy the kingdom?!" he asked while firing the blast.

"A direct hit!"

"Captain!"

King, and Diane shouted worried at him. "Why did you kill the people?!" Cain didn't stop his questioned, neither his attacks.

" **Whoa! Meliodaz is defenseless against Cain's mysterious powers!"**

"What are you doing, Captain?! Fight back" Diane shouted for the attention. "He's still hurt from the fight with Ban." King deduced. They didn't noticed Ban coming up from behind them until he spoke.

"That's not it." He said dryly. "He's taking those hits on purpose. I can't believe he's being so lame." Diane pulled his cheeks. "Wh-What does that mean?!"

"Do I look like Cap'n to you?" he retorted. "Maybe…" Kagome started. "Maybe, he allows Cain to let his anger out on him. Something like regret or it could be, that Meliodas thinks…" she hesitated to tell them of the emotions she could read from his aura. But that was the least she could let them know. "He thinks he deserved it."

"Why did you kill the person most important to you?!" Cain hadn't stopped with the Q&A. But his question peaked Kagome's mind. "Why did you kill Liz?!"

All the fire gathered back in the old man's hand and got raised up, getting bigger. Meliodas was still standing with some burn marks, but he didn't falter. "Why did you betray everyone?!"

"It's huge!" Diane started to panic. "No! Dodge it!" King begged Meliodas. He, however, didn't butch and stood still, looking Cain straight in the eyes. "I wanted to protect them. I wanted to protect everything. But…"

"I couldn't."

"That is my sin." Meliodas finally gave his answer to all the questions. "That's why this time, I won't fail in protecting them!" He deflected the gigantic fireball with his own magic.

"Huh? Where'd that huge fireball go?"

"I-It disappeared?"

"Counter Vanish." Cain said as he stared at the younger man. "A technique that disperses any special power attack directed at you. There's not mistaking it. You're the Meliodas I know."

"I remember you now. You're Cain Barzad." Meliodas recalled. "So it finally came to you." Cain responded. "Back when you were a Holy Knight, you always called yourself "The Flame Barzad." You always used to wear armor, too." Meliodas noted.

"Oh, is that so?" Cain walked up to the bar owner. "Meliodas, can I believe in the words you just spoke? That you didn't betray Danafor or the people." Cain searched desperately in the green emeralds of Meliodas for an answer. "Yeah."

Cain let his old soul finally breathe out the uncertainty. He cried away the pain and hugged the blonde. "I'm so happy! I've always wanted to hear those words from you!"

"When I returned from my mission, everything was completely gone. I heard dreadful rumors that you destroyed the Kingdom. Even so, I wanted them to be lies." Cain kept ranting on.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked who had been silent the whole time watching scared and yet curiously the fight. "Beats me." King replied.

"I'm so glad to have the chance to meet another comrade-in-arms from the past like this." Cain finally placed some distance between them. **"Uhm… A-About the fight…"** Love Helm came to them not so sure of the moment.

"It's my loss." Cain said. **"Whoa, what's this? Cain has admitted defeat! Therefore, the winner of the second semifinal fight is Meliodaz!"**

"You sure?" Meliodas asked him. "Of course! But you're just as soft and naïve as always. You should've just reflected all my attacks." Cain scolded him lightly. "But if you had died from that, I would've felt bad." Meliodas gave him that as reason.

"I haven't gotten that old yet." Cain turned around and walked off. "Well then, I guess I'll just sit back and enjoy watching the finals!"

" **And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Byzel Fight Festival Finals! We had a parade of monstrous contestants this year. This is the fight for the top!"**

"Wait up for us, okay?" Diane handed Kagome with the tie again, but this time to Elizabeth. "Hey," Hawk brought the attention to himself as he joined them. "we really need to do something about Kagome- _chan_ 's appearance. Guess it's up to me."

"Kagome- _chan_ , can you raise your arms for just a moment?" Listening to the talking pig, Kagome raised her hand and let Hawk do his magic. When he was done, Kagome received a small dress made from her black tie. " _Arigatou_ , Hawk- _chan_! Now I'm what safer from the pervert."

"What an impressive yet useless skill!" King commented Hawk wasn't sure to take it as a compliment or insult.

" **Time for both contestants to enter the ring!"**

"Well, we're definitely going to get your Sacred Treasure back. Let's just get this over quickly!" Meliodas turned to Diane with a smile. "My heart has been KO'd by Captain already, though. Just kidding!" Diane said hinting at the flirting.

"Meliodaz! Look over here!"

"Let's do something naughty, just like the other night!"

"Hurry up and beat that muscle bound woman, then come play with us!"

"No fair! What about me?"

Some woman started calling out for the little perv. **"Whoa! Meliodaz has some sexy fans! I'm so jealous!"**

"A climax should be exciting." Ban said as he dropped the coins in the bag he held, on to the women's hands. "It's gone! My purse is gone!" Hawk was looking around.

 **"Well then, let's get started!"**

"You…" Diane grumbled out. "Cheater!" she punched Meliodas deep into the ground.

* * *

Two flying stingray were soaring through the sky. On one of them were two women and on the other was a very small man dressed in a red armor.

"Guila, have we arrived at Byzel yet?" Jericho asked as she was wearing more revealing clothes with her armor compared to the other outfit she had. Her voice also seemed stoic and cold.

"We'll be there in a moment. No need to be so anxious." Guila answered. "Of course I'm going to be anxious. I'm itching to use this power to its fullest."

* * *

 **"Matrona delivers a vicious preemptive strike!"**

Meliodas came back up sitting while looking up to Diane who came with another punch. "I'm not showing you any mercy after all that's gone on today!" He dodged by a hair and tried to calm her down.

" _Matte_ , you're just misunderstanding something. I don't remember-" he wasn't allowed to finish as Diane continued her previous attack. "I don't wanna hear your excuses!" Meliodas dodged again and jumped away placing some distance between them.

"I actually have to take this seriously, or else I'll be-" He quickly threw his own fist as Diane's came nearing. They kept on fighting blocking each other's attack as they went. And then Diane somehow managed to knee him in the gut.

"That hurts!" Meliodas hit her on the head. " _Baka_ Captain!" She punched but was blocked; the impact however was too hard for the ground to hold on. They stood in that stance for a while, not saying anything.

"What happened?" Hauser asked the two other contestants next to him. He suddenly felt a familiar presence and snapped his head to the direction. "This is…"

"What's going on?"

"Is this how it all ends?"

"Don't just stand there!"

"Keep fighting!"

"Did they stress out too much and piss themselves?" Hawk questioned. Ban and King started to walk up the stage while the two on it looked in to the sky. " _Onee-chan_ , what's happening?" Elizabeth asked her sister who sat on her hand also looking off in the distance. "This can't be good…" the older woman muttered.

"My true identity is the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, The Dragon Sin's of Wrath, Meliodas!" he abruptly announced to the people. "We'll be taking over the town of Byzel now!"

"Eh? What's going on?!" Elizabeth asked, looking at the four in shock. "Why did those idiots reveal their true identity? What do you think they're planning, Kagome- _chan_?" Hawk asked her.

"I'll give you all one minute to get your asses out of Byzel! Or else, we will massacre every last one of you!" Meliodas held his finger up to show them all.

"What the hell are you saying, you brat?!"

"You don't look anything like the wanted poster!"

"Yeah, but you saw how strong they are."

"Could it be…?"

"Get the hell out of here!" Meliodas yelled harshly, starting a panic.

"Oi, look!" One of the citizens pointed to the sky where multiplies fireballs came from. They all crashed in and began the disaster, but the Full Counter of Meliodas deflected the one headed for the festival.

"Tch…" he cursed. "They're here already." King, who had turned back in his previous fat state, noted something. "Their equipment is on par with out Sacred Treasures."

"I'll bet they're incomparably stronger than Guila back at the Capital of the Dead. And this time, we're up against three. Let's split up for now!" the captain ordered and the disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Get out of the town! Hurry!" Hauser tried to evacuate as many people as possible together with Cain. "Follow that man over there." The old man pointed to Taizoo who carried some children.

"Kagome- _nee-sama_? Elizabeth?!" Veronica searched around in the burning town. "Those bastards, this is earlier than we planned! We haven't found _Nee-sama_ and Elizabeth yet."

"Veronica- _sama_." A voice called from behind, she turned around and met up with Griamor. "We should get away from here. The flames are too strong." He suggested.

"No. If we pass up this chance, we'll never be able to bring Nee-sama and Elizabeth back." She ignored him and went to look further for her sisters. "Please wait! Veronica-sama!" he ran after her

* * *

* **Whistle** *

Ban was walking around the place like nothing special. "They sure like being flashy." He dodged the stone headed for his head, but didn't notice the female coming next. The woman impaled his heart with her sword and pushed him against a wall, and watched how he coughed up blood.

"I've been waiting to meet you for a long time. Does it hurt?" the woman asked with a sick, pleasured voice. "Now **this** is what I call a festival!" Ban exclaimed, but blinked as he observed the woman.

Her face was pale and her eyes looked lifeless. "Wait, have we met before?" he asked her nonchalant. "I'm Jericho." She answered coldly. "The Holy Knight apprentice you humiliated back at Baste. Do you remember now?"

"Oh, that barber boy?" he taunted with a smirk. "Wait, you're into cross-dressing?" She gritted her teeth and pulled out the sword. "Godspeed: Cross Slash!" she shouted as her attack blasted Ban away several miles.

' _Oi, oi, you've gotta be kidding me!'_ Ban sat up with eyes wide in shock. 'The blood… won't stop flowing out.' He could hear Jericho slowly walking over to him. "The reason I pretended to be a man was because I was weak, so I wanted to make myself feel tougher any way I could."

She raised her leg and pushed his chest beneath her. "But now, that is no longer needed. My rage against you has helped me reach a new level." She whipped her finger that was covered with his blood over her lips, making it look like she was wearing red lipstick.

"You've made me into a woman."

She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "I'll have you take full responsibility for me. Ban."

* * *

"It's been a while. Meliodas." Meliodas was standing in a field a bit further from the flaming town. "Yo, Guila. What're you after today?" he greeted her.

"The vents at the Capital of the Dead a while back were very instructive. I'm here today for the follow-up class." She answered him. "By follow-up class, you mean you're just here for revenge, huh?" Meliodas assumed. "It doesn't really matter. I'll fight you."

"No." she declined with her usual poker face. "At this point, it won't even be a fight anymore." She drew her lance and created a few explosive balls around Meliodas.

"If I make a wrong move and touch one of them, they'll explode, right?" he ensured. "It's annoying, but I guess I'll have to get rid of al of them!" he drew his broken-blade-sword as well.

"I'd be careful if I were you. They'll explode on their own." Guila said no long before the one being the nearest to Meliodas, exploded blasting him away.

"The first explosion will trigger a chain reaction of continuous explosions. It'll trap the target in a cage of inferno." She watched as Meliodas took the damage. "Chain Explosion!"

Again in another part, Hawk was trying his best to take Elizabeth, who held dearly on the small figure of her sister, away from the fighting. "Whether I turn into grilled pork or pork kebab… Even if all that's left of me is pigs' feet…" Hawk started. "This time, I'll protect the princesses no matter what!"

"There's no need for that." Kagome stated. "We're all going to get through this together. Okay?" she smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it.

"Kagome- _chan_!" he halted and the three of them saw how both Meliodas and Ban got slammed against each other. "Meliodas- _sama_! Ban- _sama_!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Are you just about done, Jericho?" Guila asked as they walked to each other. "What happened to your lips?" she then questioned the girl. Jericho snickered lightly. "I was just getting warmed up and it's over already."

"Delivering the coup de grâce to a Sin is just a perk of this mission. Besides, the main enemy we need to be wary of is still around." Guila explained as the came closer to the bodies.

"Oi, Captain!" a voice shouted. "Everyone's done evacuating!" King came closer on his flying pillow. "Captain? Ban?" he questioned, Guila took that as a chance to send her flying explosion balls to him. "Crap!" he cursed.

"Just kidding."

When the smoke disappeared, King was seen in his cyclone of spears going around him. Then Jericho came closer and created an opening with her sword. "Ah!" the cyclone disappeared and turned back into one spear and attacked Jericho before she could've hurt him.

Guila came to prepare her attack, but was ambushed by the rain of spears, that came from a single snap of the fingers of King. "Well then, now that we've warmed up, why don't we-"

"Oh?" he looked down again, watching the girls groan in pain. "Done already?" Hawk had run down to the unconscious bodies of Meliodas and Ban. "Good going, King!" he complimented.

"They're not dead yet." King replied. "I have a few questions for them. I'll leave Captain and the others to you." He then said. "Understood." Hawk quickly complied and dragged to two guys by their clothes in his mouth.

"Please be careful, King- _sama_!" Elizabeth yelled, he nodded in respond and then turned to the knights. "Well then, what are you **really** after?"

* * *

"No, it not here! It's gone!" Diane stood before the side of the mountain where her Sacred Treasure stood, or well supposed to. "My Gideon is gone! What should I do?" she then noticed a man stuck under the rubbish.

"This is bad! He was caught in Guila's explosion!" she went to run to help him. "The Serpent's Sin, Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins! That's as far as you go!" Hauser stepped forth, dressed in his armor.

"Hauser?" she looked at him. "For your crime ten years ago of assassinating the Great Holy Knight and attempting to overthrow the kingdom-"

"I didn't do it…" Diane simply stated.

"Eh?"

"This is more important." She went back in helping the old man. "Hold on. I'll get you to safety right away." She smiled and got him out of the tangle. " _Arigatou_." He thanked her.

"Jeez, you're so unpredictable!" Hauser complained. "Oi! If y'all are in a pickle, lemme lend ya a hand." Another voice joined them. "Don-don-cha-don, don-cha-cha!" suddenly the weight felt heavier and, they couldn't stand anymore.

"What's this? My body feels so heavy…" Diane felt the ground crack and quickly made a decision. "Catch, Hauser!" she threw the old man to him with everything she got before falling down the crack created by the change of gravity.

"Diane!"

* * *

"Man, I'm beat!" Hawk had taken them far away from the place and rested from using so much energy. Elizabeth was looking out for any enemy while keeping an eye on Ban while Kagome just stood by Meliodas's side. "Kagome- _chan_?"

"Please… Protect Meliodas." She chanted. "Kagome- _chan_ …" Hawk then suddenly noticed something, which called over Elizabeth. "Kagome-chan, haven't you gotten a little bigger?"

"Eh?" she turned to them and her body grew a bit again. Hawk and Elizabeth took a step back and watched her body grow back into her full size. "O-Oh no! My body is returning to normal!"

"Where the hell are they?" Veronica mumbled as she and Griamor began searching outside the town. "They may not have come to this town." Griamor implied.

"You expect me to ignore the plight of a woman who's been taken advantage of? I'm sure they're in this town somewhere." Veronica kept walking. "Damn those Seven Deadly Sins!"

"Kyaa!" they heard a yell and when they followed the direction, they stood in front of a naked Kagome only having her tie in front of her breast and hand to protect her womanhood.

Both Griamor and Veronica blushed deeply. " _Nee-sama_?" Kagome also saw them and her eyes widen. "Veronica… My _imouto_?" Elizabeth perked up. "Veronica- _nee_?"

Veronica decided to give her older adopted sister her clothes while she kept her top and legging. "Th-Thank you, Veronica- _chan_." Kagome said somehow awkward by the situations the reunited. "There's a bit of a draft, though…"

"Goodness, what in the world is going on?" Veronica sighed. "At least you look well, Kagome- _nee-sama_." She then looked at Elizabeth. "You too, Elizabeth."

"Well, I should've known you'd be fine all along." She smiled, Kagome walked closer and looked into her eyes. "Obviously, Veronica- _chan_ …" she smiled as well.

"But what the hell do you think you're doing? _Baka Nee-sama_!" Veronica started her scolding and the other sisters hugged each other closer, stepping away from her.

"Do you have any idea how much you made me worry?! And why did you take Elizabeth with you, you know better than to take a child with you! This is way more out of line than sneaking out of the castle when we were younger! Back then, when the bridge fell… That was already a big deal!" she totally fired out.

" _Gomennasai_ …" Kagome had sat down on her knees with a troubled expression while she turned away from the younger female. "Moreover," Veronica wasn't done yet. "Are you and the Seven Deadly Sins really hunting down Holy Knights, as the rumors say?"

"That's a misunderstanding!" Elizabeth had yelled out, Veronica turned around, not able to contain her anger anymore. "What's there to misunderstand? Aren't you two with the Seven Deadly Sins right now? They committed the deplorable act of trying to overthrow the kingdom!"

"That's…" Elizabeth wanted to speak but wasn't allowed as Veronica continued. "Especially the one called Meliodas! His true identity is a monster that brings only destruction-"

"Veronica!"

She got startled by the harsh tone of her name, and turned to her elder sister who stood again. Kagome had always used some kind of standard way of a person's name. But if she changed that, it would've meant she was serious… or angry.

"That's enough, you shouldn't lash out on a child like that." Kagome continued calmly holding Elizabeth closer to her body.

Veronica looked at her younger sister better and saw the tears that started to swell up in her eyes. "True, they might have monstrous power, but…" Kagome eyed Meliodas and stared back at Veronica's purple eyes.

"Meliodas is not a monster!" she stated strongly. "Nor has he brought any destruction. There's no point in us arguing…" Kagome finished as she saw how Veronica lowered her head.

"You're right, there's no point in arguing here. I'm going to take you back to the castle!" She looked up and grabbed the hand of the Miko, and Elizabeth with her other hand. "No, let go of me!" the younger girl struggled trying to free herself.

"Veronica, let me go!" Kagome slapped her hand away from her, as she pulled Elizabeth back. Veronica felt betrayed, her elder sister always placed Elizabeth first compared to the others. And now, when she was trying to save her, she refuses!

Her eyes narrowed at the man that stood before the two girls. "I'll be the one to protect Kagome." Meliodas, even in his condition, had placed himself between the sisters. "Meliodas…" Kagome muttered. "Even at the cost of my life!"

For only this time Elizabeth could forgive that he had forget to mention her name, but it was fine. _'Since they love each other, but they just don't know that yet.'_ The silver-haired princess giggled.

"It's just as Hendriksen said…" Veronica muttered, and saw how Kagome's eyes widen at the name. "Looks like you really did brainwash Kagome. And since Elizabeth always follows her, you got them both."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"That's the "Goddess Amber." It only affects demonic beings within a small radius. It's very convenient." Veronica looked at Hendriksen who gave her that. "Please take that with you and get it near Meliodas."

"But carrying around something like that…" Griamor began. "That would put Veronica _-sama_ in danger as well!" he protested.

"Griamor, just like your father Dreyfus, you're too conservative. The target is a terrible criminal who poses a grave threat to the kingdom. We must act first." Hendriksen said.

"I will do whatever it takes, if it's for my sisters." Veronica stated. "You're the only one who can save Elizabeth- _sama_ and… Kagome- _hime_." The Great Holy Knight explained. Veronica observed the object; it was like a purple pyramid. "So, how exactly do I use this?" she asked.

"When you're near Meliodas, recite this chant:"

 **-End flashback-**

* * *

"Rosco… Basra… Melcito…" as the words left her lips, the charm on Veronica's necklace glowed brightly and the next moment Meliodas had disappeared.

"Meliodas- _sama_? Where'd he go?" Elizabeth questioned as she searched for him. "He got sucked into that rock?!" Hawk exclaimed. They looked at Veronica who started laughing loudly.

"So Meliodas really was a monster! This stone is only capable of sealing away demonic beings!" she showed it to Kagome. "What do you say? Have you snapped out of it now?"

Taking it as a chance, Kagome snatched the amulet away from her and grabbed his sword for protection. "Bring Meliodas- _sama_ back to the way he was before!" Elizabeth demanded as she tried to stand strong next to her sister and Hawk.

"I don't know how to do that." Veronica brushed off. "How could you…" Kagome lowered her voice as she spoke. "You don't even know anything about Meliodas!" she yelled at her.

"Griamor!" Veronica ordered. " _Hai_." He felt bad for ding this, to the crown princess at that, but he served Veronica and no one else. "Perfect Shell!" a purple ball came around Kagome and Elizabeth. "There's no choice. We'll return you to the kingdom like this."

"What did you say?!" Hawk stood before the giant ball. "I'll open the lousy ball with my feet!" he began kicking it as hard as he could. "My wall is strong enough to survive even a meteor from outer space." Griamor stated.

"Maybe I'll crack it open with just an arm." A confident voice claimed. "Ban!" Kagome called out as she watched, little bit mad, him holding a finger to her sister's neck. "Actually, scratching it with a finger should be enough." He said.

King looked in the distance. "Strange…" he narrowed his eyes. "I haven't felt Captain's or Diane's power for a while now. Ban's power seems to be declining as well."

"What's the matter?" Guila asked from the ground as she and Jericho stood up. "You don't look so well, Fairy King." She taunted. "What did you do to Captain and Diane? And Ban, while we're at it?" he went straight to the point.

They just smiled as the looked at him. "Never mind. I'll just go see for myself." He turned around but halted. "Oh, one last thing. Next time you get in my way, I'll-"

They didn't let him finish and both worked together and attacked him, letting a great explosion take place. "You should wait until people are finished talking." A sudden voice said.

The looked up again. "How did he get that high so quickly?" Jericho asked surprised. "Next time you get in my way, I'll finish you." He finally ended and summoned something from the ground.

A giant closed flower came forth. "Spirit Spear Chastiefol. Form Four! Sunflower!" He exclaimed as the flower bloomed, and gave off a very bright light. "You two certainly were strong. You might've amounted to something if you had trained for another 100 years." He said.

The flower attacked and came heading the two knights way. Suddenly from behind, the flower got split in two. " _Nani_?!" King saw his Sacred Treasure fall down broken. "My Chastiefol… Who did this?!"

"Whoa, Ossan is at a loss as to who foiled his signature move!" King looked around to see where the voice came form; he looked below and saw the small guy. "The referee from before?"

"Did he have energy left over from the Fight Festival?! The Holy Knights Guila and Jericho were instantly killed by a merciless, ferocious attack from _Ossan_! But that would be a problem, so…" Love Helm jumped up and picked up the red cloth that covered his body, and let Jericho and Guila drop down from it.

"Their savior is I, Love Helm! And his true identity is…!" he disappeared and reappeared in the sky with his sword already stretched out. "Th-That's-? You're-?!" King could get the words out his mouth. "Helbram?"

"Yo! Long time, no see, Harlequin. Or should I say "King," as that is what you go by now?" The man name Helbram questioned. He was dressed in some kind of golden armor with a purple cape.

"How are you alive? Back then, you definitely…" King didn't finish. "That doesn't matter. It's a thing of the past." Helbram interrupted him. "Helbram- _sama_ let us assist you!" Guila offered from ground.

"No, that's fine. I'll be okay." He decline. "While I keep King busy, can you two go recover the target?" he asked of them. " _Hai_." And they were gone. "And now… What wrong? You look nervous." Helbram pushed his sword closer to King's neck.

"Such a coward." He watched how King had changed back to his old self. "You haven't changed a bit." King smirked. "Do you really think you can hold me back by yourself?" he asked him assured.

Now stood Chastiefol with its tip against Helbram's back. "Of course, a spirit Spear forged from the Sacred Tree will regenerate in no time, even if it's split in two." King got punched down, but he let his spear spin as he saw that Helbram came for more.

Able to fly steady again, King was safely behind his weapon, until Helbram grabbed on to it. Not able to progress, Helbram gave him a heading as the came back to the ground.

"Out of breath already, your highness?" Helbram taunted. "You stamina is below the level of humans, much unlike your powers." King let his Sacred Treasure multiply and attack, but just by simply raising his hand, Helbram stopped it.

He charged down with his sword, and slashed King across his chest, using that as his own advantage, King was able to hit his head resulting in his helmet to come off. "Oops…" Helbram stood back grabbing his face.

"What's this? So you do have some fight left in you." He looked back up, and revealed green hair with a mustang and beard, while covering his left eye was an eye patch. "Now, why don't we enjoy the festival some more, my old friend."

* * *

 **KT:** This was one of the hardest… I'm exhausted… so many fighting scenes…-_- I just wanna sleep! Not to mention, I got exams this coming week and got to study like crazy… Oh well! I hope you guys reward me with many reviews^^ Also thank you guys a lot! We've hit the 100 reviews, I really expected it to come only around chapter 10, but it's already two chapters early! I hope you guys keep supporting me, cause it really is the only reason I'm not stopping ^^

Real quick! The Poll is still ongoing, so please vote. Because I have 3 stories with the most votes, and if it continues like that, there won't be a winner… so please, for those who have yet to vote, vote! It will really help me out! ^^ * **bowes** *

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Aster Mason:** I'm so sorry I didn't reply to your review! I didn't receive it, and I only saw it after the post. So here my official apology… I hope you can forgive me! And thank you, I will continue to write it^^ Also thank you for the last review!

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Well, you got to read the manga it's awesome! XD And if there will be a second season (Which I have heard will occur once Suzuki Nakaba (the mangaka) finished with the second arc. So like chapter 200) and Elaine and Kagome will be working together. Sorry for the spoiler XD

 **MCRDanime:** Thank you! ^^ But I want to know what you love, so please vote either way^^

 **Lullaby's Darkness:** Here's the updateXD

 **MangaPug:** Thank you so much! I won't spoiler much more (At least I hope I won't since I am considering the second season) XD I'm grateful for your review, so thank **you**!

 **Tinas86Roses:** And I love you 3

 **Guest:** Cool :)

 **Hijack-fangirl-4life2132:** Thank you! Here's the new one I hope you enjoyed this one too^^

 **NaruSasu-forever2132** : I'm happy you're happy when I'm happy XD Anyway, thanks a bunch! Here's the new chapter for you^^

 **SilverMidnightKitten:** Love you even more than the last timeXD

 **Kairi102:** Thank you! But you're an amazing person ;D

 **Guest:** Thank you, but I love you moreXP

 **Guest Star (Guest):** So close! Urgg… haha thanks for always telling me^^ And I hope I did better… like all those other timesXD

 **HOrseWIthnoNamE (Guest):** Yes, Kagome had been studying a lot in this world (All will be explained by the other story I will post about the lost ten years there^^) Thank you for reviewing, up until now, you have the sharpest eyes to notice the little sneaky things I placed in the story… I hope you discover many more of my mysteries that I've placed XD

 **BlackcatJiji (Guest):** Thank you^^ I have little confidence in fighting scenes, but I hope this was good^^ BTW I would definitely steal that pillow, just to sleep XD

 **Animenium (Guest):** Sadly enough, I like to torture people… XD JK The full reaction will happen next chapter, so please wait^^ Again…~ (-.-)~

 **Guest:** No, I understand Elaine situation as well… it's just my preference for girls to be more understanding… that's why I don't enjoy a lot of anime with tsundere or yandere. Well some are amazing…XD And yes, the interaction between Gowther and Kagome… I would say… it's gonna be dry… really, really dry... a small previewXD

 **BenevolentBizzy:** Like I have been repeating the whole time… I'm preparing for the second season, otherwise there wouldn't be much wow in it^.^' But it will definitely happenXD

 **Alize (Guest):** Haha, thank you and I love you too^^ And yeah, I also thought that Kagome shouldn't be like a hero follower… Like, she learned from her mistakes with Inuyasha and tries to make up for it herself… And thank you… I'll take the mean part as a compliment XD

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Un:** Yes

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomennasai** : I'm sorry

 **Nani:** What

 **Kuso:** Damn it (I think)

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Nee:** (Another way of saying Older) Sister

 **Imouto:** (Younger) Sister

 **Matte:** Wait

 **Jii:** (A way of saying) Grandpa

 **Ossan:** Old man

 **Hime:** Princess

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	9. Chapter 9

**At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 9 X Kagome's Tears**

* * *

" _K-Kisama_! Get your filthy hands off Veronica- _sama_!" Griamor shouted at the man holding his beloved princess. "You coward, taking a woman as hostage!" Hawk yelled but soon rephrased his words. "I mean, well done, Ban!"

"As long as you do what I say, I won't hurt her." Ban began. "First, return Cap'n back to normal. Second, release the princesses from that ball. Once that's done, I'll return het to you." Ban told him.

Before Griamor could answer, Ban let her go and fell. "You…" He breathed out as he had glanced behind him. "Jaleco?!" Griamor acted quick and caught the princes. "Veronica- _sama_!"

The female knight narrowed her eyes at the undead man. "Jericho." She corrected him. "Looks like it's finally time for the main character to shine!" Hawk exclaimed with a troubled expression but still did his best to suppress it. "Eat this!" He started running to Jericho. "Rolling Ham Dash!"

With a snap of the fingers an explosion occurred, leaving Hawk to be fried and blown away. "Hawk- _chan_!" Both Kagome and Elizabeth called out. Kagome's grip on the amulet tightened as she held it closer, while glaring at the woman who had fired. Guila.

"We've completed all our objectives. Sir Griamor, please release your power, if you'd be so kind." Guila guided. The Holy Knight did as he was told to and released the barrier on Kagome and Elizabeth. They both felt to the ground as soon as it disappeared.

Guila kneeled in front of the two and offered a hand to Kagome who had protected Elizabeth from the fall. "Here, _Ohime-sama_." Soon her hand was pushed away. "Hold on." Guila turned to look at Veronica.

"I appreciate the assistance. However, I'll be the one taking _Nee-sama_ and Elizabeth back with me." She stated. "Your… Hendriksen's objective was just to capture Meliodas and his sword, wasn't it?"

A lance was pointed at them. "Please just be obedient and hand over _Ohime-sama_ , she's the one we want. You can take the child with you." Guila claimed. "If not…"

Her sentence was not finished as Griamor held both the female knights in his barrier. "I will not allow such insolence against Veronica- _sama_!" he said.

"Well done!" Veronica complimented and went to talk to the two. "I don't know what you and Hendriksen are up to, but you are to be tried in a court-martial!" she claimed.

As Veronica was scolding the women, Kagome took her chance and dragged Elizabeth away. " _Matte_ , _Nee-sama_!" She could hear Veronica calling her. " _Nee-sama_!"

Kagome shut her eyes close hoping to ignore the pleading. _'Forgive me, Veronica-chan…'_ she kept on running. As she kept running with the six-year old, she could feel her other younger sister's aura following them.

"Shall we lend a hand in capturing the princess?" Guila proposed to Griamor, still stuck in his barrier. "No need." He brushed off. "You just stay there and make peace with your fate."

"That's unfortunate." She said. "You see, our orders were to retrieve the crown-princess. We will fulfill our orders… even meaning to kill the other princesses." She stated. It downed on Griamor and he yelled out.

"Veronica- _sama_!"

Just as the two were running, Kagome could feel magic being activated beneath her. She quickly pushed Elizabeth out of the way, but she didn't expect herself to be pushed by none other then her other younger sister, Veronica. She went to stretch out her hand, and _Reiki_ started gathering around.

"Veronica- _sama_!" Griamor yelled desperately after he heard the explosion. He hurried his way though the smoke, searching for his mistress. "Kagome- _chan_ , Elizabeth- _chan_!" hawk shouted as he came back and saw the sisters run.

Kagome looked shocked in front of her. "Veronica- _chan_ …?" she muttered. Elizabeth had passed out from the shock of the explosion alone. "Why would you…?" the two males joined them.

"Veronica- _chan_! Come on wake up…" dragged the younger girl on her lap. " _Onegai_ …" she leaned in closer to her ear. "It's a request from your sister… Just open your eyes." On that time Veronica slowly opened her eyes. " _Nee-sama_ …"

"I'm here." Kagome smiled with tears slowly gathering in her eyes, while she tried so hard to hold them back. " _Nee-sama_ is right here…" Veronica searched for something with her eyes. "How about Elizabeth… are you two unharmed?" she asked them tiredly.

"No, no she's totally fine. Only sleeping…" Kagome tried her best to stand strong. For the love of _Kami_ , she was 25 already!

"That's good… you know, I wanted to be like _Nee-sama_ … bright, strong, kind and brave. You had always protected me in the past." She began laughing lightly, but it soon turned in pained cough.

"Vero-" Kagome tried to stop her, but Veronica wanted to finish. "I always thought… just like the girl in your stories… You have a knack for getting into trouble… And someone has to protect you… all the time… _Nee-sama_ , I'm happy that it was me…"

Kagome gave a smile as well, her tears leaking. She placed one of her hands on Veronica's chest, where her hearth was beating slowly. "Yeah… Just like when we snuck out of the castle." Kagome recalled the happenings from eight years ago.

"You protected me… and ended up getting seriously injured… All I could do was worry… worry for you well being. I could only comfort you from the pain you took from me." Kagome smiled.

"I remember that…" Veronica stated. "I was really happy." Kagome admitted as her tears were already dried up. "To have such a bright, strong, kind and above all brave, little sister. You made me so proud! You still loved me, even knowing that I wasn't related to you, our family, by blood."

"Of course it didn't matter… _Nee-sama_ is _Nee-sama_ … I… love you… both Elizabeth and you… _Nee-sama_ …" Veronica's slowly closed her eyes. "I know, I love you as well…" Kagome smiled and watched as Veronica did the same.

"Griamor… this is my last order… Please protect my sisters…" she asked of him. "Your last? Please, don't say such a thing!" Griamor shouted panicked. "Griamor!" he snapped his head to the older woman and saw her stare at Veronica while her breathing stopped.

"No!" he cried out and fell on his knees. "No! Veronica- _sama_!" his tears were spilling on the ground.

"Any moment now…" Guila stated. " _Nani_?" Jericho questioned, as she had been laid-back since they got trapped. The both fell on the ground with only Guila landing on her feet. "He lost his composure, so his power became unstable." She answered.

They went and made their way to the people who were suffering over the lost. "My power, Killer Mine, surrounds this area completely." Guila started as only the Holy knight turned around to look at them. "Looks like I made the right decision to deploy it preemptively."

"You swine bastards!" Hawk shouted at the two. "You b-" Griamor wanted to curse to but was cut off by another explosion. "Are you sure about that?" Jericho asked and glanced over at Guila. "He's the son of the Great Holy Knight."

" **Griamor and Veronica** _ **-sama**_ **were attacked by the Seven Deadly Sins and died unexpectedly,"** should suffice, don't you think?" Guila brushed off and went to walk closer. "Crazy woman…" Jericho muttered.

When Meliodas's sword came in sight, Guila went to grab it. "Now, _Ohime-sama_. If you would, please come with us. We ask that you don't put up a pointless show of resistance." Guila demanded when she turned to the woman.

Kagome glared at the girls. "If you think I'm some helpless princess, then think again! I can take care of myself perfectly fine!" Kagome yelled. "What could you possibly do? Without your hero, you're hopeless." Guila commented. "He's sealed within that stone. Now-" she got surprised by the dark energy she could feel gather.

"You still think I can't do anything, huh?" Kagome snickered. She held the stone closer to her lips. "Release!" She summoned and dark and purple lights erupted from it. The stone broke and released all its energy containing it. "Come to me, Meliodas…" she whispered softly.

"Cap'n?!" Ban looked at the dark gathering from his place. "Wait, no… This feeling." He muttered. "It can't be…" he remembered the red Demon.

' _No way, so much Youki… it was containing this much…? But that means!'_ Kagome shot to look up at the creature that came forth. Meliodas, but not the one she knew. He was just like, back at Dalmary town.

Black markings were covering only a part of his body. _'This confirms it… but he has too much power for the average hanyou, but does that means he really is…'_ She muttered the last part out loud, letting the Holy Knight hear it. "A _Youkai_ …"

"How did he break out from the Goddess-" Guila's sentence was cut short was a slash was made. She went to look at her left arm. It was gone. "AAAAHHHH!" she cried out and watched as Meliodas held no emotions on his face while he was holding her hand, which still held his sword.

"H-How dare you!" she muttered. With no remorse, Meliodas casted her hand away and slashed his broken blade down. The blast blew both Jericho and Guila away.

"You got to be kidding me! How could such a light swing be so powerful?" Jericho questioned. She then saw that Guila was unconscious.

"We're in trouble!" She yelled and stood up and ran to her picking the separated hand in the process. She retrieved a green ball from her pocket and smashed it on the ground. "Super Recovery Spell!"

After a while Guila woke up and could feel her hand back on her arm. "Thank you." She said to Jericho who supported her back.

"This can't be happening! I thought it was impossible to break out of the Goddess Amber!" Jericho exclaimed. Surprised and confused.

"I don't know." Guila admitted. "But it does bother me what _Ohime-sama_ said. And this feeling of extraordinary magical power… That's…" they turned to stare at the figure that slowly arise in the dust. They both recalled what the princess had said before the explosion. "A _Youkai_ …"

"That thing is really dangerous." They snapped their head behind them to see Ban staring at the same thing. "You, Jaricho." He greeted, to where stood up and grabbed the hilt of her sword. "It's Jericho!"

"Sorry, but thanks for healing me while you two were at it." He thanked them nonchalant. "You've got some nice stuff on you, like these Incantation Orbs." He showed the three orbs of different colors. Guila looked at her armor where she had stored them. "When did he-?"

Suddenly Ban expression changed to panic. "Don't look away!" they saw the supposed Meliodas coming their way. Ban went and sprinted ahead to meet him halfway. "You… Are you really Cap'n?!"

With little power, Meliodas cut Ban in half and continued his way. "Meliodas…" Kagome looked as the man got further from them. She still held her sister close to her, with her hand back on her chest. Now both Hawk and Griamor woke up and came to her. "Kagome, are you okay?" Hawk asked her.

"Veronica- _sama_!" Griamor ran over to them and fell to the ground. Tears kept falling and showed no signs of stopping. "Griamor." He turned weakly to the older woman who held a blank face.

"This is an order from your Crown Princess…" she stood up placing the body gently on the ground. Kagome went over to the unconscious Elizabeth and picked the bundle in her arms. She walked past him and spared him a glance. Just looking in her eyes got him frozen to the ground. Did those eyes really belong to the kind princess of Liones?

"Do not leave her side."

All he could do was nod under her glare. "Good. Hawk- _chan_ , let's go!" she called him over and they were gone, following the trail Meliodas left.

Then another explosion occurred, this time around them. Kagome closed her eyes and let Hawk take care of Elizabeth. When she opened them, she stood face to face with Meliodas and the ground around them had disappeared except for the place they were standing on.

Meliodas leaned in closer, their lips almost touching. Kagome started blushing, a sight that Meliodas wouldn't see much. He began sniffing her. "Meliodas…?" she questioned.

He then stopped and raised his right hand that was covered in the dark tattoo. More _Youki_ began gathering around that arm and turned it into a wing. Kagome saw where this was going and tried to call out. " _Matte_ , Meliodas!" but it was too late, he was already off.

* * *

"Hmm, this is?" Helbram turned to look at the distance. "What's going on? He should have been sealed within the Goddess Amber." He then noted to the struggling breathing King that was trying to attack again with the little magic he had left.

"Don't even bother. Now's not the time to be fighting you." He turned his back on the former Fairy King. " _N-Nani_?" King inquired, he then felt a evil presence coming to them at an incredible speed.

It came down creating an explosion full with dust. Helbram pushed his cape away to let him see more. He then saw Meliodas retracting his one armed wing. "That appearance… You're…" Helbram muttered.

Meliodas had already attack him, aiming for a punch with his sword. Just at the last moment, Helbram could block it with his hand. "Allow me to correct myself." He tried to talk but Meliodas disappeared and punched him with his other hand jumping up.

He then launched at the Holy Knight, and pushed him in the ground with his feet. Meliodas proceeded to pick him up and throw him away again. Just as Helbram managed to stand, Meliodas was in front of him again giving several powerful punches.

When wanting to give the last punch, Helbram dodged and punched him away instead letting Meliodas hit the mountainside. He came falling down afterwards.

"It seems you're fundamentally different from Guila and Jericho." Helbram landed in front of the monster when he didn't move. "Well, what a fortunate miscalculation this turned out to be." Meliodas looked up.

"You… were mixed from the beginning, right?" he watched as Meliodas came to stand up. "This unparalleled power… You're on a completely different level from the others who drank the demon blood later. It's no wonder that the Goddess Amber couldn't contain you." Helbram drew his sword and prepared for another battle.

"Or maybe it was just one of the many mysteries that our _Ohime-sama_ has…"

"Well, either way it's fine. More importantly, let's see what you're capable of, shall we?" He finally finished when he saw Meliodas raise his right arm again, and this time created an axe. He jumped up to an incredible height.

"Oh ho!" Helbram followed him with his eyes and a smile. Meliodas slashed down while still in the air. Just at the same time, Helbram attacked in order to block it. Cracks were found in the ground surrounding the target.

"This wild, murderous intent… How wonderful." Meliodas came down. "Well then, I'll have to get serious too." Helbram stated, and Meliodas disappeared to attack him. The green haired dodged and slashed. "Eh? Damn, I accidentally split him in two!" Helbram claimed.

But when the dust disappeared he could see Meliodas unharmed, but there was a difference. "So those jet-black marks moved and protected you?" he noted that the tattoo had changed to his left side. "You're unscratched after a direct hit from my sword. Quite impressive."

Meliodas came launching for him again. "Well then, how about this?" Helbram stood ready and activated his magic. "Hunter Wisp!" he created light balls and it went after Meliodas.

The battle continued in the sky as Meliodas kept avoiding, but he got hit in the end. "Bull's-eye! Yeah!" Helbram smirked in confidence. Meliodas fell down and was kneeling.

"I see, I see." Helbram stated as he got a notebook and began writing. "Although his power has increased dramatically, he has lost his ability to use Full Counter. Perhaps this is due to his loss of mental faculties or because of an alternate personality. Further research is required."

He saw how Meliodas let the marks cover now both of his arms and turned into large claws. "Well, well, this is truly fascinating." Helbram finished and got ready for round two.

* * *

"Whose crazy power is this?" the Holy Knight in a bright red armor asked. "He's as strong as Master Helbram! Guess'll be on mah way since I've gotta look after Guila'n th' rest." It turned around and walked away if it wasn't for Hauser stopping him in his track. "Wait just a second!"

"You plan to leave just like that?" he questioned. "Why did you use your power on a defenseless opponent and on an innocent civilian, you bastard?" he demanded and answer.

"That opponent was a criminal who was plannin' on overthrowing the kingdom, y'know." The unknown knight answered as if it was obvious. "Between someone who put herself in harm's way to protect a civilian, or the scumbag roly-poly who kills innocents, who's the bigger criminal?!" Hauser exclaimed angry.

"Who're you callin' roly-poly?" it questioned annoyed. Then some kind of earthquake interrupted their fight.

The smaller being turned and saw some house coming their way. It halted with it's snout right in front of the man in red armor. It was Hawks' mother.

She held something in her mouth and dropped it off in the cliff. Hauser got see really quickly what it was. "Giant clothes…" he muttered with a questioning face.

* * *

Helbram was trying to evade the series of attacks Meliodas latched out on him. When he could stop for a short moment and look back, Meliodas was already in front of him. He pushed the Holy Knight in the ground with his gigantic claws.

"Well, well, this is truly spectacular." Helbram revealed himself pushing the claw with his own hand, preventing getting himself crushed. "But you won't be able to defeat my Link power." They both kept placing strength in their arm trying to beat the other.

"You might say it's a bit like your friend Ban's power. It's not as dirty as his Snatch that steals other powers, but… My power **Link** , lets me take on the powers of others who have allied themselves with me. So it doesn't matter how string your powers are!" yelled as he won and pushed Meliodas's claws away and charged with his sword.

It hit Meliodas in the shoulder before blasting him away. "And that's how it's going to be!" Helbram went after him; Meliodas landed but soon sprinted to the man.

They exchanged a few hits, but Meliodas had the advantage and landed a few punches on him blasting him away again. Helbram landed some feet away and stared up. "Unbelievable! His power is still increasing! He hasn't yet reached his final form?" he saw how the marks increased around the Captain's body.

* * *

"Fine, then." Hendriksen walked closer to the purple ball where Helbram got his powers from. "I'll lend you a bit of my own." He placed one hand over the orb and saw it glow.

* * *

Helbram could feel the strength he got from the Great Holy Knight. "OOHH!" Meliodas launched him, but all it took was a single strike to blow him away. Meliodas's sword came falling down, hinting that the blast got it separated.

"For a moment, I didn't know what was going to happen. But to defeat that rampaging Meliodas in one hit," Helbram, looked in the distance where Meliodas got blasted. "Great Holy Knight Hendriksen… is an absolutely terrifying man."

He picked up the dragon sword, and looked around. "Now that the Seven Deadly Sins have been merrily annihilated, all that's left to complete my mission is to bring back Meliodas, _Ohime-sama_ , and the sword."

Kagome and Hawk had watched the battle from a distance. Elizabeth was still unconscious. "No way…" Kagome gasped. "Dammit! Am I the only fighter left?" Hawk asked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she stared at the blond man in the distance. "Meliodas."

* * *

"Go away or I'll turn you into flattened pork!" the man in red armor swung his samba balls back and forth in order to scare the beast away. Hauser then could see the increase in shadow around them. "Oi!" The Holy Knight turned around and started to panic.

* * *

Helbram floated up to the body that lay in the center of the crater in the mountainside. "Now then, let's capture you before we have another rampage." He stated.

Kagome and Hawk were frozen as they watched the happening. "Don't tell me…" Hawk began. "He's just going to get taken like that?" he questioned scared. "Meliodas…" Kagome whispered. "Melio-"

A hand was placed over her mouth before she could repeat the name even louder. Kagome followed the arm and saw whom it belonged to. "Ban?" She muttered out as he let go. He was holding King under his other arm.

"Quiet. You can still run, right?" He asked her. "This is too dangerous." He said. She nodded and shifted her eyes to the child that still lay in her arms. "But, with her…" she didn't finish as Hawk took the child on his back. "I got that covered!"

"But are we just going to leave Meliodas here?" she asked them. "Tch." Without her regards he picked her up and dashed. " _Matte_ , Ban! I can help him! Let me go!" Kagome protested fiercely. "I'll let go of you once we get out of here alive!" Ban reasoned, as he didn't show sight of stopping.

"I've never seen Ban this nervous before." Hawk talked to himself. "That Holy Knight must be **really** dangerous." They kept on running, half listening to Kagome's rants.

"Fleeing in humiliation…" Helbram watched them go. "How fitting for criminals such as yourselves." He then turned to the unconscious Meliodas. "Too bad you won't be getting away." He stretched out his hand. "As soon as I have their hero, I'll-"

Out of nowhere he could feel a presence behind him, and just on time he could dodge the coming blast. "Oh, so you were alive after all," he commented as the attacker turned to face him. "Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane!"

Diane placed her Gideon on the ground and went over to pick her captain. "Captain…" he muttered. "Uh, hello?" Helbram called out. "I'm sorry for interrupting your touching reunion, but how about we strike a deal?"

"You." She started darkly, but Helbram kept talking. "If you hand over Meliodas and _Ohime-sama_ , I won't lay a hand on you or your friends."

"Was it you?"

Helbram stopped and watched as she shifted to turn to him. He quickly backed away. "The Helbram Horoscope of the Daily: It would be wise not to do anything rash and foolish." He began. "You won't be able to defeat my **Link** power with just your measly Gideon."

Diane turned around with a very angry expression. "Were you the one who did this to Captain?!" She picked up the gigantic axe with her free hand and swung it down.

From the castle Hendriksen narrowed his eyes and reacted quickly. "Retreat, Helbram."

"Huh?" Helbram just dodged one swing. But soon the others came. Diane had placed Meliodas in a safer place in order to use both of her hands. Helbram had nearly no time to prepare for a counterattack.

"What about retrieve Meliodas and _Ohime-sama_?" he asked his boss. "Retreat immediately!" Hendriksen ordered once more. "Yessir!" he dodged the last attack but then Diane threw Gideon with all her might up to slam it down even harder. "Mother Catastrophe!"

The earth fell apart and Helbram had made his way to the two unconscious girls. He was about to pick Guila and Jericho up when he felt the attack nearing. "They're here!"

The flying stingray came on time to take him and his subordinates away. "Retreat at full speed!" he ordered as they flew away from the disaster.

Ban and Hawk were also trying their best to outrun Diane's attack. " _Nani_? What is this?!" Hawk asked in panic, trying to keep Elizabeth on his back while he ran for their lives.

"Stop talking and keep moving those hooves and make sure you don't drop the kid!" Ban scolded. "Don't stop running! Move it like you mean it!" Hawk took a quick look behind and saw that almost the whole mountain was in the air because of Diane's power.

* * *

After everything was over, the group gathered nearby, waiting for Diane and the Captain. "See, didn't I say it was too dangerous?" Ban responded. "Yes." Hawk replied as they kept on staring at the giant boulder. Kagome held her head low as she stroked the sleeping princess in her lap.

"Oi!"

Kagome heard a voice and looked up. "Diane!" Kagome quickly stood up while gently placing Elizabeth on Hawk's back. "What about Meliodas?" she asked as soon as they got closer.

Diane crunched down and opened her hand to show the beaten down, but awake Meliodas. "Yo!" he greeted coolly. His face was soon smooched against the cheek of Diane.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness." The giant place him down and let the two face to face. "Melio-" she wanted to call out but a blur of red passed her by and Meliodas was send flying "Now, we can call it even for the time being." Ban stated. "Deal." Meliodas agreed from his place.

"Meliodas…" Kagome walked over him worriedly and kneeled in front of him. "I'm sorry." He gave her a sad smile. Her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs so he couldn't read her emotions. " _Baka_ …"

A soft word left her lips, but he could hear it, and then his eyes went wide. Kagome looked up, and he could see tears falling down. It would be bad to say out loud, but she was truly breathtaking. Her arms went around his neck, as she hugged him. "What's wrong? You're usually not so affectionate." He snickered.

"Meliodas, you're an idiot. _Baka, baka, baka_!" he couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Kagome…" he began and she nodded as showing her attention.

"Let's put some underwear on."

Kagome then realized his hands on her butt and freaked out. "You _hentai_!"

 ***Slap** *

They both had stood up. Kagome had crossed her arms and turned her head away from him in a huff while Meliodas stroke his red cheek with a dirty grin. By now King had also awoken.

"So, King, are you okay too?" Diane asked him. He gave a tired laugh. "I don't know if I'd say I'm okay…" Ban hit him on the back. "Quit making a fuss over a little scratch."

Kagome's attention got taken away by the feeling of a familiar aura. She looked behind her and saw that Meliodas and Hawk looked there as well because of the noise. Appearing beneath the rumble appeared a Holy Knight.

"Griamor!" Kagome walked over him and the princess he was holding. "Looks like you're fine." She smiled. "I'm a failure as a Holy Knight." He stated as his tears had yet to dry. "I even disobeyed Veronica- _sama_ 's last order… to protect you and Elizabeth- _sama_."

"Griamor." He looked at her and she gave him a kind smile. "You have listened to **my** order. As the crown princess I'm her superior. You need to listen to me first before anything else."

She walked closer to him and tilted up his chin with her smaller hands. "Thank you. For always thinking of Veronica until the very end. Now remember… Stay by her side no matter what…"

Griamor looked stunned at the woman. Once more she gave a smile, she stood up and turned around to walk away. "I will definitely stop the Holy Knights. I'll stop them for sure." She claimed.

"How? How were you always so strong?" Griamor questioned. Kagome turned her head slightly in his direction. "Griamor… Isn't it nice…" her eyes went up to the sky. "Not to be alone…" she just left him like that, with those words that had a hidden meaning. Just who was Kagome?

"Will he go back to the kingdom after this?" Hawk asked the group after Kagome had joined them and waved Griamor off who was carrying Veronica.

"Beats me. At least now we know there's some discord within the Holy Knights." Meliodas answered. "Anyway, Cap'n… What happened to your sword?" Ban noted.

Meliodas looked around and came to a conclusion. "Guess it was stolen." He stated. They anime-fell. "Isn't it something important to you?" Diane asked him. "Is that really okay?"

Kagome was in thought. _'I remember something about that sword… but what was it?'_

His expression chanced to troublesome. "It's not okay at all. The situation is dire. But…" he lighten up as his eyes met the sapphire blue eyes of Kagome. "As long as you're fine, Kagome, I'm fine."

Kagome's face reddened at his bold statement. Before Meliodas could do anything to anything to her cute appearance, Diane picked him up. "What, so it's all right even if **I'm** not fine?" she asked him with an attitude.

"What are you talking about? There's no way that you're **not** fine." He said in reply. "I'm not fine at all." Hawk pouted because no one gave him attention. "You're surprisingly tough." King commented.

"Oi, _minna_!" Ban called them over. "Look at who decided to wake up…" he hung over the small body of Elizabeth. They all came closer and watched as the child slowly opened her eyes.

" _Ohayo_ , Elizabeth!"

* * *

Behind the giant boulder, Helbram dropped Jericho and Guila on the ground. "If I'd been just one step late in retreating I would've been done for." He sighed out as he rested against the wall.

"Well, at least we have the spoils of the war, so I suppose all is well." He revealed Meliodas sword and took the broken blade off it. He observed the dragon hilt closely.

"One of the keys to the revival of the Demon Clan. A fragment of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. The day terror return to Britannia is near!"

"What did you say? Veronica is dead?!" Hauser exclaimed as he made it back to the castle after his encounter with the Giant Diane. "During the Seven Deadly Sins' raid on Byzel it seems she and Griamor met an untimely death." Gilthunder responded.

Hauser gripped his fist in anger. "Impossible! There's no way Griamor would've died so easily! Besides, how are we supposed to report all this to Margaret- _sama_? Where's Great Holy Knight Dreyfus?" he exclaimed worriedly.

"He's shut away in his quarters." Gilthunder replied coldly. "In the past few days, the Holy Knights in Hendriksen's faction have increased dramatically. And they're all New Generation."

Gilthunder continued. "Hendriksen's and Dreyfus's factions… Up until now they were even in power, but now that balance has crumbled. Perhaps this is another precursor to the Holy War."

* * *

"Hmm…" Hawk walked outside Boar Hat early in the morning. "The chilly morning air is tightening up my body. Guess I'll do some training to make up for our last battle!" he ran off in the forest.

At some point he stopped and looked through the bushes and saw Kagome on the top of the hill. "Be safe, my dear sisters…" He could hear her mutter to the wind.

"I will return soon. But then the Kingdom would be a place where laughter fills the air like when we used to have fun in the old days. Even if it costs me my life!" she claimed brave.

"It'll be all right." She turned around and saw Diane. "We'll definitely return the Kingdom to its former glory. You've got Captain on your side!" She said. "Not to mention other comrades." Kagome smiled, and together they looked at the sun rising.

In some other place, King sends multiplies spears at Ban, who dodged all of them. He then kicked one back, but it stopped before King's face by his magic.

"Are you making fun of me, King?" Ban asked. "Come at me seriously! Do it like you want to kill me!" he demanded from him. King placed his hand on the back of his neck. "To kill you, huh? Why?" he asked.

"I just wanna crush the Holy Knights and take back the Kingdom as soon as possible. That's all." He disappeared and reappeared behind King. Grabbing his head and pushed his to the earth. King somehow managed to get a hold of his balance and halted before he hit the ground.

"Take back the Kingdom? That's quite a surprise. I thought you didn't care about other people's business?" King taunted him with a smug smirk. "Aren't you the same way?" Ban returned.

"Well, yeah… But I do have a specific reason: to help out Diane. That's all." King admitted as he leaned back in his pillow. "If that's the case, I do too." Ban stated. "We'll save the kingdom, and as a reward, I'll be taking the Horn of Cernunnos stored underneath it."

"Horn of Cernunnos? Isn't that a ceremonial artifact that lets you communicate with the Goddess Clan? What are you going to do with it?" King asked him, and then realization hit him. "Wait, are you-?"

"Yeah. I'm going to revive Elaine with the help of a goddess. That's why we should continue! Come on!" Ban yelled at him. King let out a small smile that the undead man couldn't see. "I guess I have to accept him, don't I, Elaine?" King looked at Ban and was surprised by the rage he was holding in.

"You're worried about Captain, aren't you?" King guessed. "I thought so. I'm struggling with it myself. Captain's appearance… That was-"

"Just see what happens if you keep talking! I'll smash every tooth out of you!" Ban threatened as he held up King by his collar. "B-But… even you must know-" again Ban didn't allow him to finish.

"Like hell I do! There's no way that he's the same as that monster! There's no way that can be true." Ban repeated as the memories flashed back. "Ban, Kagome- _hime_ knows something about this… Maybe she can tell us…" King tried to pursue him.

"And how can you be so sure?" Ban's hold tightened. "B-because she said some strange stuff during your fight with Captain." Before he could explain more Ban let go of him and turned away. "Ban…"

"Cap'n said, **"Come with me!"** He said that to someone who had spent his entire life as an outcast. To a shitty person living a shitty life! Elaine and Cap'n are the only two people in the world crazy enough to accept a person like that. I don't need to know more than that he told."

* * *

"I didn't think the Holy Knights could gain such power this quickly." Meliodas said to himself as he sat on a small hill near the mountain. "I guess I can't hold back in fight anymore." He picked a flower petal and bit on it.

"Sweet." He then spit it out and broke a small tree branch from a little tree. "Guess I should throw this away." He stood up and focused. He then slashed it down, and the force alone created the mountain to split in half.

"When the skies are crossed with shooting stars, Britannia will be visited by a dreadful menace. It is an omen of the beginning of a trial of ancient origins. A Holy War between the guiding hand of light and the bloodline of darkness."

He looked up ahead and saw everyone gathered around, even Elizabeth had woken up and watched him with sleepy eyes. "Captain…" King muttered.

"Meliodas…" Kagome looked at him in question. "I promise… And for the person who fought beside me for so long… This battle that has raged on for 3000 years… I'll put and end to it once and for all!"

* * *

Back at the castle, Gilthunder enter the base of the dungeon. "You've got some nerve to show your face around here." A female voice said as soon as he stopped in front of her cell. "State your business." She demanded.

"Veronica has died." He stated coldly and a loud bang full of anger was heard on the other side. "It was the Holy Knights, wasn't it?" the woman snicker in self-pity. "No, the Seven Deadly Sins." He replied.

"That's impossible!" she denied. "Together with Kagome and Elizabeth, who are now considered a wanted fugitive, they're planning to seize the kingdom." He said.

And hand stretched out to him. "The day draws closer that you people receive divine punishment." She stated. "No. The Seven Deadly Sins are the ones who shall die." He went and held her hand.

"Gilthunder… The traitorous Holy Knight. I will never forgive you." Her grip tightened when she felt his warmth. "Margaret- _sama_. I shall consume all of your hatred."

* * *

A young boy wearing a yellow coat, green hair and classed stood near the entrance of a cave in the woods. "Boo!" he let the animals escaped the cave before he turned to his companion. "Let's rest here."

A giant purple armor, heavily damaged was walking to him. The person inside it sounded as if it had a hard time to breathe. "Aahh!" it turned around and sped up its pace at it went. " _Matte_!" the boy called out to it.

After a few minutes the young man found the armor lying in a more open space, with the light falling on it. "There you are." The boy kept his stoic expression while the birds flew away from the thing. "Just wait here for a sec."

He came back with seeds and placed it in the hand of the giant armor, letting the birds land around the food, eating it. "Birds are foragers. They'll also gather under trees to rest." The green-haired gave a smile. "When one wished to attract birds, it's best to rely on nature."

A bird landed on his head and he looked up with a blank face. "I'm not a perch for you to sit on. I'm not food, either." He said as the bird pulled on a strand of his hair.

The person inside made weird noises. "Are you laughing?" the boy questioned. Guess I'll join in on the fun as well." He began his weird series of laughter. "Hahahaha."

Suddenly a hare appeared from the bushes, scaring the purple armor. "Aah!" it slammed its fisted hand on the poor animal, killing it in an instant. Because of its action, it scared all the birds away.

"Scared…" it breathed out. "That's just a hare. Nothing you need to be afraid of." The boy said.

"Gowther… Scared…" it said. The boy placed a hand on its still fisted hand. "I'm going back to the forest." The boy left the armor and walked around, he stopped when he picked up a piece of wood. "This would do."

He then felt small droplets land on his head. Slowly more water began to fall from the sky. It was raining. After the boy came back, he started a fire and began crafting the wood with the knife he had.

"Yeah." He muttered as he observed his work. He stood up and placed the wood over the missing armor piece that was supposed to cover the hearth. "It's perfect." He then watched it fall. "Oh."

"Looks like we'll need something to stick it on after all." The boy said as he picked it up. "I'll go take a look once the rain stops."

"Rain is one process of circulating water." He began explaining. "Water evaporates from the surface and condenses into clouds in the atmosphere. The water then falls back down to the Earth. This creates rivers, which then flow into oceans before returning to the sky."

He stopped for a moment and listened to the sound. "Everything in this world is part of the cycle of life." He continued. "Plants, insects, and animals all eat for the sake of survival. Once they die, they return to the earth. This process of life repeats itself forever and ever."

The rain began to dry over time. "Those who deviate from this course… I wonder where they should go." The boy smiled to himself. "Book…" the armored man stated. "Ah, that's right." He got a few from his back.

"Which book should we read? Dark Pulsation? The Memory in Darkness or maybe A Young Girl's Justice?" he presented. "That one." The purple armor stated. "You really love this book, don't you?" The boy commented as he put the other away.

"Hey, this is a pretty nice arrangement." Noted as he opened to the first page. "I read a book while you listen…" the boy said to it. "I get to learn while you're entertained. We're participating in the cycle of life as well."

He suddenly stood up and walked around. "Something like this wasn't written anywhere. It's a discovery!" he sat down again after he cooled down.

"Or so I'd like to say. It's an attractive hypothesis either way. At the very least, I'm interested. _Arigatou_." He smiled as he looked up to the being. "I've learned something new again. Whenever I'm with you I'm always learning."

The armor tried to imitate the young boy. " _Ari_ … _gatou_ …" the boy smile widen slightly. " _Hai. Arigatou_." The boy then looked outside. "I'm sad that our travels together will soon come to an end."

* * *

 **KT:** DONE! Once more there is an early chapter. That's because I have to go somewhere early in the morning, missing my… let's say appointed time, to post. I hope you enjoy and forgive me ^^ I am however finally done with school and have summer vacation that means I have plenty time to write! WHOWOWOWOOW I'm so happy! Please review and be happy with me ^^

Again I'm sorry, I will ask people to vote… Because it's really hard to have a winner when they have the same amount of votes… So I limited it down to four; **Karma, Usui, Nagisa and Saitama**. For those that have their pairing deleted, please vote one these four. I'm sorry but thankful for all your support! This is the last chance as I will close the voting next week.

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Tinas86Roses:** Thank you^^

 **Seigogerman:** I will^^

 **Star (Guest):** My excuses for that, however I'm not going to rewrite it. I will explain how it works with my system, but I'm not going to change it. And I do feel sadden that **that** is holding you back from enjoying it to the fullest. When it is not clear who's talking, it mostly means they are random people. If it's in a conversation, it's in the order of what would fit the character. Thank you for notifying though^^

 **Lorelei Evans:** Well… not too long I might say… MUHAHAHA XD And may I say that I feel really honored that you have that kind of a reaction. I can relate to that you know :P When One of my favorite writes post a new chapter, I got crazy for a secXD And you have no idea how happy I was the moment I read your review. It really fills me up with pride, so thank you sooo much! Also, I'm sorry for the mess I created there ^-^'

 **Linwelling:** Here it is! XD

 **Kairi 102:** Thank you! I somehow managed to make trough… hahahaha…

 **BlackcatJiji (Guest):** Here's the demon! Please do tell me what you think^^ And thank you, I fought well… at some of them… Like the rest literally killed meXD

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** ^^ Here it is…Was it good? I hope it was, so it would serve as a good thank you!

 **Lullaby's Darkness:** Haha, sorry that I almost killed you ^.^' But hey, it's a day earlier for me! So here, I heard your call XD

 **SilverMidnightKitten:** Yeeahh! Can you feel my love for you too? XD Anyways, thanks a bunch^^

 **MCRDanime:** Thanks for voting, and also sorry for deleting Yoh… though the story will definitely come, just not now… and forgive me for asking again… but could you vote once more? -.-'

 **HOrseWIthnoNamE (Guest):** Haha, thanks for noticing the details as always^^ And thanks for the compliment!

 **Mimaanai (Guest):** Thank you! It's not often that someone that someone directs a compliment straight at me, so I'm very grateful^^ And no, not in this story… maybe later, but I got to know how season 2 will work out…

 **Guest Star (Guest):** Dang it! I also saw them and felt soo stupid XD Anyway, hope I did better (again T.T) and thanks for the review ^^

 **Animenium (Guest):** Hihihi, Just a few more weeks, it's coming closer ;) And, yes, I know what you mean. To be honest when I wrote that chapter I was like; "Kagome (me) why are you being an evil human? What kind of devil work is this?" I felt soo badXD Did I mention you're one of my favorite reviewer? Cause I honestly LOVE YOU XD ;*

 **NightRowenTree:** Thank you^^

 **Chibiabyss:** Thank you, here's the new chapter ^^

 **Guest:** Thank you sooo much! Honestly, that's a really big compliment… (not sure if it's even worth for me * **blushes** *)

 **Zero Account (Guest):** Thank you, and I'll promise you I won't stop^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Kami:** God

 **Ohayo:** Good morning

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Minna:** Everyone (everybody)

 **Nani:** What

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Kisama:** (Rude way of saying) You

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Reiki:** Spiritual energy

 **Youki:** Demon energy

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Nee:** (Another way of saying Older) Sister

 **Matte:** Wait

 **O** **hime:** Princess

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	10. Chapter 10

**At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 10 X A Mystery Added**

* * *

"Master Helbram!" a young soldier came in his workplace. " _Nani_ , _nani_? What do you want? Can't you see we're taking a break?" the Holy Knight said as he also mentioned for his two pupils that were relaxing.

"My apologies, sir! However, we have just received a report that the Armor Giant was sighted in Ordan Forest, east of Byzel." The young man announced. "Armor Giant?" Jericho questioned. "Could it be one of the remaining Seven?"

"The Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther." Guila stated. Helbram came to sit straight up. "Summon Dawn Roar." He ordered and the others looked at him strangely. "We're going to call them in?"

"Don't let him escape again. We must ensure he is taken down." Helbram finished. " _Hai_ , sir!" with that the knight disappeared behind the doors. "Guila, Jericho…" Helbram didn't have to say much as they left.

"Dammit! Why are we on standby?" Jericho asked annoyed. "Jericho, can you do something about that tongue of yours?" Guila asked as she observed the choice of clothing Jericho was wearing. "I mean… you're wearing something cute for once."

"My attire has nothing to do with this!" Jericho shouted at her. "Calling for Dawn Roar is a bit unexpected," Guila began. "but I'm sure Helbram- _sama_ has it all planned out. Either way, we lost to the Seven Deadly Sins once before. So our number one priority is to become stronger before the next fight."

Jericho pouted at the comeback. "I'll see you around." Guila walked passed her. "Oi, where are you going?" the girl asked. "Well, we are on break after all." Guila kept going. "But you just said we should get stronger. Oi, Guila!"

Outside the palace a young boy, around the same age as Elizabeth exited a store. "See you tomorrow, _Obaa-san_!" he took the money out of his pocket and counted. With a smile he hurried home, not knowing of the prying eyes.

"Tadaima." He opened the door. " _Okaeri_." His smile widen when he saw his sister, Guila. " _Onee-chan_! _Okaeri_!" he ran in her arms despite her bewildered expression. "Thanks for always working so hard."

"Zeal!" Guila broke the hug to look at his face. "Those wounds… Who did this?" she asked him concerned. He looked down in shame. " _Gomen ne_ … I was bringing back this month's pay from _Obaa-san_ , but…" he revealed the one coin that was left. "All that's left is…"

Guila brought him closer and hugged tighter. " _Gomennasai_. It's because I always leave you home alone." He shook his head. "It's okay, _Onee-chan_. You're a Holy Knight, so it's to be expected. As long as it's for you, I'll endure anything." He said happy.

For the rare moments, Guila allowed an honest smile appear on her face. "Don't work too hard and get sick, okay?" Zeal scolded worriedly. "Okay." Guila replied. "Don't lose to those Seven Deadly Sins who are after the kingdom, okay?" he stated. "Okay."

"Just… don't get injured yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

They sat down with Guila treating his small wounds. "Does it sting?" asked worriedly. "Nope." He shook his head. " _Arigatou, Onee-chan_!"

 ***Crash** *

Zeal closed his eyes, prepared for the pain that never came. He looked up and saw that his sister had caught the crashing object. It was a stone, thrown by the same guys that had robbed him.

"You disgraces of Holy Knights!" they yelled as they ran away.

"Everyone says that our father was a Holy Knight that ran away during a mission. And because of that, many people died." Zeal told Guila. "But I believe… I know Father wouldn't abandon his friends! I'm sure there was some reason that he couldn't come back."

" _Onee-chan_ , you became a Holy Knight because you believed in him as well, right?" Zeal looked at his sister. "No, not exactly." She said softly. "I wanted to protect you in place of Father. To become someone you could be proud of."

Zeal scratched his cheek with a sheepish smile. "I'm fine, even if I'm by myself. I'm always helping out at _Obaa-san_ 's store anyway!" he said strongly. "Zeal..." Guila muttered while placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

When evening came, Guila decided to tell him a bedtime story. "And so, the two children went on with their lives, believing that their father would return." She saw him sleep and closed the book. "Next time I'll read to you some more."

He woke up in a tired daze. " _Onee-chan_ …" she got closer. "Yes?" he began brushing her bangs. "I knew it. Do the short bangs bother you?" he took his hand back. "No. I think it's really cute." He continued in his slumber. " _Arigatou_." Guila thanked as she stood up.

"Hey, why don't we go and throw some more rocks?" the guy in the green shirt proposed. "Nah, that's too soft." The guy in the red shirt declined. "Let's set their house on fire or something!"

"Haha, isn't that a bit too much?" the last guy, wearing orange laughed. "Nah, it'll be fine. Their father is a traitor to the Holy Knights!" the green guy brushed off.

"I heard that the sister became a Holy Knight recently as well, but I wonder about her too. Hahaha!" the red guy kept laughing. "And every time that bastard Zeal opens his mouth," they kept ranting on not noticing the approaching figure behind them.

Then only cries of the death could be heard. Guila recalled the words her precious brother told her. _'As long as it's for you, Onee-chan, I'll endure anything._ ' She whipped her armor clean of the blood. "Me too. If it's for your sake I'll do anything."

* * *

"Captain, is this spot okay?" Diane asked the blonde as she and mama pig came closer to the town. "Yeah. We're a bit far from the village, but it'll be a fine as long as we have some attractions." Meliodas replied.

" _Arigatou_ , Mama Hawk!" Kagome bowed to the pig, and Elizabeth followed her example. " _Arigatou_!" Kagome smiled and then turned her head to the Giant. "Maybe you should take a break, Diane. We have been travelling for quite awhile now."

"All right, I'll take a nap 'til we open the shop then." She laid Gideon down and made herself confortable on the ground. " _Oyasumi_!"

The three went inside. "Now then, let's get ready to open up the shop. We'll go gather ingredients. Elizabeth, can you do some advertising in the village together with Hawk?" Meliodas asked the younger girl.

"Maybe you can get me some herb at the same time." Elizabeth looked at her sister. "This is going to be the first time you'll be going without me, isn't it?" Elizabeth felt the excitement built up inside of her. " _Hai_!"

"I don't mind, but are you sure you want Elizabeth to do it?" Hawk asked uninterested. "I-I can handle errands at the very least!" Elizabeth protested. "You know you're being targeted by the Holy Knights, right? Kagome- _chan_ or Meliodas can't protect you. Isn't it better if you watch the shop?"

"It's boring to be stuck inside all the time." Meliodas interrupted. "Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll be there in a jiffy." He stated the child looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Meliodas- _sama_ …"

"If it worries you so much, how about a disguise?" they looked at Kagome. "Elizabeth needs to learn this, that's why I allow it, but I'm also feeling uncertain. So a disguise sounds perfect, besides…" she eyes Hawk. "I'm sure the mighty Hawk is able to complete such a simple task."

They decided a scarf would be sufficient enough. " _Itekimasu_!" Elizabeth held a face of excitement as she turned on the traveling group. "Be careful, okay?" Kagome yelled after them while waving. Ban and King were forced to come outside.

"Why do you need me, too?" Ban asked with a yawn. "Ban, King, whoever brings back the best catch wins!" Meliodas stated which got them both fire up. "Oh?" Ban tiredness vanished and he was now knocking his knuckles. "There's no way in hell I'm losing this!"

King sighed and then realized something. "Captain what about your weapon? You're just gonna use your hands?" he asked. "Eh, I'll manage." Meliodas smiled brushing it off.

"Hah, then this win's as good as mine!" Ban disappeared in the woods. "Not if I win it first!" Meliodas followed soon. "Don't go too crazy, okay? See you later, Kagome- _hime_!" King waved goodbye as he flew behind them.

Kagome sighed as she watched them disappear. "Boys…" she deadpanned and then turned to look as the bar. "Oh well… Might as well clean up." She went inside to cast her magic.

* * *

Elizabeth started to place posters here and there with Hawk. "I wonder if Meliodas- _sama_ …" she started. "Has ever had a proper weapon." She strayed off.

"I dunno. As far as I know, he hasn't." Hawk answered. "I see… He's only ever used that broken sword this entire time. Maybe there's a reason?" Elizabeth remembered what her sister always told her. "There's a reason for everything! So he must have one as well."

"Elizabeth- _chan_ , hide!" Hawk yelled at her. And she immediately crunched to the floor. A whole group of Holy Knights passed them. "Knights… of the Kingdom?" she questioned. "They're hot on our trail already." Hawk noted.

"So the knights of the kingdom have an animalistic sense of smell, do they?" an unknown voice said behind them. "Well, they can't hold a candle to my nose." Hawk stated.

"Eh?"

Both Hawk and Elizabeth scrambled away from the voice they had heard. When they looked up they saw a guy with green hair and golden eyes wearing glasses. "Hey, are you two playing hide-and-seek as well?" he asked them.

"Uhm…" Elizabeth looked nervously around them. "My apologies." The guy stood up. "I should introduce myself first." He bowed. "Good afternoon, _Ojou-san_."

" _K-Konichiwa_." Elizabeth greeted. "And you are…" his eyes wandered to Hawk. "Oink oink oink!" he imitated the sound of a pig. "Are you making fun of me?" Hawk fired.

For a moment the boy did not react until he talked with a stoic face that didn't match his words. "Whoa, a pig that can talk and understand speech?" Hawk got more irritated. "It's a surprise at first, isn't it?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Are you being chased by the kingdom's knights as well?" Hawk asked. "You too?" the boy repeated. "You and **that**?" he pointed at them. "You're really starting to piss me off now." Hawk stated.

* * *

Deep in the forest, the giant armor had enough and began to walk. "Book… book… Gowther… Read… book…"

* * *

"How's this, Ban? Check out my huge catch!" Meliodas presented his haul to the others. "The Sword Wolf's lean meat is perfectly for smoking! The skin will get us a nice return too!"

Ban instead showed off his mountain of meat. "Rabbit meat is delicious boiled, stewed, or grilled. Soup made with its meat is great for your skin, too." He stated.

They began comparing each other's to their own. "Yeah, well, by the rules of the competition, I win." Meliodas claimed. "What does a person who's hopeless at cooking with no sense of taste know?" Ban retorted.

"Say, who won, Kagome?!" they both turned to the annoyed looking woman, hoping she would announce the official winner. She ignored them. "King, what did you catch?" they all followed her gaze and saw the sleeping King.

"King!"

"Take this seriously!" Ban gripped the nose of the Fairy King to get him awake. "Ah, that hurts!" King cried out as he managed to make ban stop. "Ban's right! We've gotta stock up to make up for all those days we didn't open up the shop!" Meliodas stated.

"It'll be fine. You guys have caught more than enough." King complained. "Nope, not at all." Ban refused. "As punishment, you'll have to catch something even better than our kills."

He then leaned in close in order to ensure his plan. "Maybe that'll get Diane to see you in a new light, y'know?" King was open for the possibilities. "W-Well, if you insist."

Then a loud cry came far in the forest. The four of them looked in the direction. "What was that?" King asked. "Didn't sound like a boar or a bear."

"It was probably a mountain god or something." Ban muttered. "It sounded exactly like Hawk's groaning when he has diarrhea." Meliodas suddenly said. Imagining the sound Ban began laughing, slapping King in the process. "Ouch! What the heck was that for?"

Kagome closed her eyes in order to concentrate on her powers. Her eyes shot open when she felt the aura. "This isn't good." Kagome sprinted inside and took her yellow bag and dashed off leaving the boys looking at her retreating figure. They shared a glance and nodded before going after her.

* * *

"I'm Alan." The green haired boy finally shared his name. "I'm-" Her pig companion cut off the young girl. "Oi, Elizabeth- _chan_! A wanted person shouldn't carelessly give out her name!" Hawk scolded.

"That's true, Hawk- _chan_!" Elizabeth agreed, as they looked at each other proud of their decision. "So, it's Elizabeth and Hawk." Alan stated as he looked at the pair that winched after hearing their name.

"Oh, now I've gone and done it. I'm sorry, Elizabeth- _chan_!" Hawk yelled with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry too!" Elizabeth did the exact same thing, and they hugged each other while weeping.

"Introducing oneself is just etiquette. We use it for conversation. There's no point in spreading rumo-" he was interrupted by a piece of paper flying on his face. He peeled it off and was greeted by the face of the child on the Wanted Poster. "Seems I could make some money with this…"

"If you're gonna sell someone out, sell me!" Hawk shouted dramatically. "I'm just joking." Alan threw the piece of paper away. Elizabeth looked at him in question. "Are you in need of money, Alan?"

"What I'm in need of is some adhesive for my armor. But I don't think it's going to help much in the end. I don't know what I should do for someone who is suffering. Nor what I should say to comfort them. Or even what expression I should be making. That's not written in any book." He answered.

"He's strange one…" Hawk muttered. " _Onee-chan_ said once that we, humans, get anxious if we can't do anything to help. I might not understand it fully, but _Onee-chan_ is really smart and wise! She said it's especially if that person is important to you." Elizabeth replied.

"Someone important?" Alan questioned. "Like the one you love, perhaps?" She responded. "Lover… Someone you love… Love is a strong feeling you have for a special someone." Alan mumbled and asked the little girl. "Do you have someone like that?"

She became flustered. "No, no, no! No! But…" she calmed down and damped her red blush to a hue. "I do love my sisters, especially Kagome _Onee-chan_!"

He placed his chin in his hand. "I don't think this person is really my lover. But it's not my family either." Alan wondered off. "Maybe a close friend? _Onee-chan_ has many precious friends she loves!" Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Close friend… Friend…"

* * *

When the caught up to Kagome's surprising speed they were greeted by a massacre. "What the?" Ban observed the many victims. Kagome kept on walking to a person who was on the brink of death. "Hang in there! I can help you!" she placed her bag down and began treating the severe wound of the man while Meliodas held up his head. She halted when she noted the mental state.

"Why did you stop?" King asked her. Kagome turned her head away with no answer. "Dawn Roar… is fighting back against the… Armor Giant…" the injured man muttered. "The reason why I stopped, is because…" the man began screaming.

"Get away from me! You armored monster! Aah!" Kagome harshly placed her hand on the man's head to at least put his soul at ease. "He was already dead the moment we came." They looked shocked at her.

When she removed her hand, the man's freighting expression disappeared and instead, there was a small smile. "I cannot save a person, whose mind has been corrupted." She said mysteriously while praying.

They kept quiet as they watched her until the blonde spoke to change the topic. "He was talking about an Armor Giant…" Meliodas muttered as he thought of something. "An armored monster? The heck is that?" Ban followed his captain's example.

"Ban, King we found him." Meliodas stated. But only King understood and gasped. "You mean…" he didn't finish as Meliodas continued. "Yeah, it's definitely him. The Goat's Sin, Gowther!" he turned to Kagome as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You should head back now, I don't know what will happen after all." Kagome looked at him in disbelieve. "Are you crazy?! I can help you guys! From what I'm sensing, this more then you can handle-" her sentence was cut short as Meliodas placed a finger over her mouth, and inched closer.

"Can you please head back? For me?" he asked her sincere. A blush came on her face, as she backed off. "Just hurry up, and don't get injured." She said bashfully as she walked away.

"We're able to sense their powers much more clearly now. They're close!" King stated. "But they don't seem to be moving at all." Ban noted.

They were running in the direction Kagome told them to go. "Either way, don't let your guard down!" Meliodas told them. "Dawn Roar… I've heard some nasty rumors about them in the past."

"I saw them a few times when I was in the kingdom as well." King said. "They're a sinister group of Knights that focuses only on killing their target." Ban laughed. "Perfect! That means we can go all out too!"

When the arrived a horrible battlefield was seen. A group of Knights were surrounding a giant armor. "Just as we'd expect." A woman knight began talking as she observed the being in front of them. "He was able to annihilate the first group of knights without breaking a sweat."

"No, the scum that got destroyed were just useless. Right, Threader?" The silver haired mentioned to the man named Threader. Who had long blue hair, but an iron mask covered his face. He snapped his head up at the feeling of an unknown presence.

Meliodas, King and Ban landed in front of the armor. "Gowther, are you all right?!" Meliodas asked. While the other group backed away, the silver haired whispered to his companion. "Threader, those guys are-!"

"There's no need to concern ourselves with that. Our job is simply to assassinate our target with minimal disturbance. Please focus." Threader ordered. "Captain…" King muttered waiting to do something. "Whoever moves first, loses." Meliodas said.

It began raining as the all kept an observing eye to anyone who would move.

"So this is where you were. Apologies for being late."

The three of the Seven Deadly Sins snapped their head behind them to see a green-haired boy make his way to the armor. "I looked all over the village but couldn't find any adhesive." Alan told him.

He then noticed the group of people with weapon behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked nonchalantly. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ban yelled at him.

"Me? I'm-" Alan didn't finished as he heard the armor rumble. "Scared… Gowther… scared…"

"What are you on about?" Ban asked rudely. The arm was raised and slammed to the ground. "Run!" Meliodas warned just in time before the blow. "Do it!" Threader ordered instead and they attacked.

But a flash of light blocked them all. And when they landed on the ground they saw that Meliodas had stopped them. Threader sprinted as well as Meliodas. 'This guy is strong!' Meliodas thought as he was stuck beneath the enemy's arm and the ground. "Run, Gowther!" He yelled.

The armor only yelled in agony. The female knight activated her magic and let the armor's hand be caught in a bind, while the other two slashed his chest.

"Prepare the next wave!" the knight in a blue armor said. "Heads up, Hugo!" the female warned but it was too late, as he had been hit. He observed the weapon. "This is…"

"Sorry, but until this is over, I'll keep you as a statue." He looked up and saw King, Sin of Sloth. "Simon!" the guy name Hugo called out and the silver haired reacted. Simon had cut of the arm of Hugo that had turned to stone. " _Nani_?!" King exclaimed as he got caught in the same light bind.

"Until this is over, I'll keep **you** writhing in agony!" the woman claimed. "Guess it's my turn next!" Threader let go of Meliodas and dashed to the armor. "Like a let you!" Meliodas was ready to go after him, but Simon blocked him. "Who don't we?"

Threader jumped to stand on him and began attacking with his saw-like sword. While on some kind of high rock another knight stood ready with his arrow drawn. "Thanks for drawing all their attention."

"You wish!" Ban appeared behind him for a strike but the archer disappeared. "An illusion?" he looked around until he saw a movement in the pile of bodies nearby.

"Too bad." The archer revealed himself. "Charging complete. And mission complete." He launched his magic arrow and light erupted from it as it came in contact. "Gowther!" Meliodas yelled.

"No one could understand what had just happened. The man was quietly waiting for an opportune moment, hiding amongst the dead bodies," slowly the light disappeared and one could see the arrow being caught in someone hands. "Knowing that there would be a decisive attack from the blind spot. The price of releasing this seal will be immense, human."

Everyone could now clearly see the guy who had came by, stand in front of the armor with the arrow in his hand. "Seal, you say?" Threader questioned.

"Oi, you, that manner of speech…" Meliodas noticed. "And that symbol on your chest… Are you-?" King saw it too. "Yes." Alan began as his green hair turned pink and fell out of place. "My true identity is…

"Eh?!" King exclaimed.

"Oi, oi, oi." Meliodas just watched.

"No way in hell!" Ban yelled.

"A member of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Sin of Lust. The Goat's Sin, Gowther."

" **This** kid is a member of the legendary Seven?" Threader muttered out loud as the others couldn't believe their eyes either. "No, this guy was able to stop my fully charged arrow with his bare hands." The archer came to join the group again. "An ordinary boy wouldn't be able to do such a thing."

Ban came down and joined him as he observed Gowther. "So this is what was inside the armor all along. I totally figured you were a big old geezer or something." He snickered.

"Judging by your posture, stride, tone of voice, attitude, and scar on your face, you are, without a doubt, The Undead Ban." Gowther stated. "Whoa, this vibe! And you're definitely Gowther." Ban laughed even louder.

" **He's** one of the Sins too?" the unknown woman questioned.

Gowther turned his head to look at the blond man. "That must mean this _shounen_ over here who looks exactly like the Meliodas I knew is…" he strayed off and Simon also looked confused at him. "Yeah. I'm the captain, Meliodas!"

"This shorty is the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins?!" Simon exclaimed. "Eh? Is that a shock?" Meliodas questioned.

"What a surprise." Gowther said with a stoic face. "Your face doesn't exactly look surprised." Ban deadpanned. "Well, how about that?" he pointed at King with a grin on his face. "This'll be surprising. That's King!"

"No, he's not the same person." Gowther stated not accepting any other possibilities. "His skeletal structure, voice, and body odor are nothing like King's."

King then decided to revert back to his previous form, breaking the chains as well. "Gross!" the woman felt disgusted of the sight. "That's definitely him." Gowther said the moment King had changed. "Changed your mind pretty quick!" Ban laughed again.

Then claps were heard and they turned to Threader. "Wonderful! Meeting three other Sins in addition to Gowther… Happy!" he exclaimed exaggerated.

"I'd enjoy nothing more than to fight you all and take the woman, but unfortunately, our mission for today is just to bring back the head of the Armor Giant." Threader told them.

"Who's inside your armor right now?" Meliodas asked Gowther. He turned to look at the subject. "I'm not exactly sure." He replied. "Now, time for us to get back to work." Threader announced as he got his weapon ready.

"Is there any chance you could leave him alone? Please." Gowther asked of the group. "Oi, Gowther. Why can't you just let them fight this monster?" King agreed. "Well, yeah… We were only protecting it because we thought it was you, Gowther."

Suddenly the monster stood up and roared, breaking its armor in the process. "After experiencing his power, do you still think you can defeat him?" Gowther questioned the Dawn Roar.

"We can." Threader stated. "No doubt, two of us-" he corrected himself. "No, one of us will die. But I also have no doubt that we will be able to take its head."

"A calm, objective assessment. Then I have no choice." Gowther raised his hand and immediately cut off the head of the beast. "Take it." He presented it to the group. "What are you planning?" Threader asked suspicious.

"This is the most peaceful solution." Gowther walked closer with the head. "If we were to start a three-way battle here, the village of Ordan at the foot of the mountain would end up destroyed in the crossfire. And with this, we can also pay our respects to the knights who fell here."

"Well then, we'll take it." Threader took the head from Gowther's hand. "Are you sure, Threader?" Simon asked concerned. "He just took our target and-"

"Silence, child!" Threader interrupted him. "I like you, Goat's Sin, Gowther. I'll respect your strength and the legends of the Sins and retreat for now." He turned around to leave.

"But if we were to receive an order for your heads someday, then… When that time comes…" he strayed off. "Well, you understand. Bye-bye!" Threader left with the other Dawn Roar behind him. "Bye-bye!" Gowther waved off with a stoic face.

"That was a surprise." King began. "It seemed like you were sympathizing with this monster." Gowther tilted his head in question. "Sympathy… Was I sympathizing?" Ban and King shared a glance.

"Isn't this your armor?" Meliodas then asked. "Did you use him as a scapegoat?" Gowther shook his head. "No, though it did end up that way. They probably mistook him for me." He said.

"That's because they've never seen your real face." Ban stated. "I see. That means a disguise was unnecessary after all." Gowther took a strand of his hair.

Meliodas approached the creature in the armor and noted how the fingers were arms. "Either way, I've never seen a monster like this before." He said. "The faint smell that emanates from the core of his power. It was most likely a human." Gowther explained.

"Human?!" King exclaimed. Then the body rose again and King changed back to his old form. "Well then, the four of us should do our best to stop him." Gowther said as he tore the yelled short open.

"What's going on?" Meliodas asked. "Didn't I say already? If this devolved into a three-way battle, chaos would've ensued."

"I-It's still alive after being decapitated!" King exclaimed in shock. "Well, the head is nothing more than a decoration." Gowther noted. "And how could this thing have been a human?! This is absurd!" King asked him.

"Of course, it wasn't just any ordinary human being. It's the remnant of a former Holy Knight." Gowther answered as they watched the being grew four heads with no eyes, as well as a human appearing in the middle of them, only till the chest.

"Can't you feel it?" Gowther asked them. "A Holy Knight's power is buried deep underneath, within that evil magic. Therefore, I forced it into my armor to seal that malevolent force. However, it looks like the seal has been broken due to frequent damage." He told them.

"So that's how it is." Meliodas muttered. "Anyway, it doesn't look like anything that can be reasoned with." Meliodas stood ready, and dodged the attack together with the others that came at them.

"Let's send him flying!" He launched at it together with Ban and punched and kicked it several times. But no damage was done, and the monster returned the favor. They got punched away; luckily for them something soft broke the fall. They landed on King's pillow-bear.

"You two, a battle should always begin with observation of how the opponent reacts." King snickered. "Quit bein' so cocky!" Ban pointed his middle finger at him in annoyance. "Woah, so fluffy!" Meliodas patted the arm.

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Form Two, Guardian. To protect itself, the Sacred Tree shape shifts the moss that grows upon it. The body made from moss can parry any physical attack, and because it contains a high concentration of water, it's highly resistant to fire." King explained as he allowed his spear to attack.

As the giant teddy bear came closer to the monster it released and ice breath, making it freeze and with a punch break. "But it's weak to cold!" Meliodas announced. "No!" King cried out.

"You're up next, Gowther." Meliodas called out. Gowther was partly covered in the ice and removed his glassed. "My glasses have fogged up. You three can hold it off on your own for a bit." He walked away in order to clean up the glasses.

"Eh?"

Not long from there, the monster attacks, making the three dodge. "Well, well." Ban sighed as the monster has pushed them back as far as the previous battlefield. "Cap'n this is gonna be tough with our bare hands."

"Guess this isn't the time to be picky." Meliodas picked up a sword and a shield as he ran to the monster. "I'm borrowing this!" he jumped and use the shield to protect himself from the poison that was spewed.

"Would an ordinary weapon even have any effect?" King questioned as he watched his Captain attack. "Enchant: Hellblaze!" Meliodas called forth black, purple fire to surround his sword and cut the beast in the shoulder.

"AAhhh!"

Ban remembered the effect that technique had on him. "Cap'n! End it in one strike!" he called out. "Yeah!" Meliodas jumped for the final blow, but hesitation came in his eyes.

"Don't… me… please…" the human stuck in the chest, begged him.

"Hurry up and end it!" Ban pushed but it was too late as Meliodas got capture by one of the head's tongue. "Ah, crap."

"You idiot!" Ban was ready to attack when a light pierced the monster in the chest of the human inside of it. "An arrow of light? Now's your chance!" King shouted. Ban got ahold of a whip and latched it out on the tongue that held Meliodas. "What're you doing, Cap'n? You could've finished it!"

"He said something." Meliodas stated. They both looked at the human being. "He must be the original Holy Knight!" Ban let go of him. "So what? Hurry up and kill it!" Ban protested. "He's still alive!" Meliodas yelled back. "Quit being so naïve!" Ban shouted.

"Are you quarreling amongst yourselves?" Gowther approach them with his light bow in his hand. "Gowther…" King muttered until he noticed something. "It stopped moving? Did we defeat it?"

"No, he is merely caught in an illusion." Gowther explained. "That is the power of my Invasion. He is currently enveloped in the scene from his past that he most desired to see."

"As ever, you're a sly and painstaking bastard." Ban sighed. "Just hurry up and kill him." he complained. "I cannot do that." Gowther stated. "Huh?" Ban looked surprised as yet another person refused.

"He never asked to be born like this. Therefore, I cannot kill him." he stated. "Keh!" Ban turned his head away. "As if anyone asked to be born into this world." He began walking to it. "Step aside. I'll kill it."

Before he could do anything, Meliodas placed a hand on his wrist and pulled it down. "Stop. He's still partly human." They glared at each other, no word spoken.

* * *

"Captain sure is late." Diane complained as she and Hawk sat and looked in the distant. "Maybe he caught something amazing?" Hawk guessed. " _Onee-chan_! _Onee-chan_!" they turned around and saw Elizabeth continuing to look for her sister. "You still haven't found her?" Diane asked. Seeing the girl shake her head in reply.

The next moment a hustle came from the bushes. Diane stood up getting ahold of Gideon, but their guard relaxed when they saw it was Kagome. " _Onee-chan_!" Elizabeth ran to her. "Eli? You're back? Oh, I see Diane is awake as well." Kagome smiled, but her worriedness was still seen.

"Something wrong? Kagome?" Diane asked. "Yeah, you look like you seen a ghost." Hawk joined. She just shook her head. "Nope nothings wrong, I just went out to get some fresh air. I'll be inside now." Kagome left the group with Elizabeth and disappeared behind the door.

After a while a knock was heard on the door. "Hello? Excuse me, are you open?" An old sounding voice asked. "All other places are closed." Kagome quickly went and opened the door.

"Welcome!" she then recognized the man. "Cain- _san_? Weren't you the one who fought Meliodas back at Byzel?" Elizabeth made her way next to the woman and greeted the man.

"Welcome!" When Cain's eyes connected to those of Elizabeth, tears started to come up at the corner of his eyes. "This must be a dream. Liz!"

After Kagome invited him inside, Cain began talking. "I see, so Meliodas is fine. That's great to hear." He sat on the bar as Kagome poured him some beer and for Elizabeth some juice.

"My apologies for having the Crown Princess of Liones pour me a drink." He apologized to where Kagome shook her head. "Oh, please. Just call me Kagome." She quickly said to the man as he took a sip.

"However, I am surprised." He shifted his eyes to Elizabeth who looked up. "Your cute face and gentle voice are just like hers. I thought maybe Liz had come back to life. If that girl were to still alive, she would've been a beautiful woman by now." He started his story and watched as the young girl tilted her head in confusing.

"Was she your daughter, Cain- _san_?" she asked. He shook his head. "Liz was her nickname. Her real name was Elizabeth, just like you, Little Princess." He smiled at her and then turned to the older woman. "She was Meliodas's lover."

Kagome's eyes widen. _'Another reincarnation?'_ she thought horrified as if the past came to haunt her. _'But I'm not her reincarnation, it's probably Eli. So why does it hurt?'_ her hand unconsciously clutched to her chest. _'Why is the pain still there?'_

"Liz was originally a knight of an enemy kingdom. She was captured after a failed night raid on Danafor. She was sentenced to death. And the one who saved her was none other than the captain of the Danafor Holy Knights, Meliodas. Obviously, he was met with strong objection, but…" Cain explained as he brought back the memories.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Meliodas stood confidently in front of the crowd of knights. "So I guess that makes you all my enemies." He stated and they whined. When he brought her back to his home she began yelling.

"You're just a stupid boy!" she shouted at him while he laid their food on the table. "Really?" he questioned. "What do you mean, "really?" I bet you're just after my body. If you come near me, I'll kill you!" she threatened.

He suddenly appeared behind her and groped her breast. "Come now, don't get so excited. Let's eat." She turned around with an angry expression and tried to punch him. "You-!" he dodged with ease.

 **-End flashback-**

* * *

"Originally, Liz was sold to the opposing kingdom as a slave. She never trusted anyone, aside from herself. Perhaps you could call it a fated meeting…" Cain kept going on with the story with both girls listening closely.

"Even though she always clashed with that simple boy, she gradually found herself drawn to him. Liz always had this charming aura about her as well." He then made eye contact with Kagome. "Kind of, just like you. But yours is more... warmer." Cain said as if questioning himself.

"But so we began open up to her. These were all scenes from long ago." He finished. He began grinning. "Do you know why Meliodas never wields a real sword?" he asked them both.

"Because he can't?" Elizabeth guessed earning a small giggle from the others. "He's too strong. No one who's fought him seriously using swords has ever come out unscathed. That's why he won't use one." Cain explained.

"Well, at the same time, he's too kind for his own good." He then pulled out a sword from his cloak. "That is…?" Kagome wondered off. "It was a gift for Meliodas from Liz."

" _I don't need a sword. I don't want to kill anyone."_

"So I've been holding onto it all this time."

* * *

Meliodas and Ban still held each other's gaze. "If they're quarreling amongst themselves does that mean they get along well?" Gowther asked the guy floating next to him. "That's not really quarreling." King deadpanned.

"Is friendship… a beautiful thing?" Gowther continued earning a weird look from King.

Meliodas and Ban kept glaring, until Ban smiled and proceeded with his attack. "Don't order me around." He said as he ripped out the heart of the human.

"Ban, why did you kill him?" Meliodas asked with a strong look in his eyes. Ban pulled his hand back and answered. "I just ended that bastard's miserable, shitty life as a monster. He'd thank me if he could." He said coldly.

"Ban!"

Their heated discussion was interrupted by the voice of King. "You two look at that! He's mumbling something." He said about the pitiful man. "He's still trapped in that illusion even after his heart was gouged out." Gowther explained.

" _Please, forgive your father. This happened because I was too weak. I couldn't do anything for you. Please protect your brother, Zeal. I'm counting on you, Guila. Farewell, my beloved daughter… my beloved son…"_

"AAhhh!" the four monster head began screaming out of control. "What's going on?" Ban questioned with a shocked expression. "I'm sure I took his heart." He then realized. "Shit, that thing's a demon too?!"

* * *

Kagome abruptly stood up. " _Onee-chan_?" Elizabeth asked. "You feel that incredible power too?" Cain asked her. " _Youki_ …" she growled under her breath as she dashed outside taking the sword with her. "Eli! Stay here!"

Cain followed after her and they could see a horde of animals trying to evacuate the area. "What is this?" Cain questioned. "Oh, Cain _-ojii-san_ , Kagome!" They heard their name being called from above and saw Diane.

Kagome then noticed the presence and ran to it. "Kagome!" the two called after her.

The other Seven Deadly Sins members watched the creature turn into a horrifying monster. "Why did a Holy Knight turn into a demon?" Ban asked. "What's going on?"

"I remember that face." Meliodas suddenly said. "That's Dale! He became an apprentice Holy Knight ten years ago!" The King looked closer. "Dale, that doting parent? He was always saying he wanted to be strong just like us, so his daughter could be proud of him. How did he become this?"

"He's coming." Gowther warned as it came running to them. "Dale!" Meliodas shouted. "You remember me, right? Wake up, Dale!"

"What are you doing, _baka_!" Ban kicked him away, taking the blow to himself. "Ban!" King's warning didn't come long after. "Take cover, Captain!"

"Fight fire with fire!" King activated his attack, but was shocked to see no damage. "It didn't penetrate? How about…" Meliodas cut him off. "Stop, King!"

"But…" he let his guard down and green slime came upon King. "King! Dale, knock it off!" Meliodas shouted once more while he sat next to Ban's body. "The one who should knock it off…" his body slowly rose up. "Is you!" he hit his captain.

"Ban just hit Captain." Gowther stated as King came back up. "Why?" he asked. "Gowther, you need to fight as well." King scolded. "Please allow me to ponder this for a moment." Gowther replied.

"If you're not gonna fight, get the hell out of here." Ban pushed his captain aside once more. "That half-asses attitude ain't saving anyone. It'll only get and your comrades killed."

"Ban…" Meliodas muttered

"You guys are _bakas_ for not listening to me! Of course you wouldn't know how to deal with a _Youkai_!" they heard a female voice yell. When they looked up the hill they saw Kagome standing with a sword in her hand.

"Kagome?!"

"Oi, how does that woman know…" Ban couldn't finish his sentence as he was cut off. "If you don't end it soon, it'll be completely consumed by the hatred in its hearth! So take this and get to work!" Kagome yelled as she threw the sword.

Meliodas followed the sword and recognized the design. _'That sword…'_

" _Hey, Meliodas. I want you to take this sword."_

"Liz didn't want you to keep fighting, but to keep on living! And I feel the same way! About you, and how you fight for the people! If that's why you sin, I'll shoulder those sins along with you! So don't die, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas!"

Ban smirked, as he got ready for an attack. "Are you really going to let a lady say all that and-" he once again didn't finish as Meliodas had already disappeared and picked up the sword in the air.

"Forgive me, Dale." He whispered as he destroyed the beast. He sheathed the sword and looked at Kagome with a smile. Kagome just looked back, content with the outcome.

"That's amazing, Captain!" King complemented. "As expected." Gowther agreed as he carried the Fairy King. "King, I'm sorry." Meliodas apologized.

"Don't be. This is nothing." King said. "See, Cap'n, you can do it if you put your mind to it." Ban mocked but then noticed the strange thing growing on the last part of Dale. Unnoticed he walked closer to the remains.

"But… it even possible for a human to transform into a demon?" King questioned. Ban was about to grab the strange looking thing until a gentle hand stopped him.

He looked up and saw Kagome glare down at it. "Don't touch it." She let his hand fall back to his side, before placing her own hand over it.

A soft pink glow appeared and in no time the plant like thing disappeared. Small balls of light made their way to the sky while the two watched off. She did the same when another plant-thing appeared again on the chest.

"How did you…" Ban tried to ask her but her eyes shut him up. It wasn't time yet. "At least now, his soul is at peace…" Kagome looked back at the sky with an indifferent face.

"Is it a curse? Or maybe some sort of experiment…" King kept going. "Don't tell me, someone's trying to artificially create demons?" Meliodas thought as well. "They're using the kingdom's Holy Knights as well."

"That's impossible. With the two Great Holy Knights around to keep a watch on…" King came to realization. "Unless…" Meliodas has already caught on. "Yeah. It's very likely that the Great Holy Knights themselves are involved."

"In other words, either Dreyfus, or…" King muttered. "King." He snapped his head to Kagome that was closing in. "Diane… is awake…" she began walking, with King sneaking behind her to go back.

Meliodas glared at the strange behavior of Kagome. "Hendriksen." Gowther stated. "I determined who was probably involved in this incident. It was most likely the Great Holy Knight Hendriksen."

They saw how Kagome turner her head at the mention of the name. What stunned them was the mysterious glare she gave them. Just what did that mean?

* * *

 **KT:** Done! Wow, this was a hard one to write! But there was another mystery added… Yaaaeeeehhh! I'm sorry for those that expected more action these past chapters, with Kagome. Forgive me for that, I just couldn't find the right place to place something without ruining my storyline. But there is a big change in the next chapter, I hope will excite you^^

And it has been decided! My new story will be **Kagome X Karma**! Yeeeaaahhh! Thank you all for voting! The story will be called **XRed and BlackX** , I hope you will check it out. It will be post a few weeks after the last chapter of SoaM^^

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** I agree, Gowther is definitely the weirdest of the group, but that makes me like him^^ And as been told, next chapter will be the top of Kagome's secret and relationship with Meliodas. Definitely my favoriteXD

 **Tinas86Roses:** Thank you^^

 **Mimaanai (Guest):** Thank you ~.~ And honestly, you're not the only one who screams XD I scream every time I get a new review, and I squealed when I got yours^^ Thank you so much! I feel really honored, that my story is the first you've reviewed to. Love you^^~

 **Lullaby's Darkness:** Muhahaha, let's power up that obsession XD Thank you^^ I will keep doing me best!

 **Alize (Guest):** I'm sorry to disappoint you… This is another tease, probably… And I hope you can forgive me for that. However it is all preparation for amazing Kagome moments, especially the next chapter. So sorry for this, but I have to say… I was kinda waiting for your review the week before^^' And thank you, I hope you like this one too^^

 **Hikari302:** Thank you for the compliment^^ It's kinda embarrassing, since it's only my second fic :)

 **Guest Person (Guest):** Sorry, no kicking ass Kagome… but hopefully I made it up, with the super mysterious moment at the end… or maybe not… -.- Anyway… I'm sorry it's not what you wanted….

 **SilverMidnightKitten:** ^^ Here it is! I hope you enjoy it just as much!

 **NightlyRowenTree:** Thank you^^ I'll be sure to enjoy my free time and work hard for you as well^^

 **Animenium (Guest):** Love you more! * **hugs back** * Hopefully next week will be the big day^^ And I hope you liked the little fluff I placed^^ Though it might not be much, I think it has a kit if impact! And I will do a Usui fanfic in the future, but now Karma has won. Sorry… Maybe the one after that ;)

 **HOrseWIthnoNamE (Guest):** Okay, I've placed a big hint in here, and it adds with the next chapter…Maybe you can figure it out^^ Did you like Kagome's reaction? She is very worried about it, and concerned, but somehow relieved that she is not the one reincarnated. Sadly enough Dane's death cannot be evaded, sorry. Kagome didn't fight either, but I hope I made it up with her showing her powers to Ban^^

 **Guest Star (Guest):** Dang it! Urgggg, if I can just get it right once! And apologies. I'm still trying to improve my writing skills. But still thank you for the compliment of the storyline… it's a big compliment^^

 **Guest:** I am! * **standing proud** * Muhahahahaha, I have power! \\(•3•)/

 **BlackcatJiji (Guest):** Thank you, and yes I literally died there Anyway Gowther has come, hope you liked it^^ And sadly enough no Nagisa, but Karma! Maybe you like that too^^

 **Gues** t: Really?! Thank you soo much! It's a big compliment for me! This one is for you ^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Shounen:** (Young) Boy

 **Okaeri:** Welcome home

 **Ohayo:** Good morning

 **Oyasumi:** Goodnight

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomennasai:** I'm sorry

 **Gomen ne:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Itekimasu:** I'm off (As in: I'll be going)

 **Nani:** What

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Youki:** Demon energy

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Obaa:** Old woman

 **Ojii:** Old man

 **Ojou:** Lady/Miss/Girl (Somewhere in that direction)

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	11. Chapter 11

**At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 11 X True Feelings**

* * *

"Hey Ban, you had some spare clothes?" King asked the man who was holding the two beer barrels for the feast. Ban turned around with an already drunk smile. "I got it on the road from the village."

"You stole it, didn't you?" Gowther assumed. "Food! Food! Food!" Hawk yelled excited as he stared at the food made by the master chefs Kagome and Ban. "That's bad manners, Hawk." Diane scolded.

"Diane, you shouldn't sit cross-legged either." Kagome scolded her in return. " _Hai_." She listened and changed her posture.

Down at the hill Meliodas was saying his goodbyes to his old friend, Cain. "You going already? Let's have a drink together." He proposed. The old man shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm already glad that I got to see you once more."

"I see…" Meliodas replied they kept quiet until Cain spoke. "Say, Meliodas… Aren't you just projecting Liz onto the princ-?" he couldn't finish at the sight of Meliodas's kind smile. "No, never mind. I hope we meet again." Cain turned around to leave.

"Take care, Barzard." Meliodas bid farewell with the last thing he saw of Cain was his wave. _'Until the next time we meet.'_ Meliodas looked up at the sky.

Back at the others, Kagome started to introduce herself and Elizabeth to the addition to the team. "It's nice to meet you, Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther. I am Kagome, the Crown Princess of Lioness. But now, I'm just Kagome." She gave a kind smile.

"This is Elizabeth, the Fourth Princess. Come Eli, say hi." Kagome directed to the little girl by her side. "It's nice to meet you, Gowther _-sama_!" Elizabeth bowed politely. "Please lend us your strength in saving the kingdom from the Holy Knights." This time Kagome bowed as well.

"No."

"Huh?!"

"It's not, **"Nice to meet you."** " He walked closer to the child and kneeled to her level. "We met at Ordan's Village. Besides…" he turned to Kagome. "You've met all of us back then."

"So I'm not the only one who remembered." Kagome placed a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggle. Diane and Ban looked at each other with confused expressions. "I don't remember…" she stated. "Me neither…" He agreed.

While they were searching in their memories, King made his way to Gowther's side. "It's rude to address Kagome- _hime_ so casually." He whispered. "I will correct it to **"** _ **Hime-san**_ **"**." Gowther said.

"Then, could it be…" Elizabeth tugged on Kagome's skirt. "Did you meet Meliodas- _sama_ back then, as well?" she asked him. Kagome turned to look at her and gave a mysterious smile, before she could answer another voice spoke. "Could be."

"Meliodas _-sama_!" Elizabeth yelled excited as she saw him closing in. "Meliodas…" Kagome wondered off. _'Did he remember or…'_ she tilted her head. "So, Gowther…" Meliodas started. "What do you say?"

"I consent." Gowther replied. "I was appointed as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins by the king. If it's a request from his daughter, I have no reason to refuse."

"Alright!" Meliodas called out. "Now that we've gathered five members, let's drink to celebrate it!" he stated excited. That triggered the happiness of Ban and Hawk. "Yeah!"

"You guys drink pretty much everyday anyway." Both King and Kagome stated as they sweat-dropped. " _Maa, maa_ aren't you happy Kagome? Gowther has decided to help!" Meliodas came behind her with a creepy grin and groped her breast.

"It that some kind of greeting?" Gowther asked. "Like hell it is!" Both Hawk and Kagome shouted as she hit the blonde hard.

After a while the food was laid out on the tables set outside and cups of beer was poured. "Cheers!" they shouted as the feast began. Of course Elizabeth got juice instead of alcohol.

While King tried to flirt with Diane, Ban challenged Meliodas. "I won't lose, Captain." He grinned drink. "Better back that up." The blonde smirked as they started drinking even more.

Gowther stared at the two until Kagome came with some food. "Here you go. Is there anything you dislike?" she asked him with a smile. "I don't have any preference with food." He stated, he then noticed the weird noises behind him. "I detect a strange sound."

He turned around and was greeted by Hawk who was chumping down the leftover Kagome gave him. "Yo, Gowther. I'm the Captain of the Knight of Leftovers, Hawk _-sama."_ He stated. "If there's anything you don't know, you can just ask me."

"How does a pig speak the human tongue?" Gowther asked with his face indifferent.

"Dunno." Hawk replied still consuming the food roughly.

"Why are you eating leftovers?"

"Tastes good."

"That is all."

"That's all?! You don't wanna know anything else?"

Gowther kept observing the group who was laughing and enjoying themselves. "I am moved. I never thought I would be able to see everyone like this again." A cup of beer was placed in front of him and Meliodas joined his side after imitating his voice. "Is that what you're thinking?"

"None of us here are from the same kind." Gowther stated. "That's what you're thinking of?" Meliodas questioned. "That it is." He replied to where his captain gave a soft laugh. "Now that you mention it, you're right."

"Say, Gowther…" the blonde began. "Ten years ago, when the Seven Deadly Sins were framed for attempting to overthrow the kingdom, do you remember-"

Gowther held his glowing finger to Meliodas neck. "I know what you want to ask. The image and sound are unclear, but the one that rendered you unconscious when we were attempting to escape…"

"You know who?" Meliodas questioned. "Yes. The one who did it was… the Boar's Sin, the Sin of Gluttony, Merlin." Gowther answered. "Merlin?! But why…?" Meliodas asked surprised.

"I do not know of her motives. Since then, I have heard rumors of her on several occasions. But they were all very vague." Gowther explained. "They did not lead us to the truth."

Suddenly Gowther got dragged away by a drunk Ban. "Listen and be surprised, everyone! Gowther could tell who King was based on his body odor." He stated loudly.

"That, with bone structure and voice." Gowther added. "With that said…" Ban began creeping on the Fairy King. "King, let us smell you!" Ban announced as he brought him in the middle of the circle, smelling him together with Hawk.

"Hmm… it's a sweet smell." Ban stated.

"He reeks of flowers." Hawk noted.

" _Y-Yamete_ …!" King halted his struggles when the girls joined the sniffing. "The smell is kinda nostalgic." Diane spoke. "As expected of the Fairy King." Kagome said. "Almost like honey!" Elizabeth commented happily.

' _Diane's face is so close…'_ King stood frozen secretly hoping the moment would last forever. " _Yamete_! If you come too close-!" he stopped midsentence as he transformed to his previous self.

"It's gotten sour all of sudden." Ban stated.

"He reeks of sweat." Hawk noted.

"Th-That's because you expect me to smell like that because of my looks…" King struggled. "The smell is still kinda nostalgic." Diane spoke. King was crying now in his present form. "Don't mind…" Kagome tried to cheer up. "King- _sama_ … stay strong." Elizabeth encouraged.

"Why just me?! It's unfair!" he began whining. "Did I do something wrong?" Gowther asked, as he felt addressed. "Yeah, you sure did!" King began. "Do something about this unbearable atmosphere!"

"Understood." Gowther nodded he pointed his finger at the group and shot of lights found themselves inside Diane and Ban. "Diane, you lie about your height by saying that you are 29 feet tall, when it's in fact 30 feet." Gowther stated as he continued. "Even worse, when it comes to your weight-"

"You're mean! You're **so** mean! Baka Gowther!" Dian shouted as she prevented Gowther from finishing his sentence by rampaging her fist down. "Don't just reveal maiden's secrets like that!"

"There isn't much of a difference between 30 and 29, right?" Meliodas ensured by asking Kagome. "It matters to girls!" she replied pouting.

"And then, Ban…" Gowther started while escaping Diane's wrath. "Twelve years ago, while on a mission against a group of vampires in Edinburg…" Ban seemed to recall the event. "Oh, when I was so drunk and couldn't join in the mission, right? That was my bad."

"In reality, you robbed King and Diane's physical strength and were rolling on the ground laughing as you watched them struggle in battle." Ban spitted out his drink as he slowly shrank under the rage of King and Diane.

"Hmm… No wonder I couldn't use my strength back then…" Diane said with a dark voice. "So that's why..." King strayed off. "That was twelve years ago, right? Don't-" Ban tried to talk himself out of it. But Diane had held him in her grasp, killing him with a squeeze.

But Ban, being immortal, was alive again. "Now it isn't fair on me!" he cried out. "Understood." Gowther pointed again, but this time it came in King and Kagome.

"Eh? W-W-Wait! Stop it, Gowther!" King began complaining again. "Why do you keep doing unnecessary things?!" this time Meliodas joined in. "We all want to hide stuff we feel guilty about, right?"

"That's right!" King agreed franticly, he then noticed the meaning behind captain's words. "I-I don't have anything I feel guilty about!" he protested to where Meliodas started grinning.

"There was no need for reinforcement." Gowther spoke. "The reason being… your magic power would have been more than enough to defeat the opponent." This got everyone's attention.

"Because you are drunk, your thoughts are in disarray. Elaine?" he started telling names. " _Chotto_ , Gowther!" King tried to stop him, but Gowther continued with no remorse. "And Helbram… who is that? It seems like this man is the reason you cannot use your full… No, rather, you do not wish to-"

"Waaaaaah!"

King's shout and pillow-turned-bear stopped Gowther from saying anything more. "Come now, don't get so upset." Meliodas tried to comfort him, while he released Gowther again. "You too, Gowther. You shouldn't go reading other people's memories." The captain scolded.

' _Memories…'_ Kagome stood in a daze. _'I remember… there was this Youkai, with the power of reading people's emotions, mind, memories and… pain…'_ she casted her eyes down, away from the people.

"If it helps…" in the distance she could hear Gowther talk, but paid no heed. " _Hime-san_ has been hurt the most and even now still refuses to give in to the darkness in her heart. It's admirable in a way but I still don't understand why…" he strayed off and they all snapped their head in her direction with widen eyes as Gowther continued. "Why would you not hate him? Despite him? Why do you still love him-"

"Gowther!"

Kagome had called out to him, her consciousness slowly sharpening as she listened while drowning in the memories. Her expression was unreadable as she kept her head low.

"Gowther, you have been standing on the border of my anger for too long." She looked up and surprised them all with the cold look in her eyes. Both Elizabeth and Hawk quickly hid behind Meliodas afraid of the dark gaze.

It seemed like Kagome had completely disappeared and a puppet stood in her place. A puppet with no emotion yet no strings to play with. Yes, exactly like… A broken doll.

"I would recommend you stop your mind peeping, before you see rage. I let you know that anger… is not an unfamiliar friend." With that she brushed pass them gone in the forest. No one dared to go after her, they all understood she needed some alone time.

"Wow… that's the first time I seen her like that…" King commented, as he was still astonished by what had happened. "I've seen that look before." They turned to look at Diane, waiting for her to continue. "It was when that Holy Knight, Gilthunder came. She looked at him with those eyes."

" _Itai_ …" Gowther bluntly stated with no real emotions behind it. As the attention went to him, they saw Elizabeth kicking the Goat's Sin with her small feet. "Gowther- _sama_ _baka_!"

"Elizabeth- _chan_ …" Hawk tried to comfort the child who held tears in her eyes. " _Onee-chan_ … _Onee-chan_ doesn't want to forget him!" the child released her outburst. For the second time they've been surprised by a princess.

"Elizabeth _-sama_ … do you mind explaining?" King asked her. She hesitated but nodded. "A long time ago, when _Onee-chan_ was still traveling, she met a boy. Inuyasha. Because of some circumstances they had to travel together. They met more people and discovered new things… _Onee-chan_ also told me that… she discovered she loved him."

Elizabeth sat down as she continued telling the story to the listeners. She was unknown to the sharpening eyes of Meliodas with each word.

"But he had a past lover… Kikyo…" She halted. Was it really right to tell them? Or at least this part… the one that hurts the most… Elizabeth strengthened her determination and continued. _'No, I'm sure… I'm sure they can help Onee-chan!'_

"She said that they resembled each other a lot, they could almost pass as sisters. So Inuyasha tended to confuse the two, calling _Onee-chan_ Kikyo. That hurt her, but she didn't give up. Until one day…" Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"They came across Kikyo, and the feelings of Inuyasha started to waver. I think _Onee-chan_ didn't want to feel jealousy or even accept it! I don't think she wanted those feelings like hate and envy controlling her relationship with the two… but…"

"I remember!" Diane interrupted. "Kagome said something about being compared to her." Now Diane understood the feeling she had. "She said that she could only do what she could do to satisfy him. To keep by his side… Poor Kagome… that must have been the worst…" Meliodas looked away as he knew what she was going to say.

"Being compared by the person you love with someone else…"

Elizabeth nodded as she came to an end. "No matter what she did to keep him happy… he left her. He left her and stayed by the side of his past lover, crushing _Onee-chan_ 's hearth…" with that Meliodas stood up and went to the direction of Kagome.

"Meliodas- _sama_ …!" Elizabeth tried to go after him but was stopped by Ban. "Leave him… I think the one your sister wants to talk to the most is… him."

Diane looked away from the retreating figure of her captain. "I'm going to sleep." She murmured as she walked the opposite direction and fell asleep with King watching her go.

* * *

 ***Sniff** *

Kagome whipped a tear from her eyes; she was sitting on the crass near the border of the hill. "Geez… one would say times heals, but even after eleven years it still hurts…"

She sighed and looked up, the moon had come together with the stars. "First Inuyasha and then him… both betrayed me and crushed my heart… I seriously got to stop with the silver hair… it's just bad omen…"

"Why not change to blondes…"

She heard someone whisper in her ear. Surprised by the hot breath near her neck, she crawled away to a safe distant. "Wh-What are you doing, M-Meliodas?!" she stuttered out. He just smiled, and sat down. "So, still gonna answer me?"

"What?" she asked him dumbfounded. "Why don't you change to blondes?" he asked her again as he took a sip from the cup he took with him. "B-Blondes…?" Her eyes wandered off to his hair. "Are you possibly…?"

"Hitting on you?" he finished with a smirk to where she blushed. He laughed lightly at the sight. When it his laughter died out he stared at the sky. "Elizabeth told us about him… your ex…" he said.

Kagome's eyes widen. "She did?" she ensured and he nodded as answer. "Quite a hearth-breaker… Cain told you about Liz, right?" he asked her and she nodded this time. "Losing a loved one hurts, but… being betrayed by one and left alone is worst. Even I can't image the pain…"

"You'll get used to it." She said softly as she came back to his side. "I guess age came with it as well, but, yeah… You'll get used to it. I still miss him, but I know he's happy. That's why I can't hate him, or her. They deserved happiness, even if that meant hurting me." She smiled sadly.

"Do you know the saying?" she asked him, when he didn't reply she continued. "If you love someone… you let them free… if they stay, their all yours… and if they fly away… they were never yours to begin with."

"He flew away…?"

"And I stayed…"

"Kagome…" he suddenly said and she looked at him, showing him that he got her attention. "A bird in a cage… you can say, you won't even be **able** to fly away." He looked at her with understanding eyes.

"Inuyasha… he was a caring man. Stubborn, had a temper, annoying and got jealous way too fast!" she shouted somehow recalling the bad moments. "But still…" A kind smile bloomed on her face. "I loved him…"

"I guess he had silver hair…?" she chuckled at his question. "Yes, he had." He then narrowed his eyes at the next question. "So who's the other guy?" Kagome looked bewildered next to her. His emerald green eyes were staring straight at her.

Her eyes narrowed at his knowledge. "How long have you been listening?" she questioned him. "Since the part of; **"First Inuyasha and then him"** so, who is him?" he answered.

They stared at each other, silence hovering over their presences. Finally Kagome looked away and stared ahead. The light of the moon and the stars gave a mysterious glow to the hills before them.

"I came to this place eleven years ago, wasn't sure if it was another time, another place or even… another dimension." She began and watched his reaction change to disbelief. "You mean…"

" _Hai_." Kagome turned to look at him. "I come from another world, a place that is not here." A pause. Kagome wasn't sure what she wanted to tell him. About the jewel? About demons or everything?

What did she want him to know? _'Maybe now is not a good time to talk about my powers… it's too early. I must keep it a secret just a little bit longer. I mean, I told Ban to wait… And Merlin is…'_

"It was around a year before the murder on the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. I'll be 26 this year. Anyway, the princesses found me outside the palace in a well and took me back. One thing lead to another and I was allowed to stay." Kagome gave a smile as she looked back at the sky.

"Back then the Queen was still alive and she treated me like her own, just like the King. She reminded me of my mother who I miss so dearly, and he was like the father I never had. But soon people started questioning my existence so close to the royalties. So they decided to claim me as their daughter and gave me the position as crown princess." She sighed.

"Though I felt bad for Margaret because I basically stole her position, but she said she didn't mind. She was such a mature child back then as well. The story went that I was travelling with a few guards to understand more about the kingdom I would rule. And just like the other two princess, I received an escort." Meliodas snapped at her words.

' _An escort?'_

"Who?" He asked her right away, she gave him a mysterious smile and continued without giving names. "As you know, he has silver hair. He was kind, funny and somewhat clumsy. And when he was told he was going to be my escort, his face turned bright red." She giggled at the memory, ignoring the glare Meliodas gave her.

"Of course, I'm not the type to love someone just because I'm told so, but… he really stole my heart. Fixed the pieces Inuyasha left behind." Her soft, kind eyes turned cold. Ice cold, dark and despair showing through her blue orbs.

"But I was wrong!" She stated, her tone low to show the anger she was holding in. "When I told him about everything, he changed. His thoughts began corrupting and his hearth turned dark. And then Zaratras was murdered and the Seven Deadly Sins got the blame." With her eyes still deadly, a tear fell from her eyes and that was all Meliodas needed to know that it hurts her.

"I-I wanted to believe it was a lie. That it wasn't happening. He was still thinking about our future while he did it. But… I just lost it when they took the King and Margaret _-chan_ as hostage. So I fled, I ran away and took Elizabeth with me. And then…"

"Then you met me, till the point we're here." Meliodas finished for her. She turned to him with her eyes tired out; you could see by her eyes she was broken. Meliodas wasted no time and took her in a hug to show his own feelings.

"I left him out of my own will, afraid of what would happen. To him, to me, to us!" Kagome cried even harder. They stayed like that for a while, no one said anything and Meliodas kept brushing her hair in comfort.

"I will protect you."

Kagome looked up at him. "Huh?" he smiled. "I will protect you, with my life if needed. I won't let anyone harm you anymore. So please…" he cupped her face and inched closer. "Don't compare me…" Kagome whispered. "Don't leave me…" he returned.

After what looked like an eternity, their lips met. His gentle but rough lips claimed her rosy and soft lips in a demanding kiss. He pushed her back, letting her lie down on the grass with him on top, deepening the kiss. They finally broke apart in need for air.

"Meliodas… I-" he placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "I know, and I'll wait. Remember…? Even if I had to wait forever, for you… time freezes." He smirked at her. Remembering the same words he said after they saw Kanna, she laughed.

He dived down once more and caught her lips in a short kiss. When they parted he pulled her up to sit with him and watch the stars. " _Arigatou_ …" he suddenly said. She looked at him in questioned. "Meliodas…?"

"About the sword. Not because she wanted me to fight… But for me to keep on living was it?" Kagome looked at his eyes that wandered off in the distance. "What kind of person… was Liz?" she asked him.

"Let's see… you guys are somewhat familiar, yet so different. Both strong spirited and always fighting, both of you are… strong." He then looked at her, showing Kagome that at the moment she was on his mind.

"You are… kinder and understanding. Of course I still love her, but we got to move on. And now… there's you…" Kagome felt her hearth skip a beat, and butterflies fluttering in her belly. "Plus…" Meliodas started groping her breast. "around here is also pretty similar."

 ***Slap** *

"Way to ruin the moment, _hentai_!"

Kagome stomped off back to their rooms leaving Meliodas with a red cheek. He watched her figure disappear in the woods and let a sweet smile come on his face.

"I can't compare you two… Because you're different and I love you both the way you are."

* * *

"Great Holy Knight Dreyfus! Are you well?" Hauser asked as he came up to the man. "You've been in your chamber a long time…"

"I made you worry. I'm a disgrace as a Great Holy Knight, to be in this state after losing someone…" Dreyfus muttered. Hauser took his small moment of silence as a chance to observe him. 'He's completely worn out… Well, I don't blame him. Since he learned about the death of his son, Griamor…'

"Has anything changed during my absence?" Dreyfus proceeded to ask. "Well… more of those Holy Knight apprentices have become part of the New Generation." Hauser answered. "Is this some kind of omen? They all have eyes that look like they're possessed by something. What's more, all of them are…"

"In Hendrickson's fraction, I presume." Dreyfus finished. "It's unfortunate, but it seems my prediction wasn't wrong. Looks like I'll need to have a long chat about this… with Hendrickson." Dreyfus's eyes narrowed in slight anger.

As they were talking, outside two girls of the New Generation were sparring. But the silver-haired female seemed to lose. In the end Guila managed to cast away Jericho's sword, making her lose the spar.

"You're way off your game. What's the matter?" Guila asked as she neared. Jericho turned to look at the ground. "Remember the other day, Helbram- _sama_ ordered Dawn Roar to eliminate the Armor Giant, right? To be honest, I was ticked off that he didn't order us, so I tailed them." She admitted.

"And then, what I saw there was an intense battle between the Seven Deadly Sins and the Armor Giant." Guila caught on. "Then, the one that eliminated the monster is-" Jericho cut her off. "That's not the issue here!"

"I felt two different magic powers from that monster. One was similar to the Demon underground. And the other one was… that of a Holy Knight." Jericho finally admitted. "A Holy Knight?" her companion questioned. "Yeah. Can you believe it? A monster that has both Demon and Holy Knight magic powers! It's just like…"

"Just like, us the New Generation…!" Guila finished and they both grew worried of their future.

"To investigate further, I dug up the grave made by the Sins… And what I found on that monster- No, on the man that was most likely a Holy Knight is this what he was carrying…" she began nuzzling in her jacket and revealed a necklace with a ruby.

"This is…!"

* * *

"Have you eliminated it? This so-called Armor Giant?" Hendrickson asked his trusted soldier, Helbram. "Yes, all thanks to you. It did take us a while to hunt down that failed experiment of yours, though." They both stood next to each other looking at the dragon hilt.

They were underground, made sure that no one could hear what they say. "The Old Generation that was based on Holy Knights was powerful, but they weren't the easiest to control. The New Generation that is based on a Holy Knight's apprentice isn't as strong as the Old Generation, but they still have potent magic powers and are a lot easier to control." Hendrickson explained.

"So, the father's mistake was redeemed by the daughter that turned out to be a success? It's a beautiful story, isn't it?" Helbram summed up. He then began chanting unfamiliar words and the hilt between the stones began to shine.

"Now, our preparations here are done. All that's left is to wait for the arrival of the absolute chaos." Hendrickson began saying darkly. "The King of Lioness brought peace to Britannia with his great power. It robs people of their survival instincts, and robs knights of their pride and spirit!"

"All peace ever does it make armor and swords rust. But I will bring Britannia back to its former glory. The Demon Clan will be released once more. And I will control them with her by my side, facing them!" He exclaimed.

"The gate is opening." Helbram announced as they stood before a purple portal. "Come forth, Demons! Show us that horrible, despicable appearance of yours!" Red arms began pushing heir way through the small portal.

"Looks like we don't have all the pieces yet." Helbram said as they watched it struggle entering their world. "Then, we'll have to get them all." The Great Holy Knight replied. "I wanted to wait until we would be reunited, but it seems we have no choice but to call her. And have her bring them forth, those that go by their previous names… _Youkai_!"

* * *

"Oi, Hawk Mama. What exactly do you eat every day?" Diane asked curiously the big, green pig. "Earthworms and moles?" Diane then began laughing and skipping. "I don't understand at all."

"What're you doing?" Ban asked Gowther annoyed. "It's a greeting Captain did yesterday." He answered as he continued caressing the silver-haired man's chest. "I told you it's **not** one!" Hawk yelled.

As if remembering something he went over to Meliodas who was cleaning cups behind the counter. "Oh yeah! Meliodas, why were you sleeping on the counter?"

The guys looked at their captain as he turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I got kicked out so I had no choice but sleep there, haha!" he laughed carelessly. They sweat-dropped. "Kicked out?"

"Haha, it's like a wife let the husband sleep on the couch." Ban had tears in the corner of his eyes from laughing. "It does look like that doesn't it?" Meliodas grinned along.

"Does Captain… love _Hime-san_?" Gowther suddenly asked. "Huh?" Ban and King looked at him shocked. "It seems like _Hime-san_ is one of the few people that can hit Captain without him dodging or returning it…" Gowther tilted his head as he wondered.

"Also, compared to when _Hime-san_ interacts with me or the other members, her tone is higher and her heartbeat is quicker" Gowther continued. "I have heard this before. These are common symptoms of a humans, or other species, being in love."

"What you're saying is not wrong, but it's not right either…" They heard the female come down. " _Ohayo_!" Elizabeth came running to the group with Kagome walking after her with a tired look.

"What do you mean?" Gowther asked to where she glared at him with a light blush. "No comment." Ignoring the event, Ban asked Meliodas who continued his job. "So, where are we heading now?"

King questioned as well. "Do you have any leads on our next member?" he asked. "Escanor or Merlin…" Kagome muttered as she joined Meliodas behind the counter tying her hair up and preparing breakfast for the people.

"Nope." Meliodas denied. "Before that, we're going to infiltrate the kingdom and get my sword back!" he announced, as he turned to them with fire in his eyes.

"Sword… you mean the dragon handle that was stolen from you?" Ban mumbled. "We can't let them have it for long. You guys will come with me, right?" Meliodas asked them excited.

"Sounds like a pain in the ass, so I'll pass." Ban brushed off lazily.

"It was Captain's fault that it was stolen, after all." King slumped over the counter.

"Self-responsibility." Gowther stated.

Meliodas face received puffy cheeks, as he pouted. He then hugged Kagome's legs with his head under her skirt. "Please comfort me…" Diane broke through the window with an angry face. "Captain!"

But Kagome hadn't even bothered to react to his perversions as her eyes went wide. "I remember! But if they have that than… This is bad!" she suddenly exclaimed and Meliodas looked at her. "You know what it is?"

She nodded as he parted away from her and stood next to her. "Yeah, the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. Isn't that handle a ritual relic?" She questioned him.

"Yeah, like the old legend dictates. In ancient past, it was one of the relics used when the Goddess Clan, Giant Clan, Fairy Clan and Humans united to seal the Demons Clan." He started.

"Then, what are the Holy Knights going to do after collecting those things?" Elizabeth asked as she sipped on her juice. Kagome casted her eyes down, which didn't went unnoticed by the Sins. "Probably… resurrect the Demon Clan."

"Tch." Ban clicked his tongue as he looked away. "The Demon Clan again?!" King had attention to the story now. "By the way, the one responsible for turning Dale into a demon is Hendrickson, right?"

Kagome visibly winched. "Yes, there's no doubt about that." Gowther responded. "But _Onee-chan_ … Wasn't Hendrickson- _san_ … Why would they do something like that?" Elizabeth asked her fear being shown in her eyes. "What is their goal?"

* * *

"The advent of the Holy War." Hendrickson stated as he told Dreyfus about his plan. "What are you saying, Hendrickson?!" Dreyfus questioned desperately.

"Dreyfus, your interpretation on the prophecy of the Holy War was; that the Guiding Hand of Light is us, the Holy Knights, and the Bloodline of Darkness is the Seven Deadly Sins, correct?" Hendrickson spoke as he turned away and faced the outside view.

"But mine is a little… different. They're simply insufficient…" Dreyfus caught on. "Are you saying the Bloodline of Darkness is the Demon Clan?" Hendrickson continued. "In the Ancient War, the Demon Clan fought on equal or even greater terms with the other four races."

"You cur…! I sense that you're plotting something in the shadows, but do you really think-" Dreyfus was cut short as Hendrickson gave a small smile. "The preparations are near completion. All that's left is to get the final fragment and break the seal." He raised his hand, signing at the female Holy Knight to make her move.

"Are you serious?!" Dreyfus began angry. "Do you really think the Demon Clan is something man can fight against?!" he asked him. "Yes, we can easily win. For that purpose, I've researched the Demon Clan for many years and obtained various results adding them to the knowledge I received from an expert. The New Generation is one of them." Hendrickson answered.

"That's ridiculous. Open your eyes!" Dreyfus pulled his coworker on his shoulder to face him. "Do you really think that we, the Keepers of Justice, will be allowed to break the seal of a cursed clan?!"

"Justice?" Hendrickson questioned. "You, of all people, bring up justice now? You, the one that ten years ago, for his own desire over the seat of the Great Holy Knight, asked me to join hands with you to kill your own older brother, Zaratras!"

He watched as the brown-haired man's expression turned to shock and surprise. With that Dreyfus grew quiet. "Dreyfus, I need you. Please lend me your strength. However, if you ever get in my way…" Hendrickson placed a hand on the red armor's shoulder and closed in to whisper in his ear. "You will suffer the same fate as your son, Griamor." With that he walked away.

Dreyfus hands clenched in anger that grew with every second. "The one that's going to die… is **you**! Do you not worry about **her**?! What you are doing is going against her morals!" he yelled after him.

He only spared a glance at Dreyfus with a mysterious smile on his face. "This is just for **her** …"

* * *

" _Ne, ne_. Does this mean that they've already used your sword and resurrected the Demon Clan?" Diane asked as she peered through the window. "Nope. It's an incredibly strong seal." Meliodas answered.

"But a crack would be possible." Kagome added. "Besides… they need one more thing to fully open the seal up." They looked at her waiting for answers.

"Aaahhh!"

Their heads snapped at the loud roar, and they looked at Hawk. "An omen… and ominous omen has come!" Ban anime fell. "A shit omen?" Hawk walked with trouble to the bathroom. "Th-The seal is about to break…"

"Hawk- _chan_ , are you alright?" Kagome walked over to the poor piglet. "Come to think of it…" Hawk began but was interrupted by a cramp. "Why are they always…" another one. "…after Kagome- _chan_ , along with the sword?"

Kagome casted her eyes down. "That's because…" she suddenly felt a presence behind her and immediately turned around to look at a female Holy Knight wearing a red dress. "She the last key is to release the seal."

"Kagome! Get away from her!" Meliodas shouted worriedly. Kagome turned to look at him and saw him, together with Elizabeth running after her. Before she felt the hands of the woman on her shoulder she managed to push her little sister away to the blonde.

"Meliodas, protect my _imouto_! It's a promise!" she yelled as she disappeared together with Hawk and the woman.

Meliodas landed on the spot she just was holding Elizabeth in his arms. "Elizabeth… cover your ears…" he whispered impatient. She did as she was told and saw rage flash through his eyes.

"FUUUUUUUCK!"

He let Elizabeth go and went to get his sword and dashed outside. "What was that?!" Ban questioned suddenly alarmed by the heavy pressure. "Probably a mage." Gowther answered as they all ran outside after the guy.

"That was a high-level teleportation technique that allows the user to pinpoint locations." He finished as they got outside. "Captain!" Diane called worriedly.

"It's the kingdom! I'm going to rescue Kagome right away!" He announced. "But, we're at least forty miles from the kingdom." Meliodas snapped to the giant girl. "Diane!"

"I understand!" she comprehended the moment he looked at her. "Hold on." They looked at Ban. "I changed my mind. I'm coming too." He picked his captain up. "Ban, stop messing around!"

"Now I have my own reason to go too." Ban stated. "I'm going too." Ban turned to look behind him and saw Gowther cling to his middle. "What in the world are you doing, Gowther? We still have Elizabeth- _sama_ here…"

"I'll be fine!" they looked at the younger girl who looked at Meliodas green eyes. " _Onegai_ … Please save my sister…" she bowed politely. Meliodas smiled. "Yeah, leave it to me."

"I wish to observe more of Captain and Ban's arguments, and learn from them." Gowther answered to the question of King. "Are you ready? Just bear with it if I'm a little bit off, okay?" they nodded.

"Just get the right direction and it's no problem. Also Diane, King escort Elizabeth safely to the kingdom." Meliodas ordered as the Giant threw them. "Understood Captain!" they mused together.

"Gwah… I'm gonna die!" Ban complained.

"You say something?" Meliodas asked him.

"I can't hear you." Gowther stated.

* * *

Dreyfus stood ready to draw his sword while Hendrickson just calmly stood. "Great Holy Knights! It-It's an emergency." A soldier told them. "We've detected huge magic powers approaching the kingdom rapidly."

"Whose is it?" Dreyfus asked. "It's unknown." He answered. "But magic power of this scale could only mean-"

"The Seven Deadly Sins." Dreyfus finished as Hendrickson smirked. "If that's the case… then we must have obtained the final piece. Dreyfus, we will continue this later."

"Do not forget…" Dreyfus muttered lowly. "I will never forgive you!" Hendrickson turned to him. "I have a great memory. Just take it easy."

* * *

" **Calling all knights and Holy Knights within the castle! The Seven Deadly Sins are approaching! Fortify the Northern Gate, and also the Western Gate! Deploy Holy Knights outside the gates as well! Prepare for attack!"**

"There!" One knight pointed to the ball of light that came at them with an incredible speed. "It's coming!" it landed right outside and smoke covered the area. "Target sighted. Prepare to intercept!" another said as they saw three figures emerge from the dust.

"Our only goal is to rescue Kagome! Keep the fighting to a minimum!" Meliodas instructed. "Understood." Gowther responded. "Within that minimum, you'll go all out, right Captain?" Ban asked with a smirk.

"I'm going for the kill."

A few knights came attacking.

 **"Aura Burst!"**

 **"Inferno Incantation!"**

 **"Plant Whip!"**

 **"Bullet Squall!"**

 **"Wind Shooter!"**

 **"Death Breath!"**

 **"Flick Stone!"**

Meliodas wasted no time in defeating the bunch. "Full Counter!" he returned all the attacks. "The defense line is getting breached!" A Holy Knight announced.

"So, you guys are the Seven Deadly Sins?" A knight stood cocky before them. "Worthy opponents ind-!" he was immediately punched away by Meliodas.

"Stop the Seven Deadly Sins!"

"Stop the-!"

Again the knights were cast away. "Kagome, wait for me!" A knight with the little power he had left contacted the others. "They're not stopping… We can't stop them!"

And then they suddenly stopped, Ban turned to the blonde wanting to ask why. "Captain, why are we suddenly stop-" he then noticed why. "What is this strange magic power?" he asked instead. "The source is on the other side of the castle." Gowther replied.

* * *

"This magic power…" Dreyfus looked outside. "…is it from the Southern Gate? Could it be the Seven Deadly Sins split into two groups and flanking us?" he answered his own question. "No, the number of that magic powers total more than a hundred. Among that, there are two incomparably stronger than the rest. Who are they?"

"Great Holy Knight! It's terrible!" Again a soldier came running with news. "From the direction of the Southern Gate, a massive army is approaching!"

"An army? Who's their commander?" Dreyfus continued to ask. "Sir…! It's the New King of Camelot, Arthur!"

* * *

 **KT:** DONE! Bam, bam! I'm soo happy with this chapter, like it's my pride! I want to brag about it XD So this is a major process in the relationship between Kagome and Meliodas. I hope you all liked it as much as I did^^ **This chapter is especially for Animenium (Guest) who had been waiting for this process since forever^^ It's for you hun^^** Of course I hope a lot of you will respond to this chapter and give me tons of reviews!

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **ToonyTwilight:** Thank you^^

 **GaarasMyBoyzz:** There will be an arc of Kagome, but that like after everything is completed. Cause it will contain major spoilers for season 2 and I want to avoid that. But I won't make one into the IY universe. Does that answer your question? ^^

 **Guest Person (Guest):** I promise it will come in the future! Like we are basically entering the Kingdom infiltration arc. And for the scenes Kagome has, she will be (I hope at least) badass! XD Anyway, thank you, and I hope this chapter was worth the climax last week^^

 **SilverMidnightKitten:** Haha, that's good then^^ But believe me honey, I also hate to wait, because I immediately want to know what everyone thinks about it^^

 **Tinas86Roses:** Love you ;)

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Me too, I really was hearth broken, when I found out he was Guila's dad I believe, however, this made totally up for the depressing episode^^

 **NightlyRowenTree:** Thank you!

 **Hikari302:** Well, here it is! Did you enjoy it?

 **Lullaby's Darkness:** Haha, don't watch it too much, otherwise it won't be fun reading this anymore^^' But I am really happy that my work is your obsession^^

 **Heaven-water-sister:** I will, thank you^^

 **Guest Star (Guest):** REALLY!? WOW Thank you! I feel like Dora singing, we did it, we did it! XD

 **BlackcatJiji (Guest):** Haha, I also think that, but just a reminder. Besides, there times were it was really close you know, until some have saved it^^ about the next story, but Karma and Nagisa have similar beginnings, but they will be different. And I can ensure you (At at least I hope I can) that they will be unique and awesome in their own way for everybody to enjoy their ship^^

 **Animenium (Guest):** Here it is! My big surprise and big fluffy, cute scene^^ And thank you for checking out my drawings, I'm working really hard and those two. I always thought it would be fun, if people drew crossover ships. And if you follow me (At the last chapter I'll give personal information for those who want to keep up to date) you'll know when it'll happen^^ I'll make sure to dedicate it to you ;)

 **Luci (Guest):** If you can be more specific, then I can answer^^ But thanks for the review!

 **HOrseWIthnoNamE (Guest):** Yes, as it is confirmed in this chapter, Kagome knows more. And the glare at the end is a connection to something she told Meliodas about. I hope you can figure it out before it's revealed^^ I think I basically told the secretXD

 **Alize (Guest):** Thank you for the compliment^^ I hope I can carry this success to my future other stories, I'll keep doing my best!

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Ne:** (In this case) Hey

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Maa:** Well…

 **Itai:** Auw

 **Chotto:** Hold up

 **Ohayo:** Good morning

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Yamete:** Stop

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Imouto:** (Little) Sister

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	12. Chapter 12

**At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 12 X Back in Liones**

* * *

"Camelot's Arthur?! Why is someone like him at Liones?" Dreyfus questioned. "I will take care of this." Hendrickson stated. "Dreyfus, I'll leave the Seven Deadly Sins to you." They glared at each other until Dreyfus replied. "Fine."

Hendrickson and some Holy Knights went outside to the gate to greet the uninvited guest. "I am one of the Great Holy Knights of Liones Kingdom, Hendrickson. I heard you are the King of the southern kingdom but…" he strayed off.

"Aren't you a bit rude by visiting with no advance notice?"

The man behind the golden armor answered. "I am the King of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. I apologize for my rudeness. Long ago, I became indebted to the King of Liones. I have come to repay that debt."

"While leading an army?" Hendrickson commented rudely. "I didn't think we could meet without doing something like this." The king smartly backfired.

" _Nani_?" Hendrickson narrowed his eyes as they went to the figure next to the king. A person covered by a purple clothe. It snapped its finger and suddenly the army disappeared.

Hendrickson smirked, as his face remained indifferent. "We have been deceived. Unfortunately, the King is currently bedridden with a serious disease. Please leave for today."

"All the more reason why we cannot leave." Arthur stated he motioned for the person next to him. "This person can also cure the King's illness." But Hendrickson didn't buy it. "Even though you came all this way to repay a favor, please leave."

Arthur began removing his armor. As his fiery orange hair and bright purple eyes were revealed he gave his best smirk. "I refuse!"

" _Kisama_!" Hendrickson blocked the offended knight with his arm. "What did you just say?" he asked the young king without breaking eye contact.

"I can see that you are facing circumstances where you don't want outsiders entering the Kingdom. We will lend you a hand in solving that problem." Arthur told them and Hendrickson could only glare.

* * *

"Huh?"

Kagome looked around her and saw another place than she been before. "I see… I must have been teleported here by that Holy Knight." She placed her hand on her chin as she was observing the place and thinking about her situation.

"Sharp as ever _Ohime-sama_ …" a voice behind her said as she turned around she saw the same female that brought her here. "Welcome home to Liones."

"You…" Kagome growled under her breath but before anything else she disappeared again. "Her aura disappeared again…" She then looked around. "So I'm back, huh? Liones…" Her eyes strayed up to the ceiling. "Seeing as most of the magic powers I sense come from above, that means I'm in a dungeon." Kagome deduced as she retracted her own powers to prevent from being discovered.

"AAAHHH!"

"What?!" Kagome looked around her surprised of where the loud groan came from. She searched around the room until it finally landed on a pink pig with a clover birthmark on his back. "Hawk- _chan_?"

"Where is this?" Hawk asked scared. "I'm really at my limit! It's coming, it's coming!" Hawk announced worriedly as he itched his behind back and forth. Kagome sweat-dropped. "Oh, yeah… you never did go to the toilet…"

He then started dashing for the door in order to find a place to do his business. "Super Sirloin Illusion!" he burst through it and after a while of running, Kagome could hear from the room sound of someone leaving the world a brown present.

"He actually broke through…" Kagome looked dumfounded at the door opening. Hawk then came back. "Mission complete!" he said while bleeding. "Yosh! Hawk _-chan_ , good job!" she gave him thumps up.

She smiled and placed her delicate hand on the bleeding. "Here let me heal you…" she activated her _Reiki_ and healed the wound. "Don't worry about that Kagome- _chan_ , I heal fast! See, I'm not bleeding anymore!" he said proudly as he didn't feel pain.

Kagome giggled at the young piglet. They then heard a door opening. Their heads snapped worriedly in the direction as a tired guard walked out. "What was that noise?"

Before Kagome could do anything, Hawk attacked. "Rolling Ham Attack!" The guard slammed against the wall making him lose consciousness. "Okay, let's go!" Hawk yelled proudly.

"You don't stop surprising me." Kagome laughed as she followed after him.

While somewhere else in the dungeon, a woman around twenty sat on the floor, a lizard crawling on the wall behind her. She had long, light purple hair flowing down her shoulder. "O… _Onee-sama_ …?"

* * *

"Three of them?" Gilthunder questioned. "There should be five of the Seven Deadly Sins by now." He stated. _'If Diane came, we would know right away. That's a relief…'_ Hauser secretly thanked the Kamis above. _'No it's not!'_ he scolded himself at the thought.

"Helbram, as Hendrickson's pet dog, you know something, right?" Dreyfus turned to the green-haired man. "How could a lowly cardinal like me know something that you do not?" He defended himself.

Dreyfus glared at him and he changed back to Love Helm. "Scary!" he then proceeded to talk. "Well, if they have a target, it's probably Hendrickson's magic researched facility."

* * *

"Don't let Meliodas use his Full Counter!"

"Bring him down with your weapons!" a knight shouted as began a duel with the captain, until he got punched away. A few others tried as well but got defeated by Ban who had Meliodas back.

"Don't think you can win without using magic, _baka_." He bragged lazily. "Well it's impossible even if you do. But they keep coming…" Ban complained, as he stood ready for the oncoming group.

"I guess we have no choice but to defeat them all." Meliodas shrugged. "Let's do this efficiently." Gowther walked passed the two and stretched out his arms. "Sacred Treasure: **Twin-bow Herritt**!"

"Sacred treasure?!" Meliodas exclaimed surprised. "Where was he hiding that?" Ban questioned, as they watched him attack. " **Rewrite Light**!"

"Oi Gowther, that didn't do anything." Ban complained as he saw that the soldiers were still standing. They all suddenly dropped their weapon and walked to the trio with open arms.

"Meliodas, my son!"

"Big brother Ban, I wanted to meet you!"

"Gowther, baby!"

"Gowther, what is this?" Meliodas asked as several knights hugged him, just like Gowther and Ban. "To these Holy Knights, this is a reunion of their closest family, friend, and lovers." The purple-haired explained.

"You overwrote their memories?" Meliodas stated. Gowther placed a finger over his mouth. "This is only a quick fix. Once they note the contradictions in their memories, they will return to normal. Also, all the memories during this time will be erased."

"Don't ever use this on us!"

Ban and Meliodas immediately said after the explanation. "Understood." Gowther replied. They got passed the outside group and intruded inside. "Now, it's great that we infiltrated the Kingdom but…" Meliodas strayed off. "What do we do now?"

"We can't recklessly fight in the streets." Gowther noted to where Ban sighed. "That's a huge pain in itself." Meliodas peeked of the wall they were hiding after. "It's not easy to search for Kagome with all these Holy knights around."

"Let's check out the castle." Ban suggested. "In stories, the princess is always locked up in a dungeon." Gowther looked at him in question. "Not the top of the tower?" Meliodas narrowed his eyes as he was on the look out. "The castle, huh?"

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Hendrickson lead the young king through the town. He stopped and snapped his finger signaling for the two Holy Knight to attack. "Oi, what is this?" Arthur asked, as he looked bewildered at the people.

"Foreign messengers are assassinated all the time. Even if it's a King." Hendrickson stated. "What's your goal?" he proceeded to ask as he turned around.

"Well, that's a secret." Arthur brushed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Suddenly the female Holy Knight with the red dress and silver helmet appeared next to Hendrickson. "Oh, you seem to be busy? Should I lend a hand?"

"What happened to her?" Hendrickson went straight to the point. "In the castle's dungeon. Don't worry, she hasn't been harmed." The woman brushed off. "Or maybe you wanted her directly to the ritual chamber?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins have entered the Kingdom. Make sure they don't come near her." He ordered. "The Seven Deadly Sins, huh? Understood. Well then, I bid farewell to the cute little boy and scrawny magician!" And with that she disappeared again.

"That was teleportation! Was that a Liones magician?" Arthur asked, but before he knew it Hendrickson appeared before him. "You have no need to know." He said as he blew him away.

Hendrickson noticed his own wound as a small cut above the eyebrow. "Great Holy Knight Hendrickson!" the two Holy Knight called out worriedly.

He began walking to the wall Arthur was smashed in. "Arthur Pendragon… I see you're not just a king in name." he stated as the smoke disappeared and Arthur stood with his sword drawn.

"So this is a Great Holy Knight of Liones… it seems like I misjudged you." Arthur said cocky. As Hendrickson closed in the other two knights were about to follow. "We will back you up."

"Your opponent is behind you." Hendrickson stated, while the tow turned around they saw the magician fly up in the air.

Back to the trio of the Deadly Sins, they were sneaking around until they saw an explosion in the distance. "What's that?" Ban questioned. "Based on the sound and vibrations, it's 0.5 miles from here. Between the south gate and the castle." Answered Gowther.

"Oh yeah, there was someone with a ridiculous amount of power." Ban recalled they began walking closer. "I can faintly sense Hendrickson…" Gowther announced. The man who held the platinum title ten years ago."

"It's there, let's go!" Meliodas ran and took the lead. "Huh, aren't we going to the castle?" Ban asked as he followed. "The fastest way to save Kagome is to defeat him!" he stated as he took a sprint. "It seems best to follow him." Gowther passed Ban who sighed. "Tch. I don't have a choice, do I?"

* * *

As the remaining guys from the group were making their way to the kingdom, both Elizabeth and Mama Pig huffed at King. "I know." King responded annoyed.

" _Ne_ …" Diane began, getting his attention. "Have you ever seen Captain with that sort of face?" she asked him shyly. "No…" he flew besides her. "I was also a bit surprised. That might have been the first time I've seen Captain that angry." He answered honestly dense to the dropping mood of Diane.

"If I was the one kidnapped instead of Kagome… Would Captain have gotten that angry?" she wondered. "Diane…" King muttered until he his attention went to the young princes.

"Pssttt… _King-sama_ … Psssttt!" she almost shouted loudly. But thanks to Diane being in deep thought it didn't went notice. "You should say things like…" Elizabeth's face suddenly went to a King impersonation. "Don't worry… I would kill gods to take you back…"

Her face changed back with excitement and hope. "Come on, that would work! Try it!" King's face slowly went beat red. "Wh-What are you suggesting, _b-baka_!"

He returned to normal after his lash out. "Forgive me, _Elizabeth-sama_ , but I can't say something like that…" he apologized with his hand in his hair.

"It's alright…" the girl smiled. "You see, last night I didn't sleep in the bag of Diane- _sama_ but I slept with _Onee-chan_. We talked… _Onee-chan_ tells me everything. She also told me that she knows about _Diane-sama_ 's feeling and wants to help her but…" Her eyes went to Diane.

"Diane can't see that Captain isn't interested in her…" King finished for her with a sad voice. " _Onee-chan_ wants Diane to open her eyes and see the other people who care about her." She looked at him hinting that, **that** was his job.

King turned to the giant and flew next to her. "Diane…" he said softly hoping it would get her attention. "Even if Captain got mad, I…" he hesitated when her bright purple orbs looked at him with hope, a blush came on his face. "His anger couldn't possibly compare with mine…"

His face got beet red.

" _Arigatou_ , King…" Diane thanked as she grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it around her finger. "But, he probably wouldn't make that sort of face." King was burning with determination. "I'd save you even if I had to go alone!"

"Hihi…" Diane giggled. "King, are you trying to cheer me up?" King visibly slumped. "T-That's not it. I was trying to-" he looked hopelessly at Elizabeth who sweat dropped. _'Operation: Show Affection… Fail'_

The steam breath of Mama Pig brought the Fairy King back to his other mission. "That's right. We have to hurry too." He then suddenly remembered something and slammed his fist in his other hand. "Oh, that's right, I forgot!"

 ***Whistle** *

Suddenly a portal opened and a green colored dog with a big mouth appeared. "Oslo!" King called. "A-An _inu_?" both Diane and Elizabeth questioned.

"A black hound." King explained. "He's a species of fairy that lives between the fairy and human realms. He's an old friend of mine." the dog named; Oslo waggled his tail and opened his mouth to show in the back of his throat another portal.

"They have a mysterious power to send what they eat to another location." Diane's mood immediately changed. "Then, we can go right away to Liones?" King returned a happy smile. "Correct!"

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "You should've introduced him earlier, he's your friend, right?" she observed the dog that flew through the sky. "I'm sure Meliodas- _sama_ wouldn't have cared if he was around."

"He loves pork." King stated disappointed in his own comrade. Elizabeth smiled sadly in understanding. "I see."

King turned to the two girls. "I'll go last, Diane first and after that you, Elizabeth- _sama_. We can't let you go first, for we are not sure where in the palace we'll end up. But we can't also let you go last, we wouldn't want to leave you without any protection." King turned to Oslo, giving him a sign. "I'm counting on you, Oslo!" with that the dog grew bigger.

He jumped and had Diane until her waist in his mouth. "Is this really Liones?" she questioned as she looked around the unfamiliar place. "It's pitch black and I can't see well. My butt is stuck and I can't get through!" She complained while Oslo tried his best to get the rest in his mouth.

"King, please! Push my butt!" Luckily for King, Diane wasn't able to see his bright red face staring at her behind. "Me… Push D-Diane's butt?" he questioned. "King- _sama_ , go for it!" Elizabeth encouraged.

"Hurry!" Diane shouted. "B-But my heart isn't ready to do this!" he leaked blood from his nose. "Just do it already, King- _sama_!" Elizabeth shouted once more.

Back at the castle the group, with Helbram leading walked around the castle. "What is here?" Dreyfus asked impatient. "It's a magic research facility, so there are many valuable magical items." The green-haired man began explaining. "I'm certain the Seven Deadly Sins are hurting for money and have come to steal-"

Dreyfus glared and again Helbram changed to Love Helm. The tiny creature turned to the two females on the group. "Listen up Guila and Jericho cuties! Do your best this time and get rid of the Seven Deadly Sins!"

"Of course, we won't let you down." Guila replied ignoring the "cuties" comment unlike Jericho. "In return, my father… Tell me the truth behind the disappearance of Holy Knight Dale." She asked of in return.

"Well, okay." Love Helm gave in, but a sudden earth-shaking event interrupted the conversation. "Underground?" Dreyfus noted as he made a hole, and disappeared in it with the others following.

They all landed in the underground alley, and as their eyes adjusted to the dark, they stood face to face with the giant, Diane. "Serpent's Sin… " Guila began. "Diane!" Hauser exclaimed surprised.

"There are a lot of Holy Knights!" Diane observed, Dreyfus took it upon himself and walked forward. "It's been a while, Seven Deadly Sins. Why have you returned after being driven out of the Kingdom?" he questioned.

Diane glared and kept a stoic face, going straight to her question for them. "Where is Kagome?" he remained calm at the seriousness of the girl. "What are you saying?"

"Give back Kagome!" Diane demanded. _'That baka! Run away right now!'_ Hauser screamed in his head. "It seems you don't know what kind of situation you're in." Gilthunder stepped forth.

"I'll do it." Jericho stated as she held back the pink-haired man with her arm. "There's no reason for a high-ranked Holy Knight to deal with a huge, immobile enemy." She dashed ahead with her sword steady. "Godspeed: Bone Crusher!"

The next moment Jericho knew, she was outside being held upside down by the man she held back. "You're no help if you faint at the start of the battle." Gilthunder stated coldly. They all stared at the purple glowing orbs from the underground with Gideon peaking out.

"This is their power brought out by the sacred treasures. They're not opponents you can match up against." He harshly let her go. "You all need to withdraw."

Jericho got back up, together with her attitude. "No way! We're also Holy Knights!" Dreyfus began calling out orders. "Gilthunder, Hauser…" the two boys responded and Gilthunder glared at the stubborn girl. "I won't say it twice." He began his attack.

"G-Gil, _matte_!" Hauser tried to stop him, but it was already too late. " **Thunder Emperor's Purge**!" The whole place was covered in Gilthunder electricity magic.

"This is Gilthunder's magic, thunderbolt!" Guila explained, expressed by the power as she held her feet against the force alone. Jericho had less luck, as she was struggling to keep standing. "The shockwaves are even reaching here… My body will be torn to pieces!"

"What's wrong, Hauser?" Dreyfus asked as he watched the magic have its effect. "Are you afraid of a Seven Deadly Sin? Or is this some reason you can't attack her?" he glared.

"Aaah!" Hauser fought against his good will and attacked. " **Rising Tornado**!" Gilthunder used it as an advantage. "Combined Technique: **Dragon Castle**!"

"Good." The Great Holy Knight observed the situation. The tornado that was created, helped Diane to come out completely, but the damage was still being done.

"Hell little badger!" Helbram said as he contacted his power feeders. "I'd the lighting tornado has come, then we… Gustav, I'll borrow your ice magic." He then proceeded to attack. " **Hail Bullet**!"

"Don't look down on the Giant race!"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Helbram began taunting. "This time, even the Giant race doesn't have an answer." He was suddenly sent flying and the thing left as evidence was like a giant sword made from stone poking out od the earth.

" **Ground Gladius**!"

From afar three people looked at the sharp looking object coming from the ground. "Captain, look." Gowther pointed ahead. "Yeah, Ground Gladius. That's Diane's technique." Meliodas noticed.

"Why is she in the capital, isn't that strange?" Ban questioned the sudden appearance of the girl. "But this magic is definitely hers." Gowther stated once more.

"What will you do, Captain?" Ban asked. "I'll go. Captain, you should focus on rescuing _Hime-san_." Gowther suggested as he already went ahead.

Back at the actual battlefield, Dreyfus drew his sword. "We applaud you for your strength and courage in not retreating a single step. This is why you are a worthy opponent. Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins… With your death, the opening bells of the Holy war will ring."

"Give back my friend Kagome!" she demanded again. " _Ohime-sama_ , your friend?" Dreyfus question and snickered at the thought. "Give her back!" Diane shouted louder full with anger at the mockery. " **Ground Gladius**!"

She attacked again, but it was blocked with ease. Dreyfus cut through her attack with little to no effort. The girls looked shocked at the display of power. "Stopping that move with just one sword…" Guila strayed off.

"Magic is something that manifests from your strong will, ideology, and personal experience. I will crush anybody who seeks to stop the realization of our dreams. I will push forward!" Dreyfus began talking.

"Born from my dedication to the path of supremacy, my magic is called… Break!" at the same time, the stone sword broke down back to the earth. It was now his turn to attack. "Die!" his quick attack pierced Diane through the chest.

She felt back to the ground, closing her eyes. "Amazing…" Guila had observed the battle closely. "This is the power of a Great Holy Knight." They all looked shocked at the outcome. "No way…" Hauser muttered.

"You are impressive, as expected of the Kingdom's strongest Great Holy Knight!" A high-pitched voice said. When they turn to see who it was, they saw Helbram, back in his Love Helm form as he descended from the remaining Ground Gladius.

"Helbram _-sama_ , are you okay?" Guila asked. "Well, my scapegoat magic barely made it in time. Although some were done in by the shockwave…" he answered. "Whatever, there are plenty of replacements!"

He turned back to Helbram with a poof. "Helbram, is Ohime-sama in Liones right now?" Dreyfus asked concerned after hearing Diane. "No idea." He lied, yet spoke the truth. He knew about the plan, but he just didn't know if she was here already. "Isn't it probably the Giant girl's misunderstanding?"

"Your friends are the ones who attacked Kagome! You suddenly appeared in front of us and then instantly disappeared." They heard a voice begin. They looked at Diane who was coming back up.

"Is she immortal?" Helbram somewhat joked. "Stop, don't stand up!" Hauser tried to convince her. "Giant's are much tougher than Humans think!" she exclaimed with a smirk.

She came running, but Dreyfus attacked again, this time creating a hole in her left leg. " **Pierce**!" Diane fell forward and Dreyfus was already preparing the next one. " **Pulverize**!"

Diane was set flying away to the town, and landed on a couple of buildings. "That direction…" Guila didn't dare to finish afraid for the worst. "Zeal!" she went running. "Guila, where are you going?" Jericho called after her.

Dreyfus took a blue ball from his armor and began to talk to the citizens. "I am the Great Holy Knight Dreyfus. People of Liones, please listen. The traitors, known as the Seven Deadly Sins, have penetrated the Kingdom. They've started their attack."

People started to stare at the giant in front of them. Fear slowly started growing in their eyes.

"Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Then, this Giant is…."

"That's right, there's no doubt! Serpent's Sin, Diane!"

Dreyfus continued to boost their fear and anger. "The foretold Holy War has begun! But do not fear! Liones has the Holy Knights and myself! Those who can fight, rise up in arms!"

Diane came up slowly, and once she did the people started throwing rocks at her, full of hate and despite.

"Take this!"

"Kill the Seven Deadly Sins!"

Diane was mtired; she didn't want to hurt innocent people. Kagome didn't like that after all. " _Yamete_ , _Onegai_ …" she begged them. "I-I'm not your enemy." But the people ignored her cries and kept going.

"Shut up, you did this to our city!"

"Hey, she's running away!"

"Chase her!"

Diane tried to disregard the shouts of them and keep on walking. Another attacked aimed at her hit one of the nearby houses. "The Giant has started to attack!" they ran away.

"No, it's not me." She tried to convince them as she leaned against one of the houses for support.

Through all the panic, Guila made her way forth. "Zeal! Zeal!"

Diane kept walking aimlessly. "What am I doing here? Humans… I don't care about Humans' kingdoms. I was always alone. And always will be…" she whispered to herself as she hung her head low.

She let out a small laugh. "No. I made a promise with Kagome!" she looked up and kept walking, not noticing the female knight running behind her searching for her brother. "Diane!"

Another attack came hitting another building. "That attack just now…" Guila felt betrayed. "The walking Giant destroys the city… What a picturesque scene." a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Helbram together with Jericho.

"But the one doing the destruction is you, isn't it?" Jericho questioned. "In this situation, whatever we do will be blamed on Diane." He brushed off. "It's an act, an act-"

Guila grabbed him by the collar of his cape. "What are you trying to do?" she asked him, anger being heard in her voice. "Like I said…" Helbram began with a troubled voice. "It's troublesome if the villain doesn't show their evil. Villains are necessary to make knights into heroes. The villains are the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Then what about the Seven Deadly Sins plotting to overthrow the Kingdom? Is that also a lie?!" asked him almost desperate. "Guila, that doesn't matter. More importantly, we need to take Diane's head." Jericho said carefree. "If we do that…"

"Jericho, why did you drink the Demon's blood?" Guila suddenly asked. "Hmm?" Jericho looked at her in question. " _Onee-chan_!" a young voice suddenly called out.

"Guila- _onee-chan_!" Zeal came running to her as soon as he saw her. "Don't come here!" she shouted back at him. When he came closer he saw Diane and cowered in fear. "G-Giant…"

Another attack was launched and it was on the building right above him. "Zeal!" Guila cried out desperately to save him. As the building closed in, Zeal closed his eyes waiting for the pain. But when it never came he looked up and saw a giant body protecting him. "You saved me"

Diane looked lifeless at the ground as she recalled the memories of hers and Kagome's friendship. " _Gomen ne_." she softly muttered. "I couldn't be useful to you." She slowly closed her eyes.

"It looks like this is the end." Dreyfus said as he, Hauser and Gilthunder joined the other three. "Great Holy Knight Dreyfus!" Jericho ran up to the man with a sick smile on her face. "Please let me have the duty of taking Diane's head!"

"Very well." He briefly agreed. "Then I can rise in rank!" she exclaimed happily, but attention was taken was Hauser passed them by to the Giant. "What are you doing, Hauser?" Dreyfus questioned with a stern voice.

"You told me this a long time ago. Only use your power when you feel the time is right." He began as he stood still and faced the group. That time is right now!" he stated with a glare. "You will face us alone?" Dreyfus questioned.

"No…" Guila walked forward and stood next to the guy with dirty blond hair. "The two od us will." She said, as she stood unfazed. "You, as Holy Knights, intend to protect the Seven Deadly Sins and raise your swords against me?" Dreyfus glared back at them.

"You wouldn't hesitate to kill another human for your greater good. She risked her life to save him!" Hauser protested. "How could I stand by and watch?"

"Oi Guila, this is not time to be joking. Come back!" Jericho tried to talk some sense in her partner. "Guila, didn't you want to know the real reason behind your father's disappearance?" Helbram suddenly began.

"Yes," she admitted. "but I think I know." She turned to the female behind them. "If this girl hadn't protected my brother… He would have died at your hands!" she stated.

"I see. I guess it runs in the family." Helbram sighed. "The Holy Knights' mission is to convict evil and to lead the people. That's all. Return to our side immediately!" Dreyfus ordered.

"If you do, I'll pretend this never happened. Now come…" he stretched out his hand motioned for them to come. Instead they got in their stances ready to fight. "You fools!" he claimed as he withdrew his hand.

"Sir Platinum Holy Knight, what is the chance of victory in this hopeless situation?" Guila asked the man besides her. "With our power, the two behind us will be probably dragged into this." She said.

"That's not all." He added. "We're against a Great Holy Knight, a cardinal, and a Diamond Holy Knight. Our chance of winning is zero…" he muttered. Dreyfus came at them. "Is something I won't say!"

Hauser attacked and lifted the group up in the air, inside his tornado. " **Rising Tornado**! It's a high-density tornado constricted to its extreme limits! Guila, throw all the power you have into my tornado!" he guided.

"Stop it!" Guila heard Jericho's cries. "Guila, we're comrades!" she tried to convince once more. "Forgive, Jericho. There's no other way!" Guila continued with the plan. " **Shot Bomb**!"

"Combined Technique: **Bomb Cyclone**! Keep it up until you run out of power!" Hauser yelled at her.

Gowther made his way through the crowd of people running away. "An intense emission of power… But it's not Diane's power." He wondered as he kept running.

"How long will you keep this up?" Gilthunder suddenly appeared behind Guila, and before she could react, Hauser blocked his sword. I figure only you wouldn't get caught in it." He clicked his tongue as he saw the tornado disappear.

Jericho came falling down and hit the ground hard, while Helbram landed with a ruined cape. "An instant combined technique, not bad…" he complimented as he coughed. "But in the end, it is just improvisation."

Guila looked surprised at him. "My full power only did this much damage?" she then noticed the figure of Dreyfus closing in, not even a little scratch visible on his body. " **Pierce**!" he shot at her and dust covered the area after the explosion.

Guila saw the imprint on the ground of only the impact of the attack, when she looked at her savior she was surprised b the purple hair.

"Who is that?" Helbram questioned. "Who?" Hauser glanced over at the two. "I wonder?" Gowther replied as he brought Guila to safety on a roof.

* * *

"Sound like something has started." Hawk listened to sounds he could hear. "Kagome- _chan_ , it looks like this is an underground pig pen. Let's go to the surface!"

"Pig pen?" Kagome questioned with a sweat-drop. "It's a jail!" he explained. "Oh." Kagome's eyes then widen at the familiar feelings of auras. "Margaret- _chan_! Baltra- _sama_! Where are you?" Kagome went around yelling though the empty halls. "Margaret- _chan_!" Hawk brushed against her leg. "If you keep shouting, the guards will come!"

"But I can feel her aura, she must be somewhere." Kagome protested, at the same time a kind voice called out. "Is that you, _Onee-sama_?"

"Margaret-chan…! Are you alright?" Kagome immediately went to the nearby door she heard the voice form. "Hold on, I'll get you out." She looked for a way to open the door.

"I'm fine." The voice said. "Father and I were very worried about you and Elizabeth. Speaking of her, where is she? Is she alright?" Margaret asked her in return. Kagome gave a small chuckle. "Always thinking about other before yourself…"

Margaret giggled from the other side of the door. "I got it from you…" Kagome dropped her head to the door, hoping to feel somewhat more connected. " _Gomen_ … I've brought trouble again it seems…"

"Don't worry about that…" she heard Margaret hesitated in the choice of words. "Is… is Veronica really dead?" she asked her as she watched the older woman through the peephole in the door.

She saw her sister gave one of trademark mysterious smile. But just as she was about to answer, a presence appeared behind Kagome and she glared as she recognized the same woman that abducted her.

"What are you doing? How did you break out of your cell when you're so cute?" the Holy Knight questioned. Kagome slowly turned around keeping up a poker face. "I'll do what you want… in return, I want you to let my _imouto_ go!" she demanded.

"Sadly, I can't do that, because, Margaret _-sama_ **chose** to be imprisoned." The Holy Knight answered as she stepped closer. Kagome took a quick glance behind her to study the aura as well as the face of the princess.

"Now, _Ohime-sama_ …" the woman came even closer all the while Kagome kept taking another step back. "I will take you to a safer loca-"

She was suddenly slammed against the wall by an unknown source. "Who is it?" she demanded an answer. "Super Technique: **Forget Meal**! A forbidden technique where I conceal my presence and attack from your blind spot! More importantly, you dare to ignore my presence! I will be your opponent!"

"Hawk- _chan_!"

Kagome looked surprised but happy at the pig that saved her. The unknown female stood up looking at the pig. "A talking pig? Pig?!" she activated her magic and light surrounded the pink pig.

"Disappear!"

* * *

 **KT:** We're getting closer to the final battle! Yeeaaahhh! I'm in such a good mood, for many reasons. Like, I'm moving so I can't wait to finally redesign my room. And I'm over, meaning I don't drop out! And I am on a roll! WOHOWOHOHHOHo! Sadly however, the next chapter will miss Kagome scene, but it's made up (I think) with the chapter after that… but you have to wait a while…

Okay there is one thing I haven't mentioned to you all… because of the moving, I won't be able to draw any **Weekly FD** for a few weeks, though I doubt most of you know about it. I know **Animenium (Guest)** , checks them out occasionally, but does anyone else care about my art...

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **ToonyTwilight:** Thank you^^ I'm happy you like it so much!

 **Fire-Wind-DragonsCouple:** Thanks! XD I'm working hard to make it work, I hope you'll keep supporting me^^

 **NightlyRowenTree:** Thank you^^ I hope you loved this one as well!

 **Goddess of Music-Thumper:** Hihi, hope you didn't die yet when this chapter reaches you^-^'

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Yes, the kiss! But I have to warn you for future nosebleeds, because there are quite some to come ;) And the battle is indeed nearing, together with Kagome's badass moments

 **Mimaanai:** Thank you^^ And yes they kissed! But you know Kags… can't really let go of a relationship so easily. Drama to come and I hope I make it great for everyone^^

 **Guest Person (Guest) and Guest Star (Guest):**

Thank you for waiting. About the typos, I'm sorry. I feel stupid for not noticing them, and I ensure you I wrote it right. But my computer is set on my native language, and there is often a mix-up of words with **"th"** and **"t"** the same goes for winced. Sadly enough everything had been autocorrected, some are correct but the other got slayed. I'm sorry, but I hope I did better, and don't feel bad for me apologizing. I think of you two as my guardians. This is just because my computer made this fault and I missed it. But, let's stay happy… Thank you two!^^

 **GaarasMyBoyzz:** Believe me, action will come ;) anyway, here's the update^^

 **Lullaby's Darkness:** Thank you, but there is another one that joins the last chapter in my pride^^ Keep waiting to find out!

 **Luci (Guest):** Hahaha XD I love your sarcasm, I also was like; **"Sorry guy, but… uhm… nice try…"** HAHAHA XD

 **SilverMidnightKitten:** Thank you^^ I would really enjoy it if you would be able to keep that promise 8D

 **Animenium (Guest):** You're welcome ^^ I honestly thought you deserved it, because you somehow always made my day^^ Sadly no drawing this and probably next week, because I'm working on my laptop, and I draw on my computer… there's a difference T.T You're one of the few people that found **that** detail or guessed, but it definitely will be clearer with every chapter till the official announcement. But yeah, I like the two together to be honest, and drama will definitely play between him and Meliodas. For one, because neither in the anime or the manga does Meliodas have a rival for Elizabeth. So I created one. ^^

 **Kage Shawdow (Guest):** Thank you^^ btw I love you ;)

 **Tinas86Roses:** Thank you! * **Big Smile** * 8D

 **Angela Lara:** HERE! XD

 **Chibiabyss:** Thank you, I update weekly if it reaches the right reviews, so keep reviewing XD

 **HorseWIthnoNamE (Guest):**

Before I start, I just wanted to say and warn. Dang, that's lone… (but it really made me happy) and for those who actually read all replies, just skip this one cause it's long….0.0 Okay, yes it was **THAT** personal XD but I will now answer your questions.

1\. She didn't recognize him, because she had to wait for ten years (reasons will be explained… at some point.) and all she could see of him where the posters that didn't match his real face. At first she laughed at them, but later could only see that as his face.

2\. No, but it could be. But who I imagine was The Flower Prince, from Final Act Episode 10. Because it really left an impact on me, and I could really see Kagome's pain, or more like Inuyasha really realized it, and she kept strong. But hey if people think Akago, then let them think ;)

3\. Yes, Kagome and Gowther have an interesting relationship, but it's not like she hates him. Can't say much because it will be explained at some point….

4\. Yes, Kagome means bird in a cage so I thought it would be cool to add it in.

5\. Not exactly, but it's close. But hey, you'll figure out as the story continues^^

6\. Everything will be explained… * **Evil Laugh** * MUHAHAHa… * **Back to poker face** * I need to keep the mystery in hun, it's business-.-

 **BlackcatJiji (Guest):** Yes, yes he did… He went **DOWN**! XD The separate story comes with the missing part of Kagome's last ten or rather eleven years. Don't worry, I got this all figured out^^ I got myself also crazy as I wrote and reread it, even now when I see the future chapters that are up to post, I'm just fangirling and I can't wait for you guys to see. Is it weird to fangirl over a moment you created yourself…? And yes, yes, action comes… man you guys need patience as your anime bf (^.*)

 **Heaven-water-sister:** I will! … Will you also read the other stories that I will write in the future?

 **Guest:** Thank you^^

 **Guest:** (Same person * **points up with questioning look** *?" Thank you, I'm happy to spark such a reaction from you^^

 **Feefee242:** Thank you, I hope it reaches your expectations, cause I'm missing out on Kagome scenes… especially in the next chapter */_\\*

 **Bluephoenixflame98** : Yeah! I'm sure it will be awesome… I hope…^^'

 **Ravenna Harlequin:** Yeah! I'm not screaming but I'm still happy with your reviewXD Here's more!

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Ne:** (In this case) Hey

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomen (ne):** (Another way of saying) I'm sorry

 **Matte** : Wait

 **Yamete:** Stop

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Reiki:** Spiritual energy

 **Inu:** Dog

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Kisama:** Bastard

 **Imouto:** (Little) Sister

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	13. Chapter 13

**At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 13 X Farewell Old Friend**

* * *

"How annoying! There's nothing I hate more than pig!" the magician dressed in red shouted annoyed. "Where did he come from?" she questioned, when she looked up, she saw Kagome glare. "What did you do to Hawk _-chan_?" she demanded an answer.

"Oh, don't worry _Ohime-sama_ , that disgusting creature is alive, somewhere. Now then, please come with me." The woman stretched out her hand once more.

"If I go with you… you ensure his safety and my sister's freedom." Kagome ordered as the woman bowed. "Understood, _Ohime-sama_ …" the priestess went over to her side without giving much attention.

" _Onee-sama_ …" Margaret stretched her hand out through the hole. Kagome turned around with a smile. "Don't worry, Margaret- _chan_ … I'll be just fine! Don't worry!" she winked.

"And now… Just as _Ohime-sama_ wished, I will open the door for you. Now, go wherever you like. That is, if you have the courage to abandon him." the mage taunted.

"Margaret- _chan_ , trust me… don't worry!"

* * *

"Who are you?" Guila questioned her savior; she then saw the tattoo on his chest. "The symbol of a goat, could you be…" she strayed off as he finished while striking a pose. "Exactly."

"The Seven Deadly Sins' Goat Sin, Gowther, has arrived!"

"Gowther…" Dreyfus muttered as he glared at the guy. "Guila, you have my gratitude for protecting Diane." Gowther said as he stared down at the Great Holy Knight.

He jumped off the roof and landed in front of Dreyfus. "I understand the situation from your memories." He directed at Guila. "Dreyfus, I will defeat you with my full power."

"That's…" Dreyfus began as he dashed in front of the Goat Sin impaling him with his sword. " **Charge**! **Pierce**! That's my line!" he finished as he watched Gowther fall. "In a way, your power to control the mind is the most dangerous among the Seven Deadly Sins. Therefore, I will stop you before you can use it!"

Dreyfus suddenly felt a huge impact of force in his chest. "You talk too much!" he looked down and saw that Gowther was the one who punched him. Dreyfus coughed up blood as he tried to talk. "Impossible! Your body was pierced… How can you move?"

Gowther placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think too much of it." He said as he punched the man again, blowing him away. Dreyfus landed on his back and tried to look at his opponent. _'What kind of nightmare is this?'_

* * *

"Did you have a bad dream?" A recognizable voice asked. "It's probably your punishment for napping in a place like this." Dreyfus got up and looked at the ten-years-younger version of his friend. "Hendrickson…"

"Is that you?" the Dreyfus asked. Hendrickson halted in his movements until he burst out in a soft laughter. "Who else would I be? Pull yourself together, Dreyfus."

After that they walked through the town, Dreyfus listening to the rants of Hendrickson. "Hey, what do you think of what His Majesty said yesterday?" he asked.

"The Holy War in the prophecies can be avoided. His Majesty's **Vision** is a power that lets him see the future. But if the Holy War can really be avoided… Then I wonder if there's any point for us Holy Knights to exist?" Hendrickson shared his thoughts.

"Even if there's no war, that doesn't mean there won't be monsters and savages. Regardless of the threat, we Holy Knights are needed to protect the Kingdom." Dreyfus replied with a proud smile.

A group of children ran by, and Dreyfus heard their dark thoughts. "If it comes down to it, we'll start the Holy War ourselves!" He turned to see their retreating back.

"What's wrong?" Hendrickson asked. "No… nothing…" Dreyfus said, they parted ways and Dreyfus made it to his home. " _Tou-san_ , _Okaeri_!" s young boy came running in his dads arms. " _Tadaima_ , Griamor."

"I had ten sword matches with Gil today, and I won three times!" the young Griamor said to his father. Dreyfus smiled at the child enthusiasm. "Really? You've gotten strong!"

"I want to become a Holy Knight one day too!" Griamor exclaimed. "Haha! Of course you can!" Dreyfus openly laughed. "Just like your dad-"

"Just like Zaratras- _ojii-san_!" Griamor said instead. Dreyfus' eyes widen. "Everyone says Gil's dad is stronger than my _tou-san_. Is that true?" the child asked innocently. "I don't know… I haven't fought my brother seriously before." Dreyfus answered sheepishly.

"I'm stronger." A female voice stated. Dreyfus turned shocked to his wife. "Anna, what did you just say?" Dreyfus asked her, but before he knew the scene changed and he wasn't in his house anymore.

"There's nothing like having a drink after training!" Meliodas stated as he gulped down his beer. "But Zaratras is really strong! I don't think I can beat him." He said to Dreyfus and Hendrickson who sat opposite of him.

"You're being modest." Hendrickson chuckled. "The only ones in the Kingdom who can fight evenly with Zaratras are you Seven Deadly Sins. Even Dreyfus has never won against him." Hendrickson pointed out.

"That may be true, but I think Dreyfus is more skilled with the sword than Zaratras." Meliodas stated. "I-Is that true, Meliodas- _dono_?!" Dreyfus stood from his place and looked with hope at the blonde.

"I don't lie." Meliodas laughed. " _Sugoi_." Hendrickson complimented. "If I had to point it out, I would say you lack the experience and ambition." The captain of the Sins explained.

' _That's right, I haven't lost. I can surpass my brother and become the Great Holy Knight!'_ Dreyfus encouraged himself in his thoughts. "But I guess it's impossible." Meliodas suddenly said. "There's no chance anymore."

"Chance?" Dreyfus questioned. "Right, Zaratras?" behind him, Dreyfus could hear heavy armor walk. " _A-Aniki_ …" when Dreyfus turned around he was met with the gruesome death of his brother, the Great Holy knight, Zaratras.

"AAhhhh! Stop! No… No!" Dreyfus yelled in despair as he gripped his head. "I didn't want this to happen!" Slowly the corpse began to crawl to Dreyfus with blood flowing out of his mouth.

"I didn't mean to kill you. Really! Please believe me, Zaratras!" he begged the being. An eerie voice came from the dead man. "Atone… For… Your… Sins…"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

" **Nightmare Teller**! Humans are so fragile." Gowther stated as he watched Dreyfus shrink with guilt. "Dreyfus, I'm leaving now. But you will never wake up from this nightmare."

The purple haired suddenly felt a presence coming from behind. " _Dare_?!"

* * *

A sword pierced Gowther, as his hands were connected with Dreyfus' head. "W-What's going on?" Hauser questioned as he stared at the pair. "At the same time Gowther was pierced and his hand touched the Great Holy Knight's head… both of them suddenly stopped moving."

Gowther fell down to the ground, and Dreyfus placed foot on him. "Too bad, Gowther. Looks like I'm the on that has returned." He said. "And there will no longer be another time for us to meet!" He raised his dominant hand in order to impale Gowther once more.

But he halted, as if something possessing him he knelt to the ground, grunting. "Lord Dreyfus!" Helbram shouted. "Great Holy Knight!" Hauser called out as well. In that moment, Gilthunder took his chance and slipped away.

"It looks like I took a lot more damage than I originally thought." Dreyfus spoke as sweat dripped down his face. He felt himself being pulled up and looked at his side. Gilthunder was supporting him by placing his arm around his shoulder. "Sorry, Gilthunder."

"Don't mention it." The pink haired male brushed off. They slowly backed away. "Master Helbram," Dreyfus began. "I leave the cleaning up to you." Helbram raised his hand in answer. "Okay!"

"Seriously… He just appears and gets beaten that quickly? Is that even possible?" Hauser questioned. "No, as expected of the Seven Deadly Sins…" Guila commented. "Thanks to him, even if it's temporary, our opponent is now just Master Helbram."

" **Now the battle should be easier…"** Is that what you're thinking?" Helbram asked as he came forward. "Now that it's not a crowded battle also means that I can do as I wish… Did you overlook that?!"

He stuck his sword in to the ground and pointed two fingers at them. " **Call of Inferno**!" Smoke started gathering around them. "This black mist is…" Hauser wondered, but before he could say anything else, blood escaped his mouth.

"The magic power of " **Death** "…! Are you insane?!" Hauser yelled. "If there's still people that haven't evacuated…" he looked around them and saw Guila lean against the wall coughing up blood, Jericho hovering over the ground doing the same thing.

"It matters not whether I'm sane or insane. Either way you will all die-!" Helbram's speech was cut short as Diane's fist came down upon him. "I won't… let anyone die…!" she stated, stealing a glance at the unconscious boy in her hand.

"Diane!" Hauser turned to look at her. "Hauser… please take this kid and run…" she said, but Guila soon came walking to them, getting the child instead. "Zeal…"

"Cut the crap!" Hauser shouted at her. "Once again… you only care about others…" he struggled holding back the tears he held. "Think about yourself for once!"

She gave him a tired smile. "What a persistent giant pest…" they heard Helbram say. And in a blink of an eye, Diane was blasted away, crashing against a building having a giant icicle impaling her.

"Diane!" Hauser shouted. Helbram stood up, pointing his weapon at them while charging multiply smaller attacks of it. "D-Don't…!" Guila begged. "STOP!" Hauser yelled desperately.

As the icicles came at her with an incredible speed, they were turned to dust. Slowly King came floating down before her. "Well, well… if it isn't the Fairy King." Helbram chuckled.

"He's…" Hauser paused while Guila continued. "The Sin of Sloth, Grizzly's Sin, King!" they watched as King lifted his head up to look at them. But al they could see was pure anger.

"Who did this…?" King asked as he descended to the ground. "Who did such a horrible thing to Diane?!" He looked at Hauser. "Was it you?" then at Guila. "Or was it you?!"

"Not… them…" he heard Diane say softly. "They… protected me… So… don't blame them…" She asked the Sloth Sin. King's hand formed into a fist as he went over to Hauser. King hit his chest softly, and then harder. Even with the little power he had in his muscles.

"You didn't protect her! You didn't protect her at all!" King began complaining, almost yelling. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Apologize!" Hauser had enough; he grabbed King's hand in order to stop him. "Oi, you-"

Hauser halted as he saw the state of King's hand. "Why… Why…" King questioned with tears gathering around his eyes. "Why am I… always… always failing to protect what's important-?!"

"You're always late… No, you're too late!" Helbram abruptly interfered as he flew in the air for his attack. "The Great Fire of the Fairy King's Forest 20 years ago, tat time 700 years ago, and this time too! Because of you, that Giant girl will die-!"

"Silence!"

King order and Helbram soon found himself blasted away. The green haired looked down, but was too late as the spear was behind him already. It changed to a giant bear-like-pillow, but when Helbram wanted to attack it, it disappeared and changed to an uncountable number of smaller spears. Helbram was pushed back to the ground.

"Did he get him?" Hauser questioned. As the smoke vanished, they could see Helbram being protected by a purple shield. "Hard Protection." He sighed in relief. Then, out of nowhere, King's Sacred Treasure attacked him head on, clashing with the barrier and breaking it.

It then changed immediately to the pillow, giving Helbram an uppercut. Helbram held his stance as he found balance in the air. He looked up and King standing before him, eyes filled with anger.

"Prepare yourself." He warned. Helbram coughed up some blood, and whipped it away. "Looks like you've got more spirit compared to that time at Byzel." He taunted.

"Turn back to your original form." King order as he ignored the comment. "In that form, you can't use your **true** magic power, Helbram!" King kept a stoic face as he said that. Helbram narrowed his eyes as he looked at his opponent.

 ***Poof** *

Smoke appeared and disappeared, and there stood a young man, a green shirt and green hair. He was holding on to an old helm, and on his back was what it looked like, wings.

"A Fairy Clansman?!" Hauser questioned as he looked at the pair in the sky with surprise. "That's… master Helbram?" Guila observed the new version on the man.

"Back in Byzel, I never imagined it was you." King began, as his eyes went to the helm. "Because of that worn-out helmet you were wearing."

"SHUT UP!" Helbram shouted, he activated his magic and summoned a giant root and let it hit King. But King's pillow protected him. Helbram gave a wicked smirk as his attack did little damage.

"Well, it is certainly a dirty helmet." Helbram said as he himself looked at it. "But I can't bring myself to throw it away. For me, this is a warning to myself." He explained.

"I have no interest in that story!" King told him. "Why are you being so tense towards me?" Helbram asked as if he didn't do anything wrong. "Ah!" he smirked. "Are you shocked seeing what happened to that huge cutie? But she's just one of four mish-mash fake knights, right?"

"I won't ask you to try and understand." King said. "The fact of how important she is to me." Helbram whistled. "Then you should've just kept her in a box or something. That's not possible though."

"Even **you** should understand the pain of losing someone important to you!" King protested. Helbram kept a poker face as he spun the helmet on his finger. He stopped and looked at it, before glaring at King.

"Tch, tch, tch." Helbram scolded while moving his other finger to the side. "Then do you understand?" he asked. "The pain of seeing something precious destroyed in front of you…"

King's eyes widen, as he noticed too late that the root was making its way past him, towards Diane. King flew desperately after it, as he disturbed its course with his pillow slamming to it. He got pushed away by the force back to the ground.

"Wow! Nice save!" Helbram teased clapping and smiling. "Now let's move on to the next one!"

King turned his head to the former fairy clansman and gave a glare. He pointed his finger, and the pillow turned into multiple, mini spears. But before it was able to fully fire, Helbram's root shut it down.

"Was that supposed to be an attack?" Helbram asked smirking. His finger movements gave the root an order to slam down on King. After picking him, Helbram could look more clearly at King.

Helbram summoned more roots, and they grew up from the grown. King got tossed around and hit as he flew between them. Helbram started laughing as he enjoyed the sight. "The Fairy King sure can bounce around!"

King came to, and used the split second he had to make signs with his fingers. His spear once more multiplied and surrounded the roots. "Like I said, your puny Chastiefol cannot defeat me!" Helbram stated.

The roots began shaking violently, bashing King away. "A useless Fairy King like yourself can't make full use of Chastiefol that was made from the Sacred Tree." Helbram tilted his head and gave a foul smile.

"Just watch comfortably from over there while your precious Giant is torn to shred." Helbram turned to Diane, King watched with open eyes as the roots gathered up and went straight for the girl.

"Aaarggg!" Hauser had jumped up in time, slicing through the attack. Once he caught his breath after landing, Hauser showed a cheeky grin. "Take that, you tree monster!"

Helbram clapped his hand with a smug face. "Wow, amazing Hauser!" he laughed. The end of the roots grew and once more the attack was ready. "They regenerated?" Hauser looked in disbelieve.

In a flash Hauser and Guila, with Zeal still in her hands, were blasted away. Helbram turned his head to King, who was being hold helplessly by a root. "Now, Fairy King…" Helbram began as he brought the guy in front of Diane.

"Burn the image of your loved one into your eyes, mind, and heart!" with that the order came. The roots, with no mercy, assaulted Diane and the others. As they halted, smoke possessed the area.

"Do you want to see the sight of your precious Giant who is now minced meat?" Helbram asked king who was looking hopelessly at the situation. King got thrown into the screen of mist. "Then go closer so you can get a better look."

"Captain…" Ban started as they looked in the distance where they saw roots sprouting and dominating the place. "Yeah…" Meliodas muttered. "Just as Diane and Gowther's magic powers faded away…"

They both saw the mist disappearing, and there stood instead a green barrier, protecting Diane and the others. "Now King's magic power has raised to an unbelievable level!"

Helbram looked with disbelieve at the girl who received no damage. "No way! That attack had no effect at all?! All this time you abandoned your offense on me, and defense on yourself… And used all your magic power only to protect that half-dead girl?!"

Slowly King stood up, he kept his back on Helbram while watching Diane. The woman he loved. "Helbram!" he stated. "The promise I made you 700 years ago…" he turned around. "…let's fulfill it now."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

' _Long ago… human kingdoms formed a peace treaty with the forest ruled by the Fairy King. Not only as a symbol of their alliance, but also as an agreement not to interfere with each other. I had lost my memory around that time. I only remember being assaulted… and that man's face. Who was that man… and who am I? I've already forgotten.'_

"Harlequin!" a young girl's voice shouted. The boy being called out looked up, and saw two round objected, in an unrecognizable form hovering over him. "Aah! A monster?!" he scrambled back in surprise.

A cute giggle came from behind the two supposed monsters. Face popped up, and Harlequin could see a girl with purple eyes, and brown hair. "You surprised? Let's eat." She smiled happily.

' _And I lived with the girl from the Giant Clan who saved me.'_

"Roasted and grilled pork! Eat a lot, 'kay?" The girl said enthusiastic as she placed the feast in front of him. "I'll just have some fruit…" King said carefully, not wanting to insult the young girl.

"Really? Then _itadakimasu_!" She took a bite out of the roasted pig. "While you sleep, you dream of sleeping… You sure must love sleeping. So, do you remember anything?" she asked.

"I saw a big tree in a mysterious place" King answered. The girl looked at him in questioned and tilted her head. "The place where you're form?" he nodded. "Perhaps…"

Suddenly, heavy footsteps came to them. King watched as the two "monsters" walked up to them. The girl smiled as she tapped the floor with her finger. "Here, meals for both of you, Fillet, Roast."

Two round balls appeared from the ground, and the two didn't hesitate to take it. "I didn't think you could make golems, Diane." King complimented. The girl, Diane took another bite as she listened. "I've heard that the Giant Clan has a strong connection with the Earth…"

"I was always alone. I think it's because I've always wanted friends that I was able to make them." Diane answered. "I see…" King replied feeling a bit for the poor child. "But they can't talk and only do what I tell them." She looked at Fillet and Roast.

"That's why I'm glad to have met you." She gave him a bright smile, to where felt a bit embarrassed. "Same here." He rubbed his temple, as he gave her a smile. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't saved me."

Diane's face lit up. "Then, then…! Will you be my friend someday?" She asked excited. King gave a small laugh. "We're already friends." She inched closer, hope blossoming in her eyes. "Really?!"

King's blush reddened. "Yeah." He looked away from her beautiful eyes. She turned away, and grabbed the remaining pork. Shoving it in front of the small man's face. "I'll give you this. Because we're friends."

"Forget the pork…" He refused kindly, but she kept insisting. "It tastes good. Just try some!"

'I didn't have my memories, but that was a blissful; time for me. That's probably why I was living so peacefully back then. While being oblivious to what was happening at that time…'

As night came, King flew in the sky, looking around. "Diane… where did she go-" As his eyes wondered, he saw a familiar face look at him. "Harlequin…!" Diane yelled as she waved at the flying fairy, in her other hand she held a pot of soup.

Looking besides her, he saw an unknown man. He quickly made his way down to them. "Well, I'll be damned!" the man exclaimed. "A fairy child! Meeting a Giant girl is already rare in itself."

King held his suspicious as he glared down at the man. "Diane, let's go." He ordered. The walked away, and after they made it back to the cave, she told him what happened.

"That human shared his food with us?" King asked shocked. "That's right." Diane replied as she stirred the soup. "He said it's a sop of mountain birds, mushroom and nuts."

She took a spoon, blew it and offered it to King. "Here you go!" He looked at her. "Diane…" his took a sip. "Hmm?" She questioned. "You shouldn't trust humans so much." He told her as she took the next sip.

"Why not?" She asked in return. He turned away. "Why, you say…" she questioned him once more, but at the same time, an other voice in his head asked as well.

"Why can't we trust humans?"

* * *

 **-Flashback in a flashback-**

"Those lowly humans… They're always fighting their own kind for some stupid reason…" King answered with his arms crossed. "But they have all kinds of things we Fairies don't have…" another voice said. Helbram.

"Like culture and philosophy." Helbram explain excitedly. King gave a glare in return. "If you trust them too much, you'll regret it." He told him.

"Well, if that happens, you'll stop me." Helbram shrugged off. "Since you're my best friend!" he shouted as he flew away.

 **-End Flashback in flashback-**

* * *

Harlequin! Harlequin!" Diane kept repeating his other name. He opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of the cave. He slowly sat up, as in his head the memories kept floating. "You dozing off again?" Diane asked.

"Helbram…" he placed a hand on his head, as the name rolled off his tongue. "…my best friend?" He held a troubled expression.

"Did you remember something?" Diane asked concerned. "Helbram is my best friend?" he kept muttering. "Who is… that? I'm…"

A few days later, rain began pouring none-stop. "Diane! Stay with me! Can you hear me?" King tried to hold on to the sick girl. "Wait for me, I'll go get some herbs!"

His attempt to fly away was useless, as Diane kept a strong hold on his hoodie. "Diane!" he protested. "Don't… go…" she begged him. "But!"

"Don't… go…" As he watched her struggle with the heavy fever, he gave in. She dragged him back and held him in her hands. "I'm… so lonely… I don't want… to be alone…" Once again a voice rang in his head.

"Don't… leave me alone!"

* * *

 **-Flashback in a flashback-**

"You can't go, _nii-san_! Without _nii-san_ , how can we protect the forest?!" Elaine begged her older brother. "I can't just abandon Helbram!" he objected strongly.

"Sit tight just for a little while, Elaine!"

 **-End flashback in a flashback-**

* * *

"Elaine…" the name escaped his mouth, but realization soon dawned upon him. " _Matte_ , this isn't the time for that! Diane, let go of me! Let go of me!"

"Oh, my!" A voice suddenly interrupted. "It's you guys." King turned to look, and saw the man they've met some time ago. "Human?" King looked surprised to see him.

King asked for his help, and after gathering the herbs, the man made the needed medicine. "When you have a fever, this is the best for it." The man told Harlequin. "Looks like she has calmed down a bit."

" _Arigatou_ …" King bowed his head, to show his gratefulness. "And for the soup the other day… it was really good." He smiled a little. The man looked stunned. "The other day?" he then broke out in laughter. "Ah, that was many decades ago."

'That's when I learned about the passage of time…'

"Wait, hold up!" Diane shouted with laughter as she ran after the flying being. Her fever had disappeared and in a blink of an eye, the time passed by.

' _A short time for Fairies could mean an entire lifetime for humans. There was a huge difference in time.'_

King evaded the hand that was aimed at him. "Let's see…" he spoke up. "Alright, if you can catch me, I'll let you have one wish." He stated. "Really?" Diane asked she could feel herself getting pumped. "Alright!" She broke out in a sprint as they continued their game.

"Haha!" King laughed. "Over here, over here!" He changed directions as the child kept following him. "Take this!" Diane yelled as she had him in her sight. But what went unnoticed was that her clothes got stuck on a branch, ripping everything off.

"Eh…?!" King looked at her with wide eyes and a face just as red as a tomato. "Diane! Clothes, clothes… your clothes!" She ignored him and instead, used her two hands to get a hold of him. "I gotcha!"

"Oh… enough about that, your clothes…!" King complained. "Clothes? But I don't have anything besides this." She answered innocently. It took a small while, but King managed to create an outfit just for the little giant.

" _Arigatou_ , Harlequin!" She thanked him happily as she twirled around, admiring herself. "I made them by tanning the hide of a Dusk Bison." He stated proudly, only to be slapped by a chuck of hair. Diane shook her head to the side. "Pigtails, pigtails, pigtails!"

"Um… That tickles!" King laughed softly. " _Ne_ , can I make it too?" Diane asked him excited. "Okay, I'll show you how later." He told her continuing bragging about himself. "Actually, my clothes are self-made too."

His sudden change in facial expression caught Diane's attention. "Huh? What's wrong now?" she asked him. _'Self-made? I made… these clothes?'_ he questioned.

* * *

 **-Flashback in a flashback-**

"What do you think? I made them myself." King stood in front of his fairy friends and sisters, proud of what he did. "Did a human teach you?" His sister asked suspicious.

"How rude!" King exclaimed. "I just happened to see them make it!" he strongly held on that believe. He glared at his friend who started snickering. "Harlequin, I thought you said you hated humans?" Helbram teased.

"I've only said not to trust them!" he opposed. " _Nii-san_ , your job is to protect the Fairy King's Forest!" Elaine scolded him.

 **-End Flash back in a flashback-**

* * *

"Fairy King's Forest… That is my…" King muttered until a loud voice startled him. "Harlequin!" Diane shouted. "Ah! _G-Gomen_!" he apologized, but Diane shook her head. "No, look over there." She pointed in the distance.

He followed her finger to a small village. "Houses in a place like this?" He questioned, as they made their way to them.

"There are so many little houses…" Diane observed. "Since when…?" King looked around baffled of the new discovery. Then a group people showed up, with a man that looked recognizable.

"Ooh… Could it be… Are you Dianette and Hereqin?" The man asked them. It took a while for them to identify him, but Diane was ahead. "Ooh! Hunter- _oji_ -san!"

" _Iie, iie_ … that Hunter is my deceased Grandpa. I run the general store here." He explained. "Grandpa?" Both Diane and King questioned. "To think that you guys exist…" The man began. "Grandpa told me that he met rare lovebirds, a Giant and a Fairy, a few times."

Catching the unknown word, Diane turned to King. "Lovebirds?" His face turned bright red as he tried to avoid it. "I-It mean really close friends." She then pointed to two boys chasing each other. "Then, are they lovebirds too?"

"Well, lovebirds are between a man and a woman… Look, like them." He pointed at a couple that held a young child in their hands. "Humans live short lives, so they make an exchange of vows between two people called marriage and then they live together."

"Together?" Diane then got an idea. "Harlequin, do you love me?" She asked him with big eyes staring at him. His face became once more red. "Y-Yeah, I do love you…"

"You said you'll grant me one wish, right?" She continued, and he nodded. "Then… I want you to love me forever." Diane's cuteness level exceeded 100, which is why received an uncontrollable nosebleed.

"Now, let's get back." She turned around and walked ahead, giving no thought to the suffering Harlequin. Taking control of his nosebleed, King stood straighter.

"I promise! I will always love you, and always be by your side!" She halted as she listened. "It's fine…" she told him. "…as long as you always love me."

* * *

 **-Flashback in a flashback-**

Dead fairies laid on the ground, blood covering the area like a blanket. "Helbram an the other Fairies were captured?" King asked the messenger. "The enemy is an old soldier with an eye-patch. At this rate, we…"

"What should we do, Fairy King?" another fairy asked. "Fairy King!" King closed his eyes hoping it would disappear. Everything was just a bad dream… right?

 **-End flashback in a flashback-**

* * *

King shot up from his place, breathing heavily. Woken up by the sudden noise, Diane opened her eyes.

A tear flew King's eyes as he went through the memories. "I'm the Fairy King, Harlequin. I protected the Forest. I went to the Human world to save my best friend Helbram and ended up here. And then…"

Again memories flashed through his head, everything came back. "I remember everything." Diane watched him mutter in a daze. "Harlequin?" She questioned with a tired voice.

Her eyes suddenly shot open after hearing a loud explosion. She ran outside looking for the cause. "The village!" She yelled as she saw the fire blazing where the village stood. "We have to go!"

"It's dangerous, you wait here!" Harlequin told her as he flew ahead, taking one last glance at her as he said; "I'll go alone. After this, I'll…" he halted while Diane shyly finished for him.

"Find your friends and go home to everyone." King simply turned around and gave her a dazzling smile. "I'll definitely return to your side. I promise. Definitely"

She watched him off, as she gave a sad smile. " _Un_!" she nodded, unknowing letting tears slip.

King flew through the sky, making his way to the village. _'But I… That promise… The promise that was more important then anything…'_ He landed down; looking around all he could see was corpses.

His eyes widen in disbelieve as he saw the recognizable man they had met. King ran over to him and knelt down, picking his head. "Oi! Are you okay?"

Hearing metal footsteps behind him, King's head snapped around to look who it was. His eyes widen, looking at the man. "You're… Hundreds of years gave passed, how are you still alive?"

Watching in disbelieve the man, who apparently murdered his best friend, come closer. "That's my line!" The green-haired returned.

He began talking. "I thought he took you by surprise and killed you." He sighed. "That's why I took revenge and killed him by surprise." The man said as the memory flashed by. "And then I…"

King kept staring at the man who halted in his speech. "Helbram…" Harlequin muttered. "Is that you, Helbram?" He questioned. "I'm right. Why are you in that form?"

* **Poof** *

As the smoke disappeared, and instead of the man that was the cause of his amnesia, there stood before King was his supposed best friend, Helbram. Keeping his stoic face, Helbram answered.

"So that I don't forget my hatred towards Humans." Helbram ignored King's confused face as he continued. "Humans, the very Humans I loved… They tricked my friends and took their wings!" he started yelling.

"They said it would be good money. One by one, piece by piece… Slowly, so that they don't damage the wings." Helbram's eyes met those of King's. His eyes screamed desperations, painful memories kept flashing by.

"Hey, can you imagine?" the green-haired fairy asked. "The feeling of seeing the ones you trusted tearing your friends' wings off right in front of you… The ripping and cracking sounds as their wings are plucked…"

His fist tightened in anger, which didn't go unnoticed by King. The fairy king narrowed his eyes as he kept listening. "Their voices crying for help and their dying breaths!"

Eyes began gathering tears, falling like a waterfall, Helbram couldn't stop them it just kept flowing. "Hey, imagine that scene! For so many years, that noise… No, for hundreds of years, these sounds have not left my head! Imagine it! Imagine it, Harlequin!"

"Helbram…" King growled. "I hate Humans!" Helbram continued his outburst. "That's why I've been killing them for 500 years. But it's not enough! No matter how many I kill the sound doesn't go away. I kill and I kill… But their voices won't go away!"

"That's why!" Helbram didn't stop; he kept going as if he was giving in to the darkness. "That's why I won't leave a single Human in this world. I'll kill every last one of them!" He stated.

Helbram's eyes went wide in pain. King saw the betrayal flash in his eyes. A rose, a bright red rose had pierced through Helbram's chest, making him fall to the ground. His eyes remained glued to King's… the one who threw it.

" _When that time comes… When that time comes, please stop me. My best friend!"_

King remembered the words, and cried. He stood up and walked to the body, kneeling down near the head. 'I have to make up for this.' Their forehead touched. His tears landed on the face of the bleeding man.

' _For a long time… For a really long time, I made my friend suffer.'_ The next day came, and Diane was sitting outside, still waiting for Harlequin. 'I didn't realize his suffering. I couldn't keep the important promise I made to Diane.'

A flower was shot, and got stuck in Diane's neck. She fell to the ground, sleeping. Unnoticed by the unconscious giant, King was floating near her as he looked at her. ' _However, I will never forget.'_

* * *

" **The mass murder of Humans by a single fairy has been going on for a long time. The responsibility lies with the Fairy King's lack of action in overlooking the problem. Therefore, he is sentenced to 1000 years in prison!"**

' _My feelings for you will never change.'_ King kept thinking as he was carried off in the carriage. Ignoring the blonde on his opposite side. _'Hey, Diane. If I'm able to meet you again… Then I will…'_

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Why?" Helbram questioned glaring at King. "Didn't the Sacred Tree abandon you? Why are you able to bring out so much power from Chastiefol?"

Hauser stood up, dazzled by the situation. "Huh? I feel warm." A surprised look appeared on his face. "My wounds!" He noted as he saw them heal.

The steady voice of King was heard answering. "The sacred tree protects itself by releasing pollen to heal and shield its injuries." He turned his head slightly to glare at Hauser. "You're lucky." He stated coldly. "If Diane wasn't next to you, you would have died long ago."

The fairy king suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Helbram. "The Sacred Tree exists to protect the Fairy world. It has no sentiment of good or evil."

The clansman clicked his tongue in reply. "Do you intend you to continue, Helbram?" King questioned. "After 700 years, do you still want to destroy humans?"

Helbram's shoulder shook in anger that kept boiling up. "It's not **"still."** I can't stop now! Holy Knights, give me all of your power!" Purple light gathered around him as his body absorbed it. "Here it is, here it is!"

The two continued their fighting, with King keeping his cool this time. Their swords kept clashing in the air. While Harlequin was still concentrated, Helbram showed visible signs of struggle.

"I can't afford to lose!" Helbram announced while his sword tried to keep Chastiefol from hitting him. The fight fiercely continued, looking at his struggling friend, King couldn't help but soften his eyes. "That's enough… You can rest now. Helbram."

After Helbram released a loud roar, signing he was losing his mind. The battlefield became silent. Eyes wide, Helbram looked shocked at his opponent.

There stood King, his hand pointing downwards, and as his hand commanded, his spear obeyed. Helbram held a smug face while blood escaped his mouth. A deep wound was made in his shoulder, making him fall to the ground.

After he hit the ground, Helbram looked hazily at his helmet. He reached out for it, but his hand fell. King came down, with Chastiefol in pillow form. He looked at the metal and picked it up.

King walked over to dying friend, placing the helmet on his chest. "Hey, long time no see, Harlequin." Helbram suddenly began. "That helmet is a present for you. I thought you would like it. I got it from Humans. But, I'm a _baka_ too. Now that I look closely, I have no sense of style."

Tears dripped down on the helmet. Once again, King was crying. "You're right." He said. "You're really a _baka_." King saw Helbram's eyes closed and he stood u, whipping away the tears he shed.

He turned around, flying towards a now awake Diane. "Gomen ne, Diane." King apologized, smiling sadly at her. "I put you in a scary situation by yourself." Diane smiled back at his kindness. " _Arigatou_ , King."

"Leave the rest to me." He responded. "Harlequin…" Diane suddenly muttered King's eyes went wide. "That's a very nostalgic name." She continued her eyes narrowed on King as she tried to remember. "I can't remember who it is."

As if in relieve, King gave a sweet smile. "That's probably just a dream. I'm sure you were dreaming." He told her. They kept eye contact until Hauser decided to interrupt the moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"No matter how I look at it, I can't see you planning to overthrow the Kingdom. If that's the case, why have you suddenly come to the Kingdom?" The blonde asked them.

King looked away. "It's to save Kagome- _hime_ , who has been kidnapped." He admitted. Hauser was stunned by the sudden news. "Don't tell me, Kagome- _sama_ is in the Kingdom right now?!

* * *

 **KT:** A day earlier because of reasons, don't worry about it^^ Not much of Kagome, but King and Diane's past are also part of the sorry^^ Great news! I finished the story, now all I have to do is post them. And…. The next chapters are going to be awesome! That I can promise, believe me!

Since this chapter isn't much to review own, how about you guys tell me about yourself. For example;

 **Name:** Mam Lenna Heino (Just don't call me that, I really prefer Kagome Tamora)

 **Age:** I'm 15 years old, born 26-11-2000

 **Gender:** I'm a girl

And some other stuff you want me to know about you, or what you want to relieve. I like getting to know you guys^^

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Fire-Wind-DragonsCouple:** Thank you. And sorry, but there's won't be any drawings until I moved. But I'm happy you did that^^ And it's because of you that I placed something, LIME like, not exactly but close enough (^.^')

 **Chibiabyss:** Thank you, don't think this one is so great though…

 **Lullaby's Darkness:** I won't! I just finished it, so I won't ever abandon it! XD

 **Number One Queen Of Thieves:** Thank you, and promise, I'm not going to abandon it. Believe it! #Naruto XD

 **YukiYukina:** Here it is!

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Oh, Kagome will fuck up some people in the next few chapters…. MUHHAHAHA :)

 **GaarasMyBoyzz:** There will be so many fluffs in the next chapters, if you can hold up until next (hopefully) week! And about that idea, I would love to write it! I'll be posing a new story, where I post OVAs, ideas and drabbles. So if you can find it, request something, I probably choose yours to do as fast as possible XD BTW: I made the chapter on the soundtrack… it was in the shuffle on youtube XD talk about coincident.

 **Tinas86Roses:** Thank you ^^*

 **Guest Person (Guest):** Haha ^^ Thank you, hope I did good… ^^

 **NightlyRowenTree:** Thank you!

 **Heaven-water-sister:** Thank you! I'll be sure to do my best on all of them ! :P

 **Guest Star (Guest):** Of course you are ;) And thank you for looking out for me, I really appreciate it^^

 **HorseWithnoNameE (Guest):** You're welcome, but dang there were a lot XD I also understand that Akago would come in mind, because it did covered quite some episodes ^^

 **BlackcatJiji (Guest):** OMG, the next chapters are NOSEBLEED FANGIRL LEVEL XD Can't wait till you see it! And try to be a saint… I mean you can always try^^

 **Animenium (Guest):** Aww…. Thanks babe XD And there will be more drawings cause there are two new outfits Kagome will wear.

 **Nameless Angel 00:** Thank you, sadly enough there is little to no Kagome involved, not much of my own I'll say….

 **Silverfoxkurama:** Kagome will fight in the future, but if you thing she's useless… that is your decision. I'm pleasing the other readers as well as my self. Not particularly you… sorry…

 **Alize (Guest):** I'm so sorry to hear that, I really wish I could be there for you to surport you… Honestly… And I'm very happy that my work somehow makes your life even just a little bit better. If there anything wrong, you are always free to tell me. If you have any social media… search for me and come in contact. I'll be more than happy to help you…

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Un:** Yeah

 **Iie:** No

 **Dare:** Who

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) I'm sorry

 **Itadakimasu:** Let's dig in

 **Okaeri:** Welcome home

 **Matte** : Wait

 **Sugoi:** Amazing

 **Baka:** Stupid

 **Tou:** Dad

 **Ojii:** Grandpa/Old man

 **Nii:** (Another way of saying older) Brother

 **Aniki:** (Older) Brother

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-dono:** Honorifics used for respect

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	14. Chapter 14

**At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 14 X Just The Start**

* * *

"It's war!" habitants began running around in panic as they tried to escape the battles. "The Seven Deadly Sins are attacking!"

Arthur and Hendrickson clashed away from each other when their swords met. "Hendrickson- _san_ , don't you think it's about time to settle this?" Arthur questioned cocky, which resulted in Hendrickson glaring.

"You're power, if nothing else, is that of a splendid king. Arthur Pendragon." The Great Holy Knight retorted. _'His true strength and intellect are immeasurable.'_ Hendrickson began observing the young male.

' _Judging from his way of talking, it seems that he knows we're up to something. The question is what, and how much does he know?'_ He began thinking of the possibilities. _'The King's imprisonment? The kidnapping of Kagome? Or the revival of the Demon race?'_

"In the middle of battle…" Arthur began as he disappeared, and then popped up behind the Holy Knight. "Lost in thought?" he acted surprised as he attack. However the knight blocked the young King with ease.

"Stop holding back. Show me the power that made you the new king." Hendrickson demanded, getting in the offense. Arthur was blown off the wall's surface, where they were fighting. He crashed down in the ground.

" _Ite_ …" Arthur murmured, determination flashing through his eyes he jumped back up. "But, I'm not done yet!" Hendrickson already stood once more before him, giving him no chance to look up.

He kicked the king, sending him further. "So you intend to die before revealing your hand?" Hendrickson questioned, Arthur gave a cheeky grin in return. "Then why don't you try to force my hand out?"

"Very well." Hendrickson replied, he charged his magic in his sword and a dark purple flame started to surround it. "Then die." He stated coldly, and the force spread wildly. " **Hellblaze Wave**!"

The attack gathered around and launched itself at the ginger. Suddenly Hendrickson's eyes widen as he saw his own attack come back. He crashed against the wall, breaking it.

"You reflected my attack?" Hendrickson questioned as he came back up, waiting for the smoke to disappear. "You learned a dangerous magic while I was gone for a while." An all too familiar voice spoke.

"That voice…" Hendrickson anger rose as he glared. "You're…" Slowly the fog disappeared, letting the figure come to light. "Now then…" the voice continued. I'll have you return Kagome." Meliodas stated.

The two of them stood across of each other, glaring fiercely. "It has been awhile, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Are you alone?" Hendrickson asked. "Yes, it looks like I strayed on the way here." Meliodas answered simple.

"Yet you still think you can do something? You're naive as always." The Holy Knight taunted. Arthur kept looking in awe at the Dragon sin. _'The Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins? Then, this person is…'_

"Where is Kagome? Return her immediately." Meliodas demanded. "Fortunately, that's impossible." Hendrickson rejected right away. "Why should it matter where she is?" His head tilted in a provoking manner. "She is not yours."

Rage flashed through Meliodas' eyes and he immediately shot up, giving a knee in Hendrickson's face. But the Knight managed to catch it. Meliodas then continued by rapidly slashing his sword. Hendrickson kept up, by moving his head, avoiding the hit. He finally hit back, creating some space between them.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Sounds of wooden swords clashing were heard in the early morning. A pink-haired young boy fell down on his knees, panting. "What's wrong, Gil? Exhausted already?" The boy looked up and stared at the man, which the voice belonged to. Meliodas.

"This is impossible for me." Gilthunder said. "I'll never be as strong as you and my father." He shamefully admitted. Meliodas sighed at the boy. "You should start with doing something about your negative thinking."

"You eyes discern evil. Your mouth speaks the truth." Another voice said. "Your heart is filled with justice. Your sword destroys evil." Gilthunder turned his head to see a purple-headed girl walking their way. "The most important thing to a knight is to take the path you believe is right." She gave them a dazzling smile. " _Onee-sama_ told me."

"Margaret." Gilthunder muttered her name. "Meliodas- _sama_ and your father have nothing to do with this." She continued. "You are your own person."

"Margaret…" Meliodas sighed. "Have you been listening to **her** again…?" He slumbered. She smiled and nodded. " _Hai_!" She turned to Gilthunder once more. "One day, you'll become the strongest and most kind Holy Knight. I believe it." The boy nodded, courage swelling up inside him. " _Un_!"

"There's nothing he can say." Meliodas snickered seeing the two blush brightly.

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

Gilthunder had been walking away from the fight scene between the two fairies. Holding on to Dreyfus weak body. "Here is fine." Dreyfus then said, sweat running down his face. Gilthunder obeyed and laid the Great Holy Knight down against the wall.

"What happened while you were fighting Gowther, Great Holy Knight Dreyfus?" The holy knight asked his superior. Dreyfus remembered what happened and a painful expression came on his face.

"He showed me my old self. The sin that I will never escape from." Before Gilthunder could ask more, Dreyfus spoke. "Go back to everyone. I'm fine." The pink-haired could see his shoulder shake. "Please leave me alone for awhile." Giving in, Gilthunder stood up. "Very well."

As Gilthunder kept walking to his intended direction, another person joined him. "Great Holy Knight Dreyfus sure is pitiful." The mage who had kidnapped Kagome was flying around him.

"Admitting defeat over a mental attack…" She continued. "On that point, Hendrickson is different. He will be the King in the upcoming new world." Gilthunder listened. "The utopia that Great Holy Knight Hendrickson envisions. Slaves and royalty will have no meaning. Only the strong remain."

She moved her hand over his chest and inched closer flirtatiously. "You can get anything you want." She finished. "Can you survive in the battle with the Demon Race?" He questioned.

"What's wrong?" she looked at him. "You're usually brimming with confidence." He glared as respond. "I only spoke the truth." Again, she leaned forward. "Don't worry. If it gives you the fear of death, I'll gladly fight even the Demon Race."

He smirked. "I'll be counting on you." She squealed. "Jeez, Gil!" Then the voice of Hendrickson rang through her head. _'Did you move Kagome from the dungeon?'_ he asked of her.

' _I moved her to a place where nobody can interfere. By the way, when will the ritual begin? Huh?'_ she noticed from his vision, Meliodas standing in front of Arthur _. 'You're entertaining an interesting guest. Very well. I'll send you my cute knight.'_ Her staff was hovering over Gilthunder.

* * *

Arthur looked up as he saw dark clouds covering them. "A thunder cloud?" he questioned out loud. Lighting struck down, and appearing from it was Gilthunder. He slashed down, aiming at Meliodas. However, the blonde blocked it

Gilthunder narrowed his eyes and flashed behind Meliodas, slicing again. Meliodas turned around to block just in time. Swords kept clashing, until Gilthunder landed a kick in Meliodas gut. Before Meliodas could crash, Arthur had managed to catch him and they landed safely on the ground.

"Sorry, you saved me!" Meliodas thanked happily. "Don't mention it!" Arthur returned grinning. "Can you lend me your hand for a little while longer?" Meliodas asked him. "Of course, with pleasure!" The king replied.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. I've known about you for a long time." The boy introduced as they both came into a stance, ready for the opponent. "Well, let's talk after we clean things up." Meliodas smirked.

The Dragon sin then turned his head to the Holy Knight. "Now then, should we start where we left off, Gil?" the said person kept his stoic face as he calmly answered. "I only do what I must." Meliodas smirk widen as he heard the respond. "Let me tell you, I won't hold back."

They vanished, and began fighting further from the other two. They moved so fast, the human eye could not even follow them. Arthur watched them battle in awe. "The speed of the swords is amazing. They aren't even using their full strength."

"That's the same for us." Hendrickson said as he appeared behind Camelot's King. "Isn't it, King Arthur?"

" **Chase of the Lightning Beast**!" Gilthunder called forth and from the cloud he came from, some lighting looking like dragons came, aiming for Meliodas. " **Full Counter**!" The blonde repealed one, but they soon came again. "A continuous attack… So I can't reflect it just once."

Unnoticed by him, Gilthunder came and slashed across his back. He then sped up to stand before him, this hitting Meliodas sword away. "Crap!" Meliodas glanced back at Gilthunder, who got ready for his next attack. " **Thunder Emperor's Hammer**!"

Smoke was created covering their ground. Both Arthur and Hendrickson waited for it to disappear to see the outcome. Slowly they saw Gilthunder with his outstretched sword, but what stopped the weapon was shocking.

There stood Meliodas, changed and covered by purple and blackish marks. His left hand was holding the tip of Gilthunder's sword. But what all of them notice was the strange tattoo above his left eye. The sword that was knocked away, landed back in its sheath.

"He stopped a thunderbolt and a strong lunge… With his fingers?" Arthur observed. "And what is Sir Meliodas' transformation?" He wondered. "Demon power has appeared." Arthur snapped his head back in time to see Hendrickson give him a hit.

"Demon power?" Arthur questioned, but he never got an answer as Hendrickson smirked. "There's no need to explain to a human who is about to die." His sword created once more the black flames. "Burn!"

Arthur fell back, his shoulder was hit and the attack was still lingering. "Hot! Black flames again?" Hendrickson kept his smug face. "Someone interrupted earlier, but now you will turn into ashes."

"This is bad, it won't go out!" Arthur started hit to flame down, but with little luck. Suddenly it died out. "You saved me, thanks!" Arthur thanked the hooded figure that floated behind him.

"Did you finish up over there?" He proceeded to ask. "You saved me, but now I don't need any more help." He stated confidently. Hendrickson huffed. "Fool." He insulted.

After awhile, Gilthunder and Meliodas blasted apart, in that moment Meliodas changed back to himself and charged again. Gilthunder did the same with lighting wrapped around him.

* * *

Diane and King, together with the two Holy Knights, watched in the distance thundercloud hovering over the area. Hauser was holding Gowther on his back while Guila, Jericho while Zeal was holding her weapon. "Thunder again?" Hauser questioned. "How many times is that?"

"It's almost certainly Gilthunder, and his opponent must be Captain, right?" Diane turned to King, who nodded. "Yes, that's true." Unexpectedly Gowther woke up like it was nothing, surprising Hauser. "I can't sense Ban." He stated bluntly.

"Y-You!" Hauser looked at him. "Where did he go?" Gowther asked. Then, as if realizing something, both Diane and King's eyes widen as they looked at each other. "Princess Elizabeth!"

* * *

Hawk was walking around the dark place where he saw a giant horn-like-thing. "This seems to be some place underground too." He began talking to himself. "That damn masked girl. What are the boss and employees doing in this state of emergency! They're so useless." He insulted.

He kept walking towards the thing, as it was his only option. "Now that it has come to this, as the Captain of the Knights'' leftovers… I have no choice but to save Kagome- _chan_!" he bravely decided.

He then heard something as a door closing and was startled. He began running away in a panic. "Crap, someone is coming!" Footsteps were heard coming closer.

"So this is the Kingdom's most valuable asset, the Horn of Cernunnos?" Ban wondered as he came closer to it. "It's pretty big." He mused. "Oi, can you Goddesses hear me? Hello?"

Ban sighed as he tried again. "Hey, if you can hear my voice… Please revive Elaine in exchange for my life." No answer was given, and the former thief got a tad annoyed. "Oi, are you listening?" he gave a big sigh. "I guess not. There's no way it would be that easy. Oh well…"

He turned around to leave, until an unknown voice stopped him. "Who is it?" the femininely voice questioned. When he turned around, he could see a familiar pig standing on a part of the giant horn. "Master?!" Ban exclaimed surprised.

"Oh, here you are!" Another voice came, this time both Ban and Hawk looked surprised. "Elizabeth- _chan_?" Hawk questioned seeing the bright smile of the girl. "What are you doing here, kid?" Ban asked her.

"And what the hell are you doing there?" he cursed at Hawk. "Like I know!" Hawk fired back, pissed off. "Where is here?"

"Well, I saw you disappear after this door." Elizabeth interrupted them and began explaining. "I remember _Onee-chan_ telling me not to go there, so I wanted to warn you." Her face then changed into a somehow scolding manner. "You should not be here Ban _-sama_ , it is dangerous." She moved her finger along with the scolding.

Ban sweat-dropped and ignored the child, returning back to Hawk, who was still mad at Ban for some reason. "Where is _Kagome-chan_?" the piglet asked.

* * *

Kagome felt hard and cold surface beneath her as she slowly woke up. Her eyes opened as she tried to scout the place with her aura. Then a weak voice spoke. "Kagome- _san_?" She looked around hastily searching for the voice. "What?" Her eyes then landed on a bed, where a figure was lying down. "Is that you, Kagome- _san_?"

She shot up, recognizing the voice and the face. "King Baltra- _sama_!" Lying in bed was the king of Liones, Baltra. He spread his arms inciting her for a hug. "Kagome- _san_!" With no hesitation she hugged the man. "Baltra- _sama_!"

"I never thought I'd be able to embrace you like this." He said sincere, but he started coughing. Kagome looked up. "Baltra _-sama_ , you have not been cured yet?" she asked surprised, before he could answer another voice decided to interfere.

"Use this chance to finish up your emotional reunion. Because this will be the last one." The female Holy Knight, who had taken Kagome, was standing in front of the door.

"Your beloved Deadly Sins will be killed by my cute knight." She said dark. Kagome parted away from Baltra, turning to the mage and glaring at her. "My beloved Sins…?" She questioned, a small blush came on her cheek as she realized. "You're talking about Meliodas?" She asked bashfully.

"How long can you keep those sparkling eyes?" Asked the mage annoyed. Kagome once again glared at her, before turning back to the king. She placed her hand on his chest. "Please rest… I'll do the best I can."

* * *

" **Full Counter**!" Meliodas activated his attack, but Gilthunder snaked through. " **Thunder Thrust**!" The Holy Knight watched as Meliodas was pushed back and crashed. Guilt flashed through his eyes.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

The young Gilthunder was practicing his sword skills together with Meliodas. "How do you reflect this?" the blonde asked him. He charged lightly, and Gilthunder managed to block it with some struggle. "Good, just like that." Meliodas smirked.

He halted when he saw the sad face on the pink-haired boy. "What's wrong?" Meliodas asked. "Are you going on a campaign again?" the boy asked. "Under you dad's orders." The blonde responded.

"They say it will be long this time." Gilthunder kept going. "Hm, maybe." Meliodas brushed off, as he was interested in the wooden sword in his hand. "Then…" Gilthunder began, his eyes met with Meliodas'. "take me with you!"

Meliodas released a small laugh. "Oi, what are you saying? It could take years!" he told the child. "But, if I'm away from you…"Gilthunder casted his head downward. "I'll never become stronger than this! If that happens, I'll never…"

Meliodas who continuously hit him on the head cut off his sentence. "Calm down." He stated bluntly. "What should you be doing?" Meliodas asked him. Gilthunder had stepped away with small tears in the corner of his eyes. "Protecting Margaret." He said.

"That's right." Meliodas agreed as he continued. "Will you abandon that duty and come with me?" he questioned, Gilthunder's will began to waver. "You just have to think about what you must do." Meliodas ended.

"But, the way I am now…" Meliodas interrupted the boy again. "You're anxious." He sighed and then smiled at the kid.

"Then, I'll teach you a spell.

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Over here!" Meliodas called over. Gilthunder looked up to see Meliodas planted in the wall of the tower. "Gil, you have no regrets going full out against me, right?" Meliodas ensured.

"Your eyes discern evil. Your mouth speaks the truth. Your heart is filled with justice. Your sword destroys evil." Gilthunder started. "On that day, you taught me the path of the knight. I have not forgotten."

His eyes narrowed. "The Seven Deadly Sins disobeyed that path and betrayed the Kingdom. I will say this just once now." Courage and bravery were clearly seen in his sky-blue eyes. "Now I'm stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Meliodas nodded slowly. "I understand. Should we put an end to this?" he broke loose from his footing on the wall and fell forward. He came down, striking for Gilthunder who dodged and hit the blonde across his face.

Once again the exchange kept going, lighting flashed by together with Gilthunder and Meliodas blocking attacks. As Meliodas wanted to attack, he leaned back in the nick of time to see black flames slash across. Meliodas turned his head and glared.

"Wow, you managed to dodge that." Hendrickson taunted with a smirk. Meliodas glanced over at Arthur who was lying in rumble, with his mage next to him. " _Gomen_ … I tried to buy some more time. I'm ashamed." The boy confessed.

"Take a break and don't worry!" Meliodas told him, keeping track on the two knights. "I'm coming at once." Hendrickson announced. Meliodas succeeded blocking all of Hendrickson's attack, but failed to see Gilthunder's fist coming at him. Meliodas was blasted away, into another wall.

' _We're going to deal the finishing blow. You come too.'_ Hendrickson ordered. ' _Oh, I'm happy.'_ The female mage replied, still in the room with Kagome and Baltra. "I've been called too." She told them.

"Oh, how great!" Kagome faked the enthusiasm as she ignored the female to continue her work. "Now, now not so excited." The mage said sarcastic. "I'll even give your Deadly Sin a few words of parting on your behalf."

Kagome halted and turned her head to stare at the other woman. "Then please tell him this…" her eyes suddenly changed, as if darkness had taken over her. "Don't you dare lose!"

Taken back by the strong words of the miko, the knight took a few steps back. "H-Humpf! Y-You can pray for it while hugging your father's warm chest." With that she disappeared.

Kagome returned back to normal and huffed. "The nerve of some people!" She began complaining. Baltra laughed softly at the strong-hearted girl. He remembered that she never liked it when someone took her for granted. No, the girl would fight in her own way.

"To think that she was so sweet back then!"

* * *

The female knight appeared on the sideline of the battle against the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. " **Freeze Coffin**!" she motioned her hand and the spell activated. People could see Meliodas' body freeze. Ice covering his frame.

But Meliodas broke through it. Taking it as a chance, Hendrickson appeared behind him and hit him away. Then Gilthunder was next, appearing in front of the fling blonde. "It's over."

"What's over?" Meliodas replied, ad he begun spinning around ferociously. He hit Gilthunder a few times, forcing him to repel with another attack. " **Thunder Emperor's Hammer**!"

" **Full Counter**!" Meliodas shouted, but before anything could happen, the mage interfered. " **Bend Room**!" On her order, the lightning attack, bended around Meliodas making him miss.

* * *

"Are you worried?" Baltra asked his adopted daughter. "No," she shook her head calmly. "That pervert will definitely come. Also, you're here with me." She smiled politely, still focusing on her task.

"Without you even knowing, you have done much for this Kingdom, and its people." Baltra spoke, she looked at him. "Much? I have caused this commotion! It's because I didn't stop it when it was still innocent! I waited four years to warn him and another six years to actually do something!" she tried to hold back her tears, but a few of them still escaped.

"I deserve no such high praise of you Baltra- _sama_. I am ashamed of myself, not being able to put a halt to it, as it was my task. I have failed." She turned her head away from him.

A hand came on her cheek, making her look back at the man. "My dear Kagome- _san_ , from the day you came here, you had already proven to be a strong woman, in every way. You have been the friend the princesses needed and the sister they respect. You raised them when their mother had deceased." Baltra began.

"I always loved to listen to your stories you brought from **there**. And I respect your wisdom and curiosity of what you knew and didn't knew about this world." He smiled at her lovingly, whipping away a tear.

"It was not your fault, you did the right thing. Elizabeth is safe with us, and nothing happened to her. I believe under your care, she will be alright." The king held eye contact until Kagome nodded and her tears disappeared.

"You do know we soon have to separate again?" ensured to where she nodded again. "My " **Vision** " power only works for myself and my immediate surroundings… But it allows me to sense the future through obscure words and images." He explained.

"Soon, a crimson pig will save me from this inviolable room."

* * *

The residents watched in fear, lightning dominating the place. Unknown to them, a purple haired female climbed up the fragile steps of the tower. Princess Margaret.

' _Ne, Gil…'_ she began thinking, hoping in some way to connect with him. _'You were always gentle and kind. You swore to me when you were little.'_ She remembered his words.

" _On my knight's pride, I will protect you for the rest of my life."_

' _I didn't know that would become a curse for you.'_ She resented, getting closer to the top. _'For my sake, you lied to yourself and hurt your own heart for ten years. And now you're trying to hurt the person you admire the most.'_

Margaret had reached the top and looked at the fight. _'Please be free of me now. Please…'_ She begged, unknown to her a lizard crawled behind her. _'Don't betray your hero!'_

She saw ho the three knights had mixed their attacks and made a critical hit on the blonde.

"He doesn't use his demon form and doesn't even attack us." The mage complained. "He's planning something." Hendrickson reassured, staying guarded. "We will kill him before that." He ordered. Meliodas was still standing headstrong, facing his opponents with pride.

Margaret was now standing on a part of the tower, which was over the safety borders. "Gilthunder! Please stop!" she yelled hoping it would reach him.

Meliodas readied his sword, with dark flames covering it. " **Divine Slayer**!" Gilthunder stood in a stance, charging his attack. " **Thunder Emperor's Sword**!" Hendrickson was also ready for the finishing blow. " **Enchant: Hellblaze**!" The mage summoned her magic, making it surround her for the final spell. " **Four-Element Destroyer**!"

They all attack, but before anything else, Meliodas looked behind him to see the princess falling. _'I'm sure… Onee-sama would understand…'_ She thought, slowly letting go of her guilt.

' _I see it!'_

Meliodas slashed his sword in her direction. The attack crawled upon the floor and then the wall, eventually hitting the unknown creature that was stalking the girl.

The mage at Arthur's side disappeared. Meliodas smirked, but forgot about the other attack that was hunting him. An explosion came forth, and Hendrickson wasted no time to finish it. "Die!"

As it was about to hit him, a clash was heard. Pushing Hendrickson's sword away.

" _When it's tough, painful, and you can't rely on anyone, use this spell. I'm stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins!"_

Hendrickson's dominant arm flew off. His shock was overwhelming, as he looked wide-eyed at the culprit. Gilthunder. The pink-haired boy turned his head to look at Meliodas. A tear escaping his eye. "You released me from the curse that has bound me for so long. My hero, Meliodas!"

Meliodas just smiled. In the distance, the mage managed to make the fall of the princess slower, so that she could be catch by Arthur.

Hendrickson gave a face of betrayal. "Gilthunder, you betrayed us!" He accused, his other arm was getting covered in his magic. "I haven't betrayed you." Gilthunder defended himself. "I was never on your side from the start."

"G-Gil!" Female mage started shocked. "You bastard!" Hendrickson charged with his remaining arm, but Gilthunder dodged it. "Meliodas, leave the rest to me." Gilthunder smiled. "I've waited so long to take revenge against my father's murderer!" He immediately went after Hendrickson, hitting him with his lightning.

The one sided fight kept going, until Gilthunder pierced the Great Holy Knight. "Feel my wrath!" he exclaimed, a huge explosion made of lightning was created, even killing a black rave in the progress.

Moments later, Margaret woke up in the arms of Gilthunder. "Margaret." He whispered lovingly. "Gil…" Her eyes watering. "Gil!" They held each other in embrace, wanting the feeling to never end.

Meliodas and Arthur watch the pair interact. The blonde then turned to the King. "But you really save me! Arigatou!" He thanked with a grin. "No, it was really thanks to her." He motioned to the hooded mage.

"How…?" another voice asked. They turned to the remaining female knight. "When did you find out?" She asked. "When we met in the Forest of White Dreams." Meliodas answered. "W-What?" She stuttered surprised.

"When he said the spell in the forest, I knew he was being monitored and that someone had been taken hostage." Meliodas again replied to the question. "That's a lie that you knew from the start!" The knight rejected. "You were fighting all out!"

"Gil will risk his life for the girl he loves." Meliodas stated wisely. "Just like me…" his whisper went unnoticed by many, except one powerful mage. "Men's friendship means I should put my life on the line too."

"Unbelievable." The woman kept denying the truth. "I won't allow this to end this way!" She claimed. Their surrounding area, changed, and kept changing. "Now, in what world do you want to die?" She asked in a threat.

Suddenly her staff was taken away, and they were in another world with dragons. "Aaahhh!" She shouted scared and shocked by her lost in control. Before one could bite her, the world seemed to pause. They changed back to their world.

The mage from Camelot flew behind her. The knight took no time to waste as she went after it. "You little fake sorcerer!" A purple tornado came, protecting the unknown mage from the knight.

"How many times have I told you to stop losing control when you're angry. My disciple, Vivian." A female voice came from within the tornado. The knight, Vivian, made distance between as she saw the infamous tattoo. "That design on your neck… A crimson boar… You are…"

Meliodas smirked as he watched. "I never thought she would be with Arthur. What are you doing here?" The tornados landed on the ground and disappeared letting everyone see the identity. "The Seven Deadly Sins' Boar's Sin, Merlin!" He introduced.

"Just visiting a friend." She told her captain nonchalant.

* * *

"Then, that masked sorcerer from before hurled you all the way here?" Ban summed up, both he and Elizabeth had been listening to what had happened to Hawk and Kagome.

"Yeah, she probably was scared of my true power." Hawk huffed confidently, while Elizabeth clapped in we. "Anyway, let's get out of here!" Hawk told Ban, acting like a leader. "We have to save Kagome first."

He turned around and Elizabeth followed him, but Ban had other plans. "Sorry, but you two go ahead without me." The Fox's Sin ignored Hawk questioned and stared at the horn. _'There's no way I can give up this easily. I still have something to do.'_

The horn began glowing pink. "Yes, you have something you must do." Once again the voice came from the horn. Elizabeth moved closer to Hawk, who stood protectively in front of her. "W-Who is it? Oi!" Hawk dared scared. "The Goddess Race?" Ban looked shocked at it.

' _Goddess Race…?'_ The words echoed through Elizabeth's head. "Show yourself!" Ban demanded. "Where are you speaking form?" he tried to get information, but it did him nothing. "Unfortunately, that is currently impossible." The voice began explaining.

"We lost our power in the Ancient War, so we need some time to reconstruct our original form." It said. "She is pretty cocky." Hawk noted, waiting for Elizabeth's giggle to come. However Elizabeth had her head busy.

"However," The voice continued. "it would be no trouble to resurrect Fairy." Ban huffed. "That's exactly what I wish for, but… heh…" He looked up at the thing, showing his confidence. "Do the Goddesses grant everyone's wishes so easily?" his eyes narrowed down to a glare. "Will you really exchange my life for-"

"No, we have no wish to take your life." It interfered. "In exchange, we will give you a mission." Hawk took this as a cue to warn his friend. "Oi Ban, no matter how you think about it, this is shady!" the Fox's Sin nodded. "Yeah, maybe. But shut up, master."

"Silence, pig." The voice ordered.

"D-Double silence!" Hawk exclaimed shocked.

"Okay, I'll do anything." Ban gave in. "We want you to kill someone." Hawk went at him to stop anything else, but was blocked by Ban's hand. "For a Goddess, that's a very disturbing request."

"Will you undertake the mission?" The voice ensured. "I told you I would do anything. So, who do I have to kill?" Ban asked so he could start on the mission.

"The person currently goes by this name. The Seven Deadly Sins' Dragon's Sin, Meliodas."

* * *

Jericho's eyes shot open as she stared at Guila's face, with her brother behind her. "Guila…" She muttered. "I'm glad…" Guila smiled in relieve. A scold came on Jericho's face as she slowly sat up. "How dare you… I'll kill you!"

Zeal stood in front of his sister protectively. "Dame!" Jericho glared. "What's up with this kid?" Guila gripped hi shoulder and brought him closer. "Zeal, my _otouto_."

"What happened to the fight? What happened to the Seven Deadly Sins?" Jericho questioned. Guila notched her head and Jericho followed the direction. There stood three of the seven sins together with Hauser.

"We no longer have a reason to fight them. We lost to them." Guila told her. "Now that I think about it, I never heard your answer. Why did you drink the Demon's blood?" The question peaked everyone interests.

* * *

Vivian was chained in invisible shackles. "Vivian, where is Kagome?" Merlin threatened. "The King's room…" Vivian breathed out. "So it seems." Merlin turned around with little care to the young mage who fell to the ground.

"Ah, she ran away. What do we do?" Arthur asked. "It's fine." Meliodas looked at him. "Saving Kagome is more important." Merlin snickered, earning his attention. She tilted her head in a teasing manner. "You seem very concern about Kagome, care to explain?"

"I could ask the same thing, weren't you just visiting a friend?" His eyes sparked, and Merlin's smirk widen. "Well, let's hurry." With the snap of her fingers, they had teleported.

"Where are we?" Meliodas asked. "In front of my father's room." Margaret told them. "I tried to transport us inside but I was repelled. There's only one person who can do that… but it looks like the work of my incompetent pupil. So the front door it is." Merlin explained.

"Okay!" Meliodas took it upon himself and stepped forward with his sword ready. "Everyone stand back!" Merlin stopped him before he could bring any damage. "Wait, Captain. Even your power can't destroy this barrier. **Perfect Cube**."

"It's a technique she learned that repels all power. No matter how strong or weak the power." It was demonstrated as Gilthunder tried to touch the door with his lightning but is got blocked.

From her hiding place Vivian grinned under her mask, enjoying their misfortune. "That's right. Even if you all attack at once, you won't leave a single scratch. That's too bad." She began yelling to the sky. "Serves you right!"

Merlin opened the doors with her hands, entering the room. "How did you erase the magic?" Meliodas questioned. " **Absolute Cancel**. I cut apart my pupil's magic, and my ties to her. Beside, I learned that one from the best." She winked and turned her head to the bed.

"Grant entrance as ever…" Kagome turned around with a sweet smile. "Merlin." Merlin walked to her. "It's our reunion, it's the least I can do." She smirked. Kagome giggled and stood up, walking to the mage. " _Tadaima_." Merlin's eyes softened.

" _Okaeri_!" Kagome brought them in a hug, holding each other in embrace. Kagome broke apart and looked besides her. Her face lit. Meliodas walked forward, he had questions about the two but that could wait.

"I'm back! Were you worried, Kagome-"

"Margaret _-chan_!"

She ran past him, taking the princess in a crushing hug. "I'm happy you're safe." She smiled taking Margaret's face in her hand. "I'm glad you're alright." Margaret replied, and the older female smiled giving one more hug before turning to Gilthunder.

Her kind face changed, she walked up to him and he backed away in shame. "Don't think I forgot about those poor people back in Bernia. It was unfair what you did to them!" she angrily pointed in his chest, after some silence between them. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, once she opened them she smiled at him.

" _Arigatou_ , Gilthunder… for protecting my sister."

"Ahem…"

Everyone turned to Meliodas who still stood with his arms open. "May I…?" he questioned with one eye closed. They looked at Kagome, who had her bangs hide her expression. She slowly walked over to him and stopped. It stayed quiet; all their eyes went to the arm Kagome raised.

 ***Slap** *

Meliodas hand went to his cheek. It was different than when she slapped him for his harassment. He looked at her waiting for an answer. The others looked wide-eyed at the two.

" _Baka_ …"

The whispered left Kagome's rosy lips as she launched herself at the blonde, hugging him like it was their last moment. "Don't make me worry so much… I really wanted to see you again!" There was a quick surprise, but Meliodas let a sweet smile bloom on his face, taking her scent in, holding her even closer.

His hand strayed towards her chest, holding her breast in each one of them. "There, there…"

"Oi!" Both Baltra and Kagome yelled at him, fire coming from their mouth. Kagome pushed him away and stepped away from him. "You've become old, Baltra." Meliodas smirked.

"You haven't changed at all." Baltra sighed. Meliodas however gave a perfect example for why he hadn't changed. "Well, yeah." He said proudly while he massaged Kagome's butt.

"Oi!" The two shouted once again, this time Kagome pushed his face away and joined Baltra's side. Sometimes glaring back at the captain of the sins. Then, behind them came a person suited with red armor.

"Dreyfus." Gilthunder named the man, letting the others know about his presence. "It's also been a while since we've seen each other, Dreyfus." Meliodas greeted. "What's the meaning of this?" The Great Holy Knight questioned.

"Hendrickson is dead." Gilthunder announced, holding Margaret away from the man. Merlin glanced at Kagome, when their eyes met Kagome casted her eyes away and Merlin understood the message.

"Without repenting for his lifelong sin…" Gilthunder kept talking. "I saw it." Margaret began. "On the morning of the Kingdom's tenth anniversary… You conspired with Hendrickson to kill Zaratras. A scene I thought I would never see."

Dreyfus eyes widen in shock of the truth coming to light. They all listened as Margaret continued. "I was too scared to do anything, so I told Gil. But at the same time, Vivian happened to be present. She attached lookouts to each of us, and we were forced to do whatever she asked."

Margaret glanced at Kagome. "I didn't dare to tell _Onee-sama_ , but I think she already knew." Merlin stepped in. "I see. At the time, Vivian was very infatuated with Gilthunder." Gilthunder spoke up. "But Meliodas broke that curse for us."

Dreyfus fell to his knees. "I have lost. As they said, I conspired with Hendrickson and killed the Great Holy Knight Zaratras. At first, I was jealous of my older brother. At some point, that jealousy turned into hatred, I am sorry." He turned his head to the crown princess.

"Forgive me, _Ohime-sama_ … I should've listened to your warning." Kagome nodded, signing that she had forgave him. "But, how is this related to what's happening now?" Meliodas asked.

"Because it was to start the Holy War." Kagome gained their attention. Everyone in the room except Merlin looked surprised at the princess. Seeing Arthur's confused look, Merlin explained. "A term that is used in Britannia's ancient songs. The King predicted it would occur soon."

"But the King ordered to put away your swords." Kagome took over staring straight at Dreyfus, who still kept his head low. "You hoped to use the Holy War to put an end to the incident from ten years ago. By killing the Seven Deadly Sins as the enemies in the Holy War, nobody would know the truth."

Meliodas held his eyes focused on Kagome. It was final, Kagome knew more than they thought. The questioned was only how much…?

"But I knew." Kagome said strongly. "And it'd because of me that this has happened… I let it get out of hand… Hendrickson had changed…"

* * *

Vivian was furiously slamming her helmet to the ground out of anger. "That's not fair! It's cheating!" She accused. "I didn't know **that** woman would show up! Now everything s ruined!"

She stopped to mourn over her lost, a fountain of tears were released from her eyes and even leaked a little from her nose. "Gil, Gil! My Gil!" Heavy foots steps were coming towards her, it picked up Hendrickson fallen arm.

"If you love him that much, take him away again." The voice was male, and he connected the arm back to its place. "I'm gonna keep the bird in my cage… she will never fly away…" the voice strayed off.

"My Kagome…"

* * *

"After I told him the truth, Hendrickson changed, even more after the incident ten years ago." Kagome continued talking. "I thought he would know better than even go and try to resurrect the Demons…"

"Why did it become like this?" Dreyfus questioned softly. "I just wanted to become a father my child could be proud of." Kagome decided it was time to confess something. "Griamor is alive, if that's what you're worried about."

"He's protecting Veronica on my orders…" Kagome added while Margaret turned away. "He's even protecting her remains…" she muttered. Dreyfus let out a healthful cry, tears streaming down his face.

Baltra choose that as the moment to stand up. He came and stood next to Kagome. "Baltra- _sama_." Kagome noticed him. "Dreyfus." The king called, and the knight answered by looking up, seeing the two princesses supporting the king.

"At this time, I am removing you from your duties as Great Holy Knight. Wait in the dungeon until I pass judgment."

" _Hai_ …"

"I will escort him." Gilthunder placed the handcuffs on Dreyfus, but before they could leave, Baltra began coughing up blood. "Father!" Margaret exclaimed shocked. She and Kagome placed the man down leaning against the bed.

"Merlin, please come." Kagome called looking at the mage. Merlin complied and sat down while Margaret made way. "How long were you here with him?" She asked. "A few hours." Kagome answered. "However that wasn't enough." The miko said as she placed her hand on his chest and it started glowing pink.

The others, minus Baltra and Merlin looked wide eyed at the occurrence. "Kagome…" Meliodas began looking at her. "Will you please explain who you are…?" He dared to ask.

The two girls who were hovering over the king looked at each other and then smiled mysteriously. "There are other things we have to do first." Kagome spoke as she turned to her friend. "I need to save up, can I count on you for the rest?"

"I will do everything in my power." Merlin gave a smirk. "But, if he remains here, he won't be able to rest. I want to treat him in Camelot, is that acceptable?" She questioned.

Kagome nodded giving permission. "You sure you can handle this?" Kagome questioned suspecting the Boar's Sin. Merlin gave a soft snicker. "Don't worry," she winked. "I learned from the best."

Kagome smiled at the respond, but she then remembered something, which got her eyes narrowing at the other woman. "No weird experiments, deal?" merlin stiffened as her plan had almost been find out, luckily she didn't had to answer as Baltra began talking.

"Kagome, just remember the vision I told you about." Kagome shifted her eyes to him, and smiled. "Don't worry, Baltra-sama. Merlin is the crimson pig…" Kagome's eyes widen as she turned once more to Merlin. "Merlin, my weapon!"

Merlin's fist fell into her hand as she remembered as well. "Oh, yeah." Her hands were placed together and a spark of pink and green happened. Meliodas took that as a chance and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Can you explain, now?"

Kagome placed her other hand over his and brought it down. "I'm sorry, but it's a lot to explain… and we don't have a lot of time." She told him sincerely.

"It' done." Merlin broke their interaction, and gained her attention. "Wood from The Whispering Oak of Dodona. The string made out of unicorn's tail. And the heads of the arrows exists from that fang you gave me." She explained as she showed the bow and arrows in the holder.

Merlin laughed. "I know you proved that they exist, but to think it was so hard to find them, let alone to get the stuff." She then bowed respectively in front of Kagome.

"Princess Kagome Higurashi, I present you your Sacred Treasure; Devona!"

* * *

 **KT:** The chain of my favorite chapters has moved again! MUHAHAHA! Kagome has a sacred treasure, one that I design myself. Now this answers the question to why Kagome couldn't really fight, like many wanted her to. I will admit something that will be told in " **The Missing Years** " _(the name of the story I will write about the time Kagome spend in Liones before the start of this story.)_

Kagome used to go on mission sometimes joining the Sins, with that she carried an ordinary bow. But as her powers grew and she came to understand them, the bow broke, collapsing under her power. So she did research and proceeded to ask Merlin to make them. They planned on going together, but then the murder of Zaratras happened so Merlin went alone.

Somehow it's a little preview to what to expect of one of the things I have planned for **XSoaMX**

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **Thanks for those who reviewed!:**

 **Chibiabyss:** Thank you! I think I did this one wayyyyyy better! XD

 **Anime Hotty Lover. 18:** Funny thing, my niece is called Jasmine, but she's like 13 XD But Awesome next week?! I will wish you happy birthday now and (Hopefully) next week ^^

 **Number One Queen Of Thieves:** YES! YES, YES, YES! There will be a lot of Kagome X Meliodas moments. I keep going crazy every time I'm re-reading it and I can't wait until you guys read it!

 **Fire-Wind-DragonsCouple:** You will see… I think I did a pretty good job on working those two together;) Now I hope you can wait out

 **Lullaby's Darkness:** Hope it was great enough for you^^

 **Alize (Guest):** Thank you ^^* And don't worry about it, I might be young, I am often told I'm wise ^^ So if there's anything trouble you, you can always talk to me! Plus, I also LOVE books! My favorite writer is **Alexandra Potter** , I love her **Love Detective** series.

 **Heaven-water-sister:** Wow, really?! OMG, I feel honored! Thank you so much! And nice to meet you Youko^^

 **Tinas86Roses:** Thank you^^

 **GaarasMyBoyzz:** WOOOOO LET ME UPDATE YOUR SHINING YOUTH FOR ANOTHER WEEK! (#absolute no Naruto reference XD) Haha XD and about Koro-sensei. I'm not planning on one, but! If you request it on my "Drabbles" I make a first chapter idea and if there are a lot of people that want me to make one I will^^

 **BlackcatJiji (Guest):** Aww, I never heard of it but you made me curious! Thanks for that, and sorry… another suspense…

 **Guest Star (Guest):** It might seem unnecessary, but it is needed. And since I'm including the second seasons with a lot of things. That means the relationship with Diane and King. I thought it would be helpful for those who either haven't seen Seven Deadly Sins or for those who haven't gone that far in the manga. Cause if I were to skip this part, a lot will be questioned in the second season. Not to bash or something, I just wanted to explain^^ But like you said, I'm me, so I'll do it my way^^ But thanks for telling your opinion, I'm always looking forward to it!

 **NightlyRowenTree:** Thank you as always^^

 **Crista Blood:** I have no idea what that means 0.0

 **HorseWIthnoNamE (Guest):** Yes, she did. But you know Kagome, she would be still pissed if you did that to innocent people XD But I really admire that you are in the military! It cool XD

 **Animenium (Guest):** Thank you^^ And nice to meet you Alex ;*

 **Feefee242:** Soon enough? XD

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Un:** Yeah

 **Ite:** Ow

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) I'm sorry

 **Tadaima:**

 **Okaeri:** Welcome home

 **Baka:** Stupid

 **Otouto:** (Little) Brother

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	15. Chapter 15

**At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 15 X Coming to Light**

* * *

"S-Sacred Treasure?" Gilthunder stuttered. The almost forgotten Arthur looked around confused, waiting for an explanation. Meliodas and Margaret, together with the king, stared wide-eyed at the duo.

The two ignored them as they proceeded. Kagome took the bow and the quiver of arrows, observing and admiring. "Devona… Protector…" She translated. "You really know your stuff, don't you?" Kagome joked at the Boar's Sin.

"The only one, besides the Sins, having a Sacred Treasure..." Baltra muttered looking proudly at his adopted daughter. Kagome smiled warmly. Meliodas had rejected Arthur's offer to become his Holy Knight. "When I feel like it." He shrugged off. Merlin took Baltra's arm over her shoulder and picked him up.

"Merlin, will you return to the Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas asked quickly. She smirked. "When I feel like it." With Arthur joining her, they disappeared. Meliodas clicked his tongue, while Kagome giggled. "Darn, she used my same words."

He glanced over at Kagome. "Don't worry… I think she'll come back, knowing her; she doesn't want to leave after seeing me again, the same goes for me too though…" Kagome kept chuckling.

"Ah crap, I forgot to ask her about what happened ten years ago." Meliodas remembered, he saw Kagome considering saying something. "About that-" Before she could finish, the building collapsed. The castle broke down.

Meliodas managed to get a hold of her in the commotion bringing the two safely to the ground. Kagome still held her bow and the quiver was strapped on her back, her free hand was around Meliodas' neck.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" He asked her, she nodded. " _Hai_." He placed her on the ground while she looked around. "What happened?" They then saw Gilthunder arriving with Margaret in his arms. "Are you two alright?" She asked as she was set down. "Something's wrong…" Kagome muttered and Meliodas caught on.

"Yeah… Dreyfus has disappeared."

* * *

"What's going on? The castle has crumbled apart!" Hauser exclaimed. "But the Captain and the others powers haven't disappeared." Gowther explained to the group. "Let's hurry and join them!" King took over. But their attention soon went to the two female knights in their group.

Both Guila and Jericho gripped to their head in pain. " _Matte_! Guila and Jericho are acting strange." Diane pointed out. The two girls were rolling around on the ground screaming in agony. "It's not some normal pain." Hauser noted.

"I regret noting." Jericho muttered. "Even if it's from Demon's blood, power is power!" The convinced herself. "There's some dark power overflowing inside them. This feeling…" King said out loud, observing.

"It's probably the same change that attacked Dale." Gowther told them, King remembering what Dale turned into. "I will definitely triumph over you!" Jericho kept yelling. "My brother who looked down on me because I was a girl!" In a, instance, Jericho completely transformed. Gone was the girl, and instead stood a creature unknown to most of them.

Diane didn't hesitate and encountered the monster. Battling for strength. "Use this chance!" She ordered Gowther, and he lifted Guila and her brother up, running away from them. "Diane!" King shouted worried. " _Matte_ King, what are you going to do?" Hauser asked.

"I'll kill Jericho." King bluntly stated. "Diane is barely able to move!" Diane shook her head, getting the attention of the two guys. "Don't worry about me. More importantly, what's happening to Guila and them?" She questioned.

"The Demon's blood that made the New Generation probably is out of control." King answered. "No, something is forcing it out of control." Another voice joined in and kicked the Demon away. "Captain!"

"Gil. What's happening?" Hauser asked the knight who was walking to them with the princesses. "There's no time to explain now. We'll talk later." Gilthunder replied.

"Captain, forcing it out of control…" King began lowering himself to talk to the blonde. "Don't tell me someone is behind this?" The two turned their heads to Gowther who was trying to help Guila.

"Yeah, Guila and Jericho are both the New Generation." Meliodas began. "It's not just these two. Don't you think it's strange that all the New Generations are out of control at the same time?" They all now saw multiply people changing.

Again Jericho's Demon charged, but this time aiming at Meliodas. However, Diane managed to come between. "Diane!" Kagome exclaimed. "As expected your analysis is spot on." A new voice said. One that Kagome recognize from everywhere.

"The New Generations are the failures who could not become Holy Knights." The voice came closer, and Kagome got a hold on Meliodas' sleeves. "They are filled with an inferiority complex to the Holy Knights and hatred of themselves for their lack of power."

Kagome began to shiver, not in fear but in anger. She didn't know what to do, not with him here. Meliodas took a quick glance at her. "This ancient spell will increase these feelings to the point it will rule over them." He stopped, and everyone could clearly see him.

"So you were alive, Hendrickson!" Meliodas gritted through his teeth. Everyone looked shocked at the now younger version of the Great Holy Knight. His right eye covered by black. "You drank the Demon's blood?" Meliodas proceeded to ask.

Hendrickson smirked. "What a blessing. True compatibility with the Demon's blood activates the body and amplifies your power. All my research and experiments were worth it. Thank you…" He narrowed his eyes as the smirk widen. "Kagome."

Everyone shot their eyes at the girl. "Kagome…?" Diane muttered still in the quarrel with Jericho's Demon. " _Onee-sama_ … he is lying, isn't he?" Margaret, asked her. Kagome looked up and even saw a flash of betrayal going through Meliodas' eyes. "I-I…" Kagome tried, but Hendrickson's chuckles disturbed her.

"It's time, Kagome. They can't even trust you…" He held out his hand. "Come back to me… If you do, I might even let them live out of pity for you and my fellow race." He motioned to Meliodas.

"Don't group me up with you!" Meliodas refused. "You're not a Human or a Demon. You're just a dumbass!" He insulted. "No," Before Hendrickson could reply, a beam of pink flashed by, cutting Hendrickson's cheek.

"He's a _Hanyou_ …"

Again, Kagome took the spotlight. But they could only see determination through her eyes. Meliodas had wide eyes staring at the beautiful and strong girl, standing bravely. "True… I was the one who told him about _Youkais_. But I also warned you about the outcome…" She glared heatedly at him.

"I've brought an evil hanyou down before…" a spark appeared in her eyes. "And I will do it again…" Hendrickson closed his eyes and gave a soft smile and opened them again. "What I expected of my fiancé."

Suddenly dozens of little spears appeared, aiming at the silver-haired. "Then did you expect this?" King taunted, as he launched he got shot back. "A new enemy?" He questioned, but what appeared before him was far greater. "H-How?" He asked almost scared. "You're supposed to be dead! Helbram!"

In front of him stood the bloody body of Helbram. "There's no point talking to him." Hendrickson interfered. "He was dead from the start. The one who killed him was you, right?" The hanyou grinned. "You Fairies apparently don't rot even if you die. His body was sold on the black market for close to 200 years. I bought him and gave him a temporary life."

King glanced over at Kagome, but she shook her head, signing that even she did not know about it. But Hendrickson kept going. "Using the forbidden technique of the Druids, Enslavement of the Dead." King kept looking at his friend in despair.

"But resurrection is limited to two times." The silver-haired continued. "With each instance, their soul withers and their performance declines." King couldn't stop the tears that flowed down. "No, that's too much! Aaaahhhh!"

Hendrickson was openly laughing. "You should be happier. I have given you a wonderful opportunity. The opportunity to kill your friend a third time." Helbram charged. "It's the beginning of a fun show."

"You're not even close to Naraku…!" Kagome's voice hissed. "But you sure are related!" Everyone got ready to fight. But Hauser was blasted away, standing on his own against some demons. "Hendrickson!" Both Meliodas and Gilthunder launched.

Kagome took another arrow notching it, aiming at the man. Before anything happened to the man, he muttered out. "Good job, Vivian." The three looked to where his head was looking and saw Vivian holding Margaret. "Gilthunder! _Onee-sama_!"

"You bastard!" Gilthunder cursed. "You're mine, Gil." Vivian told him, blushing. "Do you know how much I love you?" Kagome being distracted by her, widen her eyes feeling the kill intent. Hendrickson had slashed Gilthunder in his back, and pierced Meliodas.

"Gil!"

"Meliodas!"

Kagome watched as blood escaped from the blonde. "Why did you attack Gil too?" Vivian asked, releasing the princess. "This isn't what you promised!"

"It is." Hendrickson stated. "Now this man is yours. When he becomes a corpse, he won't run anyway from you ever again. Forever." He stared down at Meliodas. "Now then." He raised his hand and black fire erupted. "I'll thoroughly finish these two off." Enjoying the angry glare Meliodas gave him.

"Stop."

He glanced up to look at Kagome. "You need me… So I'll go with you." She stated, lowering Devona and placing the arrow back in the quiver. "However, don't touch them. That's all I wish for. After that, I'm all yours again." She closed her eyes walking to him.

"Kagome…" she heard Meliodas whisper. " _Onee-sama_ , what are you doing?" Margaret asked her, but Kagome didn't stop. Hendrickson smirked. "That's my girl." He stretched out his hand to take hers. "We will be together, my love." He took her in his arms.

"Honestly, I was only going to let Gilthunder live, but I'll forgive Meliodas for touching you." He said nuzzling his head in her hair. "No…" Meliodas tried to stop her. "Don't go… Kagome!"

Kagome placed some space between her and Hendrickson. She turned to him and smiled. "Meliodas… it's my turn to protect you… I'm not that useless, you know." Hendrickson pulled her closer. "Let us go."

"Don't go, Kagome!" Meliodas begged once more, Kagome kept eye contact with him. "Meliodas. Don't forget the promise you made to me." All their adventures flashed by.

" _I will find Kagome and the Seven Deadly Sins, and stop the Holy Knights. Even if you die, I will fulfill this promise."_

" _Meliodas, protect my imouto! It's a promise!"_

Hendrickson spread his remaining arm, and a wing came from it. He held on to Kagome strongly and flew off.

"Kagome!"

Meliodas tried crawling, but on his way stood Ban, behind him were Hawk and Elizabeth. "Captain…" The Fox's Sin muttered, not batting an eye at the injured man. Meliodas slowly got up. "Ban, lend me a hand!" He murmured out. "Kagome was taken away by Hendrickson."

" _Onee-chan_?" Elizabeth asked surprised, running over to the blonde, supporting him. "What do these Great Holy Knights think the princess is?" Hawk asked walking to them. "You two, came too?"

"More importantly, you're injured Meliodas- _sama_!" Elizabeth said. "Get some rest!" Hawk turned to Ban determined. "Ban, let's go rescue Kagome- _chan_! You'll come with me, right? Right?!" he ensured.

Ban didn't react; he kept his stoic face, looking at Meliodas. "O-Oi…" hawk began uncertain. "Ban- _sama_ , are you all right? You're scaring me…" Elizabeth said honestly inching closer to the captain.

"O-Oh yeah! We have to help Diane and the others first! Yeah, yeah!" Hawk tried to say it cheerfully. Hoping to reassure the young girl. Ban's hand went to his weapon. "Ban," Hawk started. "you're not thinking anything weird, are you?"

"Ban, why are you silent?" Meliodas asked after he pushed Elizabeth further away from him. Ban snickered. "I love you, Captain!" He threw his three-section rod, severing Meliodas' right arm and caught it. "So I don't want to make you suffer. Don't dodge." He ordered.

"I refuse!" Meliodas punched the ground. In time, Hawk brought Elizabeth to safety just in time. "Meliodas _-sama_!" Elizabeth exclaimed shocked. "Ban _-sama_ , why?!" she asked him.

"As expected of the Captain." Ban smirked, seeing the man having his arm back. "Why are you joking around at a time like this?" Meliodas questioned. He reattached his arm back, his eyes turning dark, summoning his demon.

"You two stop this right now!" Hawk yelled from a safe place above. "You are scaring Elizabeth- _chan_! This isn't a time to be fighting among yourselves!" The two ignored him.

" _Ne_ , Captain. I've always avoided saying anything or thinking about it, but I'm going to ask you now." Ban began. "Are you a Demon?" He asked sincere. When no answer was giving, Ban closed his eyes. "I take your silence as a yes."

Meliodas kept an unmoving face. "Now is not the time for this." He brushed off. "Kagome is-" Ban cut through, attacking him. "It may be unimportant to you, but it's the most important thing to me!" Ban yelled, activating his magic.

He kept charging and fighting. "If I kill you, she'll come back to my life!" he finally smashed Meliodas into the ground. " _Yamete_!" They could hear Elizabeth beg, put paid no mind.

Ban continued is charged as he came down, while Meliodas kept blocking. "What baka spread that kind of nonsense?" He questioned. "A Goddess who seemed pretty powerful! She was talking from a giant horn!" Hawk answered coming down with Elizabeth still on his back. "Hawk- _chan_!" She complained hitting him lightly on his head.

Meliodas glanced over, and Ban took that as a chance hitting him in the gut. Meliodas charged back, but was denied as the rod hit him. " _Mou_ , _yamete_! _Onegai_!" Elizabeth kept yelling this time tears gathering in her eyes.

Ban walked over to Meliodas who was lying on the ground. "Ban, you _baka_!" Hawk yelled. "If you keep doing that, I'm cutting my ties with you!" He threatened. "Huh?" Ban questioned not looking back. "When did we become friends? If you keep screaming, I'll kill you, stupid pig."

"Ban- _sama_!"

Elizabeth stepped off Hawk and stood in front of Ban with arm's spread. "Don't say that!" She stated bravely. "We both know that you don't mean it! Ban- _sama_ , we can talk about this!"

"Elizabeth…" Meliodas muttered from behind him. "You can't kill Meliodas- _sama_ , because _Onee-chan_ needs him, and you don't want to kill him either, do you?" She kept going tears streaming down her face.

"What do I do then…?" The voice of Ban said, his expression unreadable. His grip tightened on the rod, blood dripping down from it. "The Goddesses said Captain is a comrade of the Demons who killed Elaine. If I kill him, they will bring her back to life."

Meliodas changed back and closed his eyes. "I see." He sighed. "Elizabeth, go back to Hawk. "But Meliodas- _sama_!" She turned her head in protest. "Just go…" She hesitated for a moment, but nodded and walked back, not before glaring at the silver-haired.

"Okay." Meliodas looked at Ban. "Kill me, Ban." Ban smiled in respond. "Captain…

* * *

"Dreyfus, so you're safe." Hendrickson smirked seeing the man before him. "Kagome, please stand back." Hendrickson glanced behind him with a smile. "I don't want you to be hurt." She huffed her head away. "You might have his face, but you're not the Hendrickson I loved."

"Soon enough, you'll realize what I'm doing for us." Hendrickson sighed and turned back to Dreyfus. "What are you trying to pull?" He asked stern.

"Hendrickson," The former Great Holy Knight began. "it's my fault for letting you change to this point and for bringing this chaos to the Kingdom." He said. "I will make at least some atonement by setting this straight myself."

The marks on Hendrickson's body grew. "Do you think you can stop me?" he asked smugly. " _Hai_ , I must stop you at all costs. As one of the Kingdom's Holy Knights… And as one of your friends." Dreyfus stated.

"Dreyfus," Kagome started, making them look at her. "You can't kill him…" she said bluntly, Hendrickson looked proud but the other was surprised. Before he could ask, she continued. " _Hanyou_ s like him, regenerate. Only I can pierce his heart, ending his life with my arrows." She glared at the evil.

"H-How…? Why aren't you doing it now, _Ohime-sama_?" Dreyfus stammered. "Yes, how? Kagome, please do tell us." Hendrickson smirked, loving her reactions. Her glare became fiercer. "You know damn well **why** I can't kill you!" She yelled, after she had calmed down, a sigh came from her lips as she crossed her arms.

"Because, his heart is consumed by the darkness, meaning… It's not in **this** body."

Dreyfus held his sword tightly as he gathered the information. "Then what you suggest I do?" He asked her. "He needs to enter the true form, it's impossible now, but if we can drive him to use it. I can purify him." She answered.

Laughter escaped Hendrickson's lips. "How brave you are Kagome… but you won't be able to…" He stepped towards her. Once he was in front of her, he lifter her chin with his fingers.

"You **can't** kill me… and you know damn well **why** you can't kill me."

* * *

"Captain, it's really okay, right?" Ban ensured. Meliodas chuckled as answer. "Would I be joking about something like this? Hurry up and kill me. Then the one you love will come back to life. If I were in your position, I would surely do the same"

" _Arigatou_ , Captain…" Ban muttered he then raised his arm, making the small girl eyed widen. "I'll never forget you. Elaine, wait for me." Before he could strike down, Meliodas shot up hitting Ban's chin. Meliodas then jumped away, creating some distance.

"Why the hell would you counterattack at a moment like that? You told me to kill you!" Ban exclaimed shocked, blood sopping from his head. Meliodas tried to stand straighter as he talked to the undead man. "I didn't say I would let you kill me. If you were in my position, you'd do the same, right?"

This got Ban questioning. "Kagome thinks nothing of the fact that she's sacrificing herself." Meliodas said, the others gasped at the information. Kagome had sacrificed herself? Meliodas continued. "How can I leave her alone knowing that? I don't have the leisure of dying here!"

"I see…" Ban snickered; he got in a stance with his rod ready. "That doesn't mean I'll say "Oh okay" and back off." Once again, Elizabeth took it upon herself, with Hawk fully supporting her.

"Ban, you _baka_!" Hawk shouted running to him. "You're going to kill Meliodas after listening to some horn you know nothing about?" When Ban didn't respond, he assumed. "Ha! I see. You also don't see Meliodas as a friend or anything."

"Captain is my best friend. But if her story is true, Elaine will come back to life." Elizabeth then walked over to Hawk looking at Ban, making eye contact. Her tears had tried up; they could clearly see Kagome's influence on her. "If it's not, then you'll lose your friend."

" _Onee-chan_ told me… The dead can influence your lives in three ways…" She started, staying close to Hawk but standing strong. "You can either let it define you. You can let it destroy you, or you can let it strengthen you!"

"I understand that Elaine- _san_ , is your most important person but… if she is dead… She lives on within you!" She took a step forward. "A-And I'm sure, she doesn't want you to kill someone important to you, to bring her back." She finished, hoping, it would convince the two to just stop.

"Then, tell me what I should do…" Ban muttered to the kid. "After Elaine died, it's true that my mind slipped after meeting Captain and the others. There were so many events in the year that I never got tired. But I still come back to my senses."

"In the end, I'm forever alone."

Ban sighed. "I'll never meet her in this world or the other. A world without her is like Hell." He gave a soft smile. "Do you understand?" He asked Elizabeth, who shook her head looking at him with lost eyes.

"I understand."

Meliodas had said, making Ban look back at him. "But right now, as the Fox's Sin of the Seven Deadly Sins, do your duty! That's an order from your Captain." Meliodas stated seriously. "Once this situation is over, let's settle this. Whatever happens, you're my friend." He smiled.

"Roger."

Ban smiled. Meliodas sighed in relieve, and let his tiredness take over, his knees felt weak as he struggled to stand. "Meliodas-sama! Are you okay?" Elizabeth made her way to his side, with Hawk coming after her.

"Hawk, take me to Kagome." Meliodas ordered he turned to Ban. "Protect Elizabeth for me." Both Elizabeth and Hawk looked troubled at each other. "But with your body as it is now…" Elizabeth muttered. Meliodas smiled and ruffled her hair while lying down on Hawk's back. "I'll just sleep a bit. Don't worry."

"You're going to sleep?!" Hawk exclaimed, but no reply was given instead snoring sounds were heard. "So fast!" Both Elizabeth and Hawk noted in sync. Hawk started complaining as he searched for Kagome's scent. "Dammit, abusing me like that…"

"Master…" Ban began and they looked at him. "Take care of him." He said without looking back. Hawk smirked. "As long as you take care of Elizabeth- _chan_!" With that the pig was on his way.

Now Elizabeth and Ban were over, and awkward moment of silence washed over them. "If you kill Meliodas _-sama_ after this and make _Onee-chan_ cry, I won't ever forgive you!" Elizabeth said threatened. Ban did something she didn't expect. "I know…" He whispered as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, he stared at her and gave a sweet smile. " _Arigatou_ , kid…"

Elizabeth blushed and she then smiled as well. "You're welcome…" they began walking towards where the other people were. "Hold on tight." He warned as he grabbed Gilthunder in front of the sobbing girls. "Margaret- _Onee_!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

"Elizabeth?" Margaret looked up to see her younger sister on the shoulder of the Fox's Sin. "I'm borrowing this." Ban said dragging Gilthunder towards Diane.

"What are you-"

"Ban _-sama_?"

He ignored the two girls and lifted the unconscious Holy Knight over his other shoulder and threw him at the Demon. The Demon fell down and Diane looked shocked down at the man. "Ban, what are you throwing?!" She asked.

"Good thing I swiped these back in Byzel." Ban said as he took out a green ball. He threw it at Diane and the falling man. A green bubble appeared among them. "Hyper Recovery!" their injuries started healing, and were gone soon enough.

"Ban- _sama_ …" Elizabeth began, staring at him with a cute pout. "Huh?" He looked back at her. "If that thing heals, you should've used one on Captain too." She complained, Ban seemed to thing about it but let it slide. "Oh well."

Before Elizabeth did anything, she noticed King battling in the sky against an unknown man. "Stop, Helbram!" He shouted. There's no reason for us to fight anymore. Please don't make me hurt you anymore."

Helbram spoke, not in full sentence but in words. "You… You're… Best… Friend…" he couldn't finish as a stone was slammed against his head, and he slowly fell down. "Ban! I'll kill you if you interfere." King yelled angry.

Elizabeth looked confused between them. "Isn't good? Ban- _sama_ hit the bad guy, right?" She asked. "Helbram is my best friend!" King shouted angry, startling Elizabeth. "If he's your friend then hurry and do it." Ban coldly said. "I know…" King replied, tightening his fist. "I know!"

"Hurry…" Helbram muttered again. "If it's you… I don't care… How many times I'm killed…" blood streamed down, from where the eyes would be if it wasn't covered by the helmet. "So… Hurry… Please… Kill… Kill me… While I'm… Still myself…"

* * *

The fight between Dreyfus went on heatedly. " **Acid Down**!" Hendrickson called. Purple smoke surrounded Dreyfus. "Dreyfus!" Kagome yelled, but soon enough even the acid reached her and she created a barrier. "Dreyfus, you don't have to do this! I don't want you to die!" She shouted.

Hendrickson smirked, but soon blood escaped his mouth. In his chest a huge hole was found, by the power of Dreyfus' Pierce. Hendrickson fell down, while Dreyfus walked through the smoke.

"Have you forgotten?" He started, addressing both Kagome and Hendrickson. "Just like my will, my body will not rot or decay. Even if you use your magic."

Hendrickson got back up, with his smirk still in place. "As expected, Dreyfus. That's why it's regrettable. I wanted you to stay my friend forever." Dreyfus watched as the signs covered the wound, healing it.

"As _Ohime-sama_ said, those regeneration power and the strange markings… you truly are not a power of normal existence. You've fallen low, Hendrickson." Dreyfus said, his sword glowing.

" **Star Breaker**!" Dreyfus charged his magic. "Not really." Hendrickson brushed off. "From my view, Humans are the one that should be crawling on the ground like worms." He said charging his own magic.

"Wait!"

The attack clashed, creating a huge explosion. As smoke disappeared, Dreyfus got up. "Did I get him?" he questioned, when he wanted to stand up a sound of glass breaking was heard and he could see something pink scattering down. " _Ohime-sama_ 's barrier?" He questioned, while looking around.

He then found the woman lying on the ground, bleeding from a wound in her side, not far from her was the weapon she was given. " _Ohime-sama_!" He shouted running to her. He kneeled down in front of her, placing a handkerchief on the wound. But it kept bleeding. "At this rate…"

"No need to worry yourself over it…" Hendrickson said behind him. He shocked up, glaring at the man. "How selfless my love is, protecting you and taking the harm you would've." The silver haired said with a sick grin.

Dreyfus' glare heated. "If you love her so much, how can you watch her die?!" He exclaimed angry. Hendrickson let a snort escape. "Haha… how naive you are Dreyfus… She won't die because of a wound…" his eyes shifted to the wound, Dreyfus followed and what he saw shocked him.

Pink light was covering the wound, making the cut disappear but the blood stay. "The worst thing is that she is unconscious for awhile, because of blood loss." Hendrickson explained he then narrowed his eyes at Dreyfus, who felt the anger. "If I were you I would get away from her soon, before I kill you."

Dreyfus was cautious now, sweat dripped from his head. "W-Why didn't you do that before than…? Weren't you seriously fighting?" He asked. Again, Hendrickson snickered. "She doesn't want you dead, but the brink of dead sounds nice." He smirked. "But now she's out of it, I might as well kill you."

"This is the end!" Dreyfus shouted launching a chain attack. But he stopped soon. Hendrickson raised his fist staring smugly at his opponent. "True, it is the end."

* * *

"Kill me…" Jericho begged Diane, after she had almost murdered her brother. "Stop it! I don't want to kill you." Diane shook her head. "Then step aside." Ban spoke. He lifted Elizabeth off his shoulder and tossed her over to Diane. "Take care of her, it was your job to begin with." was what he said.

"Elizabeth…?" Diane looked surprised at her hand. "Diane _-sama_!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily. "Ban, kill me." Jericho turned to beg Ban. "Sure, I'll kill you." Ban licked his lips in anticipation. "Ban, don't kill her!" Elizabeth once more interfered with his choice. "Don't you dare to!"

Ban ignored the little girl and activated his magic. Hitting the girl in the Demon's chest. "Ban!" Elizabeth yelled. Soon the Demon's body started to crumble, and Jericho's naked body was flying, until Ban caught her.

He held her in his arms, with some plant like monster in his hand. "Hime-chan might've said something about touching it. But as long as we kill it, I suppose it's fine." He shrugged, destroying the thing.

"Now the Holy Knight in you has died. Don't hate me, Jericho." He spoke softly, handing her to her brother.

"Harlequin, please…" Helbram begged. "Hurry and kill… Me…" King kept shaking his head, hoping he would miss the words. "I don't want to!" He demonstrated. "Don't say stupid things. You're my best friend!"

"Then I'll stop being your friend!"

King came back to his senses, and whipped his tears away. "Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Fourth Form." His spears gathered, summoning a big plant from the ground. " **Sunflower**!" The attack launched at Helbram, who said farewell with his smile.

After it was over, King walked over to the helmet, picking it up. "Helbram…" he muttered looking up. "Was I able to stay your best friend until the end?" he questioned.

Just then another Demon popped out, King wasn't able to react in time. Luckily for him a blast of explosion landed on it. "Guila!" Diane exclaimed, looking at the girl who fired. She was back to herself and in perfect health.

"You're fine already?" Diane asked, crunching down. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied. "Then let's go help Captain and Kagome!" Diane said excited. "I'll go call the others." Gilthunder said, telling his task.

"Ban and I will clean up the New Generations throughout the capital and join you after." King stated looking at Ban, and they both nodded. Before they ran and did their job, Elizabeth stood up from Diane's palm, making everyone look at her. She bowed. "Please save my sister, and protect the poor knights."

They look at each other, proud of the young girl that took after her sister.

"Roger!"

They all went on their way. Ban and King were on a roll killing the plant like demons, ignoring the questioning looks they got from soldiers. Diane's group came across Dawn's Roar, but they came over an agreement that dealing with this was priority.

* * *

"You have no chance of winning after exhausting your power." Hendrickson smirked. "You were close, Dreyfus." A punch was immediately landing on his cheek, but he didn't flinch.

"Admit your defeat." Hendrickson sighed looking at Dreyfus' face. "I'll give you a chance in honor of our friendship." Dreyfus continued to hit him with his other fist, to Hendrickson's other side of his face.

"You were my mentor…" Hendrickson started not looking away. "A guide for my Kagome… My friend… And my rival…" He raised his hand and landed it on Dreyfus chest. "Too bad." Dreyfus felt the impact, his skin burning. " **Acid Down**." Hendrickson smirked.

"I'll at least give you a painless, peaceful death." Dreyfus' body crumbled down, leaving the armor to sack in. Around the corner Hawk came sprinting and halted when Hendrickson turned to him.

"Meliodas?" Hendrickson questioned looking at the man on the back of the pig. "It looks like acid doesn't work on Demons because of their terrible powers." He watched as the blonde came down.

Meliodas looked up and saw Dreyfus' armor suffering under the acid. "Dreyfus…" His eyes then shifted around, searching for Kagome… until he found her. Kagome was lying with blood around her, her eyes close.

"Kagome- _chan_!" Hawk yelled shocked. Meliodas strolled over to her. Hendrickson saw where Meliodas eyes laid and went to him. "Kagome is mine…" He gritted out. "I was born a Druid, a sage of the forest. We worship nature and the Goddesses, and detest the Demons."

He kept talking, as they came closer. "Ever since I met you, I've had that faint feeling. The sinister and huge power that squirms inside your body. I feared and admired you. Confronting it together with Kagome, I came to a conclusion." He smirked. "I need that power to protect her, she is mine! And now I have the same power as you!"

In an instance, Meliodas had passed him, holding Kagome in his arms. When Hendrickson looked back, Meliodas was at Hawk's side again. Meliodas nuzzled his head with hers, holding her close. "Kagome, I'll finish this immediately. When this is done, let's run the bar together again, okay?" He whispered softly.

"Don't you… dare… die…"

Her tender voice spoke quietly, making Meliodas almost miss it. He halted in his movement for a moment until a sweet smile came on his face. "I'll try…" He placed her on Hawk's back, he picked up the bow and placed it with her. "Hawk, can you take care of her?"

Hawk nodded bravely. "I'll use Speedy Cutlet Safety to carry her!" He stated. "What are you saying?" Hendrickson suddenly asked, annoyance showing in his eyes. "Don't take what's mine!" He said angry.

Meliodas and Hawk ignored him, while the pig ran away. "There's no way I'll let you escape!" he stretched out his arm, magic gathering around it. However, his arm had disappeared before long. His head got kicked, and the fight began.

Hendrickson kept his ground slicing his sword side-ways. Meliodas blocked it with his own sword. Their fight continued with variation of offence.

"Kagome- _chan_ , don't die!" Hawk begged. "If you die, I won't forgive you!" The severed arm of Hendrickson spread attacking. "You're too naïve." He smirked, blocking another attack of Meliodas. "I'll have my wife back."

"In your dreams!"

Meliodas said keeping a poker face. As the attack neared, a giant hammer came down together with a flash of pink. Soon enough, Hawk found himself on a giant haA`nd, together with a small child. " _Onee-chan_!" Elizabeth took the state of her sister.

Hawk looked around and saw the giant. "Kagome…" Diane whispered, anger taking over. "I'll never forgive you!" She shouted. Hendrickson gave a confused look. "She should be on the verge of death. Why is she here?" He questioned.

Behind him a giant teddy bear paw came down, splitting the place in half. Meliodas had his eyes close as he was waiting for the impact from King's attack. When he opponent them he saw Ban holding on his leg. "You alive, Captain?" he teased.

They all landed down, Diane had placed the pig with the two princesses down on a safer distance. The five members of the Seven Deadly Sins stood ready to fight Hendrickson.

"The Seven Deadly Sins." Hendrickson smirked seeing the packet before him. "Well, well… How many people has my Kagome swooned…?" He taunted. "But I am truly delighted that the legendary Seven Deadly Sins have gathered for me." He said proudly. "Not to mention…"

He looked around him and found himself surrounded by Holy Knights. "Holy Knights!" Meliodas began. "This time it's not for the Seven Deadly Sins, but to prevent you from escaping!"

"We put an end to all the Demons in the capital." King said. Slowly, Hendrickson started laughing, until it increased in volume. "HAHAHA! If you didn't come like this, it would be boring!"

His smug face came back, but the insane look in his eyes did not disappear. "I don't know how you defeated all that trash in such a short time. Kagome must've told you something. Nonetheless… Excellent, Seven Deadly Sins!"

The severed arm moved and flew back, attaching itself back. "But, you won't defeat me!" his eyes narrowed. "Not without Kagome…" again his arm was cut off. Meliodas stood behind him. "We will…" he simply stated.

The arm came back and Hendrickson started advancing. They kept attacking, and wounding the man, while he kept healing. When Diane had him in his clutch, Meliodas spoke. "Let me give you some advice to you because you're a novice. A Demon's power can heal wounds quickly, but unless you're immortal the damage will remain."

"How many times have you regenerated?" Meliodas asked as he came launching at him. "Combined Technique: Metal Crush!" Ban and Gowther had been watching from the sidelines. "They sure are excited." Ban mused. "On the other hand, you seem indifferent." Gowther noted. "Not as much as you." He retorted.

"I know I'm late to the show, but…" Ban muttered. "Where did Hendrickson get those powers?" he questioned. "According to Guila, Hendrickson has been researching Demon corpses for many years with the help of an unknown source, until the source stopped that is. He then continued on his own." Gowther answered.

Ban got suspicious. "Demon corpses? Unknown source?" he missed Meliodas sending Hendrickson at him, who instead blasted him away. Ban landed in the wall, creating a hole. "Ban, looking away during battle can be fatal." Gowther bluntly said.

Ban ignored the comment, as he looked wide-eyed at the thing inside the cave. Hendrickson proceeded to attack Gowther who dodged them. Ban jumped back, standing in front of Hendrickson. "Hendy, where did you find that?" he asked in an almost sweet voice. " _Nani_?" the hanyou questioned.

"Like I said…" Ban kept the sweet façade, but then changed to anger. "I'm asking you where you found it!" He yelled, attacking the man in an all-out chain attack. Hendrickson got shot away to the place, Ban was. Making an even bigger hole, so that everyone could see. The red horror behind it.

Hendrickson stood up laughing. "This is the beginning of everything." In front of them stood the Red Demon. "This monster's corpse is…" King muttered. "It's all red and flabby, gross!" Diane complained. "This appearance, it's like the legendary…" King couldn't finish.

"Yeah, it's a demon." Meliodas ended. "The power from the corpse matches the power felt from Dale and the New Generations. There's no doubt that this is the source of evil." Gowther stated.

"Everything started after I found this corpse in the Fairy King's Forest 20 years ago." Hendrickson started. "But when Kagome came here eleven years ago, she brought it to light. She and this Red Demon brought wonderful blessings to us. The experiments to create the New Generation by finding those compatible with the Demon blood…"

"Deciphering parts of the dark magic system… And the result is…" Hendrickson raised his hand, showing what it did to him. He attacked all of the sins separately.

All of the dodged it, or blocked it, but Ban let it pierce him. "I succeeded in experiencing the power of the Red Demon." Hendrickson continued to babble. Ban smirked. "The Demon's power." Ban ran towards him, with the tentacle still inside him. "Then you can't win." He stood still in front of him and slammed down.

"I'm the one who killed that fatass!"

Another hole was created, going even further down. The group kept quiet for a while, looking at Ban who picked up his rod. He turned around; activating his magic, in a sec the Demon's head was off.

"Ban," King began as he descended down to talk to the man. "Twenty years ago, were you actually…" Ban cut him off. "It doesn't matter now." They all looked down. "You really knocked him down." Meliodas noted.

"Do you think this is what Kagome talked about…?" Diane asked uncertain. "You know… about the consequences… What if this is worse than we think…?" she questioned worriedly.

"I do feel a faint wind." Gowther said. "It seems there's another cave underground." Meliodas nodded. "Let's go! You can stay here Diane…" Meliodas said to her. And she nodded. "Everyone, be careful!" She shouted as they disappeared.

Once they landed down, darkness had taken over them. "Well, well, we've arrived but it's pitch dark." Meliodas said.

"Ban, are you trying to throw your snot?" Gowther asked uncaring.

"You can actually see?" Ban replied.

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Seventh Form, **Luminosity**." King called forth, and light erupted from his hand. "Your Sacred Treasure is really useful." Meliodas said as he dodged the snot Ban aimed at him.

Gowther noted something that made them turn serious. "Bloodstains." The started following it, looking around. "To think there's another cave underground…" Meliodas wondered.

"Caves have formed tens of thousands of years ago. But it seems this one has only been penetrated for a few years." Gowther explained. "Does that mean they found something here?" Meliodas asked. "What is this place?"

They looked ahead and saw Hendrickson standing. "I should convey my thanks, Fox's Sin Ban." Hendrickson started. "Thanks to you, I was able to obtain the power of the Red Demon."

"Well thanks." Ban, brushed off. "But this is just part of the process." Hendrickson continued. "I wanted a body that could endure. Unlike the Red Demon's blood, no human or other living being can withstand this one's blood." He warned them with a smirk.

King let his magic come closer to Hendrickson, letting what was behind him to light. "According to Kagome, if it's a body that has acclimated to the Red Demon's power, which is from the same family… Then it can withstand the reaction."

He watched as the reaction changed to shock. "A Grey Demon…" Hendrickson smirked, clearly directed to Meliodas. "Want to know who caught it...?" Meliodas eyes widen, seeing where this was going.

"Kagome."

* * *

 **KT:** HOLY MOTHER OF F*CKING SH*T THAT BREATHE! KAGOME HAD KILLED A SILVER DEMON WITHOUT PURIFYING IT! JUST WHAT THE F*CK! All will be explained in the epilogue!

One mayor apology, because even with the right reviews, I won't update the next chapter! For my reasons, are that I want to finish the Weekly FD before the final chapter. I hope you can all understand it, but to make it up.

 **XEverything and NothingX is up!** You can request whatever you want! The things you need to know is in the first chapter, and my Anime List can be found on my profile. **Please, please, please give me some requests**! I got nothing to do until the move is done! Just to kill time, please….^^ * **Puppy Face On** *

* * *

 **Reviews:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

(Though there won't be any for awhile…..)

* * *

 **Thanks so much for those who reviewed!:**

 **Tinas86Roses:** Thank you^^

 **Fire-Wind-DragonsCouple:** Here it is! Hope you still alive to know it^^

 **NightlyRoweTree:** You're welcome ^^

 **Chiibiabyss:** The side story is up, though it does not carry much pride as the story has. But thank you for the compliment^^

 **GaarasMyBoyzz:** HAHA XD I hope it is good enough for now, and again sorry… Another cliffhanger and it won't even come next week…. My Youthful power might not be enough, but I hope you make it through… ^.^' And I hope you check out **XEverything and NothingX** So that you can place a request as payment of my evil doing XD

 **Condello 1989:** Thank you! I am not sure if the reactions are good enough, but hey! You tell me ;)

 **HorseWIthnoNamE (Guest):** Haha, I noted the sarcasm XD I tell you one thing, they knew Kagome's face. OKAY! Question! Now, how did they forget her, but Gowther somehow remembered? There is a lot between Kagome and Meliodas, one thing that Meliodas doesn't remember is their relationship before Kagome escaped. Hihi, I honestly LOVE doing this do you XD

 **Guest Star (Guest):** Dang it! I hope I'm close!

 **Heaven-water-sister:** Right! I am happy you could find laughter between all the drama XD

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** I haven't yet, but now I am looking forward to it^^ And about Kagome teaching Merlin, who knows… * **Smirk** *

 **Feefee242:** I know, right XD

 **Lucifer's711:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah XD

 **Guest:** The pics will come, and until then no chap, sorry love ^.^'

 **BlackcatJiji (Guest):** Once more the cliffhanger, I am so sorry Yet thank you for the compliment, I swear to you, the last chapter…. Ultimate KO by blood loss… from the nose… XD

 **SilverMignightKitten:** Thank you ^^

 **Guest Person (Guest):** Ah, come on! Why are you guys so good XD Well anyway, thanks as always^^ And no, Devona is not Divine it means Protector. It's from England^^

 **Lullaby's Darkness:** I guess tis one showed more of the dark side of Kagome's and Hendrickson's relationship. But in the next chapter (when it comes) It will be over the top XD

 **Silver Crimson Moon:** I knoooowwww~~~~

 **SeleneAlice:** Is it soon enough? ;)

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Ne:** Right

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Nani:** What

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Yamete:** Stop (it)

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Mou:** Ahh (In a tired sigh way…)

 **Matte** : Wait

 **Baka:** Stupid

 **Hanyou:** Half-demon

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Nii:** (Another way of saying older) Brother

 **Aniki:** (Older) Brother

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter and before you begin, I just want to say thank you… Thank you for supporting this story and me. Because of this I was able to improve my writing and it worked great with my own book.**

 **At any rate, let's start.**

 **Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome escapes taking Elizabeth, who is at that time six years old, with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 16 X One More Time**

* * *

"Kagome?!" Meliodas questioned shocked. "She did that against that thing…?" King looked wide-eyed. "H-How?" He kept asking. Kagome was involved more than they all thought.

"There are many mysteries surrounding Demon bodies and their genealogy. And Kagome has those answers." He placed some lube inside the body and drew its blood. "She told me that this kind surpasses the Red Demon."

They glared as they saw him inject the lube in his arms. "After Kagome quit I had to do this on my own. I wanted more time to research, but if my theory is correct…"

"Are you insane?!" Meliodas yelled mad. "If it's my body that hold the Red Demon's power, I can withstand this blood!" Hendrickson announced. His body started changing.

"You have been pinning the blame on Kagome the whole time…" Meliodas began, his anger heard in his voice. "She warned you…" he strayed off. "This is what she warned you about, isn't it? She knew what was gonna happen if you continued… She told me about it…" Meliodas sighed, taking back control.

"She wanted to prevent this…"

"It's too late! It's all too late!" Hendrickson yelled, he sighed as he came to ease. Hendrickson's body was altered as it glowed. Ban had enough, and charged. "Ban, stand down!" Meliodas ordered but was ignored.

When Ban hit Hendrickson with his rod, a bright light came. "I don't care." Ban shouted back. But then it got brighter and brighter until it died down, and Ban's upper half was missing.

"Is that Hendrickson?" King asked shocked to see something totally different than the formed knight. "No…" Meliodas answered. "He's no longer human!"

* * *

Up on the surface, people started questioning. Was it over? What happened? A knight asked Gilthunder if it truly was Hendrickson who started this.

Suddenly there was an explosion, making everyone look up. As smoke covered the area, all the knights could see was Diane's body falling down. Together with the other sins.

"Meliodas, this disgusting power is…" Gilthunder wandered off, staring at the creature that came do them. "It can't be… Hendrickson!" He yelled, and everyone could see some resemblance to the creature. All their senses were sharp.

"Is he that macho man from before?" Hawk questioned as he stood before the two princesses that were hovering over their sister. "He lost weight." He noted.

Hendrickson kept a close eye on Kagome's body. His head turned to her. "He's after Kagome!" Meliodas yelled as he came from behind, his sword came in contact with the body, but Hendrickson did not flinch. "Don't let him near her!" Meliodas ordered.

However, just like that Meliodas was pushed away. This time, Gowther took a chance, aiming his magic at Hendrickson. " **Rewrite Light**." Hendrickson appeared behind Gowther, and cut off his head.

Black balls appeared around Hendrickson. " **Dark Snow**." He said, spreading them out. As they fell around, a knight tried to touch it. "What is this?"

"Don't touch it!"

All heads went to Kagome; her arms spread out, and pink flashed. Soon enough, a barrier covered the area. " _Ohime-sama_!" Many knights yelled, seeing the woman sitting.

" _Onee-chan_!"

" _Onee-sama_!"

The two sisters supported Kagome, making sure she didn't falter. "Kagome!" Meliodas shouted. "Don't worry about me! Just keep fighting! I'll make sure no one dies!" She said bravely. All knights got more respect for the princess. They never knew just how powerful she actually was.

However, two knights lost their head because of Hendrickson as he kept fighting, despite being lightly purified by the barrier. Since he was inside, he couldn't escape. _'I have to take this chance until I'm able to move freely again. I'll purify him little by little, until Devona is charged up.'_

Slader stopped in front of Hendrickson, activating a new magic. "Overpower!" He yelled, and Hendrickson stopped moving. "We do this in one go!" He hit Hendrickson. "Simon!"

The man, Simon readied his sword as Hendrickson came his way. "Long Sword Technique… **Ring**!" He cut the Hanyou in half. All the knights worked together in the attack.

Hawk took on the entire rumble that came their way. Kagome felt heavier, as she tried to make sure that no knight was wounded from the attack. "Don't let you guard down! We should have damaged him, but…" Gilthunder strayed off. As the smoked disappeared, Hendrickson stood unharmed.

"All these attacks did close to nothing?"

"To think a monster like this even exists…"

"Save the complaints for later!" Gilthunder shouted. "If we're intimidated, who will protect the Kingdom? We are revered as mighty warriors. Show your pride as the Kingdom's Holy Knights!"

"Run away…" Kagome muttered. " _Onee-sama_!" Margaret held her up. "What do you mean, _Onee-chan_?" Elizabeth asked. "If it goes on like this, I can't do anything more… So please…." Kagome kept going, small tears gathering in her eyes as she watched the knights attack.

"Run away!" She yelled, Gilthunder got injured and some other knights got killed. But it started the chain attack of the sins. The ground beneath Hendrickson flew up in the sky. " **Rising Meteor**!" Diane yelled. "King!"

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Eight Form!" King started. Hendrickson found a moment to come free from Diane's attack. " **Dark Nebula**." The place inside the barrier started to be covered in darkness. But before it could hit them, the ends of the attack started to fade away.

But the main target was still Kagome at it came at them. "Come on… Come on, come on, come on!" She yelled, pushing more Reiki in her hand. "Get behind me!" She told her sisters. As it came near her, becoming noticeable smaller, but big enough to still have some damage.

Suddenly Meliodas appeared in front of her, his back on the attack. Her eyes widen. "Just keep that barrier up…" When Hendrickson landed, he stared at the direction were the attack went. All around him, people lied down, hit by the impact, but not by the attack.

"Did I kill her too?" He watched smoke disappear. Kagome still sat with her arms spread, minimizing the damage as much as she could, in front of her stood Meliodas. His back burned. "You are a remarkable rival." Hendrickson stated.

"Meliodas…" Kagome said softly looking at the man. He smiled. "Did you keep up the barrier?" He asked, but he then fell to his knees. "Meliodas…" Kagome, couldn't hold it anymore… she dropped the barrier; let her hands fall to the side while crawling to the blonde. "Kagome…" He muttered in return.

"Run." He told her. "No. I can fight too… I don't want to leave you!" The tears she held back fell down, even Elizabeth and Margaret got pushed away by the blast. If they weren't behind Kagome, so much more could have been done.

Again, Hendrickson summoned his magic. "This time you can't stop it, Kagome." His eyes narrowed. "As I thought, you are a dangerous existence, Meliodas." He began.

Though unlike the last one, the black snow started to gather, making one giant ball. "Be consumed by the darkness that swallows even the night. **Dead End**."

Everyone watched horrified, the attack went straight to them. "Onee-chan!" Elizabeth started running to the girl, despite being shoved away for protection. "There's no one to save you, not even Kagome's barrier." Hendrickson stated. "No, there is!" Hawk stood bravely in front of Meliodas and Kagome. Ready to take the blast. "Hawk will save him!"

"Master!"

"Hawk- _chan_ , run! I can hold it!" Kagome yelled, stretching her hand, hoping she could make a barrier in time.

"Hawk- _chan_ , no!" Elizabeth yelled

"Hawk, what are you doing?" Meliodas asked, angry.

"It seems like if you die, Kagome will die too. I have no choice." Hawk replied. "Hurry up and move!" Meliodas yelled in desperation. "Ahh," The piglet sighed. "if I knew this was going to happen, I should have eaten leftovers until I was full. Darn." Kagome's eyes widen as she kept listening.

"Don't die, you pigs."

A huge explosion happened; once more Meliodas had protected Kagome who protected Elizabeth instead. When the smoke disappeared, they watched shocked at the burned pig. Hawk, had protected them.

"Hawk…" Meliodas muttered, tumbling over to him. "You…" They watched wide-eyed Hawk fall down. Kagome stood up. "Hawk- _chan_ …" Elizabeth, was shocked, eyes streamed down. She watched her sister go the now black pig.

"This… This is…" Kagome cried softly, kneeling by the pig. "To think you would be saved by some lowly livestock… That's some bad luck." Hendrickson commented.

Meliodas, looked up slowly. Glaring at the man. "Bad luck, you say?" He questioned it as a sick joke. " _Mou_ , Hawk- _chan_ …" Kagome placed her hands over the body. "Wake up…" she begged. Once Kagome began, Elizabeth ran over. " _Yada, yada_! Hawk- _chan_ , talk like you always do!" She begged. "You can't give a one-sided goodbye!"

The sisters started to cry, hugging each other and the pig. "Master, died…" Ban hit the ground with his fist. "That good-natured pig… How dare you… You bastard!" Ban yelled openly crying.

"That won't happen twice." Hendrickson brushed off, stretching his arm once again. "Hendrickson." Meliodas growled. "You've really made me angry."

The Hanyou didn't bother as he collected everything again. "Just die…" he muttered, releasing the attack. But before anything happened, pink beam shot through the ball, making it disappear.

Meliodas looked behind him, pink and yellow light started flashing around. Instantly, Hendrickson made his distance. The two colors shot to the sky, and all they could hear was.

"Eli, take my hand!"

Pieces of Hendrickson's body started dissolving. "This annoying power…" He spitted out. "But to also awaken the other… It can't be…" He feared for the worst.

People looked around, observing the light. "This light…" Gilthunder looked at his hand. "Am I dead…?" he questioned. "No." he looked up and saw Margaret walking to him. "This happened before. Although it was never to this extent."

She started explaining what she knew. "When father was seriously injured after falling out of a tree… When they ran away, and Veronica was injured trying to protect her from a collapsing bridge…"

She looked as flowers started blooming. "Up until now, I never knew why Onee-sama wanted Elizabeth close to her. But now I know…" She gave a smile. "It's because she is the only one who can teach her those powers…"

The light slowly faded, becoming smaller as the pink light dominated. From afar, Veronica looked at it, mesmerized by its beauty. " _Nee-sama_ …" she had muttered.

"This is troublesome…" Hendrickson complained. "Not only has she activated her own… she also awoken the kid. The soul that lives inside the purest, the blood that flows in the Druid maidens…" He stared at Kagome.

"A Miko… the messenger of the Goddesses." His eyes went to Elizabeth who held the hand of her sister. "And her disciple." They all observed what was truly in front of them.

Kagome was giving off pink; her blue eyes had a rosy tint to it, as if her powers were dancing in her pupils. Next to her was Elizabeth, clinging to her. Yellow was spreading from her, while the pink surrounded her as if keeping check. But what shocked them all was the change in her right eye; an unknown mark instead of her pupil.

"Elizabeth's right eye…" Diane muttered. "Kagome is glowing pink…" King also got up. "I never felt this type of power before." All the knights were admiring the girls.

" _Ohime-sama_ …"

"Elizabeth- _sama_ …"

"Yes, you're right…" Kagome suddenly started, looking straight at Hendrickson. "I can't kill you, because I was afraid of losing you. But I should've finished this six years ago; I should've stopped you. Instead I gave you warnings, yet you ignored them." Elizabeth hand went to Kagome's leg, to stay in contact.

Kagome notched another arrow and aimed. "Hendrickson…" she glared at him. "I trusted you, because you were more kind and gentle than anyone else. Because you were trusted by the people, and the other Holy Knights… and me... and I was proud to be called your fiancé."

"I know what you want." She glared. "The revival of the Demon Clan, revenge against the four races that sealed them during the Ancient War. For that purpose, you need the blood of the purest being alive…" She halted, and then sighed. "…me"

"You've changed, went against my morals and gave me no other option." He got ready for another attack. "Please don't make me do this." She asked of him once more. " **Dark Nebula**." He ignored her, and this time the attack was bigger than before.

"Just stop it!"

Kagome released the arrow, the pink light together with Elizabeth's light followed after it. Clashing against Hendrickson's attack. His eyes widen, as the youki was getting purified the more the arrow got closer. It finally broke through, hitting Hendrickson in the shoulder.

The light disappeared and the yellow one remained. "Go on…" Kagome whispered to Elizabeth. "It's your turn." The girl looked surprised, and then nodded. Kagome let her remaining hand, fall on Elizabeth shoulder, her aura hugging hers.

Elizabeth stretched her arms, and closed her eyes in order to concentrate. Slowly the field was covered with flowers, and most of the soldiers were healed, or even brought back.

Once again, back at Veronica, she watched as yellow, light wings were spread, but soon brought down by the pink one. As if a mother bird was protecting her child. "A miraculous light is enveloping the capital." Veronica spoke softly. Even the villagers got healed, questioning the mystery.

As the light disappeared, they could see Elizabeth sweating; she turned to her sister happily. "I'm proud of you, Eli…" The child hugged her. Kagome then looked around. "Where is he? Meliodas?"

"Don't worry, I'm right here." They turned and saw Meliodas, together with the Sins completely healed. "Meliodas- _sama_ …" Elizabeth observed, she was proud of her own work. "Everyone…"

"Kagome…" Diane crunched down. "Did you did that?" she asked. Kagome smiled and shook her head. The light had died down, and Kagome had retracted her aura. Elizabeth's wasn't out of control anymore, but the mark in her eye remained.

"I can heal people, but not on such a large scale, besides…" she pushed the child in front. "Only Eli is able to bring life back." After hearing that, Elizabeth perked up. "Then, Hawk- _chan_ too!" She looked at the pig, but he was still in the same state.

"Why?" She began crying again. Some other knights weren't brought back either. "It's too late for those who lost their soul." Margaret said, as she lay reassured in Gilthunder's arms. "Margaret, go to Elizabeth." Gilthunder told her. "I'm sure Kagome _-sama_ wants you there…

Elizabeth kept sobbing, until she felt weak and almost fell to the ground. But Kagome caught her on time. "Elizabeth!" Margaret came close. "Take care of her, Margaret-chan. I still have something to do." Kagome gave the sleeping child to her.

She glared behind her, and Meliodas caught up. Their eyes went to Hendrickson, who stood there. The hole in his shoulder was slowly and painfully closing up. "You bad girl…" He directed at Kagome. "After all I did for you, this is how you repay me? I might as well kill you and just take your blood."

The two people from Dawn's Roar, Guila and Jericho's brother stood before Hendrickson. "Even though our bodies have returned to normal, this terrible situation hasn't changed at all." Slader said.

"Don't give up!" Gilthunder encourage. "But, no matter what we do, our chances of winning…" a knight complained, even Gilthunder was shivering of fear. _'Crap, my body won't stop shaking.'_ He thought, as he made eye contact with the monster. Hendrickson could smell the fear, as he went straight for the pink-haired.

But a foot in the face kicked Hendrickson away. "Gilthunder!" He shot his head to Kagome who came closer. "If you don't give up, we have a chance…" She then started shouting. "Listen up! We need to work together! The only way to kill him is for my arrow to pierce him in the heart! So please…"

"Lend me your strength!"

Hendrickson came to a stop, but as he looked up Meliodas was punching him already, he fell down. "Did you not hear your princess' order?" Meliodas questioned loud enough. "Don't give up!" The other Sins joined him.

"As long as we, the Seven Deadly Sins, are here!"

Hendrickson got back up, standing menacing and looking down on Meliodas. He altered his arm, and Ban cracked his finger into a fist. Meliodas hit up, getting Hendrickson in the chin.

As Hendrickson flew, Diane hit him side-ways with Gideon. He crashed into the mountain that closed the field off from outsiders. Hendrickson spread his wings, flying to them. But Chastiefol pierced him to the ground.

"W-Wow…"

"This is the power of the legendary knights."

"Meliodas…" Kagome called out as she joined him. "I'm okay." He smiled at her. "Thanks to you and Elizabeth, my energy has been restored. But you sure you can handle this?" He questioned.

"Okay, I may not be able to attack him directly like you guys. But what I started is what I'll finish." She stated proudly, he nodded. "Leave that part to us… We'll drive him."

Hendrickson got up and the Sins gathered. "No way, we've barely laid a scratch on him." Diane exclaimed in disbelieve. "Damn, I was trying to tear off his arm." Ban cursed. "His armor is too annoying."

"There's still hope." Meliodas said as he turned around. "Gowther, we're going to use our plan! Transmit it to everyone!" Meliodas shouted. "Captain," King started. "Gowther is already…"

"He's still alive." Kagome said, looking at the headless body what held the head. "My glasses…" he muttered searching the ground. Kagome walked to him and crunched down. "Here… I found it." He took it, his head reattached to his body.

"Understood, Captain." He made a pose. His left hand connected with his head while the other stretched out. " **Broadcast**!" Light struck every Sin and knights as well as Kagome. "Gowther's directions instantly flowed into my head." King explained.

"Really?" Hauser questioned.

"This is the plan?" Ban muttered lightly surprised.

"Captain, is this really okay?" Diane asked worried.

"Meliodas…" Kagome began, gaining his attention. "Are you sure?" She asked and he smiled. "Now everyone…" he spoke to the others. "Let's do this!" He shouted signing for Kagome to step back. Now he was in front of Hendrickson, alone while the others surrounded them.

Meliodas started to release his magic, giving him a relaxing state. "You deactivated your power? What are you trying to do?" Hendrickson questioned.

Meliodas appeared behind him, but Hendrickson dodged and hit him in the gut. But Meliodas managed to catch the punch. He moved his body so that Hendrickson was implanted in the ground. Meliodas jumped after him and landed in the gut.

"King, what do we do?" Diane asked panicking. "I know, now we have no choice!" he replied. Determination washed over all of them, as they went along.

" **Thunder Emperor's Hammer**!" Gilthunder shouted as he began. The attack having a critical hit on both Hendrickson and Meliodas, who endured it. "So you are willing to hit an ally as well." Hendrickson said, as he broke free. "You no longer have the luxury of aiming only me."

" **Hyper Gravity** (x30)" Another voice said, pushing the two down. Marmas was hitting his sambas down repeatedly. "How dare you trample on my sense of justice!"

Just before Hendrickson could attack, a black whirlwind surrounded him and the blonde. " **Rising Tornado**!" Hauser watched his attack dominate the place. Marmas began to slow down. "M-My power is running out."

"Too fast! Keep it up a little longer!" Hauser complained. Soon the attacks were repelled. And Hendrickson was still flying with no damage. Just before he could attack someone, Meliodas held him tightly. "Your opponent is me!" he yelled as multiply attacks came at them.

"You'll sacrifice yourself to stop my movement?" Hendrickson smirked, looking down on Meliodas. "That's an admirable intention, but it looks like you're the only one taking damage." He taunted, blocking the other attacks of Meliodas.

' _I see the only thing Elizabeth's power restored is his stamina.'_ Hendrickson thought. _'She still got much to learn.'_ He chuckled; he placed his hand in front of Meliodas and released an explosion. "You don't even have the power left to use **Full Counter**." Hendrickson taunted at Meliodas.

Unknown to him, Meliodas grinned as he fell down. Meliodas got up again, his bangs covering his eyes. " **Dark Nebula**." Hendrickson activated the power again. This time it only surrounded them, Meliodas taking the full damage.

The blonde tightened his fist as he glared at the creature. "Don't take me so lightly!" He punched Hendrickson in his stomach, canceling the magic. He proceeded to hold him in a neck-lock.

Parts of rocks flew up, surrounding them. "Captain," Diane had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry! **Rush Rock**!" she yelled as the rocks, shot at them with great impact.

"Diane- _sama_ …! What are you doing?" Elizabeth yelled from afar, crying harder. She watched, as it was King's turn. "Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Fourth Form! **Sunflower**!"

The beam hit them head on. "I'm having trouble understanding." Hendrickson admitted. "Dragon's Sin of Wrath…" he watched as Meliodas' skin began burning. "Even though you were banished under false accusations…" the light disappeared. "Now you are trying to sacrifice yourself for the Kingdom. Even though I will destroy everything…"

"As if I'd let you!" Ban appeared from behind, Hendrickson turned his head lightly to address the Fox's Sin. "It's pointless. Your attacks will only kill the hero Meliodas. You cannot kill me..."

"Yeah, I can't…" No one heard the soft mutter that came from Ban. "But we'll see about that." He said louder with a smirk. " **Banishing Kill**!" his attack cut straight through Meliodas' shoulder.

' _What is he trying to do?'_ Hendrickson started to question. "Was that enough, Captain?" Ban asked, confidently. "Yeah." Meliodas uttered, his swords stood ready. A huge source of energy came from him, as he gathered everything. "W-What is this power?" Hendrickson questioned.

Soon everything dawned upon him, every hit the blonde took. "It can't be…" Hendrickson looked wide-eyes. "Yes, it can." Meliodas smirked. " **Revenge Counter**!"

"He deactivates his power and charges himself with every magic attack he takes. Then he releases it all at once." Gowther began explaining. "It's a double-edge sword where a single miscalculation would be fatal. Captain's ultimate move!" He made another pose, to where the sins sweat-dropped.

"According to my calculations, your chance of survival after taking this attack is 10 percent. But the finishing blow has yet to come." Gowther told Hendrickson, giving him thumps up. "Good luck!"

Hendrickson tried to fly away, but he found himself trapped in a ball. "Let me also say my goodbye." A voice behind Hauser said. "You're alive, Griamor?" Hauser asked shocked.

"All of you…" Hendrickson cursed. "How far do you need to interfere with me?!" He yelled, breaking the barrier. But Meliodas was in front of him, floating in the sky. "You don't understand yet, Hendrickson?" Meliodas asked. "You threw away everything precious to you in exchange for that worthless power. That's your sin!"

Hendrickson started laughing. "Hahaha! You can't kill me, don't you know!" He watched as Meliodas slashed his sword, hitting him. Hendrickson's body was torn in pieces, but he gave a sigh of relieve, with this he could still regenerate.

"Hendrickson!"

His eyes widen as he shifted to the owner of the voice, Kagome. Her bow was drawn and her path was clear. Tears escaped her eyes while she stood strong. "I loved you to the end…" He shook his head in desperation, hoping she wouldn't end it. But she had to let go… let go of that past… she closed her eyes and when she opened them, she gave the most dazzling smile. " _Sayonara_ …"

Kagome released the arrow, piercing through Hendrickson's heart. An explosion of pink erupted in the sky, as the people watched something fall down. After a moment of eternal silence, he came up… Meliodas had the same goofy grin as always.

He smiled at Kagome, before falling down. "Meliodas!" Kagome ran to him. Diane and King wanted to follow, but stopped at the sight. Kagome held out her hand and Meliodas took it.

She helped him sit up while she was kneeling down. They looked at each other with a smile. Meliodas started to inch closer, but before their noses could touch, someone interfered.

"Ahem."

They looked in the direction of the voice and saw Baltra standing with Merlin behind him. "B-Baltra- _sama_ …?!" Kagome said flustered as she quickly stood up and walked over to him, ignoring the pout Meliodas gave.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked. He nodded, as Meliodas joined Kagome's side. "That's great. Preferably, I would've done it myself, but I had to finish this."

Meliodas turned to his friend. "Merlin, you finished healing Baltra?" He asked. "I wanted to try that new secret technique from the _Makai_ , it went surprisingly well." She mused, and watched with amuse Kagome's expression change. "I told you; **"No weird experiments!"** Especially when I'm not there!" She scolded the Boar's Sin.

"You've got some guts using the King as your guinea pig." Meliodas stated. "As long as the results are good, Kagome can't punish me." She smirked at the smaller female. Kagome was about to retort, until she took it back. "Damn it, you're right…" She muttered annoyed.

"Your majesty!" Gilthunder took the attention as he and all the other knights bowed. "Please give us a severe judgment. We have taken a wrong step. We ignored your words to avoid the Holy War. We averted our eyes to the people's suffering." Gilthunder came to an end with his speech.

"We don't have the right to call ourselves Holy Knights anymore. Please give us your strict judgment!" Gilthunder asked of the king. Baltra closed his eyes and then opened them. "Very well. I will announce my verdict."

Baltra began. "For the foreseeable future, none of you will receive time off." He stated knights looked up with confusion. "No matter how severe your punishment, the wounds of our suffering citizens will not easily heal. As the Kingdom's Holy Knights, immediately dedicate yourselves to the restoration of the Kingdom… And the relief of its citizens!"

" _Hai_!"

Baltra then looked over to where the six Sins stood. "Meliodas, and the Seven Deadly Sins… You've done an incredible deed." He started. "You protected the Kingdom even though you were branded as traitors. You protected my daughters as well." He said, seeing Elizabeth running over to them with tears in her eyes.

Kagome smiled and picked the girl up, keeping her close. "As a King, and as a father, I'm grateful. _Arigatou_." Meliodas smirked. "Let's drop the formal stuff, Baltra."

"We just did what anyone would do for a friend, right?" Diane smiled, as she saw Elizabeth nod. "Kagome- _san_ …" the woman turned to the older male. "You've truly become strong. You have changed for the greater good, since your arrival eleven years ago."

She smiled. "You did well in finding the Seven Deadly Sins. I might not be your true father, but I am proud to say that you are my daughter." Kagome whipped a small tear away as she nodded.

"But…" Elizabeth started whimpering. "But Hawk- _chan_ is…" Once again her tears slipped through. "Even though he was my precious friend…" Meliodas placed a hand on her head and ruffled it. "Hawk doesn't blame you at all."

Kagome smiled, she noted that Ban had already made his way to the pig. "Maybe I should've done this from the start…" she muttered making them look at her. She followed after Ban and walked to the corpse.

"Master…" Ban mumbled as he looked at the burned body. "I've said some terrible things to you. Like we were never friends… I said really terrible things." He looked sad.

Meliodas joined him. "Hawk, I won't forgive you if you quit the bar just like that. Who's going to clean the leftovers in your place?" He complained. "This victory and honor all belongs to Master." Ban stated. "Right, Captain?" Meliodas nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Come back. I'll triple your food everyday."

"Don't forget those words."

Kagome couldn't hold it anymore.

"Hahaha!" they looked surprised at her, Ban even angry. "Why are you laughing?" He asked annoyed, Kagome whipped a tear of laughter away after she had let Elizabeth down. She walked to them and crouched.

"Even though this is very touching, seeing you guys being vulnerable for a change. But not all things are what they look." Her finger started glow pink brushing over the body, letting the black ash disappeared. Then, a mini pig presented itself. "He was alive after Elizabeth spread her energy. But I found it mysterious to why his aura had shrunk so much…" Kagome giggled. "Guess this explains it."

"Hawk- _chan_?" Elizabeth came closer, mimicking Ban by pushing their head down to see the small being better. "You're alive?" Meliodas questioned. "Yes, it looks like it." Suddenly Hawk's face was squashed as he was brought in the air. Ban was spinning around with him, and Elizabeth danced around them. "Master, you're the best!"

"I can't believe it!" Diane exclaimed out of happiness. "He became small!" King noted shocked. As Hawk and Meliodas made eye contact, the pig gave thumps up. Meliodas copied with a relieved smile. "Jeez, what an absurd pig."

From behind someone came to them. "Nee- _sama_ …." Kagome looked behind and gave a sweet smile. "Veronica- _chan_!" Elizabeth perked up and went after her sister. "Seems liked you alright…" Kagome sighed in relieve. "Good thing I managed to heal you before your heart stopped… That was really a tight spot."

"It was all thanks to you…" Veronica smiled. "I'm happy that you're my Nee-sama…" Kagome brought them in a hug. "I'm happy that you're my imouto…" They parted and Kagome joined the other sins again.

"For now, I guess the case is closed." Hawk spoke. "I guess so." Ban mused; he then questioned the obvious thing. "By the way, why did you become so small?" the pig shrugged. "Dunno."

"It's over…" Meliodas muttered. He was then pulled in a hug, making his face stuck between breasts. "Hey, not fair!" Diane complained at Kagome. " _Matte_!" King stopped her, and they watched as pink light evolved them, Meliodas' wounds healing. "Mine don't cover much ground, but this is a piece of cake…" Meliodas looked up from the boobs, with a sneaky look in his eyes. "Fan service …" Kagome mumbled shy as she tried to avoid eye contact.

They broke apart, their eyes meeting. "Kagome…" Meliodas muttered. Everyone stopped their doings and watched the couple intensely. Slowly, one by one they turned around. But Elizabeth was on the first row, and she wasn't planning on moving. "Come on, kid." Ban picked her up and gave her Hawk. "Maybe you should sleep in your own room tonight…" he said with a mysterious hint.

Kagome blushed brightly at the comment, but Meliodas laughed lightly. The laugh died out and they looked at each other once again. "Don't compare me?" Kagome ensured with a smirk. "As long as you don't leave me…" he returned the smirk as he pulled her in a tender, but deep kiss.

* * *

They had split up, in order to be ready for the Victory Party. For the first time, all knights were welcomed. But only those participating in the fight against Hendrickson were welcomed in the palace together with their escort or family.

"The Coffin of Eternal Darkness can't be found?" Meliodas questioned, as he turned to Merlin. "Yeah, I used my power to search for it, but there's no response." She replied. "Then were is it?" Meliodas wondered.

"To be safe, I searched throughout the capital, but the result was the same. Even Kagome doesn't know where they left it after she stopped with the research. There is one thing…" She stated, making sure she had his attention, as it was important.

"Shortly after you defeated Hendrickson, some witnesses in the area described a strange bird flying toward the south." She told him. "Don't be so sullen, Captain. There's a party tonight."

She passed him, but in hearing range she left something. "I told Arthur I would be away for a while. Boar's Sin Merlin will accompany the Seven Deadly Sins for a little while." She waved behind her. "I'll see you tonight!"

Meliodas smirked.

* * *

"Ahhh…" King sighed, with Oslo on his head while they watched the people work hard to rebuild the city that had been destroyed just a few moments ago. "Diane must be really depressed. She saw Captain and Kagome- _hime_ like that." He shot up happy; making Oslo fall if it wasn't for the fact he could fly. "Isn't this a chance that Diane will look to me? Elizabeth- _sama_ said so!"

His face faltered, hope lost. "Even if it's a chance, what should I do?" He questioned. "Maybe I can ask her to the ball tonight…?" He wondered, but he got embarrassed. "Iie, iie… I can't do that!"

"What can't you do?"

"Diane!"

King looked down, but was surprised to see Diane in a human length. "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked as he came down. For the ball and for new clothes, Merlin made a special medicine to make me small." King looked at her in awe.

"King, are these clothes… Weird?" she asked shyly. "I-I have other clothes for the ball…" King shook his head. "No, how should I put it…" he didn't get to finish. "Or I guess, is it weird that I'm small?"

His head shook even more. "No, no, that's not it!" King looked at her and gave a smile. "I just though that no matter how big or how small, you're always you." Diane snickered. "That's obvious!" She laughed. "King, you're so weird."

"Am I weird?" King rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah! Since it's a rare chance, why don't you invite someone to tonight's ball? For example, Captain…" he strayed off, in his mind crying. _'I'm an idiot! The one who really wants to go is me!'_

"Okay! I'll invite someone." Diane agreed. She smiled at him cutely. "King, will you be my escort to the ball?" he looked up surprised. "Huh?" this couldn't be happening, she asked him?! Diane giggled. "Like I said, the two of us, okay?"

* * *

Jericho walked over town angry, being dressed up until she would change for the ball. Since she was family, her brother would take her with him. "Dammit, my powers really are gone." She complained until she came to a halt. "But I could have remained a monster." Her fantasies came up. "If Ban didn't save me, by now I would be…." She blushed deep red.

"Aahhh! Ahhhh! My brain is messed up because of him!" she shook her head trying to erase the thoughts. "Oh, you seem to be doing well." A voice said and Jericho stiffened until she looked up and saw Guila walking to her. "G-Guila!"

"What's up with those girly clothes?" Jericho asked shocked. "It's because I'm a woman." Guila retorted. "These are for the ball tonight. You're cute too, are those your clothes?"

Jericho blushed. "No… but you're lucky. You didn't go berserk, and you still have your power." She complained. "The truth is, there's a reason…" Guila started, blushing slowly. "The power of love."

"Hah?"

"The bonds of my feelings for him, and his feelings for me…"Guila kept mumbling. "I'm sure that's what protected me." She turned and waved at the window. "He's also escorting me tonight." Jericho could see a figure with glasses waving back.

"Eehhh?!"

* * *

"Kagome's food is delicious, but Ban's food is okay!" Hawk yelled enthusiastic. A hogged all the food in his bin enjoying the time he is small. "What is this?! I can't stop chewing! It's a miracle! It's a fantasy! If I were to describe the taste, it's the ultimate leftover," He halted as he let a whisper escape his mouth. "Besides Kagome's" he continued. "that have spilled out of God's mouth!"

"Hey God," Meliodas joked. "you're making all this food economically, right?" he asked. "Don't worry, it's all expired ingredients. The rest are for the party."

 ***Cling** *

Ban and Meliodas looked up to see who came in, only to see Gilthunder in normal clothes. "You're really running a bar." The guy said as he came in. "Hey Gil!" Meliodas greeted as he stood up. "Welcome to the Boar's Hat. Sit anywhere you like." He said as he went behind the counter to get some beer. "Then…" Gilthunder sat down.

 ***Stare** *

Gilthunder flinched lightly as he turned to the mini pig. "I wanted to tell you this if I saw you again." Gilthunder started. "I'm sorry for what happened in the Forest of White Dreams." He apologized. Hawk kept chewing as he thought. _'Forest of White Dreams? What happened again? I won't give these leftovers to anybody!'_

Meliodas came to him as he placed a tray with two cups down. "Here, your Bernia ale!" he took his own cup, while Gilthunder took a sip. "Is it good?" Meliodas asked. "It's very delicious." The younger male replied sincere.

"A drink after work is the best." Meliodas mused as he took another gulp. Meliodas…" Gilthunder began. "I'm going to leave the capital. Even though it was to deceive Hendrickson ad the others, I hurt a lot of people. I can't forgive myself. I will leave the capital and wander around. I want to redeem myself to the people I hurt, no matter what I must do." He stated.

"I see." Meliodas replied with a smile. "Isn't that great? If it's something you've decided, I won't stop you. You're an adult already."

* * *

The night came and the party began.

"AAHHHHH!"

"You need to hold it in."

"I can't! You're suffocating me! Do you want me dead!"

"Those who want to be beautiful must suffer sometimes~"

"Well, maybe I don't want to be beautiful!"

"Sorry Princess, but you're a natural. Now if you would hold it in…"

"As long as you pull!"

"A little bit more…"

"Hurry it up!"

"I can't if you keep complaining~"

"AAAHH!"

"Done! Really Kagome, you've got to get used to it…" Merlin complained, finally having the corset set on Kagome's waist. "I can't… this thing makes me wanna puke…" the raven haired complained.

Kagome turned to the dress as it hang on the dressing puppet. It was a strapless top, with black stones shaped like a star by the stomach. Falling down from the waist was the white silk. _'So revealing….'_ Kagome blushed lightly, as Merlin helped her put it on.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror admiring how the dress hugged her figure. "I'm sure a certain blonde will find you very sexy…" Merlin whispered in her ear from behind. Kagome jumped and scrambled away from the girl. "W-What are you talking about?"

The Boar's Sin just smirked. Merlin hadn't even bothered changing clothes, as she walked to the door in her attire. "I'll be going, you'll be escorted soon." Kagome nodded. "See you later…" She waved up.

Not moments later a guard knocked on her door guiding her to the throne room.

"I announce, Fourth Princess of Liones; Elizabeth _-sama_!" A loud voice rang to the ball room, people watched as Elizabeth came dressed in yellow, standing on the left side of Baltra who sat no his throne.

"Third Princess of Liones; Veronica- _sama_!" The voice kept going, noting for Veronica to come and stand next to Elizabeth. " Second Princess of Liones; Margaret- _sama_!" This time Margaret stood on the right side of Baltra, leaving space open for Kagome to stand between them.

"The Crown-princess of Liones; Kagome- _Ohime-sama_!" Kagome walked up and the people cheered.

" _Hime-sama_!"

" _Ohime-sama_!"

Baltra stood up, and damped the noise with his hand. "People of Liones. We have been through thick and thin for the past decade. But today the battle has ended." He began the speech.

"You have fought bravely against the monster and I am proud of all of you!" he stated. "But there are guests of honor. The Seven Deadly Sins, who have defeated Hendrickson. But of course…" he turned to Kagome stretching out a hand for her to take. "My daughter, who brought us together and fought just as hard, Kagome! Happy 26th birthday!"

Once again the crowd cheered wild. Baltra guided Kagome down the stairs, standing in the middle of the room, making everyone look at them. "And now, to start the ball… an openings dance with the King and the Crown-Princess."

"May I, Kagome- _san_?" Baltra questioned with a smile. "You may, Baltra-sama." Kagome returned the smile, and they started dancing. "Kagome- _san_ … the deed you have done for us is truly remarkable." Baltra said as he twirled her around.

She smiled sweetly. "There are many mysteries still unanswered. But I guess for now we're done." She laughed sheepishly. "But I did what I have to." Baltra smirked and stepped away, letting go of her hand. "Maybe you did even more…"

Kagome watched people look surprised to what was behind her. "What?" She questioned as she turned around. When she did, she saw Meliodas bowing down with his hand outstretched to her. He was wearing a smoking with a red tie. "May I own the pleasure of dancing with you, My Lady?" he smirked.

Kagome was stunned. She looked surprised at him as spark came between them. Pink dusted on her cheeks as she shyly took his hand. "You may…" she muttered.

His hand instantly went around her waist, pulling her closer. As her right hand fell on his shoulder. And he had swept her away in the song, leading everything. "For missing ten years of duty, you're surprisingly still able to dance well." Kagome complimented.

He closed his eyes and smiled. "As long as I can walk, I can dance." He replied. Kagome held his gaze until the giggles left her mouth. "Was it something I said?" He questioned, tilling his head. Kagome nodded while twirling around. "Yes actually!" she laughed softly.

"As long as you can walk, you can dance." She quoted his words, her laughter only increasing by his bewildered face. "Those were the exact same words you told me ten years ago." She looked at him. Her infamous smirk enchanting him. Meliodas smirked. "Then I must live up to them!" He gave her a good spin, before holding her tight and leading her over the dance floor.

And just like that, everyone was enjoying the moment. Elizabeth was dancing together with Zeal and Hawk and some other children. Veronica had followed Griamor to the grave that was dug for Dreyfus. Gilthunder had told Margaret about his plan as they danced. Diane and King were dancing happily alongside Kagome and Meliodas.

Everyone was happy.

* * *

The ball had ended in success, and Kagome had retired to her room. Elizabeth would normally sneak in, but she stayed inside her own this time. She was dressed in her normal pajamas, the ones she wore in Boar Hat. Kagome was observing Devona. Feeling the texture under her skin.

She went to her nightstand and took out a red cloth, as she admired it. "Inuyasha…" The name escaped her lips as she hugged the cloth. After the personal moment, she ripped it in two and tied it around Devona, in the middle. Next she grabbed a few ofudas she had made in the long time she was in the castle. She tied some around the tip of the bow. "Now… some bells…" she searched around.

 ***Knocking** *

"Aahhh!"

Kagome turned around shocked to see Meliodas standing outside her window. When she opened it, he jumped in. "H-How do you even do that? This is like super high!" She exclaimed looking outside trying to find a possibility.

Meliodas smiled. "What were you doing?" He proceeded to ask as he plopped down on her bed. She sat next to him after she found two bells and a red string. "I was decorating Devona. You know… to make it my own."

"Explain it to me…" Meliodas asked of her, she was taken back for a sec but smiled. "Well… the wood comes from The Whispering Oak of Dodona. It's a sacred tree that will support my _Reiki_." She began explaining. "The strings are from a mythical creature in my world, but they exist here. Hair from an Unicorn, it's unbreakable."

"And then the heads of the arrow…" She strayed off, taking an arrow. "It's made from Inuyasha's fang… This robe is also from Inuyasha… to remind me of the other world." Meliodas noted the sadness in her eyes and the longings in her voice.

"What are those thing?" He quickly asked as he pointed at the ofudas. "They are summoning talismans, this way I can call it without searching for it. I was planning to attach these two bells with it in order to hear it." She said as she laid out the red string.

But Meliodas took it from her and tied it on his pinky finger. He took her hand, while she kept looking surprised. He then tied the other end of the red string to her pinky finger. They looked at each other. Silence was hovering over them, until they both bursted out in laughter.

When they had calmed down had Meliodas looking heatedly at her. Kagome blushed and turned her head. "Kagome… Don't leave me…" He muttered before pushing her down.

"Meliodas… Don't compare me…"

They went through the night, loving each other for what they were worth. The red string tying their destinies together.

* * *

Morning came and Kagome walked in the dining room, in an overall that cover her whole body. " _Ohayo_!" She walked inside taking her seat on the right side of the king. "Where's Elizabeth?" Baltra asked, normally Kagome would've woken her up, but she shrugged her shoulder.

"I had given up on thinking a day like this would come." Margaret said happily. "I caused you a lot of worry." Veronica responded she turned to Kagome. "You too." The two sisters saw Kagome looked down, sadness seen in her eyes despite the smile.

"Kagome- _san_." Baltra started looking up from his food. "Today, the Seven Deadly Sins will build a country. King Arthur's country, Camelot." He said. Kagome stood up running to the door. "Wait, where you going?" Baltra asked, stopping her

"I still haven't said goodbye to the others." Kagome replied. "If you see them, the farewell will be difficult. Their new journey will be even more difficult than this one. Knowing this, Meliodas has decided in his hearth to go alone-"

 ***Bam** *

"What was that?" Baltra asked shocked, they looked at the window to see only green. "Kagome!" Meliodas yelled as he jumped with the ladder from Mama Pig. "Meliodas!" Kagome looked out the window. "Am I on time…?" He asked, strangely they could see a mysterious gleam on his face. "What is the meaning of this Kagome?" Baltra asked. "And what's with that **After Glow** on your face?!" Baltra yelled shock, at the shining face of the blonde. "Don't worry about it!" Meliodas replied with the same smile.

The female smirked, as she did not turn to the family. "Since the beginning, this princess thing has never been **my** thing. So…" She turned around ripping the overall off.

She showed to be dressed in a black spandex overall, where her left sleeve was long while the other short. On the stomach was a hole in the shape of a club. She wore shorts that stopped above the ending of the spandex. Around her chest area was a white, sleeveless top. She wore brown, leg warmers over her black shoes. "I just go back to what I did. Traveling!" She announced happy.

She spread her arm out and closed her eyes, pink dust started to surround her. "Hear the call of your master, Devona!" She called forth, a bell like sound rang through the room; her quiver of arrows appeared on her back, and soon Devona was in her hand.

Kagome quickly pulled her hair up in a ponytail, tightening with a red cloth. "With that being said…" She jumped on the window rail. "Wait!" Baltra halted her. "What about Elizabeth?" He asked. "She is old enough to teach herself. She'll be fine." Kagome smiled.

They watched as Meliodas stretched his arm, offering his hand. "Come, Kagome!" He said strangely excited. Kagome giggled as she took his hand. "Margaret- _chan_!" She called out. "The crown is all yours!"

Meliodas held her close by the waist while she had her hands on his neck. "So Baltra, that's that!" Meliodas said goodbye. " _Sayonara_!" Kagome waved. Mama pig started walking away.

Kagome and Meliodas watched the castle become smaller and smaller. "You look sexy…" Meliodas jiggled his eyebrows as he looked at her. She blushed in respond. " _Baka hentai_ …!" She pulled him in a quick kiss; he gave a small smirk before giving into her taste.

They finally got up, and were greeted by the other sins. "Kagome- _chan_! Without Kagome, these guys are boring!" Hawk called. "Where is Elizabeth?" Diane asked, while the priestess shook her head. "She is safer at home." She answered.

"Sorry, we were late in picking you up." Diane smiled kindly.

"Although we're basically kidnapping her." King commented. "Diane, King and Gowther, please take care of me once again." Kagome smiled as she bowed. "Same here!" Gowther stood in a pose with his blank face.

Kagome came to stand next to Merlin. "Once again, we'll work together…" Merlin smirked. "Indeed we will…" Kagome returned the smirk. Ban came out the bar, holding a bag over his shoulder. "Captain, I'm taking some time off starting today. I have somewhere I want to go." He announced.

"Huh, all of a sudden?" Diane questioned. "You'll be back, right?" Meliodas ensured. "Yeah, to settle things." Ban replied. Kagome was staring at his bag intensely. "Oi, Ban… could it be-" He didn't let her finish as he jumped down.

Suddenly Elizabeth's head popped up from his bag. "I'll be staying with Ban- _sama_ for a while, don't worry about me!" She yelled as she disappeared. Kagome was left stunned looking after them. "Damn it, she's good." She cursed out, making the others laugh. "Wasn't it you who said, she'll be fine?" Meliodas teased laughing. "Besides… she got it from you."

King went after them. "O-Oi! _Matte_ , Ban! You don't know how to care for a child!" He yelled. "As usual, this party is always busy." Merlin snickered. "Oh yeah Merlin," Meliodas began turning to the woman. "I wanted to ask you a lot of the things about what happened ten years ago."

Kagome and Merlin made eye contact until they smiled. "It'll be a long story." She replied. "Maybe we should start with mine…" Kagome offered, sitting down the others followed, curious about Kagome. "You see, I lived in this land called Japan, there, in Tokyo I lived in a shrine. In other words, eleven years ago I came here from an other world." She let the shock wave over the ones that didn't know.

"But it all started on my fifteen birthday…"

* * *

 **KT:** Finally the last chapter is up! I am so sorry for the wait, I was tired and didn't want to deal with the pressure of having 5 drawings ready. Instead I made one for chapter 16 a Sneak Peak of Kagome's look in the second season and a thank you! I hope you like it! **Special thanks to Luffylover (Guest)**

Thank you all so, so, so much for supporting both me and the series. I'm kinda sad that I can't see your future reactions and I don't think I will see many of you in my next project; XRed and BlackX But I am still thankful! I hope you enojoyed this journey as much as I did and ….I'll see you in Season 2 or maybe in XRed and BlackX

Sadly I can't reply to anymore reviews, so if you have a question DM me. Or contact me through my social media. Like Instagram (Kagome_tamora) or Tumblr (xxkagomex)! On my Tumblr you can request Headcanons and follow what I'll do! Since I don't have a lot of followers at the moment, not much is done. But I can't wait till some of you decided you wanted a Headcanon! Love you all!

 **Thank you!**

* * *

 **So much thanks to those who reviewed!:**

 **GaarasMyBoyzz:** Thank you for the request! I swear it'll be the next thing to do, but I have been busy! But thank you, babe;)

 **Fire-Wind-DragonsCouple:** Here is the last one^^

 **Condello1989:** Well she came back alright! But was it enough for you? I hope it was! Thank you^^

 **Tinas86Roses:** Thank you as always XD

 **NightlyRowenTree:** Maybe… maybe not… XD MUHAHAHA I'm sorry, daddy is the devil ;)

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Here it is! Was is good enough? I actually thing it was pretty good XD Now your opinion!

 **RedQueen1116:** She woke up!

 **Lullaby's Darkness:** I hope this one makes you force the makers to hurry up with the Second Season…. (I know I want to…) XD

 **Feefee242:** OMG Thank you^^ That really makes me happy!

 **Heaven-water-sister:** Hehehe, sorry to make you wait this long than… ^^ But I 'm happy!

 **Firelce Kitsune Kayla:** Wow thank you^^ Sadly though this is the last chapter but I hope you had a blast reading it^^

 **Luffylover (Guest):** Sorry, but it was thanks to you that I decided to update and leave the remaining 5 drawings. I also wanted to hurry up so I got impatient working myself to the bone. But I realized that you guys would care more about me being healthy to write the story rather than being exhausted ^^ Arigatou!

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Yada:** No

 **Ohayo:** Good morning

 **Sayonara:** Goodbye

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Mou:** Ahh (In a tired sigh way…)

 **Matte** : Wait

 **Baka:** Stupid

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Makai:** Demon World

 **Reiki:** Sacred Power

 **Ofuda:** Talisman

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Nee:** (Another way of saying Older) Sister

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	17. Announcement

Hi everyone! Missed me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?

I've been quite busy with school the past few years and I'm proud and happy to say that I finished my finals, I have a good feeling about it so I hope I graduate. But this also means that your boo has three months of freedom! *hint hint* you know what I'm gonna do ;)

As many of you probably know, Nanatsu no Taizai second season is already raging... Guess who has been writing...

 **So I'm here to announced that the first chapter of XSinning on a Miko - TaintedX is coming out on June 1st !**

 **This fanfic will be M rated instead of T,** because to be fair Kagome is a grown woman in a relationship in my story. There are things that will happen because Meliodas and Kagome are together and to make the scenes more fun and intense. So just to be save I will rate it M. So don't forget it to change the rating, if you can't find it XD

I will also skip the scenes where Kagome isn't in or won't be mentioned, because I realized that I did't enjoy writing those and that the anime a lot of those scenes has. It just takes so long for me to write them, and they probably won't be fun to read or write, since it's exactly like the anime. So if you will be confused about certain moments, I advise you to watch the anime of Nanatsu no Taizai (Season 2) to understand some reasons or what's going on with certain characters.

There will be a cover sneak peak, posted tomorrow on my instagram (Kami_Chama) And if you have any questions, feel free to DM me! I'll try to responds as soon as I can!

So without further ado let's start the countdown!

With thousands of hugs and kisses, yours truly

KT

* * *

By the way, I still wanted to reply to the people who reviewed on the last chapter of XSoaMX to show my love and appreciation.^^

Mathew5641: Thank you, this is what I'll make next^^

Guest: This will be the sequel and I hope it will be awesome for you guys!


End file.
